Invitations to Trouble
by Bakani Banana
Summary: A deal is stuck, a bargain is made
1. Author's Apology

Hello.

My name is Bakani Banana, for I AM the Impossible Fruit! I would like to thank you for checking out this humble fic. If this is not the opening page you were expecting, please forgive me. I re-read "Silver-Haired Beauty" and found the flow of this tale did not embrace the spirit of it's predecessor closely enough in some places. So, I edited a little in some chapters, a LOT in others. All to satisfy my muse.

…

Actually, all my creative ability got shot to the tenth level of hell by a small plague of song-fics that has possessed me as of late.

Anyway…forgive me for my revisions and enjoy "Invitations to Trouble." On a personal note, this is NOT the typical 'girl I love has a secret in her past that's coming back to haunt her but we'll get through this with the power of our love' storyline.

It's a whole lot stranger.

The girl has a secret, but she doesn't know it.

The love isn't real, but who can say what is?

The fox and the cat will dance before it's over.

The dog and the spider will point the way.

And the wolf?

Kukukukuku…..

The wolf might just lose his soul.

If his mind doesn't go first.

}

}

"Chicken. You said it tastes like chicken."

"Maybe. What does chicken taste like?"

"…"


	2. Message

High up in the cold mountain ranges, glittering eyes watched a lone figure plow through the deepening snow. Movingly slowly to avoid a fall, the poor man huddled further into his clothes as he made his way up the treacherous mountain pass. The howling winds and thick flurries of ice hid stealthy movements as fluid forms followed him closely. A few of these wraiths glided behind age-twisted trees and worn boulders, easily keeping pace with the plodding man. Fear flavored the air with delicious pungency when the fur wrapped figure glimpsed a darting shadow from the corner of his eye.

The phantoms reveled in the snatches of tremulous babbling they could hear from the prey. It was like the bleating of lambs trying to convince themselves that the lightning fast death stalking them wasn't really there.

Delightful.

A large slice of ragged moonlight given form broke away, rushing out to daringly graze the back of the man's legs. His cry of terror brought fresh amusement. Flashing milk-white canines were lost in the all encompassing blanket of ice, but were rendered no less deadly for their invisibility.

Soon, the feast would begin.

Cresting the last peak, the man took a moment to try and make out the fading sunset through the storm, as if valiantly seeking some fond memory to take with him into the cave ahead. He was denied even that. Thick, dreary clouds continued to spit out their icy charges, foiling his desire.

With an air of one resigned to the will of the gods, he turned and entered the mouth of the cave to deliver his message. A tide of heat and the musk of foreign bodies assailed him, but he didn't turn back. Like the heavens, he had a task to fulfill. Sleek bodies flooded the entrance behind him, cutting off any means of escape. It was a wasted gesture. He had known what was in store for him when he'd learned of his duty that morning.

Deliver a letter to the Ookami no Taisho, Gorotsuki.

Moving over the rocky floor with a composure he didn't feel, the young man reached into his heavy coat and withdrew a heavy, embellished cylinder. Bowing after he had handed over the tightly rolled scroll, the emissary stepped away from the dais and removed his coat and fur coverings. Beneath it, his young body was unclothed and unblemished. He had been washed and purified earlier, but the trek had coated him with a fine layer of sweat. It made him shiver as a gust of frigid air blew across his skin.

Wet snuffles and howls filled the chamber, causing his already chilled blood to freeze solid. However, he still had one last task to complete. Lying down on the discarded clothing, he withdrew a short knife from a pocket of the fur wrap. Stiff fingers flexed as they tightened around the hilt. He was ready.

Eager whimpers caressed his frozen skin right before his plunged the chilled metal into his own throat. Poison would have been swifter, but it was not allowed. Gouts of his life-blood poured forth across the fur piled beneath him and he fell over, watching the phantoms closing in with dying eyes. As he felt the razor sharp teeth tear into the flesh of his arms and legs, he regretted that death did not claim him quickly enough to avoid the agony of his end. It came for him swiftly enough that the pain was only an unpleasant flash.

Seated on his fur-lined throne, Gorotsuki watched his pack feed with utter disinterest. After all, was it not good manners to send a gift along with an invitation?

{}

"Here, use this." Clothing rustled as it was moved aside.

"Thank you." Moist slipping sounds arose momentarily, followed by relieved moans.

Outside the little cottage a small child played happily with a new toy ball. Sunlight shone warm and gentle on each blade of grass, forming a verdant carpet filled with wild flowers. Laughing as he caught his new blue ball yet again, Shippo's nose wrinkled as he caught a familiar and tangy cool scent.

'Been gay?' Hopping over to the windowsill, he peeked in on his mother and aunt, from whom the smell was originating. 'What's wrong now?' Wide blue eyes watched as his 'mother' squeezed some more minty smelling cream into her hand and rubbed it over the neck and shoulders of the young woman seated before her. 'Gee, I wonder what happened to auntie Kuroi this time?'

The siren call of his new toy couldn't be ignored though, so with one last curious look, he hopped away to continue playing.

Back inside the room, the young lady in question gingerly pulled her pale blue robe back over herself. Stiff shoulders had originally made that small act seem like the torture of the damned, but thanks to her new sister's creams, it was achieved with far less agony.

"Thanks again Kagome, I really appreciate this." Shifting around, she held her hand out for the bottle.

Kagome gave it over gladly. "No problem. Usually I have to wait until Sango comes by, but now that you're living here, I don't have to wait so long." With a relieved sigh, she pulled away the top of her kimono to allow the other girl access to her shoulders.

Another burst of mint filled the air with soothing coolness and Kagome allowed herself to relax as the unguent relieved sore muscles. 'Oh, this is nice. Too bad it'll be over soon.' Sighing with heartfelt regret, she wondered how much longer she would have her new sister around.

It had been a little over two months since she and Inuyasha had been married. Kuroi and his brother Sesshomaru had been wed two weeks before them. Since that time, the couple had found themselves temporarily evicted from their home as Sesshomaru's father, Lord Yamatsu, made room for his newly extended family after wedding Kuroi's adopted mother Shinaki. Twenty or more youkai, hanyou and human children had managed to fill even the regal mansion to the hilt.

Kuroi had considered moving into her old home, but that wasn't an option. Shinaki's old house was now being occupied by her eldest son Kiso and his new bride Midori, as well as her sisters Ki and Aka, who all happened to have been Kuroi's former hand maidens.

'Who needs television? It's enough like a twisted soap opera around here as it is.' the wry thought brought a giggle to her smiling face. 'And Inuyasha almost had a cow when I offered the newlyweds our spare room.' As a finger slid across a particularly sore spot, Kagome hissed and felt that the joke was on her in the long run.  
Silently, Kuroi's thoughts were running along the same lines. 'If we don't leave soon, he's going to kill me with pleasure.' Finished with the massage, she wiped the excess on a rag and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Both girls sat there in the sunlit room, shrouded in a companionable silence as the medicated lotion worked it relaxing magic. They broke it at the same time.

"We have to do something about them."

Blinking, they gaped at each other in surprise and then laughed. As the decidedly bolder girl of the two, Kuroi was blushing only a little compared to Kagome's full crimson flood. Clearing her throat to allow her little sister a moment to compose herself, Kuroi got right to the point.

"I love Koinu and Sessy, but if we don't do something about them soon…"

"They're going to love us to death. Yeah, I know." Still red, Kagome nodded her head in quick agreement.

Nibbling on her lower lip, Kagome shifted stormy blue eyes to the floor. "I thought they would have made up better than this. Sesshomaru isn't like he used to be and Inuyasha is a lot more mellow, so this doesn't make any sense to me."

Kuroi snorted rudely, "You are a little naïve if you can't tell a pissing contest when you're in one." Rolling her head around on her shoulders to test her range of movement, she echoed Kagome's earlier hiss when something protested. The bed shivered as she fell back with a groan. "Baka boys, both of them."

Kagome stretched out next to her, laying on her side to accommodate the growing swell of her stomach. "Yeah, they're idiots. The question is can we survive until they grow up?"

Each girl was referring to the increasingly disturbing habit their husbands were displaying. Mainly, making love to their wives until they were catatonic from bliss. Kagome wondered if it was possible to die from a blush. If so, she knew she was about to set a precedence.

Stuttering while focusing her eyes on a spot on the wall, she said brightly, "Not that I m-mind s-s-se…what we do. It's just that with the twins and everything, I don't think s-s-se…doing something like that so vigorously is good for the babies." Still watching that spot, she asked shyly, "What do you think Kuroi?"

Hooded eyes slid over to watch her heated face. "I think that a woman who's pregnant with twins should be able to say sex without looking like a cherry tomato." Wry humor colored the teasing reply. "However, I agree. Koinu should pace it out a bit and if Sesshomaru doesn't as ease up well, I'm going to die screaming my brains out." A wistful smile touched her lips while ice blue eyes turned dreamy with pleasant memories, "Although I can't think of a better way to go…"

She glanced over as the embarrassed heat rolled off of her sister in waves. Kagome was still red, and darkening by the minute. A quick poke in the ribs drained the color away. Swatting the offending finger away, Kagome rubbed the ticklish spot. "Stop Kuroi! I'm serious. Why are the guys like this?"

"Pack behavior." Turning over on her side to fully face her friend, Kuroi scowled in annoyance. "This house belongs to you and Inu. Everything within three or five miles of here Koinu probably marked as his territory. For Sessy, it's like being in a gilded cage." Waving her hand to indicate the low wooden bed they reclined on, she looked sad. "It's nice, but it isn't his. Even the bed we make love on was touched or marked by Inu at some point since he's the one who built it."

Seeing the look of disbelief on Kagome's face, Kuroi sighed and sat up. "Look Kagome. We love our husbands and despite how human they physically appear to be…" a delicious shiver made her tingle when another unbidden memory of unclothed moonlit glory surfaced. Touching her mouth, she murmured distractedly, "So nicely human…"

Kagome coughed sharply, snapping her attention back to the point she'd been trying to make. "Where was I? Oh. Nice, yeah. Despite how gorgeous they look, they still have dog tendencies." Kuroi cut off a protest with a finger. "You are the alpha female, Inu is the alpha male. Here."

A hand waved in a general direction past the open window, "At the mansion, Sesshomaru was okay with being the second in command because Lord Yamatsu was such a strong leader that he didn't mind. But here is different."

Cradling her head in her hand, she closed her eyes. "His youkai side tells him that he should by right be the alpha because he's stronger and older than Inu. But his heart and mind is telling him that this is his brother's house, and to respect that fact. I'm pretty sure it's eating him up a little inside."

Kagome mulled over the presented facts. The theory made sense, but it still didn't explain the escalating levels of delight she and her sister in law were being subjected to. "So what's that have to do with us?"

A calloused hand reached over and rubbed her slightly rounded belly as Kuroi smiled at her brightly. "They're morons sis. We can't hear each other at night, but you know that's no problem for their senses. Our beloved spouses are basically trying to see who can pleasure their mate the best!"

Oh, she knew the blush was going to kill her this time.

{}

"Dodge and then throw." A wave of light ripped up the ground, sending clods of earth and shattered stone everywhere. The speaker shook his head sadly at the display. "No, dip your head a little lower and then throw the Kaze no Kizu Inuyasha."

"I'm trying dickhead, so lay off!" Throaty growls accompanied the heated retort. Gripping the sword handle tighter, Inuyasha tucked his head lower against his shoulders and swung. This time, the blades of light from the tetsuaiga cleaved wide, neatly spaced furrows across the earth.

Sesshomaru gave a slight smile. "Very nice, very nice. A few more swings like that will finish the job." Obliging, Inuyasha created more scores in the earth beside the previous ones. When he stepped back, a neatly plowed square of dirt stared back.

"That should be deep enough for Kagome to plant her herbs now." Kneeling to examine a row, Sesshomaru let the dark rich soil slide through his alabaster fingers. "Hmm, this should definitely do it." He turned warm yellow eyes to regard his scowling little brother. "You should be proud Inuyasha."

"Of what, playing in the dirt? This is such a fucking waste of time." He huffed and went to sit beneath a large tree, folding red clad legs beneath him.

Pressing slender fingers to his temple, Sesshomaru followed. "Little brother, helping your wife is not a waste of time." Beautiful features arranged themselves into a stoic mask, and then slid back to humorous resignation. "You wouldn't want her to try and dig that whole plot on her own, would you?"

"Fuck no! She should just let me do it for her." A hot curse fell out of his mouth. His brother had gotten him again. "Okay, okay. I'd have been doing it one way or another." Sheathing his blade with more force than needed, he still muttered irritably, "I just don't see why I needed to use the damned sword to do it."

"Because you need the practice." Taking a seat beside his sibling, Sesshomaru rested against the trunk of the tree, looking out over the recently plowed field. His own white haori and hakama mirrored his brother's red ones, except that he'd only recently started wearing them. With a touch of regret, he noted that he could no longer smell the perfume of the woman who'd made it for him so long ago. 'Do I have to say good bye to you yet again Ukiyo?'

Sadness darkened his tawny eyes, so he looked to the clear sky overhead, silently pleading for her forgiveness. The warm light played over his face like the caress of ghostly fingers. 'She wouldn't want this. She'd want us to be happy.' Silver hair caught and reflected the dancing shafts of sunlight filtering through the leaves, lending a sublime quality to the reclining youkai.

Despite his harsh tone, Inuyasha found himself gaping in honest wonder. 'Sometimes, he doesn't seem real. He's too freaking perfect.' When Sesshomaru glanced his way, he averted his eyes. Hiding a rising flush behind thick white bangs, he focused on the field before them instead. "I can handle myself just fine. I don't need any coddling." The gentle flitting of cool fingers over one ear made him flinch away.

Hurt shone faintly behind sun colored eyes. "When have I ever coddled you little brother?" The words were as soft as the touch had been. Unsure of how to respond, Inuyasha could only stare. 'Sometimes I wish he was the way he used to be. At least that I could understand.' Instead, he got up and walked away.

Troubled eyes watched him leave. 'This is proving harder than I thought.' But what could he expect after all these years of taunting and ridiculing his younger sibling for his very existence? A pale hand marked with wine red stripes brushed aside flowing silver hair. "Just a little trust is too much to ask, I know this. But it still hurts when he looks at me like that."

In stories and fairy tales it was always so easy. A kiss was given, a curse was lifted and everyone lived happily ever. A delicate snort sounded as firm lips drew up in a depreciative grimace. "Bullshit." His brother was twitchy as hell when he came around and the little pack of friends Inuyasha had, treated him with polite caution at best.

A hand grazed his shoulder before two arm wrapped lovingly around him. "Hi koi." the soothing voice brought him out of his dreary mood.

Grinning widely, he pulled the soft body to him for a thorough kiss. "Hi yourself Kuroi." Kissing her again, he drew back when she stiffened with a small sound. Slender brows furrowed in a frown. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Too much sparring." A tug on a snowy lock elicited a smile. "I came to deliver a message." Bright and clear as the sky overhead, Kuroi's eyes danced with a teasing light.

Intrigued, he nuzzled the side of her neck, "And what, may I ask, is the message?"

Angling her head so that her lips ran lightly along one pointed ear, she whispered huskily into it. At her words, his eyes widened as his heart froze with a fear too vast for any man to ever have to face.


	3. Kouga!

Chapter two

"Kiso, um, I think I need to tell you something."

"What is it love?"

"Um, you know the snakes in my hair."

"Yes…?"

"We're all…"

"What was that? I couldn't make it out."

"…pregnant…"

"…"

"Kiso?"

"But I never touched the snakes."

giggle

{}

Deep in the bowels of the mountain cavern, away from the summer blizzard raging beyond the ancient stones, bodies stirred. Heavy dark lids cracked open at a distant noise, burning fiercely before closing again in slumber. Wolves.

A few as large as horses, they lounged in loosely scattered piles against one another for extra warmth. One rolled over to get more comfortable and encountered a foot. The growl that greeted the intrusive appendage was cut off as the wet black nose identified a familiar scent. It changed to an eager yap of welcome. Lean and muscled hands rubbed over the large erect ears, short claws scratching lightly.

"Hey you lazy curs, what have you guys been eating?" Tilted eyes of bold blue scanned the den, spotting a pile of bloodied fur and gnawed bones. A quick sniff marked them as human remains. Framed by the cold distant light pouring from the cave's entrance, the young man carried an air of indomitable will and strength like a second skin. The simple act of straightening from the half-crouch displayed long tanned limbs, rippling with battle-honed muscles.

The prince of the ookami youkai turned towards the other figure he knew was there with him. A mirthless laugh greeted him from the shadows. "Welcome back my boy. How was the hunt?" Thick hands passed briefly into the faint light and then pulled back in a gesture of polite inquiry.

Ruggedly handsome, his face was tightened in a deep scowl as Kouga address the curtain of darkness the shadows provided. "It was lousy, my lord. The snow has driven off most of the prey, except for a few rabbits and vermin." Taking another glance at the fresh bones, he said carefully, "I see you had better luck."

"Passing fare. Too skinny for my liking, but fine for the beasts." Making a wet noise, Gorotsuki sucked a pointed tooth. "However, I have always found human hearts to be quite tender!" He gave a short laugh at the joke. Kouga didn't respond.

"Who was that, my lord?" barely concealed challenge swam beneath the respectful tone.

Ignoring the inflection, the gravelly voice remarked dismissively, "Just a gift. A small gesture of respect from a new ally. No one we knew or should be concerned about." Black eyes glittered, "Why? Afraid it was your human pet, Kouga?"

Bristling defensively at the implied threat, the wolf prince hid his trepidation behind a cocky smirk. "Hell no. Kagome's not a pet, she's my woman. Besides, she's safe with Inu-koro for the moment until I can come to get her." Moving around the den, Kouga passed each mound of furry bodies, but never turned his back fully on the still seated figure. 'I will not be weak before your eyes you old bastard. I refuse to!'

Cruel amusement changed the eyes to flecks of obsidian as Gorotsuki watched his only son. "Oh really? I wonder if she is aware of that?" The light tone was severely at odds with the maniacal glee in his gaze. Kouga shot him a distrustful look.

Something was up. His stomach gave a lurch before tightening painfully. 'If this old shit's happy, someone must be in hell.'

"What's that supposed to mean, my lord?" A title was all the address he would ever give that bloated sack of muscle-bound evil. Since the day he'd watched Gorotsuki gleefully snap his mother's neck like a dry twig, the word 'father' had never left his lips. 'I'll be damned if it ever will.' Awaiting an answer, Kouga paused beside a particularly large wolf.

A long scroll fluttered to the floor as it shot out from the shadows cloaking the lord. Picking it up warily, Kouga scanned the contents before flinging it away in a shower of hot curses.

Gleaming eyes watched the display in delight and the rough voice dripped honeyed venom. "Kouga my boy. You seem troubled." Large fangs smiled invisibly from the darkness. "What is wrong?"

"He took her!" Unseeing, Kouga stalked back and forth, wanting to lash out at something. Especially that sack of horseshit smirking at him. 'He knew along. Somehow he knew what had happened to her!' The urge to leap over and kill the older man was so strong that Kouga could nearly taste it, but he knew he couldn't give in to it.

Not yet.

The grudging thought rankled him, 'Even with the shards, I'm still not strong enough to kill him. But one day...' Spotting the offending scroll, he kicked it savagely away instead. Confused, the wolves had backed out of range of his rage.

"That dog-furred bastard took my woman..." Coming to a halt, Kouga's mind raced furiously.

"Who, Inuyasha?" Though muttered, Gorotsuki had heard the comment clearly. Ebony orbs heated in anticipation of potential mayhem.

Cold as the storm outside, blue eyes blazed back. "No, Sesshomaru."

{}

Two Days Later

Laughing together as they approached the cottage, Sango and Miroku were in high spirits. The week before, the two had managed to recover a jewel shard on their own. Since Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Kuroi were still on their respective 'honeymoons', the monk and taijiya had gone collecting on their own.

Miroku had needed a particular herb from mistress Kaede, so they had both decided that an impromptu visit to their friends was in order. Coming to the door, a beaded hand snuck forward to caress the nicely rounded bottom in front of him. Instead of the usual slam with a large bone boomerang, only an admonishing swat met his touch. "Miroku, stop that! At least try to behave for a little while."

"But Sango," with an air of innocence she didn't believe for a minute, Miroku all but pouted, "It's just so lovely that I can't help myself." Ducking another swat for the off-colored comment, he leaned in for a quick kiss.

The weeks alone had brought hidden feelings fully into the open. With the small victory of the shard, they had only blossomed further. Not ready yet to accept him as a lover in the full sense of the word, Sango had been willing to start with just kisses.

Really nice kisses. Pacified by the silky brush of his mouth, she stopped protesting and placed a hand against the soft purple robes over his chest. "Miroku..." The monk gave her a tender look and lowered his head for another pass.

Disgruntled growls drifted down towards them.

Moving apart, honey-brown and deep violet eyes widened as they rose to look at a large tree a few yards away. The waning glow of sunset cast bloody light across the limbs, making it seem like it was burning. In the shadows of the leaves and branches, two sets of tawny orbs watched them intently.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha? What are you both doing out here?" If anything, the growl got deeper at the question. Stepping lightly between Sango and the tree, Miroku waited as the two figures dropped soundlessly to the ground and stalked towards them like twin predators. The growling had stopped, but the silence was even more unnerving. Both the monk and taijiya tensed as the brothers closed in.

Inuyasha swept right by them to open the door. On the other side of the couple, Sesshomaru followed closely behind. Neither of them said a word.

Breathing in unknown relief, the pair took one look at each other before turning to enter. The same question danced on the tips of their tongues. 'What's eating the two of them?'

Once past the threshold, two smiling faces greeted them, welcoming them both inside. "Hi guys! This is a pleasant surprise." Hugging their friends tightly, Kuroi and Kagome drew them to a seat. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still scowled darkly from a corner of the room.

Plucking a small pouch from an inner pocket of her kimono, Sango handed it to her friend. "Here Kagome, we found this in a bat demon."

"Thank you Sango! I thought I sensed a jewel shard approaching." Taking the pouch, Kagome shook the glowing sliver out onto her palm. It glittered brightly before settling into a steady glow. She closed her hand and headed for the bedroom to put it up. "Be right back!"

Clearing his throat, Miroku inclined his head towards the brooding pair in the corner of the room as he graciously accepted a cup of tea from Kuroi. She placed a hand on a hip and huffed, "Don't mind them, trust me." As she headed for the kitchen, she tried to ignore the pointed look from one of the brothers in particular.

Once safely hidden around the corner, she bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh hysterically. Grabbing a bowl and a bag of 'pret-sals', she went back into the main room. Handing Sango a cup, Kuroi didn't bother going near Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.

'With the way they look right now, I might pull back a stump.' she thought sourly.

Instead, she took a seat beside Sango and watched as Kagome returned. The pregnant girl shot a glance towards the father of her unborn children, and then completely dismissed his presence. Slapping on a bright smile, she asked Miroku about the demon that he and Sango had encountered.

Kuroi sipped her tea and fought the urge to giggle again. When she had told her husband that both she and Kagome were wise to the little contest he and Koinu were playing, he'd almost bitten his tongue off. However, when she'd informed him that both women weren't going to be a part of it any longer, in ANY way, he'd been sulking ever since.

'Well, not all the time. That little thing he tried last night had almost worked. I never imagined he could dance like that.'

(A/N: I'm sorry, I have to go take a break. Sesshomaru, strip-teasing? I'm going to go lay down for a moment, I feel a bit light-headed.)

Yellow eyes bored a hole into her back, so she sipped more tea to block them out. 'I don't know what Kagome told Koinu, but she's been more upset at him than I thought was humanly possible.'

Actually that was an understatement. When Kuroi and Sesshomaru had returned after her announcement, they had found the unconscious hanyou face down in a deep, deep hole.

With a soft sigh, she sadly shook her head, 'He really should have accepted that offer she made at the wedding to remove the rosary.' Inuyasha had wanted to keep it on so Kagome would have some protection in case he ever slipped and went full youkai again. Knowing that the swelling on his face had only recently gone down, Kuroi wondered if he was regretting that generous decision.

A familiar foot touched the side of her leg from behind, one cloth-covered toe tracing intricate patterns on the bare flesh, making her stomach flutter inside.

Sesshomaru was trying again.

Her mind was getting fuzzy from the sensation of simply being touched by him. 'How sad is it that he can make me weep with just his foot!? If he keeps this up, I'm going to die.' It was taking every trick she knew and some new ones she'd only recently developed to keep her husband from knowing how well his little 'attempts' to garner her forgiveness were working. In an effort to stir up some righteous anger, she reminded herself of why they had even fought in the first place. 'He tried to use you to beat his brother, keep that in mind.'

'Didn't you enjoy it though?' there was that reasonable voice again.

'Shut up.'

'Honestly, did you really mind it that much?'

A small shadow passed behind her eyes. Did she really?

Noting the charged atmosphere in the house, Sango turned to Kagome and helped her sit down. "So, how is the morning sickness? Has it gone away yet?"

Glad for the assistance and a relatively safe topic, Kagome gave her a genuine smile. "Yeah, it stopped a few days ago. I can't tell you how glad I am to be eating again without having to worry about it causing a problem." Getting a small handful of the salted breadsticks, she continued, "Last month I even talked Inuyasha into letting me go home to see a doctor from my time and to see the rest of my family. Mom's excited to be a grandmother and she hopes one of the kids will have his ears." For a moment, her expression turned wistful, "I think Inuyasha really liked seeing the twins on the monitor."

It soured as she peered at the frowning father to be. "Even though he said they looked like blobs and he tried to hit the doctor."

Since the announcement about the unborn children, the young woman from the future had been informing her friends about a few of the tools from her time. The machine that used sound to 'see' an unborn child seem marvelous to the taijiya. "So the children are fine?"

"Healthy as their father." Placing a hand lovingly against her side, she wrinkled her nose. "They'll probably kick as hard too, when I'm further along."

Kuroi tapped her chin with a finger. "Strong legs and a hard head. Sounds exactly like Koinu." When a soft growl met her chiding, she asked her sister, "Why would he try to hit the doctor?"

Small embarrassed waving motions caught her eye while Sango and Miroku peered over their shoulders at the flushed father. 'Uh-oh. Koinu did something stupid again.' Giving a light laugh, Kuroi tried to change the subject by asking Miroku, "Was the bat demon hard to kill?"

Since he'd already answered the question a moment ago, Miroku glanced at her, but hid his surprise well enough to answer cordially that it hadn't been a problem. He also noted that the frantic motions Kagome had tried to keep he and Sango from seeing had also stopped.

'There is something wrong here.'

Taking another glance at the silent men behind him, he studied the look of smoldering desire Sesshomaru was giving Kuroi and she was pointedly trying not to notice.

'Now that is odd.' Newlywed behavior was nothing new to him. As a monk, he had married many loving young couples. The fact that he'd peeked in on one or more of them on the blessed night following the ceremony, was only to ensure that they were truly committed to each other. Smiling at the fond memories of a life's calling satisfyingly fulfilled, he appraised Kuroi's own distracted expression with a knowing eye. A sneaking suspicion started to grow.

He was sidetracked from exploring it by a bare foot tapping irritably against the floor. While Sesshomaru merely appeared hungry, Inuyasha just looked plain pissed. The object of his barely concealed anger? Why, his new wife and mother of his soon to be children, who else?

'If he frowns any harder, his face is going to split in half.' However, the same held true of the widely smiling Kagome. 'I haven't seen a smile that fake since the day I asked my old teacher what happened to my hidden stash of rare sake.'

Something had to be done.

Miroku gave Sango a long look. She raised a dark brow a fraction in response. Taking his cue, the young man stood and went to the door. "Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru. I was wondering if you could examine a few of the demon's remains and give me your thoughts? Excuse us please ladies."

Going outside, he headed for the small furrowed plot he'd passed coming to the cottage and waited for the two to catch up.

By the time they did, he was seated comfortably beneath a tree overlooking the recently turned soil, examining the evening sky in quiet contemplation. Once again, they made no sound, but he sensed their youki approaching. When he knew he had their attention, he nailed the brothers with a steely flat gaze and asked simply, "What did you two morons do?"

{}

Sango was a lot of things, but blind and stupid weren't among them. As soon as she and Miroku has arrived, she'd sensed something was amiss. In spite of the air of generated cheer her friends were displaying, her instincts told her they were really upset. Form the way Kagome had glared when Inuyasha passed by, she knew one was more upset than the other. Rubbing her forehead, she cut right to the chase.

"What did the two morons do?"

Kuroi and Kagome started in surprise at the frank question. Since one was blushing too hard to see clearly, the other answered. "Basically Koinu and Sessy have been trying to see who can please their mate the most. They're mad because we told them we wouldn't sleep with them until they grew up." Kuroi delivered the news with complete indifference to the subject at hand before turning to her sister. "I thought you said Koinu tried to hit the doctor? Why would he do that?"

"Because the ultrasound hurt his ears. He thought the doctor was trying to attack him and I cannot believe you just came right out and said that!!" Still red, Kagome was trying to discover a way to fall through the floor by will power alone. Sometimes her sister's boldness was a real pain.

"Sango's a big girl. Besides, hanging out with Miroku, I know she's heard worse."

Meanwhile, Sango was turning a shade to match Kagome. She'd been expecting something, just not that! "Um, well. That's definitely unusual." coughing delicately, she sipped her tea. 'Somehow it's not really that surprising when I think about it for a while. Those two tried to kill each other over a sword, what would they do over their manhood?'

"It sounds a bit drastic though..." Patting her flaming cheeks, her thoughts traveled to the man outside.

'I hope Miroku isn't having the same amount of trouble.' Recounting the monk's more lecherous moments, she rolled her eyes. 'What am I thinking? He's probably having the time of his life.'

"So, have you talked to them about...it?" Still flushed brightly, she sipped again to hide her discomfort. Kuroi snorted and almost fell over laughing. "Heaven help me. One's pregnant and can't say sex. The other hangs around the world's biggest lecher and is embarrassed to talk about it too? This is rich." Cupping her chin on a hand, she sniggered darkly, "Yes Sango, we talked to them about it." Gesturing to the door, she asked mildly, "Would you like to try?"

The blush hit a brand new shade on the other girl, bringing a fresh peal of giggles from Kuroi.

Sango slid Kagome a look.

Her friend nodded back.

"So Kuroi, how was that wedding night again?" Innocently asked, the question had a dramatic effect. The laughter died, replaced by a faint growl as a blush crept over Kuroi's face. At the reminder of how she had fainted from nervousness before making it to her wedding bed, Kuroi snapped out a heated "Screw you both!" before settling into her seat with a sulky expression.

The other two simply smiled.

{}

'Someday, I'll have to remember to make an offering at the next temple I see.' Dodging a vicious claw swipe, Miroku jumped and feinted to the left. He then reached up and pulled himself into the tree limbs. The two irate men quickly followed, flanking him on both sides.

Confronted with the molten glow of their eyes, he gave a nervous laugh. 'I think I touched a nerve…' Braced against the rough surface of the tree trunk, Miroku rattled his beaded hand menacingly. The other two halted their advance, reminded of the equally powerful weapon at the monk's disposal.

"Now that I have your attention, I repeat. What did you two morons do?" The death glares and growls were fainter this time, heartening the young man greatly. Sesshomaru scowled deeply before looking away. Inuyasha just glared while blushing furiously. Miroku took a shot in the dark.

"You two newly weds didn't try to have a little contest against one another and hoped your wives wouldn't find out, did you?" He laughed aloud, sure that even these two wouldn't have done something as stupid and petty as that. The gaping jaws confirmed his fears.

Smacking the flat of his hand against his forehead, he hopped out of the tree and sat heavily on the ground. "Holy sh..ahem." Clearing his throat, he tried again. "The truly sad part of this situation is that _I _was joking." Deep violet eyes watched the guilty parties slink out to land beside him. Taking an opportunity, he rapped them both across the head with his staff.

"Hey bouzo! What the fuck was that for?" the hanyou scowled, but his brother rapped right back, sending the monk sprawling.

"Do not touch me holy man. When you get your own accursed hands under control, then you can preach." Inuyasha blinked before an impressed smile slid across his face at his brother's question. Sesshomaru had a point.

Picking himself up, Miroku gave a beatific sigh in spite of his battered state. "At least when I go home, I'll be welcomed in my beloved's bed." Twin snarls of guilt laden hate signaled he'd hit a sore spot, fueling his inner amusement. Outwardly, he rearranged his features into a look of understanding. "Have you tried apologizing?"

"Yes." Like naughty school boys, the two hung their heads and answered in a sulky monotone.

"Did you beg for forgiveness?" Eyes closed, Miroku ticked off his questions.

"Yeah…" that response was grudgingly given.

"Did you swear never to treat them so callously again in your lives, as well as informing them of how much joy and light they've filled those same pathetically miserable lives with?"

"…"

Miroku gave a sigh of the long-suffering, then pinched the bridge of his nose and said slowly. "I'm going to go to the house and take Sango home. Hopefully, I won't give in to the urge to slap a sealing scroll across both of your groins." Rising to his feet, the monk started for the house.

Inuyasha moved to block him. "What the fuck are you acting so high and mighty for bouzo?" frustrated and having had his limited patience severely tried over the course of the past few days, the hanyou pointed an accusing finger at his friend, "You're the master womanizer here, not us!" Indignation shone bright in both sets of golden eyes.

Sesshomaru rose as well, looming over the patient human. "I feel that I must agree with my brother. You have never before acted in a manner befitting a gentleman, so how do you presume to have the right to lecture and threaten us?"

Unconcerned, Miroku walked around the two bodies prepared to rend him apart. "I have always made my intentions clear when wooing a maiden." Regarding then with mock astonishment, he placed a hand over his chest, "But wait! Sleeping with a woman because she is desirable IS so much more dastardly than making love to her to beat another man. Especially when she's someone I said I loved and cherished more than my own life." Glancing once more over his shoulder at the stunned pair, he strolled away, "My mistake."

Inuyasha looked humbly at his stricken brother. "Do you want one of the twins, because I don't think either of us will be having anymore kids in our lifetimes."

A deep groan was all his abashed sibling could manage.

{}

Miroku strolled in, took the blushing Sango by the hand and headed right back out calling cheerfully, "Remember ladies. You married them!"


	4. Tidings

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Beneath the full moon, the waterfall turned into a mist shrouded tower of quicksilver light. The pounding roar of the vast torrent against the rocks below sounded like the battle cry of the heavens. Tucked against a wide, flat rock at the foot of the falls, a body was curled up loosely around a spear. Ginta was supposed to be on lookout, but his eyes were closed, his mind adrift in pleasant dreams.

A figure moved up behind him, grinning widely before throwing a stone in the water and screaming, "HELP! HELP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!".

Leaping wildly to his feet, Ginta swayed groggily as he tried to find his balance. A finger poked his leg, sending him falling over into the frigid waters. Sputtering and coughing, the wolf youkai splashed to the bank and pulled himself up. High pitched laughter made him scowl at his pack mate. "Hakkaku…"

"What?" Large black eyes sparkled with mirth. "You're the one who fell asleep on your watch Ginta." Reaching out a hand to help his friend, he shielded his face as the other vigorously shook dry. "Just be glad it wasn't Kouga or Lord Gorotsuki who found you."

Ginta shivered involuntarily. With Kouga, all he had to worry about was a mild beating. Lord Gorotsuki would kill him where he stood. Feeling mildly sick, he gripped his spear tighter. "Yeah, lucky me."

"Hey." All traces of the former humor gone from his eyes, Hakkaku leaned over and gave his friend's cheek a gentle nip. "Don't worry man. I'd be right by your side."

Relieved, Ginta laid his head across his friend's lap with a sigh. "Yeah, I know. Thanks." Hakkaku affectionately ruffled the tufts of black and gray hair. "What's a friend for?"

(A/N: Look you hentai. I've had up to 14 dogs in my life, 7 at the same time. Trust me or ask a vet. This is acceptable pack behavior, even with same sex pack members. Quit being so blasted human!)

{}

Kuroi chopped the radish before her into wafer-thin slices and then dropped them into the pot. Beside her, Kagome minced a few carrots and peppers. The only sounds in the cozy kitchen were the bubbling of the cook pot, birdsong drifting in from outside and the tapping of knives against wood.

Neither woman uttered a word.

Seated at the table behind them, Shippo watched them both worriedly. It had been exactly a week since the fight between everybody and no one had made up yet.

Inuyasha was more surly than he could ever remember and Lord Sesshomaru has slipped quietly back behind his former mask of aloof and haughty indifference.

As for his adoptive mother and aunt... Biting clean through the sharp nail he'd been chewing on, Shippo shook his rust-red head. Mama Kagome and Auntie Kuroi had been wandering around in a state of dazed silence.

Turquoise blue eyes watched the jagged nail grow back. Quite frankly, the whole situation was starting to upset him.

"Mom, I don't feel so good." Getting up, the little kitsune walked over and tugged on the corner of her white and rose kimono. She didn't stop chopping, or look down. His expressive eyes narrowed in annoyance. Turning to his aunt, he tapped her bare leg since she only wore short robes.

"Auntie Kuroi. My head is about to explode and spew gunk all over the house unless you stop and look at me."

Like Kagome, she did neither.

'This is not fair.' Sending a prayer to the heavens for forgiveness, Shippo launched a tiny blue fireball at their backsides.

"AARRGH!!"

Whirling with knives at the ready, they looked around for the source of the surprise attack. All they saw was a small, tearful little cub. Confused, Kagome bent over as far as her stomach would allow and frowned.

"Shippo! Why did you do that?"

Kuroi rubbed her offended behind and flicked the knife she held in his general direction. It missed him, but shaved a few strands of hair as it passed by. Her voice lowered to a growl, "Talk fox, because cute won't save you this time."

"Quit scaring him Kuroi! You're worse than Inuyasha!"

"If he does that to Koinu, I understand why they fight now. He burned me!"

"If you wore more clothes it wouldn't have hurt."

"Damn it woman, I like what I wear!"

"Quit fighting!! Stop it!!"

Sniffling and struggling mightily not to cry, the little boy leapt onto the table. Tiny fists clenched at his side, he squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop fighting, I hate it when you fight!" Now the tears managed to seep out of his closed lids. "Everybody's mad at each other and I hate it!"

Kagome reached out a hand to comfort him, but he backed away. He was hurting and scared. He didn't want to lose his family.

"I want you to be happy again. We were all actually getting along with each other for a change." Raising his head, he looked at his mother sadly, "Can't you just forgive the guys and go back to how you were before? Whatever it is you're mad at them about, is it really that bad?"

Hopping away, he shot out the window and transformed into his balloon-like shape and floated off, still crying.

Kagome and Kuroi went to the window in a shot, but couldn't catch him since he was already airborne. Gray-blue eyes met icy clear ones. "We need to talk to the guys sis."

Pink lips trembling, Kagome agreed.

{}

"Shoulders back and wrists down." Fluid and emotionless, the voice managed to grate against frayed nerves despite it smoothness.

"Shut the fuck up." With a snarl, Inuyasha complied with the directions and shifted his posture a fraction more.

Ever since he'd been kicked out of the room he shared with Kagome, he and his brother had found an isolated field to spar in. Sesshomaru was almost in the same fix. Kuroi would let him in the room, but wouldn't let him near her.

Inuyasha felt a touch of pride. His little flower was in effect, torturing the youkai lord with her mere presence.

After a full week, the brothers had been spending hours on end here training and mock-battling in an effort to burn off excess energy they normally reserved for a more pleasant activity.

'I don't know about Sesshomaru, but I'm trying to wear myself out so I can't even smell that infuriating girl when we get back.' the dark thoughts about Kagome only darkened further when that smooth voice broke his reverie.

"Look han...little brother." Catching himself, Sesshomaru took a calming breath and tried again. "You said that you desire to be a master sword fighter Inuyasha. I happen to _be _a master sword fighter who has graciously agreed to teach you." Circling his incensed sibling, Sesshomaru leisurely flung aside a lock of silky hair and moved behind him.

"If you would just do as I say without the back talk, we could make some progress. Now quit hunching over the blasted thing and stand up like a man!"

A clawed hand grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder roughly from behind and pulled it back. With another deep growl, the hanyou restrained from putting a fist through the face right behind him, but just barely. With a wicked smirk, he said nastily, "Not so hard Sessy, I ain't your wife."

There was a moment of silence before a fisted hand slammed into him right between the shoulder blades.

"Shut the fuck up you miserable little bastard!" Enraged youki shot across the clearing, shredding and flinging up from the ground in a large circle around the young lord.

Landing roughly from the force of the blow, Inuyasha coughed up a bit of blood-flecked spittle. He snarled grimly as he rose to his feet. Tetsuaiga sang through the air as he stood and swung it before him.

Oh hell yeah, it was time to dance. 

"I knew you'd show your true face eventually Sesshomaru. Even in love, nice just ain't your style." Breathing deeply with his eyes closed, Inuyasha reveled in the moment. Every sense was humming, alive with the thrill of impending battle as he faced his sibling and opened his eyes. "It's about time you and I...whu? Oh fuck NO!" Pointing a quivering finger, he shouted, "You're not supposed to be doing that!!" The horrified cry slipped from between gaping jaws.

Sesshomaru was currently pounding his head into the ground, alternately cursing and pummeling the soil. "No, no, no, no, NO!!"

When his forehead was sufficiently battered and he felt a sliver of his former control return, the youkai stopped and rolled over onto his back. Panting and spent, he threw a slim arm across his face and whispered miserably, "If you have ever felt even a passing affection for me little brother, kill me." He sighed deeply, the puff of breath pushing the sleeve aside slightly. "I don't think I can keep this up if she stays mad at me much longer."

Watching the prone form warily, Inuyasha felt a tic building in one eye. 'That man just keeps getting weirder and weirder.' He put his sword away and slid down into the shallow depression formed by the blast to sit next to his brother.

Glancing at the half-covered face, he snorted rudely, "You're too pathetic to kill right now. What the fuck happened to the whole 'I am the lord and master of all I survey' routine?"

"Effectively beaten since I met Kuroi, wounded beyond recall when Kagome shot me and buried in bliss unimagined the night I wed. Any more question?" A yellow eye peeked out at him, "This is all your fault, you know?"

"What the? How the hell did you come up with that thought?" Gaping slightly, Inuyasha tried to figure out where the conversation was leading.

The eye closed. "If you had not started this mess in the first place, I would not be suffering."

Inuyasha blinked. Sesshomaru was crazy. That was the only theory he could come up with to explain away that line of pure idiocy his brother had just spouted.

'Fucker gets laid for probably the first time in centuries, and when it's cut off, he blames me. In-fucking-sane.'

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha asked mildly, "Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"I was never trying to beat you little brother. I was honestly just enjoying my time with Kuroi." A wistful smile peeked out from beneath the red-piped sleeve. "I don't know why you felt the need to try and compete with me. I am going to assume that it must be the human in you that drove you to such a pointless effort."

'If I kill him, I can claim it was the will of the gods, right?' Amazed at the amount of sheer self-deluding tripe his sibling could come up with on a moment's notice, Inuyasha shook his head.

"I wasn't trying to compete with you dickhead!" Grousing through clenched teeth, Inuyasha wondered how they had wound up on the subject anyway. 'Every time we're alone, we start in on the strangest shit.'

"I was just happy that I finally married Kagome." another snort sounded. "Besides, it ain't like you could have kept up anyway."

The eye was back. "As I recall, that particular attitude got us here in the first place." Propping himself up on his elbows, the silver head tipped back, exposing the slim, pale throat. Could it be that their wives had merely been the recipients of their husbands' natural exuberance? Pursing his lips, Sesshomaru asked slowly, "Wait, do you mean that you weren't..."

"Fuck NO!! Clean out your ears moron!!"

A pale brow rose up slightly, before the body flopped back down in a boneless heap, groaning deeply. So they were being punished for nothing?

"Then this whole time..."

With an incoherent gurgle from the back of his throat, Inuyasha snapped, "I said NO! Do you EVER listen to anything I say to you, dickhead?!"

"Truthfully, no. Most times, since all you spout is complete gibberish, I just ignore it." Brutally honest, the barb was delivered levelly. At the ominous cracking noise, Sesshomaru said softly from beneath the cover of the sleeve he'd flung back over his face, "Put the boulder down Inuyasha. I was joking."

There was a distant thump, followed by muted cursing. In an effort to further pacify his irate sibling, Sesshomaru sought his council, "Why are humans so fickle anyway? She _wants _to forgive me. I can see it in her eyes, when she let's herself look towards me that is."

Knowing the request for exactly what it was, Inuyasha accepted the stalemate. "How the fuck would I know?" Sighing gustily, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Spotting the wry smile that was visible from beneath the casually flung pale arm, caused a grin to replace his scowl. 'He should have married a cat. At least he could chase that up a tree for a laugh.'

His tone was more mellow as he continued, "Feh. Seriously, how the hell should I know? Just because I'm half human, doesn't mean I understand every little thing about them." Sliding a look at his sibling, he smirked. "You look like a girl. Do you understand everything about them?"

Sesshomaru didn't rise to the bait. "Don't hate me because I'm the beautiful one."

When Inuyasha heard a surprised chortle as he poked a finger at the white-clad side, the smirk broadened to an evil smile. Amber eyes gleamed as his brother shied away from yet another prod.

"You're ticklish." More of a statement than a question, his voice held a superior quality.

Sesshomaru shot to his feet, clearing his throat dismissively. "Do not be ridiculous. I am far too old to be effected by something that childish and undignified. You are mistaken... What exactly do you think you are doing? GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

In a blur of red, his little brother tackled him from the side, deft fingers crawling to before unknown areas. Uncaring how he sounded, Sesshomaru shrieked as he fought back.

"Not there!! Not there!!" Smacking the hanyou across the ears, Sesshomaru tried to scramble away, but a strong hand held his ankle in a death-grip and dragged him mercilessly backwards.

The deep growl from Inuyasha actually managed to impress him. "You're not...getting...away with hitting...my ears."

Suddenly, the world flipped as Sesshomaru found himself pinned face-down against the ground with Inuyasha straddling his back. Digging his claws into the soil proved fruitless, his earlier blast had made the ground too soft for him to find any purchase.

'And that, you baka, is why you always kept your emotions under CONTROL!!' Mentally cursing the loss of temper that put him in the fix, he tried to kick off and seek safety in the sky.

It wasn't going to happen. Inuyasha expertly leaned forward, freeing his legs in order to clamp them around his brother's knees, preventing the older youkai from bunching his feet beneath them both and getting a foothold. Breathing heavily from the exertion of fighting the powerful body he held, Inuyasha squeezed his thighs together.

When Sesshomaru hissed in pain and reflexively reached back to claw him, he seized the striped wrist and yanked it around to lay in the hollow of the white back. His laughter was mocking as he got a hold of the other hand in almost the same way.

Now he that he had both of Sesshomaru's hands locked together, he secured them neatly with one clawed hand, effectively freeing one of his own for further tickling.

"I told you, you're not getting away that easily!" Leaning forward to crow his victory in his brother's ear, Inuyasha froze as he realized what he'd just done.

'I've got him, sure.' A cold sweat broke out, chilling his flesh despite the warm afternoon. 'But all he has to do is use Dokusou and the twins will never know their old man.'

Starting to move away from the imagined threat, he was caught by surprise in a lightning fast reversal that slammed him into the ground hard enough to drive the air from his lungs. The characteristic smirk plastered on his brother's regal face, did not help his bruised ego.

"For your information Inuyasha, I would not have used my poison claws against you, but it **was **an astounding lack of tactical foresight on your part."

Currently perched atop his brother, Sesshomaru took his chance to crow the victory. "Sword AND fighting master. You do not stand a chance against me at your current level little brother, and you have so much yet to learn."

Leaning in close, he laid his moon-crested forehead against Inuyasha's sweat speckled brow. "Although I will admit, you are good." His gaze grew intent.

"Very good."

Warm breath feathered softly across Inuyasha's cheeks, causing an uncontrollable heat to rise to his face and color it faintly.

The mind between the fuzzy ears screeched to a halt before churning furiously to make sense of the situation.

'I know he hasn't been laid in about a week, but this has got to be wrong in SO many ways!' As firm lips drew closer, he clamped his mouth shut and squeezed his lids together, fervently praying that this whole experience would disappear.

'If you're up there Kami, please accept this unworthy soul. Because if my brother kisses me right now, I'll have to kill him and then myself.'

A light bite grazed his cheek.

Inuyasha bolted upright, slapping a hand over the spot. He was dimly aware that the weight of the other body was gone. 'What just happened?'

Sesshomaru sat a short distance away, watching him speculatively.

Dry-mouthed, Inuyasha swallowed repeatedly as he looked back. "Whu?" While disturbing, something about the act had felt...good?

Yellow eyes rolled in disgust, "Gods preserve us. You've been with humans for far too long Inuyasha." There was a flicker of pride in the other's eyes when the hanyou suppressed the nearly visible flinch as his brother drew near.

The lean fingers were cool as they touched the still damp spot on the handsome face. "It is a simple sign of affection in packs, Inuyasha." Amusement shone down on the still gaping figure. "In a way, it is like the bite that you gave Kuroi on her shoulder. You do remember doing that, don't you?"

The blush hit the roots.

"S-she told you about that?" Casting his eyes to the ground, Inuyasha mumbled the question into his lap. "Are you mad?"

A remarkably good snort sounded as Sesshomaru moved to sit close beside him. "No, I am not angry about it in the least. I actually saw it when I went into her aura field, shortly after Kagome healed her."

Still unsure, Inuyasha babbled a bit. "I can explain. Kuroi was sick and I bit her to make her better! She did get better after I bit her, I swear!" He broke off when he realized how that sounded and tried again. "She got bit before I did it. By a snake youkai, not anybody else! I only bit her when the snake got through with her!"

It was still sounding like the gibberish Sesshomaru had accused him of spouting earlier, so he took a deep breath and started slowly.

"We were traveling and ran across a snake youkai. We managed to kill it, but Cuckoo got bit in the fight. I managed to draw out some of the poison, but too much of it had gotten into her blood already." The golden eyes lost their luster at the resurrection of the painful memory. "I really thought she was going to die."

Knowing how he felt about the loss of anyone he held dear, Sesshomaru remained silent and let him speak. The sadness in the words made him frown slightly.

"The bleeding wouldn't stop because the poison was eating away at her flesh. I used some herbs and that stopped the poison on her skin, but her fever wouldn't break. She was so hot. I could see the sweat steaming up from beneath her skin."

Plucking clods of dirt and sourly tossing them away, his haunted eyes focused on nothing. "We were too far from her house to get help, and I couldn't move her around even if we weren't." The fingers stilled as his voice took on a dangerous note.

"And the humans... No one from the human villages nearby would believe me." Balling into fists, his hands pounded against the soil as his rage built. "The ones that didn't drive me off, just thought I was a fucking demon who wanted to lure them into the forest and devour them." His growl dropped further. "I should have killed them."

"Inuyasha..."

"Kuroi almost died!!" Heated by the memory of a prone, trembling body slipping away before his eyes, he almost howled in pain. "No one would help me save her! Just because I look like this, she almost died!" Looking down at the fingers tipped by razor-sharp claws, he grabbed his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I don't even remember how I got into her field. All I saw was this beautiful blue light around her body, but it was fading. I didn't want it to go away, because somehow, I knew it wouldn't come back if it did.

"That's when something inside of me, inside my heart made me grab her and bite her on her shoulder. I never understood why it worked, but the light got stronger." Tipping his head back, he managed a wry laugh. "For some reason, I passed out after that. When I woke up, she was sitting beside me, smiling down at me like an angel. Just for one moment, I thought I was looking at her spirit saying goodbye. Then she tickled my ear, and I knew that she was okay.

"The fever, the poison, all of it was gone. She was okay."

His vision blurred a bit, making him curse roughly and rubbed at his eyes. Once again, Sesshomaru refrained from making any comments.

Gratified, Inuyasha continued when he had himself under better control. "But if I hadn't accidentally slipped into her aura, she would have died Sesshomaru. I didn't know how to help her on my own." His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't so useless."

"I am so useless. How can she love me? Even Kikyo wanted me to be human for her, so how can she stand being around me? Touched by me? How can she love me?"

Knowing that they were no longer discussing his own mate, Sesshomaru looked at his brother sadly. 'Kuroi was right. He really does not trust the love he is shown.'

Guilt flickered behind his eyes. 'Part of that is largely my own fault, though. How could he learn to trust in something he believes was never his to receive?'

Before he said anything, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the hunched figure and pulled it slowly towards his body. Pouring as much calm and understanding as he could muster into his voice, he closed his eyes.

"You are far from useless Inuyasha. Kuroi is safe and I am indebted to you for her very life, little brother. Do you not have a mate who loves you, and soon, new pups to care for and watch over?

"While they are a bit unusual, you have friends who honor you and will fight to the death for you, just as you would for them. Our father is more proud of you than he could ever admit." Resting his pale chin on his brother's head, he admitted slowly, "As am I."

"Bullshit." Strangely calmed, Inuyasha closed his eyes and relaxed into the embrace. 'Okay, so maybe he isn't as weird as I thought.' Those same cool fingers flittered up and rubbed an ear, bringing a low rumble from him. Somehow, he found that he didn't mind the touch now.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to chuckle at the way Inuyasha purred, marveling at the sense of well-being he himself derived from the contact. 'I have not held him like this in over a century. Why did I deny him something so simple for the sake of making him stronger?' Recalling the wounded look that had marred the expressive face when his brother spoke of himself, his heart ached. 'Heaven forgive me. Did I give you physical strength only to cripple your soul Inuyasha?'

"No little brother, the truth. I have always admired you, even when I was trying to remove your spine with my bare hands." That garnered a mild chuckle.

"I have never known you to back down from a fight, no matter how badly you were beaten. You have always spoken your mind, rude and poorly phrased as it might be sometimes. The maids that worked in the mansion thought those ridiculous ears were adorable. Plus, you have a cute snore."

"That offer to kill you is still good, right?"

A mellow laugh filled the air. "Ah, I almost forgot. The infamous Inuyasha sense of humor." Releasing his hold, Sesshomaru stood and offered a hand to his brother.

"Let us return home. If we work together and explain ourselves convincingly, perhaps our wives will forgive us."

"Yours might. Mine will probably sit me into the center of the earth."

"Did you say something? I heard gibberish again, so I couldn't quite make it out."

The ominous creaking came back.

"Kidding! KID-DING!"

"…there is always tickling…"

"Don't even think about it."

"…"

"I have the Dokusou and Kousen."

"I have the Tetsuaiga and Sankontessou."

"…"

"…"

"I think we understand each other, don't we Inuyasha?"

"Not in this lifetime dickhead."

{}

Downwind of the pair, blue eyes watched them from the darkness of the tree line.

{}

Kagome thought of herself as a calm and rational person. How many girls found themselves dragged through an ancient well into the past, fighting demons almost daily? Winding up married and pregnant by a deliciously handsome half-youkai couldn't be exactly common either, but doing it all without batting an eye?

Not many sprang to mind.

Which is why she was so furious with herself about how she was currently bawling her eyes out on the floor of the kitchen after the tearful departure of her son. But she couldn't seem to help it!

On her end, Kuroi wasn't feeling much better, but for different reasons. "C'mon sis, calm down." Awkwardly rubbing the wailing girl's back, she frantically racked her brains for a way to make the noise stop. Trying logic, she said encouragingly.

"He's a big boy and he has his magic to help him."

"I know!" Sniffling and wiping at her face, Kagome cast reddened eyes to the window through which Shippo had fled, before wailing again, "But he's just a baby!" Fresh tears coursed down her face as the outburst dwindled to a miserable mutter, "I'm a bad mother."

"No you're not Kagome. He's just a little upset right now."

Two surprisingly strong hand gripped Kuroi's shoulders. Kagome shouted out, "What if I lose my kids?! What if they run away because of me?!" Slumping back over, she continued crying into the floor. "They'll hate me like he does."

'Mom, I praise you forever as the goddess you are for having weathered through this twenty times. One shot of hormones and sis has lost it.'

Peeking out the door to ensure that the rest of the house was empty, Kuroi bent down and scooped her sister up easily.

Being over two-hundred years old, transforming once a month as well as being endowed with inhuman strength were all things that she didn't really feel comfortable with flaunting. Sesshomaru had been very accepting of the first two, but the last was something Kuroi had tried not to bring to the forefront of their relationship.

'I hope to hell nobody sees me doing this. It's bad enough I go furry once a month, being called a man-girl would kill all my remaining feminine charms.'

The joke was partially successful in taking her mind off the situation at hand. Shippo was gone, Kagome was unbalanced as hell and the guys weren't back yet. Problems.

Heading out of the kitchen, she went to the bedroom and laid Kagome down. Too wrapped up in the fog of hormones to notice how she'd gotten there, the distraught girl grabbed the nearest pillow in a death-grip and cried into it.

Kuroi backed out the room slowly. 'Easy, easy. If she doesn't look up, you might have a chance to escape.' Having made it back into the main room, she went to the front door, fully intent on finding both her brother and her husband. With visions of pummeling them both into the ground dancing across her mind, she opened the door and rushed outside.

A solid object stopped her cold. "Ow, who the hell?!"

"Oi woman, look out!"

The familiar voice sent a chill down her spine. Whipping her head around, Kuroi's eyes widened as she took in the tilted blue eyes and bound, thick black hair. A clawed hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her to her feet. Firm lips tugged down at the corners in a frown.

"Oi! Are you deaf, I'm talking to you!"

"M-me?" The squeak in her voice that rang like the call of a castrated squirrel, was completely out of place, but she really didn't care. 'Act stupid and hope he doesn't recognize you!'

Apparently, he didn't. Cocking his head, the young man growled, "Where's Sesshomaru?"

Protective urges flooded her body, making her straighten and glare back. "What do you want with him Kouga?"

Brilliant cerulean eyes turned quizzical. "You know me?"

Kuroi gulped. 'Shit. Think stupid, think!'

"Yeah, Kagome told me about you."

'Good answer!!'

Those eyes scanned her appreciatively. "Funny. She never mentioned you." Letting go of her arm, he circled around her slowly, watching every twitch she made closely. "I think I would have remembered." Strong fingers lightly captured her chin as he inspected her face with growing admiration.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Kuroi. My name's Kuroi." She knew her name wouldn't ring any bells. After all, she'd never given it to him.

'Hope to any god you know that your husband doesn't come home.' Trembling slightly, she tried to steady her voice. "I'm a friend of Inuyasha's and I'm here to visit him."

"Inu-koro has friends outside of that pack of weirdoes he hangs out with? Amazing." If he noticed the growl she made at the rude comment, he gave no indication. Puffs of breath fanned across her face as he moved closer. "You're cute. You want to be my woman?"

'Kami in heaven, he really doesn't recognize me if he can ask that question!' Pulling her face out of his grasp, she shook her head and scooted sideways a bit. "No, I have someone already. He's my mate."

A bronzed hand shot out, tugging on the bow securing her hair and causing it to spill down across her shoulders and chest in an inky waterfall. She froze as Kouga stroked a handful and purred, "Nice, very nice."

Powerful arms flexed as he braced them on either side of her head, cutting off her escape. "I don't know who your mate is woman, but he can't be stronger than me."

If she wasn't so scared, she would have laughed in his face at the boast.

'You have NO idea buddy.' Gathering together as much of the dark mass as she could, Kuroi loosely braided her hair together, as much to get it out of the way as to keep him from touching it again. Her voice was polite, but firm.

"No thank you Kouga. I'm happy with who I have and wouldn't switch for the world!" Ducking the arm, she started to go past him. Knowing full well that he could hear her hammering heart, she tried to herself calm down. 'If he's a youkai, he's like Koinu and Sessy. His senses are probably the same, so he can smell your fear girl!'

The youkai obviously wasn't well acquainted with rejection. Snaking an arm around her waist, he pressed in close and drawled lazily against her neck. "Dump the human and be my woman." His fur-wrapped hips bumped once against hers, the move was short and suggestive. It brought a choked whimper from her throat when he whispered in her ear.

"I promise that you won't regret it."

"You are going to be regretting a lot of things if you do not release that woman at once ookami, and I will see to it personally!"

Cold enough to freeze hell, the voice crackled with rage as Sesshomaru landed a few feet behind them. Inuyasha sprang away from him when the two touched down.

Taking her chance, Kuroi shot off when the lean body edged away from her.

The wolf youkai growled low, "Sesshomaru. Just the person I wanted to see." Leaping forward, Kouga stopped right before the young lord. "I need to speak with you."

Sesshomaru's features were arranged in the terrible beauty that only angelic fury could achieve. It made her heart sing to see him.

Silver hair rippled in the evening breeze as the sun-colored eyes burned. "Make it quick Kouga. I want to kill you, but I am going to _try _to honor your last request."

Kuroi raced over and grabbed Inuyasha's hand where he stood a short distance away. He started to pull it out of her grip, wanting to fight by his brother's side. As he watched the two full-blooded youkai facing off, his blood trilled to him to join in and defend his own.

Especially against Kouga. Against the foreign blood that did not belong here. His throat was humming with the nearly inaudible growl. He wanted to fight!

Biting her lower lip, Kuroi sent a flash of panic straight into his aura.

That got his full attention.

_'What is it?'_ His eyes were slightly glassy as he scanned her field.

_'Don't let them fight!' _Normally wide and welcoming, her energy was drawn up tight against her skin. The bright blues were muted and sluggish. Something was seriously scaring her.

He took her other hand and tilted his head slightly. _'Why?' _In an attempt to calm her, he let his own aura flow out to surround hers and softened his inquiry. The effort worked, but only some. Her field was still too tense. _'Sessy is going to kill him and start something he can't handle. Make them quit!'_

Inuyasha snorted. _'My brother is not just going to let this go after Kouga practically molested you in front of his face. The fact that it happened on MY doorstep isn't endearing me to that dickhead either.' _An amber gaze flickered between her and the wolf prince. _'What's up with you anyway?'_

Kuroi looked away quickly and cut off her side of their link. Swearing under his breath, Inuyasha tried to reconnect it. A blank wall met his energy.

'What is up with her today?' Trusting in his friend despite the oddity of her request, he didn't try to press the point. From the way Sesshomaru was looking, Kouga would be mulch in a minute.

"Sesshomaru!"

Loping over to his brother's side, Inuyasha grabbed the rock hard arm, drawing the focus of those burning orbs to rest upon him. If he hadn't seen worse, the look might have actually given Inuyasha pause. But he had seen Sesshomaru stare at him with far graver and terrible expressions.

Such as the day his brother had stared at him as if he was nothing.

After that, everything else was as light as a lover's gaze. With a scowl, he spoke quietly, "Kuroi needs to talk to you." A quick tilt of his head indicated the young woman standing a distance away, watching them nervously. Noting her obvious agitation, Sesshomaru frowned. "What does she need?"

"She won't say." Golden eyes slid over meaningfully towards the waiting ookami, "But I think it's important."

"One moment." With a last dark look, Sesshomaru drew himself up and strode away from Kouga. Coming abreast of his wife, his eyes narrowed in irritation. "What is it?"

She snatched up his hands and said tremulously, "Fly up now!"

"What?"

Tears spilled down her cheeks, replacing the displeasure with concern. It deepened as she pleaded again, "If you love me, fly!"

Pulling her into his arms, he flew.

Back on the ground, Kouga and Inuyasha watched the pair depart. After a moment, they turned their heads to stare at each other.

Momentarily at a loss, the wolf prince cleared his throat. "So, how long have you known Kuroi?"

"Longer than you need to know or worry about!" Thrusting a finger in the rugged face, he snarled, "And don't you ever go near her again, you sick, groping bastard!"

Kouga had the grace to look genuinely surprised at the outburst, "Calm down Inu-koro, I was just teasing the human. It's nothing to her so worked up over." He gave a cocky grin. "Besides, you know the only woman for me is Kagome."

An evil light danced in the hanyou's eyes, so he dropped his head to hide it behind snowy bangs. 'His woman, huh? Today is turning out in my favor.'

Having not seen it, Kouga asked offhandedly, "What have you been up to lately anyway, dog-breath?"

"Nothing really Kouga." Smirking as he slid a knowing look at his suddenly meaningless rival, he replied, "Kagome and I got married a while back, and she's pregnant with my twins."

The front door buckled and flew off its hinges when he hit it.

}

}

A/N: Hmm, for those that are interested, the Dokusou is the name of Sessy's Poison Claw attack. If I misspelled it, I beg the forgiveness of die-hard Sessy fans and the Japanese community in whole. Kousen is the name I gave to Sessy's light whip after looking through a Japanese dictionary. It can roughly mean 'beam, light ray, or even steel wire'. All definitions that I felt fit the energy attack to a T.

For die-hard Koinu fans, sankontessou is the Japanese name for the more widely recognized, American; 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.' Personally, I think it sounds better in Japanese.


	5. Runaway

Chapter Four

Yamatsu cradled his head in his hands, trying to stave off another massive headache. It was the third one that had recently plagued him this month.

Pale blue fingers rubbed his shoulders in soothing little circles, just as they had done before. The pain slowly abated.

"Yama, calm down beloved." The quiet voice with a slightly petulant undertone, crooned lovingly into his pointed ear.

"I can't."

Unperturbed by the snarl, Shinaki continued to rub. Her flingers undid her husband's topknot and threaded through his glossy, white hair as they massaged his scalp. A pleased rumble built beneath her ministrations, but she knew the pain had to be stopped at it source.

"What is it that has troubled you so much over these past few days? For even now, it troubles you still."

"Nothing." The flat tone brooked no argument.

A hand tweaked his ear. With a cry of surprise, he spun around to face her. "Why did you do that Shinaki?!"

"Because ever since the day we wed, you have been treating me like some delicate waif that cannot do anything of use to you besides warm your bed!" Sputtering, Yamatsu flushed guiltily at the accusation.

"But Shinaki, you know that I value your thoughts. It's just that this is very complicated and I didn't want to worry you." Rich and deep, his voice trailed off at the expression on her face.

Lavender eyes flashed like jewel-cut amethysts. "Had I known becoming your wife would mean that you would no longer confide in me Yama, I would have stayed your friend!"

She relented at bit as his shoulders slumped. "Yamatsu, talk to me. I am your wife, so please allow me to share this burden with you."

Strong fingers wrapped lovingly around her slender azure wrists. "I am sorry." Drawing her to the table, he handed her an elaborately bordered scroll. "If you believe that you can aid me, I will accept it gladly."

Pale purple eyes scanned the paper before dropping it with a small sound. "He cannot be serious!" Seeking denial in the face of her love, she whispered, "But Yama, why would he do this?"

Cradling his head again, the old lord replied tiredly, "I do not know."

{}

"Explain to me again the reason I can't rip his arms off?" Slipping past a bank of clouds, Sesshomaru leveled off and floated for a moment. His mate was cradled across his arms bridal style, but she didn't look too good. In fact, she appeared mildly sick.

"Because you're both the eldest sons, Sesshomaru." Her grip around his neck tightened as he dropped suddenly to land in a clearing a few miles away from the cottage. After sliding from his arms with a deep breath, she sat down heavily before continuing.

"Neither one of you can afford to fight the other, no matter what the circumstances. If it was Koinu beating the shit out of him, there would be no problem." The smile she gave him was a bit apologetic, "You know I love Koinu, but he's only the youngest son, and a half-breed at that. He has practically no political ties as far as anything that deals with Lord Yamatsu's name or position as the Inu no Taisho."

Pointing a finger at her husband, she shrugged eloquently. "You and Kouga are a whole different story. As the legitimate heirs to your fathers' domains, any little injury could throw both lands into a war. Despite how you feel about me, a wife is not considered a valid reason to wage a mindless killing spree, and you know it."

While Sesshomaru seemed to be mulling over her words, Kuroi chewed on her lower lip and prayed that he would accept what she said without further questions.

'I don't want to lie to you, but you'd probably hate me if you knew the truth.'

Once again, he muttered a curse. Brought to light, the prevalent facts had completely slipped his mind in the overwhelming urge to tear the ookami's heart out and shove it up his...

'As long as she is safe, you can handle this Sesshomaru.' Ramming his fingers through his flowing locks, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

Staring down at the slip of a girl with impossibly blue eyes and hastily braided raven-dark hair, he felt his heart swell. There were times when he forgot just how insightful his wife was.

'Little flower, three months ago I would not have cared about how many lives were lost to uphold my name and honor.' Taking in the rumpled condition of her clothes, the swelling sharpened to a protective fury. 'However, if I had not met you, I wouldn't care about what Kouga just did...'

"But he touched you!" Even now, the cloying smell of the wolf rose as an insolent assault to his sensitive nose. "How am I supposed to forget that?" He knelt beside her, searching for something in her lovely face that he needed to know. For her, the past few days melted under the heat in his eyes.

Reaching up, she threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled him down for a light kiss. As she brushed her lips across his, she released the hold she normally kept over her body, washing him in wave after wave of peach-laden perfume.

When he moaned against her mouth and deepened the contact, she said breathlessly, "Like that koibito. Just let it go."

"If we had not been apart for this past week, he would have known you were mine by scent alone, koi." The possessive hunger in his tone made her ache, longing to consumed by it. "He would never have _dared _to touch you."

"Koibito…" the trembling that seized her this time had no root in fear. If anything, it was sparked by the exact opposite as those nimble hands started to float over her skin.

The twin suns that drank in her every reaction to his butterfly caresses, roamed lower, scrutinizing her short robe.

"I can still smell him upon you though. Here." He tugged on the front of her garment, causing it to fall open a little. She didn't resist when he laid his body down on top of hers, instead, wrapping her arms around his neck as he laid her back against the cool grass. All her earlier apprehension fled, as a more welcome sensation started to build, making her voice lower to a sultry purr.

"Once again, easily solved." Arching her back in order to get closer to his stroking hands, she lost herself in his eyes and touch. There was another tug and the robe slid away completely.

Shivering as his teeth nipped lightly along her neck, she heard him ask intently, "Will you forgive me?" Her breath hitched in her throat as she eagerly matched him, touch for fiery touch.

"I already had koi."

{}

Kagome got up from the bed in a slight daze, plodded calmly into the other room and yanked Kouga up by the ear. Taken completely surprised, the wolf prince didn't voice one objection as she pulled him completely inside and pushed him roughly into a seat.

Inuyasha sprang to his feet to retaliate, seemingly unfazed by the blow that had sent him through the doorway of his own house. Knuckles cracking as he geared up to lash out at his assailant, he backed off when he got a good look at Kagome's face.

'I don't know what the fuck happened, but there is no way I'm going near her just yet.' Instead of admitting that his wife's facial expression had made his heart skip a beat in the bad way, Inuyasha opted to sit where he could watch the wolf closely, one hand resting on the hilt of tetsuaiga.

Sinking down heavily onto a cushioned seat opposite the ookami, Kagome stared dully at the surface of the table between them. "Kouga. I have a favor to ask of you." For his part, Kouga was studying her just as intently. 'Shit, I knew dog-turd was rough, but she looks like hell!' Indeed, the soft and lovely face that was normally conjured up in his mind when he thought of Kagome was now red and swollen. Her once shining eyes which reminded him of a mountain storm were also painfully raw in their appearance. He didn't need to breathe deeply to identify the thick tang of tears that saturated the air in the little home.

Cocking his head at the hanyou, he demanded hotly, "What the hell did you do to her, you dog-brained idiot? Smack her around when she finally told you how ugly you really are?"

Inuyasha swore hotly and rose to his feet.

Fully braced to tear the half-breed apart, Kouga yelped as a chunk of wood connected with his shoulder. A sizzle in the air signaled that it hadn't been just a piece of kindling.

Whirling to face his assailant, Kouga paused at the look of extreme irritation Kagome was giving him. Her hair fluffed wildly around her head as she settled the power that had been charged into the chunk of firewood. The growling noise she was making was pretty damned surprising too.

"Kouga, shut up!" Stretching over the table to get closer to him, she grabbed the front of his armor and shook him. "I am pregnant and I am **not** in the mood for this today. My son has run off and you and that baka I married just wrecked my front door! I need to talk to you both, so please stop arguing and just listen to me. Understand?" Backed by a pulse of powerful miko energy, the words had been felt more than heard.

Letting go, she sat down and rubbed her side slowly.

Since that was the first time she'd ever really come close to scolding him, Kouga simply sat there, mouth agape.

'Whoa, she's kind of scary.' Spotting the telling smirk plastered on Inuyasha's face, he scowled back to hide his uneasiness. 'No way Inu-koro is going to top me when dealing with this woman.'

He grudgingly acknowledged that he couldn't really call her 'his' woman anymore. Her scent signaled that she was as unavailable as a female could get. Sulking a bit, he glanced down at the slight curve of her belly. 'Twins, huh? At least some part of that bastard is a real man.'

"What do you need me to do Kagome?" Something inside wanted to snarl when he saw Inuyasha move behind her to lay a possessive chin on her shoulder. It whimpered and died when she relaxed gratefully against the body behind her.

'I guess she really does love him.', he thought sadly. Crossing his arms, he waited for an answer.

"Help me find Shippo." The tiny voice that reached his ears was a far cry from her earlier thunder. From beneath the mussed bangs shadowing her face, new tears slid down to her chin. "He, he was really upset and ran off." Tipping her head back momentarily to look at her husband, she took a shuddery breath and faced the youkai. "Can you help us look, please?"

Before he could answer, Inuyasha interrupted. "I don't need that stupid wolf's help to find Shippo!" Rumbling as he delicately combed through her sleep-tousled hair with his fingers, Inuyasha glowered at Kouga. "I can find my son on my own."

Startled, Kagome looked back up at his face. It was deadly serious as Inuyasha watched Kouga in an unwavering stare. 'I've never heard him claim Shippo as anything more endearing than a pesky little ball of fur before now. Could he be as worried as I am?' From her position, she got a glimpse of an answer in the honey-colored eyes she loved so much.

He **was **worried.

A derisive laugh caught her attention, "You couldn't find a pile of shit with that pathetic thing you call a nose!" Thumbing his own, Kouga smirked. "Sure Kagome. I can find him for you, no sweat." Ocean blue eyes turned sly, "Dogs were bred from wolves after all, so of course the original will always work better than a watered down copy."

"Fuck off you flea-ridden asswipe!" The rumble lowered to a growl, and Inuyasha could practically feel his teeth lengthening.

Waving a dismissive hand, Kouga still smirked, but his eyes turned serious. "The thing is, I need something from you in return Kagome."

It was almost too much to take. "She is married AND pregnant!! What more do you need before you lay off it asshole?!" Inuyasha would have loved to jump across the low table and plant a foot so deep in that smug face that Kouga would need to breathe through his ass to survive, but he didn't. After a week without touching her it just felt so good to be holding his mate again, that unless Kouga physically touched her, he wasn't moving.

Retorting to the implication, the ookami sneered, "Not that dog-brain!! I need to know if you can help me find someone." Baring a sizable fang of his own, Kouga reached into his breastplate and withdrew a torn and badly rumpled scroll. "Since your brother was here, I thought I could get some answers from him."

To her recollection, the wolf prince and the inu lord had only met a handful of times at best. Curious, Kagome made a small moue before asking, "How could Sesshomaru help you?"

In answer, the ookami pushed the paper across the table.

Picking it up, Kagome glanced at it and barely stopped herself from gasping in surprise. From his vantage point, Inuyasha saw it and gave a nasty snarl.

It was a painting of his brother and Kuroi together. The two figures were seated slightly apart, facing out towards the viewer with a calm expression. Even now, Kagome could still see the ghost of a smile that had played along her big sister's face.

Inuyasha had a bad feeling. 'This dickhead just saw the girl he's looking for, but he doesn't even know it. How could he be searching for her and not know what she really looks like?'

Truthfully, it would be two weeks before Kuroi looked like she did in the portrait. The painting was done while she was in her transitioned state. He remembered her saying that since she only looked like that once a month, it would make the image more special.

His brow creased as he studied the painting of the silver-haired couple more closely. 'Not to mention she said that she and Sesshomaru kind of matched.'

A clawed finger intruded into his range of vision and tapped down over Kuroi's blushing face. Kouga informed them tersely, "I need to find this girl."

Kagome was in a mild crux. On the one hand, Inuyasha was tense enough to snap and go ballistic at the next wrong word, but the way he was growling felt really good against her aching back.

'Choices suck some days.'

Attempting to distract her mate from killing the young man before them, Kagome grabbed both of his hands and laid them across her belly. The growl cut off in shock. Inwardly smiling over how easy it was to pacify the hanyou, Kagome looked towards their guest. "Why do you need her Kouga?"

Tucking the scroll back into his armor, the wolf prince rose fluidly to his feet and headed for the door. Before he took off, he told her in a voice filled with surprising tenderness, "She's my mate."

A/N: Okay, a moue is a small grimace. For those who are curious, Kuroi pretty much only wears short, sleeveless robes that stops at mid-thigh. As she explained before, she doesn't really like conventional kimonos that most women of that time preferred. She's a teensy bit of a tom boy. …okay, she's a hell of a LOT of a tom boy.

For those who felt in the first story, that Kuroi was a bit of a chipper bird, read "Silver and Cold." Trust me, she ain't a ball of eternal sunshine.


	6. Forgive Me

Chapter Five

Kiso stood framed in the doorway, staring grimly down at one massive hand. In the main room behind him, Aka put aside the basket of vegetables and flowers she had gathered in the garden earlier to touch him lightly on the arm.

"Big brother, what is it?" Bright pink eyes scanned his face, which had paled from its normal deep cerulean-blue to a more washed-out shade. He looked sick, and his voice sounded as though he was going to be violently ill.

"Aka, where is Midori?"

Everything in his manner suddenly made her feel as nervous as her little sister Ki. Normally the more level-headed of the three siblings, she was irritated when she stammered, "M-Midori is visiting with the Lady Shinaki today. She'll be back soon though."

He still didn't look up from his hand and he was too tall for her to see what he held. Wryly, she shook her mental fist at her eldest sister's choice. 'Ten feet tall sis, you absolutely HAD to marry a ten foot tall youkai!'

The massive fist curled shut with a crunching sound and Kiso strode into the house. "When she gets home, call me." Curious, Aka raced after him as he made his way through the house.

"What is wrong big brother?" When he stopped before a locked closet, she peered up at him in anticipation. His expression had hardened until it was impossible to read, but he wouldn't answer her. As much as he loved his new little family, Kiso wasn't sure if he trusted himself to give a decent explanation.

Staring at the old wooden closet, he felt that it held enough of an answer for them both.

Without a word, he pulled a thin chain from around his neck. On it hung an old, rust speckled key. Still silent, he stared at it a moment before he inserted it into the lock. The old neglected metal screeched in protest, but it turned.

"Big brother?"

"Just come get me when she arrives Aka. I'll be by the waterfall." Seeming to brace himself for some task ahead, he reverently pulled open the doors.

Aka felt the blood drain from her face when she saw the contents of the closet. 'No, not now! Midori and he are so happy!' Tears welled up and spilled down her suddenly pale cheeks. Sinking numbly to her knees, she wailed "Big brother…this is not fair!"

Reaching a hand into the closet, he said gruffly, "I know."

{}

"Nicely human..."

Snuggled into her beloved's arms, Kuroi murmured the phrase again happily. The husky purr brought a smile to Sesshomaru's face as he coasted over the ground on the way home.

'I hope that Kagome and Inuyasha have managed to resolve their situation in an equally...satisfactory way.'

Veering around a low hill, he slowed and landed outside the cottage. Yellow eyes hardened as he noticed the lack of a door. 'What?'

The smell of wolf hit his nose like and invisible fist. 'Ookami.' A low rumble started in the back of his throat as he headed warily to the entrance. Setting Kuroi on her feet, one hand remained and tightened on the slim body it rested against. Sun bright eyes flickered briefly down at his wife, 'At least she has some protection.'

Despite the knowledge that she could physically defeat even swarming packs of youkai, it still eased his concern that she was wearing his haori. After their reconciliation, he had shredded the 'tainted' robe with relish and taken her to a nearby stream so they could both bathe. After another leisurely session of lovemaking, he had clothed her with his fire-rat robe. Right now, he was still privately delighting in the way his scent surrounded her.

'Let the wolf try and touch her now.' Stepping inside he tested the air, but could discern no smells of battle or death. The lack of those violent odors relaxed him a bit. Not by much, but some. Kuroi lifted her face and looked around as well. "What happened?"

"I do not know, but it seems that the wolf did not leave after we did. I cannot smell Kagome and Inuyasha either, they have not been here recently." Peering down at her, he asked calmly, "Can you sense Inuyasha?"

Sometimes, she was still amazed by how accepting he was of her link with his brother. Kuroi closed her eyes and concentrated. "I sense him, but it's...odd. I've never felt this from him before." Shaking her head ruefully, she looked around again.

Aside from the missing door, there didn't seem to be anything wrong or damaged. Moving away from the arm draped around her, she headed back outside. When he followed, she turned and said quickly, "Go towards Kaede's village and look there. They may be near the God Tree. I'm going to check out a spot where Koinu and I used to meet at in the forest."

Drawing close to her, Sesshomaru brushed his lips across her forehead. "If you see that wolf..."

"I'll run, scream, or knock his block off." Putting on a bright smile, she watched him rise into the air and depart.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Koinu." Chanting the phrase like a mantra, she turned and raced for the heart of the forest. Trees whizzed by as she ran beneath the thick, green canopy. Sesshomaru had often chided her for her speed, saying that she was an adequate runner at best. He had stopped when she'd outraced his desirous reach one night.

To her, it felt like the closest she would ever come to matching his majesty in flight. As the wind whipped through her unbound hair, she smiled longingly, 'You are a glory to behold my love.' Soaring over a small ravine, she slowed and paused in a tiny meadow. 'And one day, you're going to bloody well teach me how to fly!'

The woods around her appeared empty, save for the small and constant sounds of nature. She felt that she could have been completely alone in the dense forest, but she knew better.

"Koinu. Come out now." The short statement was issued more like a command than a request.

"Kuroi." Dropping fluidly from a nearby tree, Inuyasha stalked slowly towards her. "You and I need to talk."

Seeing his stony expression, she felt her heart wither slightly. 'He knows. Oh please Koinu, don't hate me because you know I can't lie to you.'

When he stood before her, she took a deep breath, "Please, let me explain Koinu..."

"Don't call me that!!" The harsh outburst made her flinch, as did the hands that closed about her upper arms. "Please don't call me that Kuroi. I can't…I don't want to hear that name from your lips right now."

She knew he was confused. Kagome had told her about the conflicts that had plagued him constantly while dealing with her and his feeling for the resurrected miko, Kikyo. Inuyasha was never very adept at handling emotional turmoil between those he loved.

"But..."

"NO!" Grabbing her chin, he forced her to meet his eyes. "He loves you!! That snowy bastard had never let his guard down for anything or anyone!!" Unspoken was the phrase, 'Even me.'

The honey gold eyes were dark with pain. "Because of you, I have my brother back. I don't want to lose him." The fingers tightened as he fought to control his hurt, the rage simmering beneath the surface making his eyes darken further. "I don't want him to go back to what he was Kuroi."

Icy eyes clouded over in sadness as she looked at him. Inuyasha pushed aside whatever he might have felt as he looked into them. His brother was whole again, and his best friend might have betrayed them both.

"Tell me the truth Kuroi, because so help me. I'll kill both you and Kouga to save his sanity."

He was telling the truth. She could feel it through their link as well as see it in his eyes. "Then kill me Koinu, because I guess I'm dead either way, aren't I?" Not being the response he'd expected, he let her go. Straightening, he looked at her levelly.

"I said don't call me that."

Deceptively slender fingers clenched into fists as Kuroi fought the impulse to deck the hell out of best friend. "Do you wake up in the morning with a plan to go ape-shit the first time you think one of your friends might have kept a secret from you?" Going over to a tree to put some distance between them, she leaned against it and watched him. "I didn't tell you for a good reason Inuyasha."

"You're in love with Kouga?" His words carried the sneering disgust he felt at that moment. She growled at him and spat back, "If I didn't love you, I'd cut your tongue out for saying that shit. I don't love Kouga, I **love **Sesshomaru."

"Then why didn't you tell him about that fucking wolf? Or at the least told me!" The pain was receding, but the betrayal still felt too fresh to ignore. Kuroi sensed it.

"Because I thought I couldn't. And from the way you're behaving, I think I was right."

"Why? We are supposed to be friends, or doesn't that mean anything to you?" He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. Of all the people to question about the bonds between friends, she should never need to have been asked.

The tears that built and fell marked how accurately the sting had hit. "I can't believe how naive I have been about you this whole time Inuyasha. I guess I should have known better, huh?" Pushing off the tree, she came and looked him directly in the eyes. "I mean, for you this friendship has only lasted what, twelve years or so? Way too soon to just believe in someone, huh?"

"Kuroi..." This time, the wounded feelings were pouring out of her, flooding through their link and threatening to suffocate him. Trying to close himself off to it only stemmed the tide a fraction.

"What Koinu! For me it has been seventy years!!" Her smile was faint and bitter, "Makes it a little lopsided, doesn't it?"

He tried again, because he was drowning in her pain. "Kuroi...Cuckoo..."

"You were my _world _Inuyasha!! All I did was watch over you and try to free you from that fucking arrow! You know how I feel about you and you still had the gall to ask me that shit? You are a real bastard sometime Koinu, and it has nothing to do with your legitimacy." He flinched inside at the brutal words, but she wasn't done.

"Now your brother is my life, my heart and reason for being on this earth! I would die for either one of you and you can't even give me the benefit of the doubt?!"

"Why does Kouga think that you're his mate?" Unwilling to touch her just yet, he moved a few paces away. His thoughts were grim as he looked at the grass beneath his feet. 'I love you more than you could ever know Cuckoo, but I think that I want my brother beside me more. I just never realized it until I thought I'd lose him again because of you.'

"Damn you Inuyasha." The hiss was slow and dark.

Startled, he snapped his head towards her. 'Shit, she must have heard that.'

Her face was livid, the tears making pale tracks down her cheeks. "When you thought he had hurt me before, you would have killed Sesshomaru if Yamatsu hadn't stopped you. Two months go by and suddenly your world is bright and shining because your brother doesn't try to beat you senseless anymore?" The sarcasm in her words stabbed out at him. Kuroi was practically seething.

"One smile from the future lord to his adoring baby brother and you would roll over like a bitch without a second thought. All in your eagerness to hand him the head of your best friend because you never learned to cope with your own emotions? The sad thing is, that it's all based solely of the word that fucking ookami!"

Hard and tight, her accusation brought a flash of guilt and shattering realization. 'I actually believed that wimpy wolf over her?! Gods help me, I am a real bastard, aren't I?'

Changing his tone, he came forward and laid his hands on her tense shoulders. "Kuroi, why would Kouga think you're his mate?" When she made no move to stop him or step away, he pushed aside the top of her robes.

_'Koinu, I won't lie to you. Please, trust me.' _beneath his fingers, he could feel the nervous tremor running through her.

_'I trust you Cuckoo. I'm sorry, you know I'm a blockhead sometimes.'_ Slowly, he bent his neck down and sank his teeth into the supple skin over one bared shoulder, dimly noting the lingering scent of his brother around her.

Kuroi whimpered and leaned into the contact, relief shooting through her at the tangible act of his acceptance. Gently licking the flecks of blood away, he queried her through their link once more.

_'Tell me the truth Cuckoo. Why does he think you're his mate?'_

Her voice was thick with tears and confusion, "Because, I think I am."

{}

Sesshomaru landed and headed directly to the old miko's hut. The scent of Kagome was both the freshest and strongest there. Pushing aside the reed curtain, he looked in and saw his sister-in-law nursing a cup of tea. Kaede was no where in sight.

"Kagome, where is Inuyasha?"

Not looking up, she replied a bit too brightly, "Somewhere in the forest. I think he wanted to make sure Kouga had really left."

Gracefully pointed ears pricked at the tone. 'She is lying. Something here is amiss.'

"Little sister, where has my brother gone?" Pitched lower, the question made her sigh.

"He's waiting for Kuroi, in the deep woods."

Curious, Sesshomaru offered her his hand. She took it and got to her feet. "He needed to talk to her alone, before he talked to you."

Walking her outside, he felt a twinge of panic. 'What is so great that the two could not use their link to discuss it?' Recounting Kuroi's words about Inuyasha's side of their union feeling strange, the apprehension grew. 'Something is definitely wrong.'

"Little sister, hold on." Before she could object, he swept her up and took to the skies.

{}

Jaken dodged another splash from the wet, pink toddler sporting a stubby black tail. It would have worked if the purple and blue children hadn't tackled him from behind, knocking him into the large tub.

Breaking the soapy surface with some choice curses, he shrieked irritably, "Who's idea was it to have me baby-sit you heathens?"

"Mama's!!" All three squealed happily in response. The retainer sighed and climbed out. Yeah. The new Lady Shinaki.

'A bride is supposed to be chaste and pure, not widowed and raising a mixed brood of little monsters.' Wringing his robes out, he continued to mutter a few colorful phrases under his breath.

Behind him, the children grew strangely quiet. Turning to check on them, (more for fear of reprisal if they drowned while in his care than from real concern), he found himself facing three solemn faces.

The youngest, a three year old purple hanyou named Tama, looked at him with large, adoring green eyes and asked softly, "Will Jaken be our friend?"

About to retort that no true youkai would lower themselves by consorting with half-breeds, Jaken paused. Everyone of them was watching him silently, waiting almost hopefully for his answer.

'I think they're serious!'

Trying to look as dignified as his lord Sesshomaru, he simply replied, "Wash behind your ears, Tama-chan."

{}

Kouga sniffed the vest he'd found a short while ago, wincing at it's pungency. 'Brat needs to bathe more.'

Shippo had definitely passed through this area, but his tracks were well over an hour old. Dashing off into the trees, the young man passed a small hill. A scent in the air froze him in his tracks, making him create shallows grooves in the dirt as he skidded to a halt.

"It's her!" Shooting out into the clearing, he bent low and sniffed the ground. Her scent filled the air, teasing him with it's freshness. 'She was here, right here and I missed her!' Upset by the narrow margin that had separated him from his happiness, he rose to leave.

A small burst of color caught his eye. It was a scrap of shredded blue fabric. Picking it up as if it were a fragile treasure, he brought it to his nose.

Yes, it was her. No one else smelled like her. Closing his eyes, he let the scent take him back.

}

"Kouga, we found a youkai! We found a youkai!" Yelling excitedly, Ginta nimbly raced up the mountain path to find his friend and leader. Flanked by two large wolves, Kouga watched him approach.

"What the hell are you babbling about now Ginta?" Digging in one ear, he waited for the breathless young man to reach him.

"Hakkaku and me were down in the woods near the river and we saw a strange youkai by the water!" Wide-eyed, Ginta whispered conspiratorially, "It's a girl too."

"And?" Taking a seat on the ground, Kouga scratched absently behind the furry head that plopped into his lap. He noticed a flea with annoyance. 'Time to bathe the wolves again.' While not particularly concerned with the hygiene of the animals, he didn't want any of his pack to die from an infected bite.

Disappointed that his prince didn't find the news as spectacular as he himself did, Ginta pouted. "But she's pretty Kouga." Fluffing the black tuft at the front of his head, he mused aloud. "Even the other guys Hakkaku sent down there said so. I thought it was really funny since they tried to get a kiss from her and she started beating them up." He gave a burst of innocent laughter. "You know how Intu, Mimo and Tsuki are around a pretty girl. They looked really funny though when she started fighting back and winning."

A cloud of dust met his words. "Kouga?"

The ookami youkai was gone. Intu, Mimo and Tsuki, despite their stupid names, were the strongest fighters in the pack next to him and his lord. 'If this girl is whipping them at the same time, I have got to see this.'

Racing to the river where Ginta's scent trailed off the sharpest, Kouga pulled up short when the sound of raucous laughter met his ears. 'That doesn't sound like they're getting beat up.'

Mildly disappointed at the thought of having come all this way for nothing, he headed around the bend and past a small brace of trees. Once clear of the foliage, he tilted his head to the side.

'Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?'

Intu was face-down on the ground, pinned at the neck by a pale knee. Mimo's face was pressed sideways into his friend's back and Tsuki was tangled around him in a way that made movement impossible. On top of the whole pile of fur and entwined flesh was a silver-haired goddess, laughing her head off.

Grinding the lovely knee harder into Intu's spine, she said nastily, "Thought you could just jump on a girl alone in the middle of the night and not have a fucking problem?!" With a sharp twist on Tsuki's arm, which was already at an awkward angle, she asked slowly, "What have we learned today gentlemen?"

Tsuki snarled deeply, "That when we get up we're gonna kick the shit out of you bitch! Then I'll take my sweet time working that little ass of AARRGHH!!"

The twist ended in a snap that signaled a broken bone. Kouga winced in sympathy. 'Dumbass never could think past his pants'

He watched the girl's face. Crimson eyes burned like twin flames in the moonless night. Her voice, light and airy before, took on a harder edge that made him shiver involuntarily. "I said, what have we learned?"

Quicker on the uptake with his friend's massive and now useless limb dangling in his face, Mimo squeaked, "Not to bother a lady alone in the dark?" The pressure eased as the young woman leapt nimbly away.

"Correct!" Walking back over once they had disentangled themselves, she surprised the large man by rubbing him fondly over the head and ears. "What a smart ookami you are!" A pleased purr slipped out before he could catch himself.

"Hey!" Jerking away from the touch, he frowned, "You are supposed to be scared little girl!!" Indignant, he huffed and drew himself up to his full and imposing height of seven feet. The girl giggled and gave him a rib-cracking hug. "I like you!!"

Deciding that the insanity had gone on long enough, Kouga cleared his throat, instantly becoming the center of attention. Jerking a thumb over his shoulder, he said, "Intu, Mimo. Take Tsuki back to the lair and get that arm set." Blue eyes zeroed in on the still smiling girl. "I want to talk with this intruder."

Holding his injured arm, Tsuki growled menacingly at her. "But Kouga. I want to take her head off!" Before the prince could object, the large youkai charged her.

Never losing the bright smile, the girl jumped straight up and delivered a roundhouse that snapped Tsuki's head back and sent him skidding a good distance across the ground. A moan marked his passage into unconsciousness. Rising to the tips of her toes, she ruffled Mimo's shaggy head as he gaped at his prone friend.

"Now he should be less trouble for you to carry, ne?" All he could do was nod mutely.

Once the two had gathered the limp body between them, they left with one last encouraging look at their leader.

For his part, Kouga was still watching the girl. "Oi woman, who are you?"

"Just somebody passing through here. Who are you?" Completely unconcerned, she knelt to get a drink of water. Her lack of fear intrigued and annoyed him.

'Time to show this this bitch who's boss.'

"I am Kouga, son of the Ookami no Taisho Gorotsuki. You woman, have harmed one of my pack. State your name so I can use your lifeless body to warn others not to mess with the deadly wolves of the north." Immensely pleased by the sound of his speech, he was undone when she giggled again.

"Hey bitch, that's not funny!"

Pressing a porcelain smooth hand to her stomach, she only laughed harder. Stalking forward, he grabbed an arm and spun her around to face him. Up close, her eyes sparkled like jewels and he realized something. 'That idiot Ginta lied. She's not pretty, she's beautiful.' The hand she laid on his chest to push him back seemed to burn, but in a pleasant way.

Her voice was still filled with her earlier humor. "Look at it from my point of view milord. If you know my name, then you get to tell everyone that your three biggest, baddest youkai were defeated by a solitary girl." Rosy lips curved upwards on barely contained mirth. "I don't think that would help the reputation of the fearsome wolves of the north, do you?" At that, the laugh broke through and she all but collapsed against him, quivering from her amusement.

Idly, he wondered where in the speech he'd gone wrong. 'I'm tough, I can fight and I know other youkai are intimidated by me, so what is the deal here?' Glancing down at the giggling girl pressed against his chest, he wanted to know, "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

The giggling slowed to the occasional chuckle as she wiped smoky silver lashes. "Should I be?"

"Hell yes!" Sweeping his arm around, he attempted to flip her onto the ground. She smoothly evaded his hands by ducking beneath the limb and then used his own momentum to knock him forward into the river. Breaking the surface and sputtering, he glared at where she was rolling on the ground in more merriment.

"Damn it, this is not funny!" He caught his breath when she seemed to materialize right in front of his face. 'She's fast! I didn't even see her move.'

A slender hand pushed aside the dark strands of his sodden hair, dainty claws making his skin prickle warmly as they lightly brushed down to touch his face.

"Prince of wolves. Proud and wild as the mountains you call your home. Running free beneath the heavens with only the wind for a companion. I am not a threat to you or your pack." Her voice was low and as soft as her touch. "If those baka boys you call pack mates had just left me alone, there would not have been any need for a conflict. They would still be running through the woods, just as they were before."

Swallowing convulsively to relieve the sudden dryness of his throat and mouth, he found himself staring at her.

'She is not afraid of anything.' He thought the tiny fangs that gleamed when she smiled at him were exceedingly cute. 'Strong, beautiful, and she fights like a demon. Absolutely wonderful.'

Climbing from the water, he never took his eyes from her face. "Be my mate."

Blinking, she looked around and then pointed to herself. "Me?"

Kouga shot forward so that he was stretched out completely on top of her. The cold river water that soaked her clothes made her shiver. "You." He could feel her heart pounding through his armor, and he knew his was racing as well. 'She's so soft for someone so strong.'

Fisting his hands in the silky mass of shimmering hair, he angled his head and kissed her. In her surprise, she gasped, allowing him entrance to her mouth. Groaning, he dipped his tongue lightly past her lips, moving his head back and forth to savor each moment.

She tasted like wild honey, sweet and unbearably hot. One of his teeth accidentally nicked her lip, causing the sharp tang of blood to mingle with her flavor. The groan sharpened to a throaty growl. It excited him, making the wolf in his soul eager to mark her as his own. He could feel his own blood rushing in his ears, pulsing through his body and pooling in his groin, which rocked reflexively against her.

She whimpered at the contact, and for the first time that night, he could smell her fear.

His chest rumbled pleasurably as her jerky movements to get away from the chilly wetness made her body rub against his. When he reached down to stroked her breast through the thin fabric, she arched sharply in a move that would have tossed him aside. He foiled the attempt by bracing himself with his arms, managing to stay put. At her small sounds of confusion, he murmured against her mouth, "You are magnificent."

"Get off me...please." Parting her legs, he thought she had accepted his advances and eased back some. She surprised him by angling her feet back so that they were almost beneath her thighs, arching up harder and tossing him successfully that time.

Panting, she growled at him when he moved towards her. "Back the fuck off!"

"Calm down and agree to be my mate." Standing, he purred slightly at the lingering warmth on his skin from her body. The girl just glared and backed away. For the first time, he notice a large silver tail that had slipped out from beneath her kimono.

"You're a dog?!" Not entirely put off, it did make him wonder what the pups would look like though. Giving her an indulgent smile, he waved a hand. "There's no shame in something you can't help koi. I can overlook it."

An ivory brow twitched. "FUCK YOU WOLF!" Leaping straight up into a tree overhead, she took off into the night. Kouga smiled as the night air caressed him with the smell of heated emotions.

The prey was afraid and fleeing.

A fang flashed as he smirked. "Never run from a wolf, girl." His blood roared through his veins, making him suddenly feel more alive than he ever imagined.

Taking off after her, he marveled anew at her speed. 'If I didn't have these shards, I doubt I could even keep up with her.' Jumping a hill, he angled sharply to the left in hopes of catching her where the trees thinned a bit. It didn't work.

She made the ten foot hurtle from one slender branch to the next without missing a beat. Kouga almost stumbled from shock.

'I have to have her.'

The call of his blood was getting stronger, driving out most coherent thoughts other than marking her. Outlined by the wan starlight, the world took on a ruddy tint as he felt himself slip further into his youkai nature. Legs pounding as he ate up the ground, he saw his chance.

Just ahead, the trees ended completely and the uneven ground was littered with loose gravel and small rocks.

Scarlet and azure eyes gleamed expectantly, waiting for her to stumble. When the small cry sounded, he pushed forward faster, managing to catch her around the waist from behind before she could get away. The blood had him firmly in its grasp so he didn't hear her scream as he drove his fangs deeply into the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder.

She howled in pain, whirling to deliver a lightning-fast right cross to his jaw. Pain flashed white-hot as he felt his head collide with a distant tree trunk. Slipping into oblivion, he was unconcerned.

This night she had been marked as his mate, and he would find her.

}

A new scent broke through the one belonging to his lost mate.

Sesshomaru's.

'Now that I think about it, that pretty boy's scent is all over the place!' Incensed by the thought of another make touching his mate, he growled dangerously.

"First I'll find the brat. When I take him to Kagome, I'll deal with the dog."

{}

Approaching the cottage again, Sesshomaru landed lightly and set Kagome on her feet. On the short journey there, she had reluctantly filled him in on Kouga's claim. Needless to say, he had been very quiet.

"Go inside little sister."

"But Sesshomaru." Placing her hand on her belly, she asked, "What will you do now?"

He looked at her blankly before turning away. "What I must, little sister. Only what I must."

{}

"Say that again?"

"About 25 years ago, Kouga found me and he bit me." Eyes cast down, Kuroi fidgeted nervously and awaited any scathing remarks. It didn't come.

"Did he do anything else?" Seated on the ground after his unusual apology, Inuyasha scratched his neck in confusion. 'I thought they did something recently.'

Kuroi smacked him over the head. "Damn it, pay attention Koinu! He BIT me!" Lifting her hair, she pointed to the smooth and unblemished curve of her neck. "Right here, where Sessy said male youkai bite to confirm their mates."

Rubbing the forming bump, Inuyasha cursed the sudden strength of the link and looked at her neck. No old bite wound was visible, but that wasn't a real surprise. Kuroi healed faster than most full youkai he'd run across, with no scarring. Even as he watched, the shallow bite he'd just given her was starting to close.

Maybe it was another kind of mark? "Did he mate with you?"

WHAM!!

"No baka!! I might be open about sex, but I can't believe you actually asked me that!" Mumbling sourly, she ducked her head to hide a growing blush. "He did try though. I think the blow to the jaw and then hitting his head against a tree may have knocked him out."

"Really? Who would imagine..." From his seat on the ground, he watched her pace back and forth in obvious agitation.

"But he bit me just before that!" Playing with the ends of the haori, she nibbled on her lip again.

Two arms pulled her quickly down as she passed him, causing the loose robe to partially slip off the other shoulder. She ignored that when a warm tongue lapped playfully along her cheek and jaw in puppy licks. Rumbling mildly, Inuyasha informed her, _'Sorry Cuckoo. You're not his mate.'_

_'What?' _Wiggling away from the ticklish wetness, she couldn't talk aloud because she was laughing too hard.

Inuyasha didn't stop, he simply moved his attention down her neck and back to the shoulder where the indention he had made was almost gone. Annoyed, he broke the skin again to renew it. She made a small noise of discomfort, so he used his tongue to soothe it, bringing fresh giggles.

_'Canine youkai do bite to mark their mates, but I think that you have to bite back for it to be permanent or recognized.'_ Satisfied that the area was clear of blood, he stopped licking and tucked her under his chin as well as pulling the haori more securely around her.

Sighing, he let the connection swing wide open again, marveling at its intensity. _'I thought you and Sesshomaru talked about that?'_

_'Not too deeply, no.' _Curling back to snuggle against her friend, she smiled and freed a hand to rub one of his ears. _'Silly puppy! Thank you.' _He rumbled louder at the contact, and she asked shyly. _'So we're not mates?'_

With a rude snort, he laughed aloud and said mockingly, "Shit no! The only mate you have is your dear, sweet Sessy-pooh!"

"I believe I warned you that I would rip your head off if I heard that name ever passed through your lips again little brother."

They both froze at the tone and shared the thought, _'He is going to kill me.'_

{}

Sesshomaru would have been lying to himself if he said he was not jealous. He prided himself on having a code of almost brutal honesty in all situations and in this case, he felt no differently. He was jealous as hell.

Having only recently gotten back into his mate's good graces, it was a bit of a shock to hear that she was supposedly mated to another, and then to come upon her draped loosely across his brother's lap?

Quite frankly, hearing the name 'Sessy-pooh' uttered aloud had to have been the last straw.

"Move away from her now Inuyasha." Glaring daggers at his brother's flushed face, he waited until they both had risen to their feet before approaching. True to his word of protection, Inuyasha moved to stand between them.

"Sesshomaru, wait..."

Ignoring the underlying plea in the short request, he swept by his brother and grabbed his wife by the arm. Kuroi made a small noise when he spun her around and pushed the heavy, silken mass aside.

No mark.

"The ookami claims to have mated you, something I find highly unlikely since I know for a fact that you were untouched before wedding me." Kuroi felt her face pinking at the personal admission, but said nothing. Inuyasha wondered where his brother had mastered the art of being an unfeeling bastard.

Slipping his arms around her waist, Sesshomaru slowly pulled her back against him. Smooth and calm, his voice betrayed none of his thoughts or emotions.

"Understand, I had hoped to avoid this since I believed my claim through human means would be sufficient. I see now, that I have erred in my judgment." Tracing the milky column before him with a thumb, he continued.

"I will have to rectify this situation at once Kuroi."

Inuyasha felt icy fingers run down his spine. _'Cuckoo, he sounds like he did before he met you. This doesn't look good.'_

_'I know, but there's something odd about it. Like he's trying **not **to feel anything right now.' _Her words sounded watery as her dread began to build. _'I can't see Koinu, what's he doing?'_

'Looking at your neck like dinner.'

'Encouraging.'

"You are bleeding Kuroi." Neither of the silent figures offered a response to the statement. Scenting her blood, Sesshomaru looked closer and let his nose lead him to the healing wound. He huffed at the fleeting smell of his brother on her skin.

Another pack bite.

He glanced over at his brother's worried face, which was flushing over the discovery of the new bite. Sesshomaru had to fight the smile he felt building. 'Warding off the big, bad wolf in your own way Inuyasha? Amusing.' He continued to stroke Kuroi's neck, contemplating what he was about to do.

Kuroi was shivering. _'Koinu, what is he about to...AAHH!'_

The last thought broke off with a cry of surprise as she felt a familiar mouth clamp down on the back of her neck. For one moment, her body stiffened in blind panic as the present and the recently resurrected past merged in her mind with awful clarity.

To the side of them, Inuyasha froze and then hissed as he fell to his knees. 'Holy hell, this HURTS!!'

Indeed, through the link he shared and had unknowingly re-forged twice, he could feel the razor sharp teeth puncture her flesh as if it were his own. Slapping a hand to his neck in an effort to alleviate the pain, he gasped when felt another sensation rocket through him.

Desire.

Eyes widening, he took choppy, shallow breaths as he fought the heady rush. 'Oh hell no!! I am NOT going down that road!'

Struggling to his feet, he roughly yanked on his brother's shoulder and snarled, "Sesshomaru, get the fuck off her!"

A deep growl met his outburst, and he could see the red gleam mounting in his brother's eyes as Sesshomaru slipped readily into his youkai state. Kuroi moaned and he felt the bite deepen, bringing her both pleasure and pain, which echoed straight into him.

_'Cuckoo, I might love him, but I am not going to screw my own brother through you. Fight his ass!'_

Wrapped in a fog of pure sensation, Kuroi was having a problem of her own. She was on fire.

_'I can't! This isn't like when we make love, and I didn't feel this when Kouga bit me either. It's too hot Koinu! It's just so hot!'_

When a delicious cramp seized her across the stomach and hips, she cried out and collapsed weakly against the arm encircling her waist.

On his end, Inuyasha was looking around desperately for a big stick. 'I can't use the sword, Cuckoo's too close.' Pushing down on the link as hard as he could helped some, but he could still feel what she felt. 'I'm getting aroused and nobody's even touching me. I should have stayed home and let these two duke it out on their own.' Frustrated by the unsuccessful effort of finding one, simple piece of wood, he howled inside, 'Shit, why are there no sticks in a fucking forest?!'

He decided to try a bluff.

"Cuckoo, when I hit him, run." Proclaiming the bogus threat aloud had the desired effect. Snarling and dripping blood from his mouth, Sesshomaru whipped his head around to face what he perceived as a foe. The pleasure abated on his end, but Inuyasha knew for a fact that Kuroi was too unbalanced to move. When the bloody mouth moved to resume its exquisite torture, the hanyou thought quickly.

Time for a different tactic.

"Sesshomaru, you are turning me on." Face flaming as he spoke the shameful words, Inuyasha waited for the statement to sink in and prayed to die before they did. His brother's head snapped back as though he'd been struck. The crimson faded as yellow eyes turned suddenly wary.

Still holding his mate upright, the older sibling backed away slowly. "You have said a lot of things which I have found either highly disturbing or extremely distasteful over the years little brother, but that has quite effectively topped them all." Cleaning his lips, Sesshomaru mimicked his sibling's earlier motions and lapped up the blood on the back of Kuroi's neck. "However, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I don't believe I love you that way.

"In fact, I think you should go make up with your mate immediately Inuyasha."

Cheeks burning, the hanyou ground out, "Fuck you ass-wipe, that's not what I meant! Ugh!"

He was driven back to the ground by an echo of the tightness throbbing within Kuroi. She bit her lip in order not to whimper aloud. Unable to stop himself, Inuyasha did it for her.

As he felt the ghost of his brother's tongue trace heated patterns on his skin, Inuyasha fought both his growing erection and revulsion at what was being done to him. Still attempting to get Sesshomaru's full attention, he rasped, "Look dickhead. You're effecting me through the link!"

_'Cuckoo. Help me out, for the love of god. Make him stop.'_

Panting and breathless, she gasped, "I-I can't, it's burning me up inside. I'm too hot Koinu." Curving sharply backwards, the sudden movement knocked her mate aside and she screamed.

{}

Kagome shot the small youkai trying to creep up on her to smithereens, before turning her attention back to the dinner simmering before her.

"I really should have asked him to replace the door before he left."

}

}

A/N: Hmm, I don't know where the hell I'm going with this one. For those who don't understand the tub scene between Jaken and Tama, the use of 'chan' on the end of someone's name is a term of affection towards either women or children. Why don't I use it everywhere in my story?

Because I'm lazy. No, seriously, I just didn't want to.

For those who are wondering about the odd habit Koinu seems to be developing for biting and licking Kuroi, well, it's really not what you think. She's his pack mate and that's what is inu instincts are telling him to do to her. I can see the skepticism from here…

Ever wrestle with your dog and it nipped you and then licked you? Same thing.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far, you are the greatest! Keep going for the introduction of a new villain! (or is he?)

}

}

}

"What are those?"

"Peanuts, I think."

"You think? Where'd you get them?"

"From the guy who said the other stuff was chicken."

"…"

"What?"

"I hate you…"


	7. Enemies New and Old

Chapter Six

Opulent curtains of jet black hung richly from the marble-edged ceiling, shrouding the room in a mysterious and decadent air. Gold filigree and smoky dark stone graced the floor while inlaid semi-precious jewels winked flirtatiously in the flickering lamplight. Fiery golden yellows and stark inky blacks were the predominate colors in the palatial suite. Subtle accents of blood-dark crimson drew the eye here or there, but the other hues held an unwavering supremacy.

In the center of the spacious room, a decadently arrayed bed sat poised like a satin-drenched galleon in the lavish sea. It was large enough to comfortably accommodate a small village on its own. Yet it was occupied by only two.

A deep and irritated hum arose from the crisp white sheets bunched and tangled across the expansive resting place. There was a swish, followed by a moist thump. A moment of silence passed and was broken by the feather soft patter of servants. With the speed and fluidity of those used to performing such tasks regularly, they bore away the lifeless body and cleaned the expensive tiles until they gleamed once more.

Amazingly, not a drop of the young woman's blood had marred the pristine sheets. Watching the servants impassively, the lithe, corded figure that remained on the mattress ignored them in favor of focusing his attention elsewhere.

"What news have you brought me this time little spider?"

Mellow and rich, the voice was a study in graceful indifference. Slitted emerald eyes with just a trace of gold in their depths pierced the shadows near a thickly curtained window.

"If I had known that you had come, I would have shared her with you." Needle-sharp teeth peeked out from between firm lips. "She might have lasted long enough for you to enjoy her favors as well."

The figure near the window bowed slightly, hiding an indulgent smile. It was a joke, and both men knew it. The youkai lord had been well aware that he was not alone the entire time he had been with the girl. Having an audience to bear witness as he slowly and painfully satisfied his carnal desires on the unwilling body that had been pinned beneath him had not affected his enjoyment of the girl at all. Even her expiration towards the end had not halted him because he had not cared in the least.

The speaker managed to match the lord's tone of inborn confidence, but only by a small margin of success. Mild amusement spoiled it.

"While both gracious and generous, I fear I must decline the kind offer. Everyone in your holdings knows that after an evening in your embrace, a woman no longer yearns for the touch of another lover."

Thickly fringed, almond-shaped eyes crinkled at the corners as a purr rolled off the pink tongue that curled in a yawn. "Stroking the cat to stave off its claws?" Propped up against the padded headboard, the dark head turned slightly away to gaze at nothing in particular.

"Wise, very wise indeed. We both know that after tonight, the wench is only fit for the cold arms of the grave." The rumbling hitched a bit in rusty laughter. "Human women. They truly are fragile creatures, are they not?"

"Indeed my lord. And yet, I have heard that you have quite a preference for them." The humor was more pronounced this time.

Furry ears shaped like silken, black butterfly wings twitched slightly, the only outward sign that the reclining lord had noticed any change in the other's manner.

"Only as a passing amusement. They have something about them that I find to be...pleasant." Deadly talons slid out from the tips of gray-furred fingers before they were re-sheathed within the yielding flesh.

"However, I find that they break far too easily to provide much lasting pleasure." The luminous jade eyes slid over to the shadows. "But that is not why you have come to me, is it little spider?"

A knowing smile flashed invisibly by as the figure moved forward into the very edges of the light. "Actually my lord, it is a small part of why I have come. I might be able to provide a solution to your problem with the maidens you seem to have a fondness for. One that I am sure you will find satisfactory."

Boredom dripped from his answer as the neko youkai flowed from the bed and onto his feet. "How much of my soul do you require in return little spider?"

Short, tabby-marked fur lined his entire body like velvety skin. Dark gold and black markings wrapped around Enjuku's shoulders and back, fading as they neared his rippling, creamy abdomen.

A floor-length tail protruded thickly from just above taut buttocks that flexed as the youkai slowly stretched.

The same ghostly servants appeared to dress him in a robe as rich and refined as the room he was in, silently vanishing as before. Although padded like the cat he resembled, the youkai's hands and feet bore a more than passing likeness to human digits. Except that razor-sharp retractable claws replaced nails.

Still lacking any humor, the cat had lost his purr as he faced the speaker. "I know about you and your type of gifts." Closing those disturbingly intense eyes, Enjuku quoted aloud,

'A deal will be struck, a bargain is made.

Only wonder later, at the price you have paid.'

Coarse and patterned hair fluffed as he shook his head. "No little spider, I wish to know the nature of this wondrous solution first."

Despite himself, the hidden figure was impressed. Both with the inherent power that had seeped like an electric field around the other, but also with the ingenuity of the youkai. Very few who accepted his assistance ever wished to know his intentions. No, no one could claim that Lord Enjuku was a fool.

But even the wise could not know everything.

"It will cost you nothing at all my lord, I assure you of that."

Enjuku automatically equated the price with half of his worldly possessions and enough of his youki to fill the sea.

"So you claim little spider, so you claim."

In an effort to appear willing to compromise, the speaker said magnanimously, "If my gift pleases you, you may keep it. All that I ask is that you deny any political request made of you within the next three weeks."

The smile widened a fraction. "As a feared and respected lord, I am sure that this is something you would find enjoyable without my request to do so."

A hitching purr that passed for the feline's chuckle answered. "Far too true little spider. There are many who have sought to press my hand about some meager concern or another." Claws shone again, "They found that my hand was a bit hard to hold."

"Hopefully, my lord will find that this is a better fit then?" Fur rustled as it was swept aside. Enjuku half glanced at the corner. His eyes widened in surprise and he fully faced the figure that stepped towards him.

Approaching on dainty feet was a beautiful girl. As she drew closer and raised her eyes to meet his, Enjuku felt the force of her gaze like a physical blow. Desire thrummed in his blood.

"Magnificent little spider. Simply magnificent." Reaching out, he cupped the heart-shaped face and drew the girl closer to him.

Firm breasts pressed against his chest and he rumbled in approval. "She is young, as well as beautiful. But I must say that you have outdone yourself in finding one who possessed eyes such as these." Stroking a rough pad over her rosy lips, Enjuku let his other hand caress the gentle swell of her hip. "Truly, I have never seen this color before today. As pale as the shadows cast by pure ice. Glorious."

He was delighted further when she leaned eagerly into the touches.

If the speaker was pleased with the praise, he gave no sign. "As you can see, although her eyes rival the icy perfection of a single snowflake, she will burn fiercely for you indeed, my lord."

A curious blend of man and cat, Enjuku's face creased with faint displeasure. "I want nothing that has been used by another. Since you claim to know my preferences, you should realize that as well."

Utterly relaxed, the voice tickled his ears, "I assure you that she is untouched my lord. But, she has been well trained to serve you in all capacities." A superior note flavored the next words.

"I think you will find that her eyes are not the only thing special about your little maiden. Please my lord, cut her."

A whiskery brow rose at the unusual request. Tracing the slim shoulders before him, Enjuku privately delighted in the small whimper that escaped the girl as he dug his nail cruelly into her flesh. It evaporated when the wound began to heal even as his finger withdrew.

"I want no youkai wench!!" Angered, the short hair stood on end as Enjuku whirled towards the shadowed area his recently acquired advisor favored. His hand fisted in the supple white fur that the mysterious man seemed to eternally wear. "I was under the impression that the girl was human." The claws punctured the fur, cutting into the body beneath. "Was I mistaken in some way?" His tightly punctuated words declared that if he had erred, someone would suffer greatly to correct it.

Unfazed by the shallow wounds, the voice didn't rise an octave above its usual mellow pitch. "No, you were not my lord. Taste of her blood."

With a silent sneer, Enjuku brought the gore-stained digit to his lips, sucking it as one would a sweet. The peridot eyes widened and slid over to the girl, who had not uttered a word. "She _is _human." Rumbling laughter carried a wicked purr. "Deny a claim for three weeks you say?"

"Aye my lord. Just for three weeks. The girl is yours to do with as you wish the entire time." A dark chuckle rippled out into the room like the breath of winter. "She is all yours, and I promise, she will not disappoint you."

Striped fingers were already tugging aside the thin white and yellow kimono the girl wore, pawing eagerly at the supple skin beneath it. Cat-like nostrils flared as Enjuku inhaled deeply, savoring the fragrance of her long dark hair. "Tree blossoms...very nice." Sweeping her up, he purred when her fingers rubbed expertly along his ears and through the dark gray, shoulder-length mane. "Well-trained and beautiful? You have a deal little spider. Now be gone so that I may enjoy this _gift_."

Smiling as he receded into the shadows, Naraku replied, "As you wish my lord. Should she wander, her name is Kenami." Smiling at some private humor, he vanished into the night.

{}

Midori dropped her sack by the door, calling for her sisters as she entered the house. Heavy silence met her call. Curious, she went on a search of the house. Despite having been home to a huge number of people, the house only had five large rooms. Two had been exclusively the rooms of the children. One for the boys and one for the girls, with Shinaki sharing the sleeping area with her daughters.

Moving past the main room, Midori headed for the kitchen which was her baby sister's domain. 'Maybe Ki is having a late snack there.' Her heart warmed as she thought of her little sisters. After marrying Kiso, she had feared for both Ki and Aka's well-being since the Lady Kuroi had made it clear that she would not tolerate her new in-laws remaining her servants. Kiso had stepped forward and offered them a place in his home beside their sister Midori. Pleased at the generosity of their new big brother, the two had readily agreed.

Midori peeked into the kitchen and moved on when it proved as empty as the bedrooms. Her hand traveled to her still flat belly where her child was growing. 'I do wish they could find someone as wonderful as Kiso. Then they could have families of their own as well.'

The last room, a storage closet for miscellaneous family items and heirlooms was the last one she had yet to explore. Sliding the partition aside, she saw that it was as empty as the rest. The distant shelves were empty, save for the highest one. It was filled with a double row of tiny, stoppered bottles.

A little grin tugged her greenish lips up. Thousand year old white peach elixir. 'Lady Shinaki must brew that stuff by the gallons to have filled this room with it before.' Part of the former cache of the liquid had gone to the mansion with the older woman, part of it had gone to her adopted daughter Kuroi and new stepson Inuyasha. Midori idly wondered how the two were getting along. 

Panic had yet to replace her previous curiosity, but it was knocking on the door of her mind. "Where are they?" Going back through the house, she headed outside. There was one last place she could look. 'I hope they're there. This is becoming worrisome.'

At the foot of the sloping garden path stretched a smooth strip of soil leading to the stream formed by the waterfall. Although it was dark, the half-moon provided more than ample enough light to see by. Midori made her way easily down the foot path towards her destination.

Tucked beside the roaring waters was a small natural indention in the cliff face with a stone bench, worn smooth by time. It was a favorite place of her husband's.

Drawing near, she spotted a large body that could belong to none other than her beloved. Blackish-green brows drew down in a look of confusion. From the size, she knew it was Kiso, but the outline looked somewhat off.

"Kiso?"

"Yes koi?" The gravelly voice that reached her seemed drained of life. Rushing over, she laid a hand on his face. As rugged and wondrous to her as the pounding waters behind her, his features looked slack and waxy. The normal, easy laughter that had always lain beneath the surface appeared to have been snuffed out of existence.

"Kiso, what is wrong? Where is Ki and Aka?" She didn't attempt to hide her growing apprehension.

The large hands that wrapped around her shoulders felt too thick, the skin felt wrong. Pulling away, she stepped back, into the moonlight. "Kiso?"

Creaking and odd clinks reached her ears as he rose and followed her from the shadows of the scooped-out stone. Her eyes widened as she beheld him in the cool light. "Kiso?"

"Ki and Aka are with my mother. They wanted to stay here and wait for you, but I sent them ahead. I wanted to say goodbye to you alone." His pale yellow eyes, so hard to read because they lacked a pupil of any kind, seemed as dull as his voice.

Swallowing, Midori marveled that she found the strength to speak. "You're not leaving me Kiso. Not now."

"I don't have a choice!" A leather covered fist pounded against the rocks near his shoulders, sending small shards flying. She wondered if he even felt that impact through the gloves.

Layered and tightly woven hide and metal armor rubbed against each other as the turned away from her and said resolutely. "I am a servant of my lord. If he calls for my service, I am bound to answer."

"You are not leaving me." Steadier, her voice broke his heart, but he could not deny Lord Yamatsu.

"I am going Midori. I have **no **choice."  
"Neither do I."

Confused, he spun around to face her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but it was the soft smile she wore that bothered him the most. "Midori?"

She came to him, floating up to his face on a wisp of pale green mist. He didn't pull away from the shy kiss she gave him. "You are not leaving me beloved. Lady Shinaki told me all about the order the Lord has had to issue. You have been assigned to guard his greatest treasures." 

When he frowned she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into the dark blue ear by her mouth. "Trust always in the Lord beloved. You are to be a part of a squad of soldiers who will watch over his new wife and family. The Lady has also requested three new hand maidens to assist her with the children." She tenderly kissed him again, "Trust always in our Lord, beloved."

Both the kiss and the sudden relief of knowing he would still be with those he loved, knocked him down as his knees gave way, forcing him to sit roughly on the ground. He joined Midori in her tearful laughter.

Yes, he would always place his faith in Yamatsu.

}

}

}

A/N:

Hi.

No, I don't have anything to say.

Bye.


	8. Loyalties

Chapter Seven

The world was a boiling and hissing ball of infinite and delicious ecstasy. Simply moving one leg over the other sparked a dizzying eruption of pleasure. Cooing, she lifted curiously heavy lids to gaze around her.

It was dark, but the crystalline-pure light of the half-moon provided ample enough light to behold a tantalizing sight. Mithril hair spilled across the darkness, seemingly lit from within. It beckoned her with its cool fire, calling strongly that here lay her salvation.

Slithering across the grass caused the cool blades to caress her heated flesh like the feather-light fingers of a hundred lovers. She whimpered at the contact. The banked fire that was pooled within her blazed forth again, brought back to life by the sensations.

"Ahh, ahh."

Chest heaving with breathless pants, she curled forward to press her fevered brow against the night-chilled grass.

So close.

The one who could stop this was so close. Trembling fingers reached across the vast expanse standing between her and her goal. As her hair brushed over her shoulders and neck, the strands tickled the healing mark there. Merely burning before, the heat within her turned volcanic.

So close.

'Please, make it stop…' Raw and painful, her throat refused to make any sound beyond the raspy pants.

Her hand closed weakly upon the shoulder before her. Exhausted from the laborious effort of traveling less than a foot, she collapsed gratefully against the hard body that had been the focus of her endeavors.

'Make…it…' Unconsciousness took her, but not before she felt strong arms wrap around her body and lift her up.

Only later would she learn that she had mistakenly gone to the shape swathed in scarlet and not white.

{}

Kagome had the table set for dinner and then headed into the kitchen to get some seasonings. She paused when she heard a litany of foul curses strung together with the skill and finesse of one who was intimately acquainted with the colorful words.

'Inuyasha?'

Going back into the main room, she barely had time to register and catch the small, limp body flung her way. It mewled and trembled in her arms. "Shippo!" Hugging the sleeping kitsune to her chest, she noticed a telling lump on his head. She gritted her teeth as her anger flared up. "Inuyasha! How could you hit him you big dummy!?"

"I ain't Inu-koro woman!"

Filling the doorway and nursing a badly burned arm, stood Kouga. He was wearing a decidedly unhappy look.

Surprised, Kagome blinked at him. "Kouga? You did this?"

Raising his arm to display the inflamed skin, he scowled at the bundle she held. "Brat burned me when I found him. Now I understand why the mutt's always chasing that damned fox!"

Bowing in apology, Kagome gestured for him to take a seat. He glanced at the table before looking back at her. "The funny thing is, the brat had some interesting information about that human girl I saw here earlier." A knowing look passed over his face.

Kagome wondered why the room seemed to suddenly shrink, making the short span between her and the ookami even smaller. "Kouga?"

All traces of humor were gone from his face, and his eyes looked as bottomless as the floor of the ocean. "I don't want to have a seat Kagome." Looming as he padded silently towards her, he looked down his nose at her upturned face, "I want to know why you lied to me woman."

{}

Have you ever woken up and found that the world had suddenly stopped making sense overnight? That the things you believed were unquestionable and indelible facts of the universe had decided to go "find themselves" and forgot to leave you the fucking memo?

Muttering some choice words, Inuyasha cradled his throbbing head and wondered why the hell the word 'memo' had sprung up in his mind.

'Got to be Kagome and more of her shit from the future. One of these days I'm going to force that wench to bring me a dictionary or something.' While contemplating that thought, something in the general vicinity of his groin protested mightily to cruel and unusual conditions. Heeding the warning from his crotch, he shot to his feet and went in search of a place to relieve himself.

Yawning as he emptied his far too full bladder, Inuyasha groggily wondered where he was. Nothing in the sparse woods around him felt threatening, so he knew he was in no danger. But that didn't explain why was he in the woods in the first place.

Dismissing the question from his mind, he shook off the excess and turned to go back to where he had been laying. 'Wherever this is, it'll have to do. I'm too tired to get back.'

Which was something his strangely aching limbs were agreeing with. 'Why do I feel like I just went ten rounds with Kagura?' His calves joined the litany of complaints being lodged against him by his body as he stood there. Snorting, he made up his mind to figure it out in the morning.

Still not fully awake, he flopped back down with the lofty goal of going right back to sleep. 'I'm too damned tired to care or try and figure out anything right now.' Muttering softly, he paused and smirked when he saw that he was not alone. He puffed up a bit when he detected the lingering smell of heavy musk hanging in the air.

'I knew she'd come around.'

The smug thought didn't help his exhaustion, so he automatically scooted closer to the warm body before him, wrapping his arms around it and snuggling close. Within the thick layers of semi-awareness clouding his mind, he let his hands absently stroke across the expanse of his partner's stomach.

The tips of his fingers tingled as sleep warred with the consciousness that was niggling at his mind annoyingly. 'Fuck it, I just want to go to sleep. I want to hold my wife and touch the pups, now stop thinking so much you stupid brain!' Having defeated logic, he pressed his nose into the soft curve of the neck in front of him, smiling lazily as a sigh met the contact. Yeah, Kagome and the pups were all he needed.

Amber eyes flew open in shock.

'Where are the pups?'

Splayed fingers confirmed that the stomach his hand was lightly resting upon was as flat and hard as a board. The past few hours of imposed lust and bitter-sweet, aching desires came rushing back as he caught a whiff of his brother's scent.

'Oh dear god. If I kill myself right now, no one will ever have to know.'

With a silent gasp, he shot away from the body as if it could burn him alive on the spot, all previous minor bodily complaints disappearing into thin air. Vainly trying to suppress the shudder threatening to shake his skin off, he tucked his hands under his arms to keep them warm. That was when another interesting fact presented itself.

A cool breeze blew by and tickled something that it shouldn't have been able to reach. The color drained from his face as he cursed himself for not paying closer attention and switched his hands to a much more important position.

'Where in the fuck are my clothes?!!?'

Oh the gods had to be having a party right about now. Though a terrible habit that he knew he should curb before the pups were born, he cursed long and fluently again. Scanning the small area he was in, he felt a little gratitude for small miracles. 'At least I'm in a cave.' He noticed the presence of his sword with a snort of disgust, but didn't see his clothes.

'You are such a genius. What other moron keeps his sword but forgets the pants he needs to wear it? I hope the kids get Kagome's brains.' Recalling her numerous complaints about her schoolwork, he amended the thought. 'Fuck that. They'd be better off if something skips a generation.' Thoughts of family brought the situation at hand back to the forefront.

'Fuck…'

Moving aside a bit allowed the wan beams of the moon in to shine in through the mouth of the cave and onto the slumbering person before him. If he thought he'd been ill before, it was nothing compared to what he felt at that moment.

It wasn't his brother. It was Kuroi laying there.

Once again, the heavy musk of spent passion wafted into his brain. The rough stone cut into his spine as he slid down the wall, but he was too numb to acknowledge it. Staring vacantly at the relaxed body of his friend, he felt something inside of him wither and die.

'What have I done to her?'

{}

The wolves were restless.

Laying a meaty hand on the head of the largest one, a huge black beast he'd named Yami, Gorostuki looked out upon his tribe. Cold, dark eyes touched fleetingly upon each one there, noticing a telling absence. He snarled to himself. That boy was starting become a problem. His insolence had been indulged in the past, after all, he had still been a whelp. However, in the lord's opinion, his son was becoming a man. A feral look flashed across his broad face.

A man had to face his obligations, and the consequences of failing them.

Sensitive hearing picked up whispered snatches of conversation from one or two pack members. They were questioning the young princes' absence as well. A twisted rage threatened to explode in his burgeoning gut, but Gorotsuki savored the control he'd come to enjoy as he held it in check. Stroked it down in his mind, honing it to an even and focused point to be used later, when he would punish the boy for his actions tonight.

A wide smile that failed to warm is eyes pulled at his mouth. The pack saw it and thought that he was ready to speak. He was, but their expectant faces brought a touch of pride to his old eyes.

Yes, they were his pack, not the whelp's. Even those two pathetic runts Kouga seemed to favor as companions, Hakkaku and Ginta, had sworn loyalty to him, not their prince. If the smile held a trace of arrogance, no one noticed. Holding aloft thick arms, he called out to his brethren.

"Who here has chafed against the restrictions of the Dog?" A surprised murmur met the question. There was no need to explain who he meant. Everyone there knew of Lord Yamatsu.

"Who here has seen fat and succulent game escape because it crossed into the land of the Dog?" The murmurs turned nasty in a few places, bringing an honest smile from him this time. "What about your friends, the wolves?" Rubbing the triangular head beside him, he bared a fang, "What of them? How many bodies have we brought back because someone who serves the Dog killed our beloved beasts?"

More than a few hands strayed out to touch a warm, furry body nearby. Gorotsuki knew he had them now. There were pack members who would leave their own pups rather then see harm come to a wolf. It was upon that faction that he placed his largest gamble.

Stepping away from the dais, he moved into the thick of them, delighting in the feeling of all those eyes watching him. While he did not possess Kouga's good looks, he knew he more than made up for it with sheer presence. Stocky and compact, he moved with a limberness that belied his bulk. That speed and strength were only part of what had made him the leader. Gauging the anticipation written on the faces around him, he knew that his cunning mind had been the largest factor in keeping him in that lofty place.

In the center of the den, he stopped and held aloft the scroll that had arrived a week ago. "You know what this is, don't you? You know what it says!"

Of course they did. Since it's arrival, everyone had seen it. Those who could read telling those that couldn't what it contained. The message within had ignited their blood, making them restless and excitable. One or two of his pack had been injured in a scuffle carried too far, but it hadn't dampened the expectation that hung in the air. He had counted on it.

Turning in a slow circle, he looked intently into each eye he met, "So I ask you all, what would you like to do about it?"

{}

Jaken swore that some day, he would just kill himself and be done with it.

'I serve and I try to please, but is that ever good enough? No! First, I have been forcefully ripped from the side of my master by that wench and now I have been cast off by my lord!!' A heartbroken cry issued from him. 'Why do the gods hate me so?'

Technically, it had been Lord Sesshomaru himself who had told him to stay behind, but he still felt that it was Lady Kuroi's fault somehow. 'What if she doesn't know how to attend to my lord's needs? What if he requires something vital and I'm not there to provide it?' He wailed in his mind as a vision of his lord, dirty, starving and helpless arose to torment him. 'She'll kill him, I know it. He should never have married that accursed woman. I know she's trouble.'

Musing sourly, he made a complicated gesture at the north corner of the thick stone wall and moved on.

'After she got him shot by the miko, I had hoped he would realize this, but he proceeded with the wedding! He even smiled when she turned into that hideous, tailed thing afterwards.' Shaking his bald head ruefully, he marveled at his young lord's acceptance of things.

'I thought the hanyou was bad enough, but Lady Kuroi is too much trouble for words! Actually accepting the invitation to live with the very miko who almost slew Lord Sesshomaru. She will get him killed, I know it!'

Going as quickly as his short legs would take him, Jaken raced to finish the ward around the mansion that Yamatsu had ordered him to erect.

'Protect Lady Shinaki and the children. As if they need it. Who would want some old crow and her brood?' Muttering an incantation, he frowned heavily. 'Well, Tama-chan is cute enough I suppose, but the rest are just hellions. Besides, she has that lumbering beast of a son here, isn't that enough?'

Truthfully, he felt that Kiso was a small army on his own. An army he was heartily glad was on their side. When the young man had arrived in the middle of the night, he'd sent the entire place into a small panic.

}

A lookout shouted that something big was coming. Racing to the wall to lend magical assistance, Jaken had almost fallen off of it.

The light of the half-moon was diffused by the encroaching fog that had sprung up from nowhere. Trying vainly to pierce it with his bug-eyes, Jaken saw a glimmer in the distance.

A glimmer that was rapidly growing in size.

Coming towards them in a billowing cloud of mist, was an armored god. Pale yellow eyes glowed fiercely from beneath a sweeping helmet, accented further by the vapor drifting menacingly before them. There was no need for the ceremonial demon's mask one usually wore to frighten a foe, the expression on the face of the approaching figure would have been enough to make more than a few hearts quail.

In the silence of the fog-covered forest, the hollow clicking of the thick, lacquered plates against one another sounded like the patter of rain on distant leaves. It was the only sound the apparition made as it drew closer. Even the large crossbow and numerous arrows in the quiver slung across his shoulders made no sounds. The pommel of a sword flashed momentarily, but it too remained silent.

But that had only been a small part of what left everyone there gaping. The towering mass of leather and metal death was rising directly from a stream that spontaneously followed him and flowed forward to end just outside the front gate.

Jaken readied the Staff of Heads in hopes of obliterating the aqueous menace. He stopped as a familiar voice reached his tiny ears.

"Hello everyone! I brought cakes!"

The tension in the bodies around him vanished immediately. It was mistress Midori. One of the guards actually called out happily to inquire if it was bean or rice. He was promptly smacked unconscious by the retainer.

Hopping down from behind the massive shoulder pads that had hidden her, the green girl went directly to the gate and walked blithely through as they opened for her. If Midori was here, that meant that the hulking giant had to be Kiso. If mistress Midori had not vouched from him, he might have been killed on the spot. As it was, the guards still gave him a wide berth as he followed her inside.

Jaken made a mental note to have that guard killed. 'She could be sorceress and that thing could be her servant. We are right on the verge of a border war and these idiots want to know if it's bean or rice?!'

Privately, he hoped it was bean.

Making his waddling way down to the entrance, he started to verbally berate the girl for stirring up a panic. A yellow gaze hardened as it fell on him, but he didn't care. With Yamatsu and Sesshomaru gone, he was the head of the forces here!

"Are you insane girl?! We don't have time to waste on your idiocies. Why did you not come here in a normal fashion?" Accepting a cake with curt thanks, he crowed inside when a bite revealed that it was bean. His tone softened a bit, but still held a chastising quality. "You should be more careful young woman. The roads are not safe anymore for people traveling alone."

Bowing slightly, Midori glanced over at her husband, "But master Jaken. I firmly believe that I had ample protection the entire time." Handing him another cake, she flashed a dazzling smile. 'Besides sir, we had to get here tonight. That's what the orders said to do."

Munching happily, Jaken queried, "What orders?"

Removing his helmet, Kiso presented him with his serving papers. His voice was as deep as the little youkai thought it would be. "I apologize for the way we arrived, but it's the fastest way I can manage." He said nothing when Jaken rudely snatched the parchment from his leather-clad fingers, but the corners of his mouth tightened.

Scanning the script that he recognized as Lord Yamatsu's, the retainer tossed it back. Pointing to the barracks nestled near a wall, he said tersely around another cake that Midori somehow slipped into his hand, "There is where you are to put your things young man. I don't know where you got that armor, but you'll have to give it to the quartermaster and wear the prescribed uniform." Turning away with the expectant air of someone who expects an order to be followed, he stilled at the quiet response.

"No."

Jaken faced the youkai once more, trying to seem intimidating in the face of someone whose ankle was taller than his chest. 'I am in charge, he is a grunt. He should follow my orders!'

To say that the taste of power he'd been experiencing in the absence of his two lords had been a little heady would be an understatement. Jaken was full blown drunk on it!

"Now you listen to me young man! You are here to serve your lord and there should be no other purpose for your pitiful existence as of this moment! You are a soldier and a soldier wears the armor his Lord provides." Sniffing derisively at the old, but obviously cared for suit the other wore, he asked pointedly, "What makes you think that your armor is better than what you will be provided with anyway?"

Kiso looked down at the helmet in his hands and stated, "It's the suit of armor Lord Yamatsu himself bestowed upon my late father."

If the courtyard had been quiet before, it was as silent as the dead now. Clearing his throat in an effort to hide his embarrassment, Jaken only succeeded it making it more noticeable. When he saw more than a few amused looks pass over the faces of the handful of guards who had witnessed his little tirade, he felt himself flush angrily.

"Well, if the Lord felt it was adequate, I suppose you may keep it." Tapping the end of the staff sharply on the ground, he snapped out, "But get it cleaned and properly attended to! Remember, you represent the name of our Lord, I won't have you disgracing it by looking slovenly." Turning away, he waddled back into the mansion, chin lifted high.

Kiso looked down at his wife and smiled. She swatted his arm with a frown. "Leave him be, he's a very nice…kind…um, good retainer!" Her failure to find something complimentary to say about the little man, only made the grin widen.

Blushing, she swatted him again.

"Oh hush up."

}

Setting the final ward, Jaken allowed himself a small nod of pride as the seal glowed faintly blue and white before becoming invisible. Now no one disloyal to the Lord or not a part of the family could enter. There was a tingle as he himself passed through on the way inside the gate.

'I am a true servant of my Lords.' His eyes fell on the barracks, 'As for everyone else, I'll let the ward speak for them.'

}

}

}

}

A/N: Hmm, this is going in a different direction than I originally planned. Now I'm wondering where the hell the story will wind up? This is what happens when you let the characters control you. They get snippety and you lose all creative decisions.

Wait until the next chapter. Sessy's on the hunt for his mate, and he finds….what? I'm not telling you!


	9. Who's Been Sleeping In My Bed?

Chapter Eight

Consciousness came upon him in stages. Painfully slow, agonizing stages. Moaning as he pressed slender fingers to the dwindling ache in his jaw, Sesshomaru made a mental note to never stand behind his wife again.

'She has a harder head than my brother, and I did not think that was a physical possibility.' Gritty film coated his teeth, making him wince and spit it out. Dried blood had turned gummy as the night had descended. Stars twinkled overhead, seeming to laugh at his confusion. From their position, he knew it was well past midnight.

'How long have I been unconscious?'

Looking around, he searched for Kuroi. When he couldn't immediately see her, he searched for signs of his mate instead. Trampled and flattened grass that bore the scent of her was the only thing that met his questing senses. Rising gracefully to his feet, he brushed himself off and closed his eyes. When he felt the center of his being was calm enough, he opened them and inhaled. 

Somewhere, she had to be somewhere. He turned his head in a slow sweeping motion, letting the pale strands stir up the air near the ground in order to lift the myriad scents up to him.

Close.

Sun yellow eyes seared the night. Yes, she was close, but she smelled…odd. Taking off in the general direction his nose said she had gone, he wove through the trees. The run would allow stiffened muscles to loosen up and give him time to think. Flight would be faster of course, but he could miss valuable clues while in the air.

Such as that piece of red fabric on the bush back there.

Despite his great speed, he somehow managed to come to a complete halt without falling flat on his face.

'To think, I refused those dance lessons arranged by mother at first. Now I'm almost sorry I gutted mistress Taiko.' Recalling a pink outfit the older woman had sworn would bring out his eyes, he scowled. 'No, no I'm not.'

Brushing his feathery bangs aside, he turned back around and approached the shrub. Inuyasha's haori hung forlornly on the leaves, obviously discarded in a great haste. Pulling it down to him, he caught the pungent musk of his brother's arousal that seemed to saturate the cloth. Snatches of the earlier conversation came back to him.

'My brother was making some ridiculous claim about being effected through the link that he and Kuroi share.' Fingering the fire rat fur, Sesshomaru turned and kept running. 'He has never said that he could do more than sense or speak to Kuroi before today. Why would that have changed?' A little further past the location where the haori was, he found a discarded gi. Sesshomaru snatched it up with a snort as he passed.

'Hedonist.'

Calmly rationalizing the situation did not help settle his nerves. Something bad was happening, and while he couldn't quite lay his finger on what it was, he felt in his heart that it might be his fault.

After listening to Kagome explain the presence of the ookami youkai, Sesshomaru had decided to find Kuroi and clarify a few things. Seeing her with Inuyasha had not sparked any jealousy inside of him, he was used to the two being close by now. After two months of sharing his brother's house, he knew without a doubt that they would never do anything with each other.

No, what he felt gnawing at the organ pumping away in his chest was the wolf's fault. "I should never have allowed this to happen." hissing in displeasure, he burst through the trees. "This should have been done the night we wed. I let foolish sympathies override my common sense, and now look what I have reaped. The wolf is sniffing around after her and now she has disappeared! The traditions have been in place for generations, who did I think I was to ignore them?"

The answer was that he was Lord Sesshomaru, future Lord of the Western Lands, and he had felt that he was above such a simple and paltry ritual. Now, as he raced through the night searching for the two people he had only recently admitted to caring about, he regretted the decision.

He should have marked his mate.

Slowing a bit when his cheek brushed by a familiar white coat, he pulled it down from the tree it had been caught in. Yes, he should have marked her long before now.

Taking a quick inventory of what he carried, he realized that his mate was running around in the nude and his little brother was not far from it himself. An angry sound issued from between clenched teeth. This was not good.

"While I could care less who sees that idiot in his unmentionables, I refuse to let another gaze upon my wife." Jealousy expanded tenfold. "Especially with that ookami still prowling around." Sesshomaru pushed his emotions aside in order to better concentrate on the task at hand.

It was his fault, no matter how he turned it over in his mind. His love for Kuroi was to blame. The truth was that he had not wanted to inflict the type of lingering pain that was a part of marking a mate on his beloved.

Sesshomaru knew for a fact that Inuyasha hadn't marked Kagome, and his brother had made it clear he would rather gouge out his own eyes than do so. A bitter smile played across his lips.

"My eyes to see your smile, my ears to hear your voice. My life to know that you live." He made a sound of disgust, "I am a complete baka."

A distant sound caught his attention. Angling towards it, he felt a sense of relief when Kuroi's scent grew stronger. 'She's very close. But she still smells, off.' Halting at the edge of a small pool, he looked out across the water. In the center of the placid water, his wife floated face up in apparent bliss.

Irritated because he had been worrying himself sick while she relaxed, he floated out to give her a piece of his mind.

"Kuroi. I want to speak with you this instant."

The hooded eyes opened to stare at him quizzically. With a gasp, the girl rolled over and stood up, shying away from the hand he extended to grab her. He froze when she shrieked.

"Get away from me!!"

Slender brows dipped down a fraction. He knew he was upset, but he hadn't meant to scare her. "Kuroi, calm down. I'm not angry with you."

Fingers curled into claws shot out to score his face. Deftly angling his head back, he stopped them from connecting with one hand, but was taken back by the strength behind the blow. 'She actually meant for that to connect.'

"Kuroi, stop this foolishness at once! I only wish to speak to you." Pulling her forward, he clamped an arm around her waist. It only made her fight harder. Trying not to lose his grip, Sesshomaru barked out, "Kuroi, stop!"

"My name is Anbu!" struggling against the iron grip, the girl tried to bite his chest. He maneuvered away from the sharp teeth, but still retained his hold on her.

"Kuroi…"

"Anbu, my name is Anbu!"

Had the bite affected her mind? Spinning her around, he caught up both of her arms to her chest and lifted her off of her feet in an attempt to cease her struggling. It didn't work. She continued to flop and wriggle like a fish in his arms. Overhead, the clouds that had been obscuring the heavens moved aside. That's when he got a good look at the woman he held.

Cursing swiftly, he let the girl go and stepped away. A quick glance at the sky overhead confirmed the existence of the half-moon, but that didn't help his confusion at the moment. Kneeling in the water after the abrupt release, the girl stared up at him with familiar ruby dark eyes and shimmering white hair draped over her shoulders. It wasn't Kuroi.

"Who are you?"

Scowling, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you fucking deaf you moron? I said my name is Anbu!"

'She definitely has Kuroi's mouth though.' Sesshomaru frowned right back. This was becoming more complicated than he would have liked. "I do not know who you are, but you are going to come with me girl."

The one who called herself Anbu stared up with eyes as large as saucers. "Oh no! I am not wandering off with some crazy guy who keeps calling me a stupid name!" Slender shoulders twitched as she rose, spilling her hair before her as an effective cover. "You can just go someplace else baka boy."

The simple phrase at the end of the sentence made his heart quail, but he arranged his features into a familiar stoic mask. 'No one I know of says 'baka boy' the way Kuroi can. Who is this girl?'

"I have no time for this foolishness, you are coming with me." His face was impassive as he grabbed her hand and pulled her rudely towards the shore. The foot across his posterior sent him sprawling forwards in surprise.

"I said NO!!"

Coughing back up some water that had splashed up his nose, the lord felt his control starting to slip. The water rippled up as the girl tried to escape from him. Snarling inside, he flew after her. 'If she can run even half as well as my beloved, I'll have to get her before she makes it to shore.'

Anbu had other plans. She managed to duck and dodge every grab he made to gain a hold of her. Further attempts to get a hold of her were met with similar results that only infuriated him further for their failure.

Huffing a bit, he narrowed his eyes at the slip of a girl. 'Gods preserve me, she is a crafty little thing. I never really appreciated how easy Kuroi actually made it for me to keep up with her before tonight. When I find her, I'll spend a week showing my gratitude.' Feigning an overhead attack, he bent low to grab the unclothed girl around the knees, and smirked when she fell back with a splash.

He swore colorfully at the knee that connected with his already sore jaw. "I require your presence to aide me in finding someone! Now cease this at once!"

Anbu raised one snowy brow. Whether from his word or his tone, he didn't care. Just as long as she stopped kicking the shit out of him.

"You need my help?" She arched her back in the beginning of a move that he recognized. Rather than get tossed aside, he moved away on his own. Anbu looked at him, obviously surprised by his speed and reaction.

Sesshomaru was unimpressed. 'If I had not experienced that particular maneuver with Kuroi, little girl, it might have worked.'

The flash of pain he felt thinking about his missing beloved intensified when the girl bearing her face gave him a cocky grin that was as familiar to him as his own heartbeat.

"Why didn't you say so?" Making her way to the shoreline, she grabbed the haori that belonged to Inuyasha and put it on. "If all you need is help, I can give you a hand."

Once again, he silently thanked Kuroi wherever she was, for equipping him with the ability to handle her sudden shifts in mood. 'This girl is so much like my wife, it's unnerving.' Still studying Anbu as he got dressed, he reminded himself, 'She may look like Kuroi, but it's not her.' Even as he watched, the ivory-skinned girl lifted her hair from inside the coat, giving him a glimpse of her neck.

There was a scar in the shape of a bite there.

Sesshomaru stared at her, wondering dimly where all the air in the world could have gone.

'What is going on here?'

He was afraid that the answer might not come anytime soon.

{}

In the confines of the little cave, someone was slowly losing their mind.

'Since we're so much alike, could I make the excuse that it wasn't cheating, but masturbating instead?'

Curled in a fetal position, Inuyasha had been waging a double war within himself over two things. The first, was to convince himself that what his senses were telling him happened, actually hadn't.

The second, was to come up with an answer as to how the hell it could have been possible in the first place!

'I know **how** it could be possible, but I know damned well that I would never do that with her! Sure, Kuroi's pretty and she's got a nice body…no, no, no! I am not going there!!'

Clawed hands fisted in his hair, which was already snarled to begin with. Kagome had always teased him, saying he could never think straight when he was upset. Groaning at the thought of her smiling face, he beat his head slowly against the wall. 'Right now, my heart should have stopped from a complete lack of brain function, because I don't think I could be more upset if I tried.'

A sound from the other side of the cave made his ears twitch and brought a anxious flush.

'We didn't do anything, we just…couldn't have done anything!'

Explain her scent on you down there then?

'Why do you always show up when bad shit happens to me?'

Because it's fun.

'First sign of insanity is arguing with yourself Inuyasha.'

Who ever said you were sane?

Sharp teeth punctured the flesh of his lip as he whimpered aloud and bit it. 'I am so fucked.' Rocking himself back and forth, he knew that he had spent the last hour or so staring at the same wall, but he didn't fucking care!

'I am so fucked.' While it was short, he felt the phrase summed up his situation pretty well.

He had been so happy before today. Well, not a hundred percent happy, with Kagome being mad at him and all, but definitely more than usual. Why the hell would he have screwed it up? Amber eyes shifted quickly to look at the naked and sleeping girl before boring back into the same spot on the stone wall.

And of all people to do it with, why Kuroi?!

'I am so fucked!'

I thought that's what you did to her?

'If you weren't me, I'd kill you.

Just wait, Kagome will happy to do that for you.

'…I hate you…'

That attitude is exactly why you never had friends as a child.

'Go to hell!'

After you.

'Instead of harassing me, why don't you think of a way out of this shit?'

Fine, what if you got home before anyone notices?

The rocking stopped. Now there was a thought. Wash up in a stream, toss Kuroi in bed through the window from the back and stroll through the front door without a word to anyone.

It might work.

'If your brother suddenly goes stupid and your wife follows right behind idiot.'

Got a better plan?

'…no…'

Feeling marginally better now that he was going to do more than freak out in a corner, Inuyasha stood up and walked carefully over to stand beside the girl. She slept on, oblivious to the world around her. Inuyasha frowned as he glanced at where he had tetsuaiga wedged across the cave's entrance, a little extra insurance to ward off stray youkai. At least he'd had the sense to do something constructive. A quiet statement shocked him immobile.

"You know, from down here, it looks like a smiley face."

He yelped and jumped high enough to crack his head against the ceiling when her hand touched his foot. Kuroi stared at him sleepily and sat up with a stretch, ignoring his litany of curses.

Despite the pain shooting through his skull, Inuyasha felt his skin burn as Kuroi stood and caught him by surprise in a hug. Willing his mind to ignore the arms and breasts pressed up against him, he broke away and backed up so far that it seemed as thought he was trying to physically merge with the wall behind him.

'I am so fucked, I am so fucked, I am so fucked.'

"Koinu, if you don't shut up, I'll kick you." The thick murmur halted the rambling in his mind and he took his chance to scoot away from her even more. "I didn't say anything! I didn't **do **anything!" If he was babbling, he didn't care. "Shit, what did you do to me?"

Curious eyes opened and focused on him after hearing his panicked and agitated tone. They didn't change when she noticed his lack of clothing, although she had to stop a grin from breaking out when he moved his hands to cover himself.

"What the hell crawled up and bit you Koinu? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Lifting her arms over her head, she bent backwards, working out little kinks. "And you know you've seen me nude, so quit freaking out."

"But..but..but we never…we hadn't…this changes everything!"

Kuroi frowned at him. "What changes what?" He was really upset, but what about? Trying to calm him down, she sent a soothing thought, '_What is the matter with you Puppy?' _At the touch of her mind, he gave in to full fledged panic.

"WE HAD SEX TOGETHER!!" With the admission, he seemed to lose all strength in his limbs. Hitting the ground hard, he looked at her miserably. Kuroi blinked, but only appeared shocked and thoughtful.

"Wait and sec Koinu…"

"No, no, no!! I can smell it and I can see it!" Pointing an accusing finger towards the disheveled floor and their current physical state, he groaned again. "I know we did. There's no other explanation for why I smell like you…down there." The last two words were muffled, but from the noise his friend made, he knew she'd heard them. Red-faced and mortified, he wondered if she would mind being sprayed with blood when he cut his throat out?

'Somebody kill me. Just let me die before I have to face my wife.' Defeated, he curled back into his previous position against the wall, trying to deny anything beyond the sight of his own knees. "I cheated on Kagome, and I betrayed me brother. I am so fucked."

A derisive snort made his ears twitch, "Well, I sure feel loved." Bracing her hands on her hips, Kuroi strolled over to the mouth of the cave. When she noticed the sword, she sighed. "Koinu, we didn't sleep together."

"I do not want to talk about it right now."

"Too bad baka boy, because you're going to listen!" She ignored his snarl when she drew near and the yelp as she smacked the back of his head. "Get it together damn it! I think that I would know if I screwed you or not!"

Her hands gestured in the vicinity of her upper thighs, "It kind of gets sore there after sex, and I assure you that I am definitely not sore."

Inuyasha wasn't looking, but his face flamed anew. He could sense exactly what she meant through the link. It was a little more information than he really wanted.

Kuroi sighed and moved away, sensing that her nearness was only agitating him more. "Come on, you know there is no way I'd do anything like that with you."

Golden eyes glared at her. "Bitch, I felt what you were feeling when my brother bit you. If your side was even half as intense as what I was getting through the link, you would have fucked a stone until it cracked to get yourself off."

She didn't even try to pull the punch that time. Her fist connected with his jaw, making a sound one can only achieve when skin meets skin at nigh impossible speeds and backed with more than believable force. The collision rocked his head back with a snap he could feel travel right down to the base of his spine.

Reeling from the blow, he couldn't stop her as she straddled his hips and pinned his wrists down. All attempts to move her failed miserably.

Kuroi hissed as she looked down at him. "If you are seriously implying that I dragged your sorry ass all the way out here for the sole purpose of raping you against your will, I will bite it off Inuyasha!" She let him know exactly what would be among the missing through their connection.

He froze. 'Holy shit, she's serious.'

"Of course I'm serious you jackass!! I didn't touch you, and you never touched me!" The fury in her words flowed through the link and straight into his mind. _'You know I would never hurt you, and I would never do something like that with you even if I wanted to. I could never hurt Sessy and I'd die first!' _her thoughts withdrew somewhat, and her could feel her sadness trickling into the anger, _'Why don't you trust me anymore Koinu?'_

'Because I wasn't in control of myself at that time either!' He closed his eyes and turned his face away. _'Because I felt what you wanted! I shared your desire for Sesshomaru when he was marking you.'_ The back of his eyes burned, but he'd be damned if he'd cry, even if he felt it might be justified under the circumstances.

__

'Cuckoo, you don't know how close I came to trying to take my own brother.'

'Any other time, would you want to?', she asked honestly_._

The growl was low and dangerous, but once again, she ignored it. _'Fuck no! He's pretty, but not that pretty!'_

'So, it wasn't your own lust you felt, it was just an echo of mine?' Her eyes twinkled with inner amusement. Inuyasha didn't think it was very funny personally. _'Quit laughing at me! I even told that dickhead what was going on.'_

'Knowing Sessy, he didn't stop, did he?'

How many shades of red could he turn at once? When Inuyasha finally answered her question, Kuroi was up to twenty on his neck and face alone.

__

'No, he didn't. He just cracked jokes and looked at me funny.'

'I can't wait until the next family reunion then.'

A surprised giggle escaped when Inuyasha bucked wildly, trying to throw her off and cursing loudly as he did so. She just held on tighter, apologizing profusely until he settled down some.

__

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have teased you about that Koinu, I'm sorry!!' Breathing heavily, he didn't respond, but she could tell he was still pissed by the look in his eyes. Kuroi said hopefully, _'Maybe he forgot?'_

Honey-colored eyes darkened further as they narrowed. '_Baka bitch_.'

__

'That's my line, and it's baka boy. I'll get Sessy to promise never to reveal the grisly details somehow, so stop worrying about it.'

_'You are pure evil woman.' _the hard edge was fading from his thoughts.

__

'I know.' it slipped away faster when she smiled.

__

The expression on Inuyasha's face turned quizzical, _'How did you stop feeling like that anyway?'_

_'Good imagination.' _When she wouldn't clarify, he let it go, unsure if he really wanted to pursue that avenue of questioning. Something whispered that he most definitely didn't.

The hands holding his wrists let go, but she didn't move away. Gently, Kuroi cupped his face in her hands, making him look up at her. _'Koinu, can I ask you a question?'_

Reluctantly, he nodded. _'Yeah, anytime, you know that.'_

Leaning forward to rest her forehead against his, she gave a smug smile. _'Okay. Here it is. If you believe that you're capable of having sex with me, why aren't you hard right now?' _he flushed hotly at the openly bold question and opened his mouth to yell at her again. It closed just as quickly as it had opened.

Comprehension dawned when he realized that he felt nothing. Nothing at all, even with her laying fully on top of him. Still unsure despite the slim tendril of hope that crept into his heart, he frowned, _'But, I smell like you! How do you explain that?'_

_'Did you do anything to…yourself…recently?'_

The blush came back as he started to retort hotly that he wasn't Miroku, but he paused again. _'No…wait.'_

Thinking back, he did remember going outside earlier to relieve himself. _'When I took a leak, I had to touch myself…maybe that's why I smell like you.'_

Her brows wiggled suggestively. She'd seen the memory through the link, _'You were holding onto me while we were asleep, nut. My scent was on your hands first, then on…you…after you…went.' _ Ruffling his hair affectionately, she kissed his cheek and got up. _'You **made **yourself smell like me. We didn't do anything.'_

Grinning, he rolled to his feet to hug her, glad that he could once again do so without regret, _'Sometimes Cuckoo, I could kiss you.'_

'Ew, gross!' Playfully swatting him this time, she rubbed one ear in apology for socking him earlier.

Still holding her, he asked her quietly, _'Cuckoo, can I ask you something?'_

_'Yeah, anytime, you know that.' _his lips twitched when she used his words, so he used hers as well. _'Okay. Here it is.' _Pulling away, he lead her to the entrance and gazed up at the half-moon. When she followed his example, he reached behind her and brought the before unnoticed tail up to her startled face.

_'Why the hell do you look like this now?'_

}

}

}

A/N: Sounds like something you've already read, huh? Give it a minute, because it's nothing like you think.

Email me if you think you know how it's going to end. The one who gets closest to the truth will be featured in the "Chicken Files" along with Ba and Ka. Happy guessing and just wait for the truth. Hopefully, it won't disappoint.

}

}

}

Ba: "What are you eating?"

Ka: "Chicken."

Ba: "Are you sure it's chicken?"

Ka: "Yes. Unlike you, I made sure."

Ba: "…"

Ka. "What?"

Ba. "I thought they grew feathers?"

Ka: "…they do."

Ba: "…"

Ka. "What?!"

Ba: "So which ones grow the breaded coating?"

Ka: "…I hate you…"


	10. A Fox of Steel

Chapter Nine

"Would you like more to drink?"

"Um, yeah. Do you have anymore of those sweet things? What did you call them?"

"Pocky? Oh sure! Here you go."

A lean hand accepted the plate with a quick 'thanks'. The atmosphere was one of cordial civility.

There was even tea.

Shippo idly wondered how he'd woken up in hell.

'It was a simple plan. Fake some tears, get mom and aunt Kuroi to call the guys to help look for me after I left, a big tearful reunion and everybody's happy.' Watching his mother bestow another large smile and a sweet to the ookami prince, who was literally eating it up, the little kitsune fought down a snarl.

Yes sir, the plan had definitely backfired. Big time.

'Trust Inu-baka to be stupid enough to get sidetracked and let the wolf come out like a hero. Why do I even try to help that idiot?' Seeing the warm smile his mother sent his way, he knew the answer. He had wanted to see her happy again.

Taking his cup, Shippo excused himself and went outside. Kagome's gaze followed him closely, so he left the door cracked enough so that he was still visible to her.

"This blows." Nursing the hot beverage, he looked up into the sky and whispered. "Dad, I could really use your help on this."

Although Kagome and Inuyasha had taken him in as their own, he still felt some comfort in talking aloud to his deceased father's spirit. The little act had helped him adjust after witnessing his father being slain by Hiten and Manten, and he had seen no reason to stop.

"Do you think this was the right thing to do, or should I have let them work it out themselves?" Taking another sip, he noticed that his drink was starting to cool a bit. "I know they're adults, but they act so much like kids that sometimes I forget who's supposed to be parenting who."

He felt tears prickling the back of his eyes, and he dashed them away. "I didn't mean to scare momma, but I just wanted to see her smile again. Was that so bad?" Overhead, the stars shone brightly beside the blue-white moon. "Dad, I miss you. I miss you a lot."

"I miss my mom too, and I'd do anything in this world if it meant I could see her face again."

Startled, Shippo jumped and spun around. Intense blue eyes watched him. "Geez Kouga! Quit sneaking around trying to scare me, will ya?!" He huffed when he realized he'd spilled all of his tea. 'Aw, it was getting cold anyway.'

A fresh cup materialized in front of him. "I wasn't sneaking brat. If you weren't so busy talking your own ear off, you might have heard me!" Kouga took a seat on the porch next to the fox and looked out into the distance. "I could hear you from all the way inside, so I came to see what you were going on about."

Waving a dismissive hand when the fox looked towards the closed door and the woman inside, he said quickly, "Don't worry. She couldn't hear you." The piping hot tea was moved closer to Shippo. "Drink up squirt."

Startled, the little guy accepted it warily, but didn't drink it. "What's up with you Kouga?" While it wasn't considered good manners to refuse a gift, Shippo had come to be suspicious of friendly gestures from many males who liked his mother. Especially Inuyasha. 'Last time he gave me a sweet, it turned out to be a red-hot candy. Dickhead.'

Kouga just watched him with a thoughtful look. "I understand how you feel about this whole thing with Kagome and dog ears, but I think it's only fair to warn you; don't pull any stupid shit like that again!"

Glancing at the healing skin on the wolf's arm, Shippo smirked. "Like you can do anything to me about it. All I have to do is tell Kagome you were mean again and poof! You're dead at the top of her hit-list." He set aside the tea and stood up to face the ookami confidently. "You can't touch me and you know it."

Those blue eyes that had been warm a moment ago, froze over cunningly. "True, but what happens if I tell Inuyasha what you put Kagome through?"

Shippo suddenly wondered if he was too old to wet himself. As it was, he bladder quivered in a mild warning as his stomach dropped. 'As much as he hates Inu-baka, this friggin' wolf would tell, just because I upset Kagome. I really hate dogs and wolves.' The little guy managed a small growl.

"Fine. What do you want ookami?"

"Nothing. You already told me everything you knew about that girl, so you've got nothing I need." A hand descended and yanked him up by the tail. "But what I **want** is an apology out of your ass for burning me!"

The russet tail twitched and bristled. "You've got shards in both your legs, so how's it my fault that you're too slow to dodge baka?!" Over the years of fighting and verbally sparring with Inuyasha, Shippo had slowly developed a streak of iron that wouldn't let him back down from an argument, no matter how bad it looked for him. That was why Kouga was currently sporting a deeper tan on one arm and he himself was nursing a bump.

Shippo's turquoise eyes burned with gutsy fire, "Or maybe you should have shoved those stupid things between your ears instead?"

Admiration and annoyance flashed behind Kouga's eyes. "Gods keep you cub, you might be worth something when you grow up! If Kagome didn't already claim you, I might even consider making you a part of my pack."

"It's bad enough I have to follow that mutt, what makes you think I want to join you and your flea-ridden mongrels?"

"Why you little…" He almost said more, but a noise from inside alerted them both. Releasing Shippo a moment before Kagome came through the door, Kouga stood and smiled at them both.

"Oh, Kouga! I thought you had left already."

"Naw, I just wanted to make sure the squirt stayed put." The ookami moved a bit as a tiny fireball shot out to singe his foot. Kagome didn't notice.

"Well, thank you again for finding Shippo. I hope you can use what I told you to help you find the girl you're looking for." Her smile was sad and filled with a touch of pity for him. It irritated him to see it, but he was damned if he'd let her know that!

"I'll keep what you told me in mind Kagome." His eyes fell on the glaring cub. "And I'll be back to check up on you guys again." Smirking as tiny fangs were bared, Kouga took off for home.

Kagome scooped the tense little body up and went back inside. "That was a lot more pleasant than I thought it would be, wasn't it Shippo? Kouga was even kind enough to reset the door for me."

In the warm circle of her arms, Shippo mumbled suitable replies as he plotted chaos and havoc for the prince of ookami.


	11. He Says, She Says

Chapter Ten

"Get along…little doggie… Get along…little doggie…" the pleasant crooning drifted through the treetops and threatened to drive one bounding hanyou straight out of his mind.

"If you don't quit singing that shit Cuckoo, I swear to god I'll kill you!" Gritting his teeth together, Inuyasha nimbly sprang to another branch and wondered how he had accomplished the feat before without squashing his manhood into paste. Perched on his back and only partially ignorant of his dilemma, Kuroi pouted.

"Koinu, do you realize that this is the umpteenth time you've threatened to end my life today? Anyone would wonder if we're really friends or not if they heard the way you talked to me."

"They aren't being assaulted by bad vocals right in their fucking ear!" Halting on the branch of particularly large tree, he stopped and let her down. "Now stop singing that weird song and let me get my bearings a minute."

A sulky, 'It's not weird, Kagome taught it to me.' followed by a sulkier 'I can too sing.' met his terse order. Kuroi took the opportunity to take a break gratefully. After all, they weren't traveling in a normal way.

Although she could travel just as quickly as her friend, they had devised a method that would keep their obvious nudity to a minimum. Kuroi would ride on his back to cover her front since her hair hid both her backside and his quite nicely. She'd wrapped her tail around his waist to cover his hips with the thick silver hair of the long appendage. Inuyasha had kept a hold of tetsuaiga in both hands behind him, creating a type of seat for her to rest on.

Flicking her tail across her legs, Kuroi let her hair fall across her shoulders to cover her front now that they were stationary. 'Why the hell do I look like this tonight? I'm not due to change until Inu does.' Pondering the claws on her hands and feet, she knew that she might not discover the answer tonight. If ever.

When Inuyasha had presented the fact that she was in her transitioned state, outside of the night of the new moon, she'd freaked. Rational thought and irrational assumptions had whirled through her head in frenzy, each one fighting to be accepted as the one and only truth. When she had been babbling and shrieking like a banshee, Kuroi could only attribute her current placidness to a time honored remedy.

A light smack across the face from a friend.

Of course, she'd kicked Inuyasha right back out of reflex. 'After all, I am a fighter. What did he expect me to do?' Watching Inuyasha rub at his inner thigh and wince over the large bruise that started there, Kuroi vowed to get him as many of her mother's cakes as she could in apology.

'Well, at least he won't be obsessing about Kagome for a while.'

__

'Cuckoo, if I can't make love to my wife again because of what you did, I'll kill you.' the dark thought came like a breath of winter in a greenhouse, potentially deadly.

Laughing weakly, Kuroi muttered another apology to her glaring friend. _'Umpteen and one Koinu.'_

Straightening, he mumbled lowly, "Where the fuck are we?" Exasperated and in more pain than he wanted to admit to, Inuyasha took a seat beside her on the wide branch. Kuroi still found it odd at the cat-like balance he displayed in trees. Trying to lighten the mood, she queried, _'Any kitty-cats in the family history Puppy?'_

'Evil bitches in yours?' came the snide counter.

Frowning, she poked the outside of his leg, drawing a hiss from the hanyou. _'Damn it, I said I was sorry for kicking you!'_

'And I said I'd kill you after you did it! Now stop fucking around and help me figure out where we are!'

She turned to look at him in genuine shock. _'You mean you really don't know?'_

His sarcasm would have done Sessy proud. _'No baka girl, I just enjoy bouncing my abused balls around for the fun of it. Yes I'm lost!'_

_'Rude much?'_

'Only to you baka.' Sighing in resignation, Inuyasha scrubbed his scalp in frustration. The two weren't speaking aloud in case their voices alerted anything unfriendly that two tasty morsels were strolling around the woods. _'This forest isn't familiar and I sure as hell can't figure out how we got here!'_

Reminded of his lethargy when he'd awoken in the cave earlier, his thoughts settled somewhat, _'Although if I was just running blind, there's no telling how far from home we are…'_

'I'm sorry Koinu.'

Now it was his to look surprised. _'What for? You already told me you were sorry about kicking me.' _ Huffing softly, he crossed his arms and stared out into the night._ 'Saying it again won't do any good now.'_

Sensitive nostrils flared at the intrusive smell of salt and he groaned._ 'Oh fuck Cuckoo, don't start crying about it! I forgive you, just don't cry!'_

Shoulders shaking, the drops continued to fall._ 'No Koinu, it's not that. I'm sorry I'm not normal.' _Drawing her knees to her chest, she shook her head from side to side. _'If I was just a youkai or a human, we probably wouldn't be connected like this and you wouldn't have been affected when Sessy bit me.' _The bark of the tree was rough against her back, seeming to remind her again that their current situation was her fault._ 'You wouldn't be stuck out here in the middle of nowhere with me.' _Trying to suppress the noise from crying, her breath came in short, jerky hitches._ 'If I wasn't such a freak, you'd be home with Kagome right now instead of naked up a tree!'_

'You know, you and Sesshomaru are a perfect couple after all. You're both certifiable.' Without glancing away from the darkened horizon, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her across his lap. A dull throb reminded him too late that he was injured in that area, but he pushed that aside. Not without first mouthing a few words that were better left unvoiced, but he managed it.

When she stiffened and tried to draw away to avoid hurting him further, he reflexively clamped his hand down on her thigh and growled._ 'Stop moving baka, you're making it worse!' _Kuroi froze, but didn't trust herself to relax until he forcefully pulled her head against his shoulder. _'Calm down or I'll kill you.'_

'Umpteen and three.' she thought softly, but let her limbs go limp.

__

'Umpteen and four, because I'll kill you if you say 'umpteen' again.' he replied shortly. Stroking her back, Inuyasha closed his eyes and let his anger go. _'I love you Cuckoo. I've never regretted meeting you, and even though I **would **rather be home with Kagome, I'm happy that you're here with me.' _Her breathing had steadied, and the sounds of the night rose up to them, lending a sublime air to the situation.

__

'I honestly don't know why we both blacked out after my brother bit you, or how I was able to bring us out here, but we'll figure it out Kuroi. Just trust me.'

'Like you've been trusting me lately? No thanks. I think I'll just jump from here and try to land on my head. That might hurt less.'

As soon as the contempt-filled statement left her lips, the hand on her spine stopped, and she felt the minute prick of claws on her leg. _'That is not fair Cuckoo.'_

'Fair?' No longer caring if she hurt him or not, Kuroi drew back and glared at him, suddenly feeling every shred of the battered emotions she had tried to ignore all day. _'What the fuck isn't fair about it? In one day you've accused me of adultery, lying, rape, betraying our friendship and just being a bitch in general!' _Ruby-red eyes burned into gold ones_, 'How the fuck do you get to sit there and tell me that **I'm **the one who's not being fair?'_

Inuyasha wondered why every time he tried to amend a wrong to this girl, he only hurt her worse?

_'Cuckoo, what I'm trying to say is that even with the link getting as strong as it has, I could never hate you about it.'_

'But if it possibly separated you from your dear, sweet brother, you'd tear my head off!? Screw you hanyou.' Inuyasha seethed inside. She had never called him that before today, not once . 'Shit, I really did hurt her.'

__

Her thoughts were a study in misery as she looked down in contemplation. _'I'm tired of trying to make you happy all the time Inuyasha. I know you find it hard to believe in people, but you should at least believe in me.' _Leaning in quick, she nipped him on the shoulder hard enough to draw a trickle of blood.

_'I don't know what you want from me, but when you've looked after me for half a century, then we'll talk about fair.' _Both her emotions and her energy withdrew from him as she stood and prepared to leave.

The knotted muscles in his thighs screamed murder when he jumped up and grabbed her hand to stop her. Knowing that he risked discovery, he said urgently, "Please Ku-Cuckoo. Wait, I'm sorry."

"Save it for the person who wants you to dick them over Inuyasha." Yanking her wrist free, she fell over the side without a sound. Inuyasha swore hotly, grabbed his sword and followed.

"Kuroi! Wait a minute damn it!"

__

Crimson orbs shone briefly as Kuroi peered over a shoulder before speeding on. Now he turned his curses inward. 'If I hadn't trained that baka how to run, I could have caught her by now!'

__

"Kuroi! Wait!"

'Fuck you Inuyasha!' Backed by a disturbing glimpse of her mind, it made him stumble and lose his footing momentarily. That gave Kuroi the advantage she needed to widen the gap between them. Instantly recovering, Inuyasha wondered if the increasing distance might be more than physical.

'I hurt her. I _really _did hurt her.' Dropping to a lower branch to avoid the more slender ones which he knew wouldn't hold him, Inuyasha couldn't believe how stupid he'd been.

'You should stop calling everybody else dickhead, because so far Inuyasha, you're the crowned king of them.' He dug his claws deeply into the tree he was in as the fleeting form in front of him executed a complicated mid-air turn. A proud grin crossed his face when he saw it.

'Sesshomaru had to have taught her that one.' The grin died. 'Will she forgive me enough to show it to me?'

__

The question was valid, and he knew it. Kuroi's earlier accusation had been right. Seventy years was too long a time to watch over and love someone, only to have them doubt your veracity. 'Twelve years versus more than seventy, whatever do you mean? Oh no Cuckoo, I think you lie all the time and I should never trust a thing you do for me ever again simply because I have emotional problems!' While sarcasm wasn't the answer to his problem, it felt mighty good at the moment.

'I am a complete shithead.'

__

'No arguments here.' The touch of her mind in his caused him to nearly fall.

"Kuroi!"

Still refusing to answer his cries, she took to the higher branches, knowing that with his greater mass, it would be harder for him to follow. Inuyasha gritted his teeth in sheer frustration. 'I'm going to kick the shit out of her when I catch her.'

__

'Try it and I'll keep kicking until nothing ever dangles on you again.'

"God damn it Cuckoo! It's not fair to read my thoughts and keep yours from me!" his annoyed cries rang out into the trees, causing small nocturnal creatures to scurry and flee.

__

'Still crying fair and foul? How else would I know if you're sincere Inuyasha? You haven't been an infinite fount of trust and comfort to me lately.' Pausing on a narrow limb that bent marginally under her weight, Kuroi looked down at where he crouched on a studier one. _'Koinu, I love you, but you can't expect me to keep forgiving you every time you hurt me.' _Tears fell and disappeared into the blackness beneath them, journeying to the forest floor over a hundred feet down as she watched him.

__

'How can you ask that of me Koinu?'

"Because I'm stupid and hotheaded and I'm sorry." Knowing that he risked her taking flight again, he sprang up to a higher branch, but came no closer. "Cuckoo, you're my little sister. We are a family now, and no family is happy with each other all the time. You should know this already, look at yours.'" Inuyasha stood straight and stared her directly in the eyes, confidence in every line of his body. _'They fight, they argue, they hurt each other and do stupid things every now and then. Even with all of that, one thing stays the same. No matter what, they love each other!'_

"Koinu…" he could feel her through the link. Hesitant, but wanting so badly to forgive him.

_'C'mon Cuckoo. You know you want to. I promise to be a good Puppy.'_ He held out a hand towards her. _'Just hurry up and forgive me already!'_

_'You are such a baka boy.' _Sniffing once more, she shook her head and jumped. For a moment, Inuyasha saw her, just as she was. The light of the half moon above them sprinkled her pale, fanned hair with stars and outlined every curve of her body, giving the illusion that she was lit from within. Coupled with the gentle smile on her luminous face, the image was one of near perfection.

__

'Whoa, sis. You're beautiful.'

Startled by the compliment, she misjudged her landing and lost her footing on the branch near him. He sniggered darkly, _'Now **that**, was priceless.'_

Grumbling as she scrambled up onto the limb, she stuck out her tongue. _'Fuck you Puppy.'_

'I thought we already figured out that wasn't a possibility?'

Cool and wicked, the thought drifted over to him, _'Keep it up and I'll make it an actual impossibility on your part.'_

His knees locked together and he turned away from her slightly as he replied petulantly. _'That is beyond evil sis!'_

She started to say more, but an ominous crack split the silence. Wide-eyed, Inuyasha disappeared from view as the branch supporting him gave way suddenly and he plummeted to the ground. Without a thought, Kuroi screamed his name and dove after him.

On his end, Inuyasha flung out his hands in a desperate attempt to slow his descent. Sharp, blinding bursts of pain lanced up his fingers and arms as he dug fruitlessly at the tree whizzing by him. Blood scented the air as the wind howled in his ears.

His last thought before rapidly impacting with the ground and blacking out was, 'Where are my claws?'

{}

Kouga slowed as he neared the silent den. 'Something's off here.' While it was normal for the rest of the pack to be out on hunts and patrols, usually one or two were present to defend their home. Only the whisper-soft whines of the wolves greeted him. One in particular, flatly watched his approach with icy green eyes.

'Yami.' Coming forward and bypassing the black wolf, Kouga wondered dismally, 'What the fuck does that old shit want with me now?' Behind him, the large wolf padded along, as if to ensure that he didn't try to leave before seeing his lord.

'My lord, I hate you. My lord, I want to kill you. My lord, I think you're a pompous overbearing sack of mule dung that I want to fling over a cliff!' The sardonic litany wove through his tremulous thoughts like cool water, keeping him from shaking outwardly.

He knew that Gorotsuki was pissed.

His feet stumbled a bit as he neared the lord's quarters. 'If you can call it that.'

The lord's quarters were untidy and dismal, a smallish alcove swamped in furs and the discarded femurs of past hunts. Human hunts. The fetid air that wafted out of the room would have made Kouga retch, except that he'd become used to it over the years. A furry wrist band tickled his nose as he pressed it to his mouth. Used to it, but not overly fond of it.

From nowhere, a meaty fist yanked him forward, slamming him hard against the wall. "Oof!" was all Kouga had time for before a clenched hand struck him across the face, the force of it knocking loose a tooth and sending out a spray of blood. The fresher stain was lost amongst the older ones on the walls around him.

Over the years, he had visited this room quite often.

"How dare you miss a gathering! How fucking dare you make me look bad in front of my pack you waste of seed?!"

A waste.

A weakling.

That was how his lord saw him.

Kouga went limp in the larger man's clutches, not even trying to resist. He knew where this was going, just as he knew that fighting back would only draw it out. There was no sound from his throat as he felt razor sharp claws gouge and tear into the skin of his arms and chest, cutting easily through his armor. Blood scented the air in a grisly testament of his 'punishment'.

Outside of the doorway, Yami laid down, barring all entrance and exit as it watched. 'If I tried to run, that fucking thing would tear me apart.' Fangs gleamed below the pale green eyes as the wolf took appeared to relish in the young man's beating. Kouga had to fight the urge to cry out when a score of cuts were made over his spine and shoulders, causing older wounds to reopen and bleed anew. 'He'd tear me apart, again.'

Doubled over from another blow that he could feel cave in more than a few ribs, Kouga dimly wished from the corner of his mind that he usually retreated to, for that beast's death as well. Moist breath blew across is cheek as his lord delivered blow after blow to his chest and face. The abuse, verbal and physical, seemed to go on for hours.

A fist to his body.

A foul name from a fouler mind.

Despair had no hold on him. To despair, you had to have hope.

Half of his hope died with his mother, the rest when his mate disappeared. When he'd seen the painting in the scroll, for a short time, Kouga had remembered what that fleeting emotion had felt like.

Then he'd learned the truth from Kagome, and it had died anew.

"You're a no better than your slut of a mother, you little bastard! She coddled you too much, kept you from being a man!" the air was driven out of him as Kouga was rammed repeatedly into the floor, his skull cracking against the stone each time. "She ruined you!"

Spittle foamed at the corners of the large mouth that loomed over him, falling down like poison rain. "I'm glad I strangled that bitch."

It was a cruel jab by a sadistic man, and Kouga knew it. In the past, similar slings had made him fight his lord until he'd been left in some godforsaken corner of this very room, broken but alive.

Even his thoughts lacked any emotions as he watched the knuckles coming directly at his face without flinching.

'Am I alive though? Why do I keep coming back here?'

Because there was no where else to go.

Gorotsuki's harsh words sliced through the daze of his son's thoughts. "I am the leader here you little shit! You think you can just ignore me and go anywhere you want, without my say so?!" raspy and guttural, Gorotsuki's voice was a nasty promise of pain, which he proceeded to deliver.

His beefy foot whipped out and sent the prince sprawling over the jagged bones, cutting him further as they dug into his body. The roughened sole came down hard over his neck, pinching the vertebrae there dangerously. Gorotsuki slowly put all of his ample girth onto that foot, torturously choking the life out of his son.

"Say it boy, and I might spare your pathetic life!"

'Pathetic because I'm your only heir, or because I hate you?'

Burbling with the blood filling one punctured lung, Kouga's voice was nearly inaudible. "Fuck you."

The pressure increased. "That's not the answer I want boy. Say it!"

Shame burned in Kouga's chest, making his breathing more difficult than it had already been. He almost did it. He almost uttered the words the sick bastard knew would kill him to say aloud.

You're my father.

A vision of white arose behind his swollen and blackened eyes. No, he would never be worthy of her if he said it. 'Kill me you old fuck, because I won't say it just to please you!'

"…no…"

Infuriated by the defiance that still had a handhold in his son, Gorotsuki snatched him up and shook him. The dark head flopped around like a rag doll, but the words he wanted still didn't come. "What the fuck did you say? I gave you an order!" Dirt-encrusted claws broke the skin over the corded throat, drawing more blood from the already bleeding boy. "You do what I say, Kouga. I lead, not you!"

"…I said no..."

Howling in incoherent rage, Gorotsuki drew back his hand, ready to plunge it deep into his child's scarred and lacerated chest. Lips split and swollen, Kouga was ready to welcome it. A cry from the other room stopped the lord and he released his captive.

"Remember boy, a good leader must provide for his pack." Kouga marveled at the way Gorotsuki could shift from a vengeful monster, into a seemingly decent person. 'You sick fuck. Who are you trying to kid with that act?' bitterness filled his face as he struggled to sit up.

Gorotsuki yanked back his son's head in order to sneer in his face. "Clean yourself and don't let me catch you missing a gathering again, or I **will **kill you Kouga." His tone was suddenly dismissive, but no less vile. "You may not acknowledge being my son, but that won't change the fact that I'm your father." Patting Yami affectionately on his head, Gorotsuki swiftly exited from the room, leaving his child behind to gather up the far too few shreds of his remaining self-respect.

Crawling to the corner of the room, Kouga attempted to block the painful protests of his hands and open the chest sitting there. Ruefully, he pulled out the spare clothes and armor within it. His lord always provided, even in the depths of his brutality. Two large, stoppered skins were in there as well. Wincing as he used the teeth that weren't too loose to open it, he hissed at the stings brought about from pouring the herb-water over his wounded body.

Yes, his lord provided quite well.

The water, coupled with his natural healing abilities would see to most of the external damage by the time he'd managed to push his stiffening limbs from his gory attire and into the fresh set. All the while, Yami watched from the door.

"Fucking beast." Kouga was partially pleased that his snarl drew a faint growl out of the wolf, but that small victory wasn't worth much to him. There had only been one light in his life, and it was gone. 'Maybe he's right. If I'm too weak to fight him, do I deserve anything good in my life?' One eye managed to open as the puffiness went away. 'Do I deserve what he does to me?'

From outside the room, he heard his father shout, followed by an odd commotion. Curiosity drove the prince to his feet faster than normal, despite his injuries.

That, and a voice.

"If you smelly bastards put your hands on either of us again I swear to god you'll draw back nubs!"

Pounding harder than he could have imagined, Kouga's heart soared at the string of curses that fell like pearls. 'It can't be!'

Shoving past the wolf, who snapped at him in passing, Kouga barreled into the main room in time to see Tsuki get dropped like a brick and Gorotsuki clutch at his eye as a slender fist connected solidly with it. Everyone else was busy creating a circle in their adamant attempts to stay well out of reach of the pale, white-haired girl, who was braced over the unconscious body of a human boy.

Kouga thought he'd died and gone to heaven. "It is you!" In the center of the room, stood his naked, vengeful goddess.

"Kemani!" Pushing forward through the ring of youkai, Kouga swept her up into his arms and buried his face in her hair. "I knew you'd come back. You said you would and you did!" his voice was heated and breathy, both from relief and a still healing lung. "Oh god, I missed you so much koi."

Her body, which had stiffened when he grabbed her, relaxed somewhat and familiar hands lightly touched his back.

"Of course I came back koishii. I-I promised to, didn't I?"


	12. Southern Comfort

Chapter Eleven

Kagome put Shippo to bed, despite his drowsy protests that he wasn't tired at all. Still feeling the after effects of having her son back with her once more, she was adamant about him getting some rest. Her tone was gentle, but firm as she looked down at his little face.

"I need you to lay down for a moment so I can scry for Inuyasha and the others. If you're moving around, I'll pick up your youki and not theirs." Seemingly satisfied that his confinement in the downy prison would serve a purpose, he laid still and promptly fell asleep.

The sight brought a smile to her face. 'Silly thing.' kissing him warmly on his brow, she straightened and left the room. 'Now for that baka I married.'

Kagome was worried. It was well past midnight and even as she watched, dawn was breaking outside the window. "Where are you Inuyasha?" Taking a seat on the floor of their room, she cupped the jewel shards in one hand and placed the other over her children. While not as strong and sure as the link between her mate and his sister, the connection inherent in the blood of his offspring might be enough.

Her thoughts stilled as she followed the breathing lessons Kaede had taught her.

'Open your mind…'

Inhale.

'Open your heart…'

Exhale.

'Open your spirit…'

Inhale.

'Open your soul…'

Exhale.

'Open the place within in you and let the power free…'

Inhale.

'Open the front door…'

?

She was so deep in the introspective state that she sputtered for a moment as she struggled to remember how to breathe correctly. When the sound that had initially broken her reverie came again, Kagome fell backwards as she tried to get to her feet.

Someone was knocking at the door.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Finally managing to gain her footing, she rushed to the door and yanked it open. When her gray-blue eyes saw the figure standing there, she immediately reached for the bow and arrow she kept near the threshold, screeching.

"SNAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mystically enchanted arrows flew at the hapless youkai who dodged and wove frantically to avoid them. "Wait!! Wait!! I come from Lord Yamatsu!! ARGH! That was my best robe!!!"

The proclamation of ruined fashion did more to stop the onslaught than the old Lord's name. "Oh, I'm sorry, about that. It really is a nice color….what the hell am I saying?!"

Drawing the string taut once more, she aimed the crackling arrow directly at the cowering youkai. "Start talking!"

Even without any obvious appendages, the snake youkai managed to give a very good impression of begging for mercy.

"Wait mistress Kagome! I have been sent by the noble Lord to summon his sons and their…mates to the mansion at once." Once more, despite the lack of the required body part, the messenger somehow managed to look as though he had blinked during the momentary pause.

His voice carried a hollow quality, like wind through reed pipes. "I have been sent, along with a loyal entourage, to retrieve you all."

Only then, did Kagome notice the rather large squadron of soldiers standing a short distance away. A hot flush filled her face when she heard one of them mutter, "Are you sure we don't need the protection?"

Kagome quickly cleared her throat and drew back her shoulders as she set her weaponry aside. "Excuse me. I apologize for the way I greeted you…"

The messenger hurried to supply her with his identity. "My name is Hebiki, if it pleases the Lady." Coiling into an intricate dip and sway, the messenger managed a bow. "I understand your…excitability when confronted with unknown persons. As the keeper of many shards of the Shikon no Tama, you cannot be too careful. However, it is advisable for the young Lords to hurry. Time is of the essence."

"Well, that might be a small problem Hebiki." Turning to go inside, she motioned for the snake to follow. Hebiki did, with a brilliant blue tongue flickering out to taste the air. Yet again, his eyes managed the impossible. The rainbow orbs widened.

"They are not here!!" nearly shrieking his declaration, the youkai folded himself down to the floor. Kagome kept from screaming herself at the outcry, but just barely.

"No, they're not! I was in the process of scrying for them when you knocked on my door." A line formed between her brows as she studied the limbless body. "How **did **you manage to knock on the door anyway?"

"Practice."

"Ah."

"But, where have they gone to mistress Kagome?" Mild annoyance flavored the air, as the tubular body stretched up to face her. "The three of them are **all **urgently needed by the Lord Yamatsu!"

Irritated by his newly acquired attitude, Kagome snapped, "What is so blasted important that their father would send the green berets after them?!"

It was really unnerving to watch eyes blink when they shouldn't be able to. "I am unsure of what these 'green berets' you speak of are, mistress Kagome, but the Lord Yamatsu _does_ need his sons and the Lady Kuroi. The Lord Inuyasha is required to be at the mansion, while the Lady Kuroi and the Lord Sesshomaru are to be sent to the Western Palace where the Lord Yamatsu himself is currently at."

Kagome knew she was being difficult, but she really didn't care. Her husband was missing, and the snake was withholding what felt like important information from her. Previous irritation made her voice tight and low, "That's lovely, but it still doesn't answer my question. Why is Yamatsu sending for them at all?"

A dusky yellow tail flicked in shock at the note of familiarity used by the human girl, but Hebiki made no comment. It seemed that this girl would not cooperate until she knew everything. Very well.

"The youngest son, the Lord Inuyasha, is to be one of the guardians of the Lady Shinaki at the fortified mansion, where you and the young master Shippo will be residing as well. The Lord Yamatsu fears for your safety and the potential destructive power of the shards you guard. The Lord Sesshomaru is to join his father in overseeing the troops being rallied at the Western Palace. As the eldest, he is second only to the Lord Yamatsu as a military leader.

"Lady Kuroi is to go with him, since she leads the covert forces known as the Kurobuchi, or Dark Edge."

Hebiki's head bobbed once as his hypnotic gaze fell to the floor, "They are all needed because the Ookami no Taisho, Gorotsuki has recently declared war."

How do you catch a fainting woman without any arms?

Practice.

{}

If one were to look at a map of the floating jewel of ancient Yamato, one would find it divided into four great providences.

The iron-fisted Wolf ruled in the North and the ever-vigilant Dog reigned over the West. To the East, one need only to listen for the throaty purr of the Cat in the balmy wind.

So then, who could possibly hold sway over the South?

Servants scattered like chaff in a summer storm. One tried to get a momentary word in with his ruler about some matter or another, but was promptly cut off by the wave of a regal hand. To judge by the look he was given, the poor man counted himself quite fortunate to not have been physically cut as well.

Immaculate doors were slammed forcefully against high, mural decorated walls as the sovereign headed for the inner chambers. The suite, while spacious, was done in warm tones with beautiful, and obviously hand-crafted furniture. Together, they gave the room a tranquil appearance, meant to soothe and calm.

All of this was ignored as the figure stalked hotly through the room, in search of someone. Clutched in one hand, was a large, ornate scroll.

"Keimba!!!!"

Tawny ears twitching, a svelte figure shot up from her place on a rather comfortable pillow and raced forward to answer the bellowed summons.

"Yes my-eep!" Keimba only had a second to react as the rather heavy-looking scroll was flung towards her. She caught it with ease, but with a trace of nervousness since she'd never seen the ruler so upset before. Her voice was kitten soft, since she had yet to reach the rumbling roar of full maturity. That youthfulness was one of the reasons she had been napping in the palatial suite instead of being out and about her duties.

Dainty claws made light scratching sounds as Keimba turned the papers over in her hands. Almond eyes narrowed in mild perplexity as she looked at it. "What is this, that angers you so?"

"Read it."

Now she did frown. The ruler of the Southern Lands was renown for being even-tempered in any situation, so the barely contained fury in that order was most unusual. Keimba unfurled the scroll, scanning its contents before settling on one painting near the bottom. Because of her youth, Keimba could not achieve the girlish outcry the image warranted, but she came as close as she could.

"May the Bright One reign eternal, that's a picture of Lord Yamatsu's heir!" Her heart fluttered at the painting of the gorgeous youkai. After all, every girl, woman (and quite a few men) in all four of the Lands had heard of Lord Sesshomaru! "Ooh, I can hang it on my wall and look at him every night! Or I can…"

There was a grating noise, like stones being ground together, before the next order slid out in exasperation. "Look…next…to…him…"

Oh, right.

Keimba had the good graces not to flush hotly for failing to notice the other figure in the painting. Personally, she didn't think it would look very good with her coloring anyway. 'Now, if I was a bit more gray around the neck and cheeks, then the red might be quite fetching. Hmm, let's see.' It was a touch difficult for her to focus properly when the visage of the gorgeous youkai was staring right up at her.

'Sesshomaru-sama and a girl.' Already large and amazed from simply gazing down at the epitome of male perfection, Keimba's eyes threatened to swallow up her triangular face as she finally understood the significance of the painting.

'I cannot believe it! He's married!' Outwardly, she had an equally shocked, but different response.

"This is impossible! She's not supposed to be there!" Wide brown eyes looked towards the figure sitting rigidly in the divan.

Tilted, multi-colored brown eyes looked right back in poorly concealed exasperation. "I **know **that you silly kitten! I had wondered where she had gone off to myself." Rising easily from the seat to take the scroll back, a hand born of mahogany silk reached out and scratched lightly between fluffy brown ears. "Now, I think we both know the answer."

Keimba leaned into the gentle touch which caused a purr to be heard in her voice. "If she is wed to his son, does that not violate the agreement between you and the Lord Yamatsu?" Keimba mewled in protest when the hand moved away and looked up into the face of her goddess.

Those vibrant, hazel eyes were made pale by the rich, coffee-color of the skin gracing the oval face. Kohl darkly lined the lowered lids, accenting the thick lashes surrounding those dizzying eyes, which were given an elfin tilt near the corners because of high-swept cheekbones. Full lips the color of dark roses pursed slightly as the Lady Niambi looked at the paper in her hands once more.

"Something is strange here Keimba. Yama knows better than to betray me, and this would constitute a treachery most vile." Low and sultry, her voice reflected her puzzlement. Moving away in a swirl of fine linen and exotic oils, Lady Niambi went to the balcony overlooking her palace. "He would not have done something like this frivolously, so there is more to this than we are seeing." Slender fingers curled around the railing.

"Of all people, the Dog knows that I am not to be taken lightly."

Behind her, the lion-headed young woman followed and perched beside one shapely leg. Confidence colored her every word, "They **all** know that you are a force to be reckoned with milady! The Dog, the Wolf and the Cat would be insane to attempt to fight you."

A wry smile touched the dark face. "Such a lovely kitten you are Keimba. Sometimes, I wish I could once again have even half of that kind of unwavering faith." Lady Niambi's eyes searched the distant horizon for something only she could see.

"I could shape the world with it."

Large fuzzy triangles drooped at the wistful tone, making the young girl furious with herself when she heard it.

'A kitten you are called, because a kitten you still are Keimba!! The Lady needs your support, not your incessant prattling, so be silent and let her think!' Drawing herself up, the lioness hoped that her small presence would be enough comfort for her Lady.

Keimba loved her mistress, and knew how hard she had worked to be accepted in this new land. Both amongst the other Lords, as well as those she ruled. When Lady Niambi had first proposed taking the disused and largely ignored southern providence, she had only encountered resistance from one corner.

Lord Enjuku had seemed uninterested in the lands altogether, since they had no material riches to draw on or any significant sources of power to be gained. When he had learned that the gaijin had brought an entire legion of Bas'ti; or man-cats with her, the neko youkai had signed a pledge of non-conflict on the spot and went home laughing his furry head off.

As for Lord Yamatsu…

Keimba glanced at her Lady's profile from the corner of her eye. Well, there had been more…informal…negotiations between the two of them.

Her black, button nose curled as if scenting something unpleasant in her thoughts.

The only things that had kept that foul man Gorotsuki from trying to wrest control of the southern kingdom from the kokujin woman and her people were Lord Yamatsu's lands, which blocked all routes to it, and the fact that Lady Niambi was a goddess.

The sun had set long ago, but a soft glow still suffused the area around the Lady Niambi, as though she carried the light of that heavenly flame within her body at all times.

Yes, she was a _true _goddess.

A sorrowful sigh left Keimba's whiskered lips. Not a powerful one though, or else she would not have left her homeland all those centuries ago. '**Our **homeland. I wonder how my people have fared, in the wake of the new demons?'

The silver ring in one of her ears tickled sensitive hairs, making it flutter irritably. Aye, demons had rained down on the land in the laughing forms of men and actual creatures of evil. Their lands were old, and the gods had been too pacified by easy and constant worship to consider the new intruders a threat to them. Lady Niambi and a mere handful of younger gods had tried to rally them together to drive out the demonic forces.

The elders had merely laughed and cast Lady Niambi and those that had supported her out from the place of their birth.

'It would serve those unbelieving fools right if they now found themselves as the ones not believed in any longer. I hope the lot of them are dying from a lack of veneration.'

Lady Niambi had been spared the dwindling fate of most gods who found themselves separated from their worshippers. Keimba kneaded the floor distractedly. 'As long as I breathe, the Lady will always have one who adores her. When she left, did my kinsmen not follow?' Slitted pupils narrowed as the rosy fingers of dawn crept up over the horizon, sending sanguine light through the fastidiously cultivated plants situated along the outdoor vestibule.

A soft mew of regret escaped the little kitten as she saw the distant vista of her beloved savannahs in that scene. Her eyes felt full and heavy with tears she could not shed, however much she wished to.

'May the Darkness have them all for the fools they are!'

Reaching out a paw-like hand, Keimba sought to settle her heated thoughts by neatly combing through and resetting many of the lengthy, bedecked braids that were woven into an intricate crown upon her Lady's head. Whisper-soft, her voice revealed none of her previous concerns.

"The Dog would not betray you my Lady. Perhaps if you sent for him, he could tell you what is happening?"

"No, my kitten." Pulling away from the soothing grooming, Lady Niambi left to room, cloaked deeply in her troubled thoughts. "_I _will go to _him_. I have no time for that man and his dawdling, I need an answer **now**."

Racing after her mistress's long-legged strides, the lion-girl asked, "But, how will you find him? The Western lands are as large as your own milady!"

A secretive smile pulled at the full lips. "Let's just say, I now where sleeping dogs lie."

{}

To say that Sesshomaru was unhappy would be a gross understatement. To say that he was upset would be to unfairly misjudge the true depths and scope of the youkai Lord's emotional range.

Sesshomaru was as far past the tawdry emotion of wrath as anyone in history had ever gotten.

(Except for this one man who traded all his worldly possessions for a mountain of lead on the rock solid promise that his best friend had discovered the secrets of alchemy. I believe he **still **has the lead.)

No, the young Lord was only now exploring all the myriad flavors and subtleties of his anger, in much the same way that a sommelier would savor a favorite wine.

He was going to kill this girl.

For her part, she didn't seem to notice. "Have you ever noticed how pretty the moon is? I could look at it for hours and hours on end and never get tired of it! It's so beautiful and bright. I used to dream I could fly up and touch it. That would be the greatest thing in the whole, wide world, don't you think?"

"…how about I throw you so you can find out…"

Hearing a muttering noise, Anbu stopped and tilted her head at him. "Did you say something Sessy?"

Couldn't she hear his teeth cracking as he desperately fought the urge to wrap his kousen around her little neck and squeeze? He knew he could! Pulling himself up in his customary pose of youkai nobility at its best, Sesshomaru leveled his best 'you are a speck in the way of my royal wind so prepared to be blown asunder' gaze.

"You will address me as **Lord **Sesshomaru. Should you utter anything else, I will behead you."

She gave a tinkling laugh that worked under his skin like sand in a cut because of how wrenchingly familiar it was, "You're so silly! But if it makes you happy, I'll call you Lord Sesshomaru."

"…gods preserve me…"

"Do you hear something? I swear I keeping hearing a grinding sound."

Yellow eyes vaguely dreamed of evisceration in ten easy steps. 'Well, it's nice to know she's not as stupid as she looks.' He instantly regretted that thought.

She didn't look stupid, she looked heartbreakingly lovely. 'You hideous, horrible thing. How dare you run around and look like my wife?' His tail twitched and he drew it tighter around his shoulder. 'Can I make it home with this woman and not kill her?' As she broke out into another burst of rambling chatter, he seriously doubted it.

'Kami knows that I am used to incessant ramblings from all the years Jaken has been my servant, and Kuroi used to talk a blue streak. So why is this…this child's constant prattle so disturbing?'

Ruby eyes sparkled as Anbu glanced at him over one shoulder. "I think you're really nice, Lord Sesshomaru. Even if you did try to assault me when I wasn't dressed, I still think you're an okay guy." Silver hair fluttered as she sighed. "I just wish you'd let go and show your emotions a little more." If she hadn't turned away at that moment, she could have seen quite an emotional display on the stoic features of the handsome young Lord.

Sesshomaru couldn't remember the last time he had found it so hard to breathe. Why did the lilting, heavenly voice disturb the hell out of him?

'Because she _sounds _like my wife.'

Howling in sheer frustration was appealing to him more than he wanted to admit. In an attempt to bolster his waning control, he tried to meditate as he walked along behind the figure in red. 'You know how to do this Sesshomaru. All you have you do is think back to before you married Kuroi. Just do what you did then.'

Let's see. He'd been miserable and foul tempered before she came along. After Kuroi showed up, he had burned her things, she'd screamed at him a lot, they kept kissing each other in the strangest times and places, and she sometimes ran around naked when she wasn't sleeping next to his brother. Helpful?

He moved his feathery bangs aside with a rough shove of his hands. 'Not in the least.'

Anbu paused, before dancing from one foot to the other. The motion was threatening to dislodge the loose red fabric belted over her body. Sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose, Sesshomaru bit out, "What is wrong now?"

"I have to go."

Did his jaw actually drop? Closing his mouth with a snap, he barked, "Then go! Hopefully, you **are **capable of doing something like that without adult supervision!"

Her expression suddenly turned coy. "Would you like to come and make sure of that?"

Sesshomaru let loose a growl that made his thoughts on the subject crystal clear. Shrugging, Anbu disappeared into the brush. For a moment, he was prompted by his libido to follow and see just how far the similarities between the two women were. It shocked him as badly as he had been previously angered.

His voice was a faint hiss in the night, "If my heart survives the fact that Inuyasha might have been right, I'll start paying more attention when he talks. Even though we made love this afternoon, one week without her and I sniffed after the first thing that resembles my wife!"

Off in the distance, Sesshomaru could detect that the little mystery calling herself Anbu, hadn't gone too far away. 'Am I actually relieved that she's chosen to stay near me or is it because I won't have to chase her down again?' Trying to calm himself, he took another deep breath. 'I vow to never tease my brother about his inability to deal with emotional conflicts again, because so far I'm getting completely undone by mine.'

Turning away to test the air again for traces of his real mate, Sesshomaru growled in displeasure. Not only might it rain soon, which would obliterate any clues as to Kuroi's whereabouts, but he also could no longer detect any lingering hints of her.

All he could smell was Anbu.

He wondered how long he had before he lost his mind.

'Can I trust myself to make it to the cottage with this girl and not throttle her senseless or do something with her that I know I would regret?' He pinched the bridge of his nose in dismay, suddenly recalling something Kagome had once asked of him.

'If it looks like a duck, sounds like a duck, and acts like a duck; is it a duck?'

A stiff breeze blew by, bringing the eerily similar smell of the girl to his nostrils before Anbu herself popped back up next to him. She was all bright smiles and curvaceous lines. "Miss me?"

The future Lord of the west strode away without answering, making her jog along in an attempt to keep up as she followed behind him.

He had his answer.

'No. It's a goose and I'm the idiot chasing it.'


	13. Slipping Into Darkness

A/N: Sorry, the first post was rough and I hated it. I like this one a lot better. It fleshes out some of what was going through Sessy's head.

Or rather, who was.

}

}

Ba: "Hey, something came in the mail!"

Ka: "Is it chicken?"

Ba: "Um, no. It's a coupon."

Ka: "A coupon? Let me see it."

}

}

Chapter Twelve

Do you know the reason why there is an increase in the number of births following a life or death experience? Answer: Frankly, the most potent aphrodisiac is the knowledge that this might be your last shot to get laid. What does that have to do with this chapter?

Not a bloody thing.

Enjoy.

}

Servants materialized from nowhere, removing sullied sheets and replacing them with fresh ones. In the center of the room, another set of mute bodies whisked the unresisting girl into a lake-sized tub to wash away caked on blood with rare soaps and cover the heavy musk of the youkai lord with precious oils.

Occasionally, one attendant would make a comment about the flawless skin having survived another night with Lord Enjuku, but the near inaudible sound was too soft to be considered an actual word. When the girl was cleaned to their quiet satisfaction, she was passed along to yet another group, who clothed her in the finest and latest fashions before leaving her all alone the cavernous room to await the lords return.

During the entire process, the girl had not uttered one word. Laying back against the lush pillows, Kenami closed her eyes, and struggled to remember what a dream was.

{}

It was nearly noon of the day following when he'd marked Kuroi, before Sesshomaru had finished combing the forest for his mate and sibling. When his meticulous search had garnered nothing, the young lord had decided to go back to the cottage and enlist Kagome's aid in scrying for Inuyasha's youki.

'Although it might make things awkward when Kagome sees Anbu. She knows Kuroi's moon cycle as well as I do, so this girl's appearance could upset her.' Surfing through the fluffy clouds, he dipped quickly and shot towards the ground.

'No matter. I will simply deal with that situation when it arises.' One arm twitched where it was wrapped around the waist of the very girl he was pondering.

For her part, Anbu was having the time of her life. "Wheeee!! I love this!! I didn't know you could fly! You must soar through the air for hours and hours on end, I know I would! Where are we going?"

Instead of answering her, Sesshomaru rudely tossed her aside as soon as he touched down in the clearing before the small cottage. If he was concerned about the girl's safety, he didn't show it as he strode towards the house without so much as a backwards glance.

There was no need for concern. Anbu landed like a cat and bounced right after him.

Sesshomaru had sensed the perfect movement with a slight pang. 'The girl nailed that landing squarely, just as Kuroi could have.' With a quiet curse, he berated himself in his mind for thinking of his wife in the past tense. 'She is alive! You just have to find her.' As he pushed open the solid door, he duly noted that it had been re-hung. The sight heartened him, bringing a ghost of a smile to his eyes.

'Inuyasha must have come back, so maybe Kuroi did as well.' A high voice interrupted his thoughts.

"OOHH!! I love this house! It's so cute and everything! Who lives here? Do you live here with them? Where is everyone?"

Once again, Sesshomaru thanked the gods for being a youkai. Otherwise, he feared he would never again taste solid food with the way he'd been grinding his teeth since he'd met Anbu. As it was, he still had to surreptitiously spit out a minute flake of milky enamel. Rather than plunging his hands into the throat behind him in order to cease the noise it was creating, he gave her another quelling look.

"This is my brother's residence. Now be silent girl."

So far, none of his best 'Fear me for the God of Destruction and Vengeance glares had even dented that shell of perpetual cheer that the smiling figure wore like a gauzy armor forged from clouds with the resiliency of tempered steel.

Anbu merely pouted up at him and said, "But where is he?"

Good question.

Craning his neck around, Sesshomaru tested the air within the home. 'Kagome, Shippo...' he squelched a building snarl as a particular aroma hit him.

'The ookami yaseo was here, again.' Rapidly blinking, he took a deeper breath. 'Hmmm...now that is curious.' Moving silently through the room, he followed the lead of his sensitive nose. 'There has been a snake youkai here recently, and it smells oddly familiar.'

Pausing by the room that Inuyasha and Kagome shared, Sesshomaru went inside. With the first whiff, he immediately wished he hadn't.

'Kami in heaven! I thought Kagome had kicked him out a week ago?!' Pressing the snowy sleeve of his haori to his face helped filter out some of the odor, but Sesshomaru was forced to flee the room to get any fresh air.

'Inuyasha must have gone in there while Kagome was gone to do that.' Closing his eyes for a minute, he switched sleeves. 'That impetuous fool must have marked every square inch of that room three times over! I'm surprised he didn't die of dehydration...'

A noise reminded him that he wasn't alone. Instantly straightening, he pinned her with a look that rolled right off her slender shoulders. Since he couldn't bring himself to openly pant before the girl, Sesshomaru settled for a few deep breaths to wash away any lingering smells of his sibling's spoor.

'Idiotic, possessive, temperamental, juvenile, asinine, distrustful...baka boy!' Having run out of derogatory epitaphs to berate the missing Inuyasha with, Sesshomaru had fallen back on Kuroi's favorite.

The taste of it in his mind was sweet and effortless. 'Now I understand why she says it all the time.'

Yellow eyes slid over the dwelling, ignoring the chattering girl in the center of the room. No one was here, and if the scent trails were correct, they had been gone for hours at the least. Kagome, Shippo, Kouga and the serpent's were the freshest, but they were still hours old. Both Inuyasha and Kuroi's were as old as they'd been when Sesshomaru had last been by the cottage with Kagome before leaving to search for the pair.

That meant that neither one had returned home since he'd marked his mate.

Inuyasha and Kuroi had not come back.

"Anbu. Come here."

Falling instantly quiet at the commanding tone, the girl looked every inch like a naughty child who was caught by a stern uncle. For a second, a fire flickered behind her ruby eyes, but she hid it and came to stand near him.

"Yes Lord Sessho-ech!" A hand of iron covered in porcelain skin wrapped around her throat and lifted her into the air until her feet were no longer touching the ground. Eyes of scarlet and azure burned into hers as the lord felt his world fall apart around him.

"Who are you?"

His mate and his brother were gone. The two of them had possibly fled somewhere together and it might have been because of his jealousy.

In the last bastion of rational thought his rage swamped mind hadn't destroyed, he knew that the fey creature before him had professed to having no part in his loss, the cloying wrongness of her existence still drove him to the unthinkable.

"Who are you!?" Beyond caring how he sounded, Sesshomaru roared his demand at the pallid face. Anbu kicked and struggled, but she might as well have been attacking solid stone for all the good her blows did her. A cruel laugh proceeded a squeeze that brought her attention back to the necessity of oxygen.

"I do not know who you are or where you came from girl, but I will get teh truth out of you if I have to cut you apart to find it!"

Using the kousen, he bound her arms to her sides and held her aloft in the air. Anbu gasped raggedly, each breath seeming more precious than the last, but now she couldn't escape for this madman.

Half lidded eyes watched her struggle. Hands flexing, Sesshomaru felt the tingle of energy gather at the tips of his fingers. When the build up of youki was sufficient, he speared Anbu through the chest with a glowing filament, taking grim satisfaction in the scream that followed.

"S-stop! Don't kill me, p-please!"

"Kuroi suffered an injury like that once, and she survived it easily so you should be able to as well." Moving closer, he gave her a frosty chuckle. "Since you seem to want to be her, I think I should tell you a little something about the woman you are imitating." With a thought, the glowing strands of the kousen spread out, dangling the weeping girl like a succulent fly in the web of a demonic spider.

Sesshomaru gave another mirthless laugh as Anbu tried to free herself.

"My beloved Kuroi can take a lot of punishment before she comes close to dying. I thought you _wanted _me to explore the similarities between the two of you, so why don't I grant your little wish?" Ruddy irises went black as the pupils were engorged with fear.

For the young lord holding her captive, the terror that poured forth from her was as heady as water to a parched soul in the desert. 'I believe I might have missed doing this.' From somewhere inside of himself, a small part of him cringed.

Moving even closer, his chest rumbled as he stabbed her with the kousen again. "I can make you hurt Anbu, and I think I will. You may look like Kuroi, but I don't feel anything for you other than annoyance over your very existence, so I won't be stopped by your tears."

Choking on the blood filling one lung, she coughed out a scream. "Y-you're insane!!"

"Maybe. People **do **say that love can cause one to go mad." Torturously extracting the two beams from her flesh, Sesshomaru slid them up to the bound girl's shoulder and drove it in deeply, smiling at her the whole time.

"Now won't you be a good girl and tell me the truth? Who are you?"

A gout of frothy blood shot out her mouth, lending some color to the bloodless lips. "I-I'm telling you the truth! My name is Anbu and I don't know anything about your wife!" The knives of light twisted, eliciting a higher scream than before.

"Stop it!!"

"Tell me the truth and I might just do that. Who are you!?"

"Anbu, my name is Anbu!!"

The burning knives were removed, but cruel fingers fisted in her hair, yanking her head up to look at him. At the contact, she shrieked.

"Are you so far gone behind that mask of your that you can't even see when someone's telling you the truth?!"

Sesshomaru froze at the perfectly mimicked words dredged from his past.

'No.'

'No, it isn't possible...'

He tore his hand away form her as though touching the sweat-drenched strands could burn him. With a thought, he removed the kousen from around her body as well. Without the support of the whip of light, Anbu collapsed onto the floor, weeping hotly and coughing up scarlet phlegm. Dispassionate eyes watched her movements before turning away.

'What in the hell was I just doing?!' The sound of crying confirmed that he had indeed been in the process of torturing a virtual stranger.

'For what? Information that she doesn't even know anything about?'

Caking blood on the ends of his claws from where the hot liquid had run down the kousen, were further testament to his sudden dementia.

'Oh my god, what the hell is happening to me? I and Lord Sesshomaru!' Stumbling into his room, he wanted to cry out denial of what just happened.

'I am more than these feelings! I control my life, not my emotions!'

Frustration choked him, but if he gave in to the urge to grab his hair, the smell of the woman's blood so near his face would make him vomit.

Next to the bed was a pitcher of water and a rag. In the attempt to clean his trembling hand, Sesshomaru knew that he spilled more of it than he actually used.

'I have to do something about that girl Anbu. Now, while I still have some control over myself.' Recalling the words he had just heard, he moaned as if in pain. 'Her face, her smell, her smile. Hell, even what she just said echoes Kuroi too much to be just coincidence. But is that any reason to try and kill her?' Supple finger curled into talons as he fought with himself. "Kami help me, I cannot deal with Anbu as I am."

He was losing his mind and he didn't know if he could get it back. 'I'm trying to be something I'm not, and it's tearing me apart.'

All the time he'd been spending with humans, the love he felt for his wife and new family, all the myriad emotions that he had only begun to explore.

'Too much. It's all too much. I can't do this.'

**__**

'You fucking coward.'

Sesshomaru hadn't realized that his eyes had closed until they snapped open. Snowy brows dipped in confusion at the darkness around him.

'Where am I?'

**__**

'You're with me ningen.'

Bristling at the affront, Sesshomaru stood to deny it. A mass of black hair fell before his eyes. When he reached up to touch it, he found that the hand in front of his face was free of the wine-red stripes and razor-sharp claws that attested to his youkai blood.

'What the hell have you done to me?!'

From the shadows of the mysterious room the speaker stepped forward.

**__**

'I didn't do anything bro. You did it to yourself.'

Gaping at the smirking face, Sesshomaru hissed, 'Inuyasha?'

**__**

'Not at your service big brother. How did it feel to hurt the woman you love anyway?'

'What? that wasn't Kuroi, it was Anbu!'

In another spot of the all-encompassing darkness, a wan light arose, creating an eerie spotlight. Bile filled his mouth as the now human lord became violently ill.

'Oh my god...no.'

__

'Why? why did you hurt me like this?'

The piteous tone cut through his heart like molten knives. Strung up in the same fashion as before, was Anbu. But before Sesshomaru could justify himself to his brother, the white hair darkened to black and the eyes lightened to icy blue.

All of the wounds he had inflicted disappeared, but a gaping and ragged hole on her neck replaced them.

Inuyasha touched it gingerly.

**__**

'See? You did like hurting her.'

Kuroi/Anbu begged for Sesshomaru to not hurt her anymore.

_'Did you have to do this to me Sessy? I love you!' _Blood flowed freely down her shoulders and chest, coating her in the sticky coppery flood.

__

'Did you doubt me that much that you had to hurt me so badly?

'No!! I was following tradition!! I didn't want to do it!'

**_'Tradition you say? _**Inuyasha sneered _'**Is that what you call brutally attacking your wife now?'**_

'Shut up! You're twisting it all up! Marking a mate is perfectly acceptable...'

**__**

'What the fuck is acceptable about chewing on your wife like an old bone shithead?'

'Stop twisting things around!!' Wiping his mouth, Sesshomaru yelled, 'I did it to protect her! So that she would be safe from other youkai!'

Hot amber eyes watched him. **_'You're her husband! YOU are supposed to protect her. YOU are supposed to keep her SAFE!!' _**Firm lips drew up in a nasty smirk.

**__**

'Or are you so pathetic that you need a bite to guard your wife?'

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru once again tried to justify his decision. 'It's tradition!! I had to...'

**_'NO! You WANTED to! Admit it Sesshomaru. You've become weak since you met her. Too weak to get rid of that fucking ookami, and too weak to keep Kuroi safe from him.' _**Circling around to whisper condescendingly at his brother, Inuyasha stated flatly, **_'You deserve to be human.'_**

'NOO!!!' Youki flowed through his veins, flushing the silken hair back to its shimmering glory. brandishing wicked claws once more, he growled at his brother.

'I am not weak!! I will protect her!' Deciding to ignore the taunting face, Sesshomaru went to his wife. 'Please koibito, you know that I love you, don't you?' Trying to get her down, he touched her leg. Kuroi arched her back and let loose a wail of excruciating pain as the bone beneath his fingers shattered, splintering through the fragile flesh.

Horrified, Sesshomaru stumbled back. In an instant, Inuyasha had her freed and cradled in his arms, growling warnings at his elder sibling.

**_'See? Everything you do to her hurts her somehow! You can't even make love to her without leaving bruises all over her body.' _**Sesshomaru gave a guilty start. He'd seen the evidence of that accusation at the river only the day before. Spotting the telling look, Inuyasha's face grew harder.

**_'She doesn't need you if you can't save her from yourself.'_**

'I didn't mean to...I forgot how strong I am.' Floundering for any words that would keep them there, Sesshomaru cried out.

'I'm sorry!!!'

Inuyasha paused, both of them staring vacantly back at where Sesshomaru knelt alone in the enclosing darkness.

**_'I wish we could believe that bro.' _**As they vanished completely from his sight, the restored youkai heard the hanyou whisper,

**_'I'm going to take care of Kuroi. I'll make sure you never hurt her again.'_**

With a scream of despair, Sesshomaru bolted upright from where he had collapsed against the bed, his hands still stretched out to reach for the two people who had left him behind. Drenched in sweat, he rubbed a shaking hand over his face.

'Was that just a dream?' A strangled sob came from the next room, reminding him that not all of it had been a figment of his fractured mind. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru pulled himself up onto the bed.

There was only one thing left for him to do.

'Kuroi forgive me.' Laying back against the sheets, the yellow eyes grew pale beneath the ruddy lids as he systematically shut himself off. Ruefully recounting the dream, he wondered if we really was the coward Inuyasha had accused him of being.

'Maybe I am. Instead of facing my demons, I'm choosing to seal them away once more. You are a fool Sesshomaru.'

But in his heart, he wondered what other choice did he really have?

With each exhalation, Sesshomaru chanted and purged his mind and soul of the hard-won feeling and emotions that Kuroi had shown him that he was capable of. It felt like he was killing himself. Sesshomaru was dying slowly as piece by piece he arranged his world back to the way it used to be.

'To save my sanity, I have to be what I once was?' the tips of his fingers tingled with the memory of bone shards slicing through golden skin. 'If I only knew where you were koibito, if you were truly safe. Then I would gladly die than do this to myself.'

But he didn't know, and that lack of knowledge was chipping away at the core of his being, making him unstable and unpredictable. It had to stop.

The next breath that left him sent laughter out into the air. For a moment, Sesshomaru swore that he could see it shimmering above his head like a transparent spirit, before it fled from the murky being who had briefly housed it.

'Was that real, or was it only the sun in my eyes?'

With its merry presence gone, Sesshomaru realized that he could no longer see the humor in what he was committing himself to, only the bitter irony of it all.

Joy fled as well, following closely behind its twinned sibling. Without it, there was no sense of satisfaction in accomplishing another step of his dour goal.

As the last, love was the hardest to seal away. Surprise caused his eyes to fly open when a trickle of blood fell from his lips. "Ahh..argh!" Strangling noises issued from his throat as he fought his own body, trying to force it to forget something it would first rip itself apart rather than relinquish. Body shaking with the effort of just sitting up, Sesshomaru felt cold tears slid down his cheeks.

'Please, if I don't, I'll never last long enough to find her again. I have to do this.' A pale hand clapped against his chest, feeling the frantic beat beneath the skin that begged him to fight this sorrow. To fight his despair. Another chilled drop was soaked up by the crisp linen that still bore Kuroi's scent. The lingering smell of peach blossoms completely undid him.

'I can't fight this, I don't know how!!'

Trust in yourself, she would!

Tormented by the sight of the masticated hole he had made on his wife's neck, Sesshomaru refused to believe the new voice that urged him to stop.

'No!' A sob from the next room brought back another memory of the night he'd tried to murder his family because he'd lost control of his emotions. 'What if I hurt Kuroi again?! What if I kill her because I can't stop myself?!' His heart fell silent, knowing that his decision was made.

'I love her, but I can't help her as I am. I have to be what I was.'

The pain receded, but a hollow scream filled him as the warmth and light within him was shut away again. A hush settled inside the small space as he sat there.

{}

"JAKEN-SAMA!!!"

The cries of soldiers and insistent ring of the alarm bell rang throughout the mansion, reverberating off the walls and sending a minor panic through the already tense guards. As one, they rushed to the gates, spears and swords at the drawn and ready. The soldiers mounted high on the walls had their arrows at the ready, each deadly barb focused on the two figures below.

It had only been an hour since Mistress Kagome and Master Shippo had arrived, with the young miko bearing the shards of the Shikon no Tama. In that short time, there had been numerous attempts by low-level youkai to break through the magical shield to obtain it. So far, the barrier surrounding the fortified dwelling had kept them out, sometimes obliterating the more insistent ones who it didn't initially repulsed.

Scurrying down the hall on short legs, Jaken wondered what had managed to crawl, fly or lumber its way to them this time.

'It must be powerful to have gotten through the field.' Short legs pumping furiously, he was pulled up into the air my a large hand. "P-put me down!"

"Excuse me Jaken sir, but I thought you would need to conserve your energy for fighting." A yellow eye without any pupil regarded him. Kiso covered the distance from the back of the mansion where the retainer had been to the front gate in no time. Depositing the infuriated little man on the ground, he bent his large frame into a polite bow.

"I meant no disrespect."

Beady eyes narrowed into slits. 'Why don't I believe that?' Huffing once, Jaken turned to climb the ladder leading to the walkways behind the stone walls. Peering over the edge, he saw only two people. One was hidden beneath a hooded cloak of some kind, and the other was crouched on its haunches as if waiting to see what events would unfold.

Jaken was unimpressed.

'Now that one has to be a youkai. Unless ningens have suddenly started to grow cat heads!' The lion-headed being suddenly looked up and revealed milky white fangs in a wide smile. Jaken's heart skipped a beat as he nervously eyed that mouthful of needle-sharp teeth, 'Did I just become a part of some else's dinner menu?' Stubby fingers tightened on the staff, and he decided to ignore his discomfort and address the other intruder.

"OI! You are trespassing on the grounds of the Great Lord Yamatsu!! Begone or face the wrath of the Sorcerer Jaken!!" Beside him, a few faces blanked to hide any traces of amusement. Growling at them, the squat man braced his Staff of Heads over the edge of the wall when neither of the distant figures appeared ready to move.

"Jaken, you always were a pompous sack of air. It's good to know that you haven't changed one bit." Highly amused, the voice was muffled by a swath of beige and tan fabric, layered heavily around the speaker. "Open the door you little toad."

"I am warning you again! Leave or die!" A vein popped up on the green forehead, and if it had been a drum, the beat it could have set as it pulsed would have been a real toe tapper!

Again, the figures didn't move. "Open the door toad."

Sputtering at the insult, the little retainer leapt right up on the stone and sent out a blast of fire. "Talking Gibberish!"

The aged and wizened face of the old man on his staff opened its mouth and spit out a massive pillar of flame that engulfed the two on the ground. After a few moments, Jaken tapped the wood to stop the assault.

"Humph! Insult the servant of the Inu no Taisho will you? Stupid youkai." Satisfied with his impressive display of power, Jaken got down and prepared to leave. A murmur along the wall stopped him.

"Eh?"

The air within the barrier was suffused with an unearthly light. Luminous and hot, it was managing to make even the rays of the noonday sun flooding the courtyard seem gloomy. Surreal shadows stretched and grew beneath everyone as the ball of light descended in the midst of a ring of soldiers that poured from the barracks to surround it. The light and warmth of the second sun was abruptly cut off, revealing the shrouded figure as well as the lion-headed youkai who glared at Jaken through slightly singed fur.

But what had his full attention was the other who held her. Dropping to the ground, Jaken rushed over to grovel at her feet in abject fear and desperation.

"Forgive this one, forgive this one!! I did not know it was you!!"

At the front of the soldiers, Kiso tilted his head over the sudden transformation. "Excuse me Jaken sir, but who is this person?"Around him, the men murmured agreement with the question.

The staff rudely cracked against the young man's shin as Jaken screamed out to the gathered mob, "Bow down!! Bow down all of you!! You are in the presence of the ruler and sovereign of the Southern Kingdom!!"

When they all hastily complied, Jaken scraped low against the dirt. "Once again, forgive me, but I did not recognize you Lady Niambi." By this time, he noticed that she yet to give him a reply. When he saw where she was looking, his nonexistent chin dropped.

'Why is she paying any attention to that giant fool?'

By this time, the cat-girl had hopped nimbly to the ground and was in the process of washing ash and soot away from her fur. Her mistress was otherwise preoccupied and paid her no mind. Puling the hood away from her face, Lady Niambi was staring at Kiso. Tilted, warm eyes were filled with sadness and disbelief as she went over and lifted his face with her dark hand.

"Tenshin?"

For his part, the blue youkai gaped at her in honest amazement. Partially because he was being singled out by a one of obviously high birth, and because she seemed to know his father. "What?"

Hazel eyes scanned his features in confusion, "But how is it possible? I had heard that you died Tenshin."

A new voice interrupted Kiso before he could respond. "Tenshin **is** dead Niambi. The face you see before you is that of his eldest son, Kiso." Followed closely by a chattering swarm of handmaidens, the Lady Shinaki descended the short steps from the main house and approached the ruler of the Southern Lands. "Tenshin has been dead for nearly three centuries Niambi. I'm sorry."

Niambi blinked, "Has so long a time slipped by without my notice?" Seeming to come out of some sort of reverie, she gave the young man one last look. "Yes, it must have. I can see the difference between you now." Releasing Kiso, she regally lifted her chin, once again the Lady of the South.

"Shinaki, it is good to see you again. I see that Yamatsu has kept his word to your late husband about guarding the family of his best friend." Brown arms swept up in a hug of long familiarity.

Shinaki smiled and returned it. "Ah no. Actually, the two of us married not long ago. The old fool even proposed while I looked like Kami's grandmother!" Niambi made a small noise that bloomed into a laugh. "You know that Yama has never cared what one he loves looks like. For that old dog, it has always been about the flavor of the wine, not the bottle holding it."

"Aye, aye. But what brings you here Hizashi?" The nickname rolled from the violet lips easily, even though the two had not seen one another in centuries. Niambi laughed at it and followed her friend inside the mansion.

Behind them, Jaken dodged the swipe of a clawed hand as Keimba tried to gut him before trailing after her mistress. Grumbling over the rent in his clothing, he glared at her.

"Stupid neko youkai!"

At the doorway, the cat hissed proudly, "I am a Bas'ti you blind toad!" before disappearing inside.

Jaken gulped and checked past the hole in his robe for any damage that might have avoided his notice, all the while counting himself as one lucky youkai.

'Bas'ti? Foreign beast-men who were rumored to have been born of one of the old gods? Of course a goddess would keep one of those things as a guard!' In his mind, it also explained why she had been able to walk away from a full blast from the Staff of Heads without more than a mild toasting.

'They were bred for intense desert lifestyles. It would take volcanic temperatures to faze them! She must be a kitten for her fur to have been even partially affected. An adult would not have been damaged in any way.'

Finding that nothing was vital missing, Jaken let out a gusty sigh of relief. 'At least all she did was swipe at me.'

In an effort to compose himself, he waved his staff around, calling out orders and dispersing the crowd. When the yard had been cleared, he scurried into the house to see if he could be of service.

A solitary soldier stayed where he was for a moment, staring at the place where the mysterious woman had landed. A black ring of scorched earth clearly marked the area where Lady Niambi had come down. Blue fingers touched a blade of grass and watched it crumble into ash.

'How does she know my parents?'

Rather than disrupt whatever his mother and the lady were talking about, Kiso went uneasily to his bed in the barracks. 'If mom doesn't come to me, I'll go to her later on. How come my father knew the Southern Ruler? Yamatsu I can understand, they served and fought together, but this woman?' Kiso rubbed his chin as he sank into the protesting bunk and muttered aloud.

"This is strange."

{}

Outside of the window of the little cottage, the world was alive with sunlight and promises as each creature sought its destiny.

Inside the little cottage, the dead arose and striped the clothes from his numb body. Still somber, Sesshomaru went to the small closet and pulled out an older robe, touched with scarlet and white at the sleeves and shoulders. As the silk slid over his lean body, he idly wondered why it felt like armor and put aside the thought as folly.

Pants and real armor was tied and buckled securely, his tail growing and automatically curling back to its former resting place. He absently stroked the downy fur in greeting. A wide sash of royal purple and golden yellow was deftly tied and draped around him before he inserted the mark of his inheritance, Tensaiga, in the side of the fabric. Dragon-skin boots followed, the last made snug since he had forgone footwear since coming to live with his brother.

'Half-brother.' he amended coolly, 'A half-breed and nothing more.'

Sesshomaru knelt and reached down to the edge of the bed. Beneath the box bed was an ingeniously crafted storage area. When he'd learned that his brother had built it, Sesshomaru had chided him for using the sword that could kill a hundred youkai as a whittling knife.

Right now, Sesshomaru couldn't even remember how to smile. A feathery touch to the corner of the smooth wood caused a hidden catch to release, allowing the panel door to swing open. Without hesitation, he reached inside.

Unaware of the momentous transformation which had transpired less than ten feet from her, Anbu had managed to slow her tears to small huffs and sniffles. She was in the process of making a break for the door when something cold fell around her shoulders.

"What?"

"Koimizu!"

A soft purple glow suffused the beaded necklace before she slammed into the floor, pulled to the earth by an invisible force. All efforts to remove the slick beads proved fruitless.

"Wha-what the fuck did you do to me?!"

Deadly and chilled, the eyes that gazed down at her were flat and uncaring. "You will not be going anywhere, Thing. I do not understand why you look like my mate, but that rosary will prevent any attempts by you to trick me into mistaking you for her."

Sesshomaru's words were utterly serene as he addressed her. "From now on, you will take the place of my retainer Jaken. After you have gathered some supplies for yourself, you will be following me around on my search. You _will _do this without question," Liquid gold promised torment unequalled if she dared to refuse him, "and without fail."

Something yellow and soft landed at her feet. Anbu picked it up with trembling fingers, "What is this?"

"A kimono. I will not have you wearing my brother's clothes and bleeding all over the expensive fabric it is created from." He seemed to have already forgotten that he was the cause of the bloody mess around her. Instead, he went to the doorway.

"It is foul enough to me that you wear the visage of Kuroi, I won't have you sullying anything else within my line of sight."

Disbelief filled her face, and brought her unsteadily to her feet. "You have lost your fucking mind if you think I'll take this from you! How dare you stand there and boss me around like you own me, like-?" Further words were cut of by the press of two fingers against her lips, each one glowing the sickly green of suppressed poison.

The very real threat of having her head melted off in seconds didn't bring the shiver to Anbu's soul, it was the tone of voice that held no kindness or mercy of any kind.

"Because you are within the western lands, Thing, and as long as you are in them, I do."

{}

Back inside the personal quarters of the Lady of the Western Lands, the atmosphere was intimate and easy. Seated comfortably on a cushion, Niambi accepted a cup of tea and showed Shinaki the scroll that had brought her, getting right down to business. "The girl in this picture. I need to find her."

Amethyst eyes widened in curiosity, "But why do you need Kuroi?"

"Kuroi?" Hazel eyes narrowed in disbelief. "That is not her name."

With a delicate snort at the assured comment, Shinaki took a sip from her own cup. "I think I would know the name of my own daughter Hizashi. Kuroi has been traipsing in and out of my front door for the last two hundred years. So I think I should know the child whose diapers I used to change and have watched over since infancy." Spotting the sudden look of grief on the other's face, Shinaki was taken back by it.

The coffee-colored face had grown ashen and drawn. Unable to help herself, Shinaki felt her gaze traveling up to the crown of braided hair and the obsidian figurines that decorated it.

One tiny dark eye winked slowly at her.

Although the sight caused a shudder to ripple through her, Shinaki reached across the small table and took Niambi's hands in her own, her genuine concern for her friend overriding any momentary qualms. Making soothing noises, she rubbed the chilled flesh, trying to transfer her own warmth to the obviously distraught woman.

"Hizashi, what is wrong?"

"I-is she really two hundred years old?" Soft and hesitant, the voice was out of odds with the woman she knew. Shinaki stood and moved even closer to her.

"Aye, aye. I am positive. What is the matter Niambi?"

Instead of answering, Niambi stood as if to leave and asked her. "Where is Yama?"

Confused, Shinaki rose to follow. "He is stationed at the Western Palace. Yama was waiting there for Sesshomaru and Kuroi, the last that I heard. But Hebiki recently told me that Kagome has informed him that all the children are missing, including Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Niambi paused at the door, one hand falling on a cocked hip. "Who is Inuyasha?"

Sighing, Shinaki went to a drawer and pulled out a small portrait. In the wooden frame was the image of a scowling young man with dog ears, silver hair and amber eyes. Niambi fought a laugh when she saw it.

"He is Yama's pup." it was more a statement than a question. "I can see it in that expression he is wearing!" A nail tapped the ears in the image, "He is a half-breed, Shinaki?"

The lady of the west made a rude face. "Yes, his mother was human. But Inuyasha is much more than his blood!" Huffing once, Shinaki put the picture back and slid a pointed look at her friend. "He happens to be my daughter's best friend, so I will thank you not to take that tone of voice when speaking about him!"

Making a dismissive gesture, Niambi rolled her eyes. "Drama queen. If he is a half-breed, that is a fact that will not change because of who loves or admires him. Anymore than the sky will be green tomorrow because a thousand people happen to wish it were so." Brown fingers crooked to beckon Keimba, who had been preparing to take a nap in the corner of the room. The limber child padded over making mournful mewling noises. The sounds vanished with a light scratch behind a tawny ear.

Full lips drew up in a small smile as Niambi faced her friend. "I did not mean to upset you, or to insult Yama's child, Shinaki. I was only stating a fact." The goddess shook out her traveling cloak, instantly removing any minor damage or discoloration before draping it back around herself.

"As much as I would love to catch up on old times with you, it is imperative that I see Yamatsu about an urgent matter." Niambi executed a movement that was both insanely intricate as well as effortlessly fluid. "Thank you for your hospitality Shinaki, and I do hope to see you again soon."

Shinaki watched her go with a mild sense of trepidation. When she and Tenshin had been married, the relationship between Yamatsu and Niambi had not been a secret. In fact, for a while, it had seemed that the south and the west would become one providence.

Then the two had gone their separate ways, neither giving an explanation for the decision. Idly, Shinaki wondered if her husband still harbored any feelings for the departing goddess. That thought brought her late husband to the forefront of her mind. With another sigh, she left to go find her son.

"Gods, demons, humans and youkai. Why are we all drawn to one another anyway?"

}

From the garden by her room, Kagome blinked when she saw a woman fly away towards the west. She scratched her chin, "I didn't know there were Africans in ancient Japan." Turning to go back inside, she blinked again.

"…was she carrying a giant cat?"

}

}

}

Ba: "Can we use it? It's for a restaurant!"

Ka: "…no…"

Ba: "Why not? Don't we have money?"

Ka: "…yes…"

Ba: "Then it's settled, let's go!!"

Ka: "…I'll kill myself first…"

Ba: "Buy why?"

Ka: "IT'S TO THE CHICKEN SHACK!!!"

{}

{}

A/N: Poor Ka, I love to torment him.

For those who might be protesting right now, no. I would **never **have Sessy lift a hand against Kuroi, but if you remember from the first story, she **IS **a soldier. So of course she would have told him about her time fighting for Lord Yamatsu and any injuries she might have gotten during that time.

Shout out to a reviewer who was kind enough to request one as well as thanks for the others. Few and precious that they are.

I don't mind, if I wanted praise for doing something, I would never have had kids.

****

Ron Mouse and Masmino! Aka River Otter: Thank you both for the kind words and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Somnambulicious: Only four cliff hangers? Feh, you should read the novel I'm trying to finish… … you'd know why I haven't finished it yet. Thank you for the kind praise and I look forward to your work too!

Tetsumi: So loyal, so insistent. The best kind of reviewer to have!!

Anchan: You signed anonymously, but I still felt the love.

CirceNausicaa: You've been with me since "Silver" and although your name isn't among the reviewers, I know you're there. How? Email!


	14. Here kitty, kitty

A/N: For some reason, doesn't show my separators which are used to mark either new points in the story or flashbacks. For this reason, I am substituting the letter "n" in the place of my former brackets. This should help those who find the chapters confusing before. Thank you.

n

n

n

Ba: "Cluck. Cluck. Cluck."

Ka: "What on earth are you doing?"

Ba: "Nothing. Cluck."

Ka: "There! Right there! What are you doing?"

Ba: "Nothing. Cluck."

Ka: "God, I know I'm going to regret asking you this…"

nn

nn

nn

Chapter Thirteen

Settled among the decadent furnishings and ancient texts, Lord Enjuku of the Eastern Lands stared down at the innocuous letter set before him on the rich, teak wood of his desk. With a foul word as he crumpled the creamy material in his claws, he listened as it crackled with a enjoyably slow crunch. An ample glass of some rare wine or another sat dejectedly by his elbow since it had largely been ignored by the lord. That changed when haunted green eyes saw it.

Snatching the fragile goblet up, Enjuku drained it in one gulp. The translucent liquid went down smoothly despite the having to pass a heavy, bilious lump in his throat. After hitting his empty stomach, the alcohol-induced heat seeped into every limb as it attempted to settle his nerves, but even with its help he still couldn't relax.

"I am a fool..." Sour and thick, the words rang out in the tome filled room.

'A deal will be struck, a bargain is made.

Only wonder later, at the price you have paid.'

Like a children's rhyme, the phrase had been echoing through his head ever since he had received the letter currently held in his balled fist. Even now, it seemed to be mocking him over and over again.

Glaring at the crushed scroll as if it might hold all the answers to his troubles instead of being the cause of them, Enjuku growled low in his throat.

"How much will you pay? What is the price?! " Threading his fingers through his unruly hair, he hissed with regret.

"Too much, far too much!"

Sinewy muscles rippled and flexed as he rose to his feet and slowly made his way out of his study. As he walked, he tried to think of any way to save himself. 'I cannot believe this is happening to me. It's just unthinkable that something so simple could have fucked me over so badly!'

A short while ago Lord Enjuku had learned that a messenger from the west had arrived at his court. One of his servants had whispered something about a small snake youkai with disturbing physical abilities who needed to deliver a scroll.

Since the Eastern Lord had been gleefully denying requests left and right for the last three weeks, he thought that this new one would be no different than the others and so he'd promptly refused it before he saw what it was about. Onyx claws scored through solid stone as the irksome memory made the neko youkai lash out.

Stupid. He was so damned stupid!

'How was I supposed to know? After all, the time specified in the bargain was nearly up and the girl has proven to be exceptionally gratifying. So how in the hell was I supposed to know that accursed Ookami would get a wild hair up his fat ass and start a border war with Yamatsu!?'

When a servant ghosted by, Enjuku glared at the defenseless thing in a fit of sheer spite until it went completely invisible under the hostile energy being directed at it. Although it was sometimes amusing to have conjured help to bat around and torment, now was not proving to be one of those times. Nearly intangible creations who catered to his every whim was nice, but right now Enjuku wanted to sink his claws into something and watch it bleed!

"Or someone...like that blasted Spider!"

Scarlet robes billowing behind him, Lord Enjuku moved within the luxuriant hallways of his shiro like the dangerous predator he truly was. In his irate state the waves of overflowing youki sizzled in the air just above his skin and fluffed his fur into a wild mane.

'Deny any claims for three weeks he says. Damn the Spider to the tenth level of hell and beyond!! When I find him, I should have him strung up and skinned alive a square inch of skin at a time!'

Honestly, Enjuku knew he was as much to blame as the man he was cursing. That fact alone was a large part of what had the youkai lord simmering in a potent cocktail of rage and self-loathing. The other part was that the last minute request which had come to him today, the very **last **day of the agreed upon three weeks, had not even been looked at until just a moment ago.

Pausing at a picturesque scene framed by an open window, the lord tried to collect his frazzled thoughts.

'Today started out really nice too. I managed to stick it to that uppity landholder who'd been withholding tithes and somehow helped a peasant keep his family's farm in the bargain, so what went wrong? I remember that I was about to signal for the evening meal and that snake came slithering up out of nowhere!' Still not pacified by the natural beauty before him, Enjuku let loose a roar that caused every single one of the apparitions in the vicinity of where he stood to vanish.

'Since it _was _the last request, I thought it might make interesting reading material for dinner. I do get such a kick from perusing through the pitiful little claims that come through my door, so why should this one have been any different?' Turning away from the window, he rubbed a hand over the sharp point of his chin and wondered how he could save his skin this time.

'Kami, I should have looked at that thing before I denied it because now I can't even attempt to buy myself some more time by saying I'll look at it tomorrow, when I could actually have agreed to it. My whole court was present to bear witness to my refusal.'

With a groan, he attempted to smooth his fur and calm himself. 'Gods save me, that smooth-talking bastard has managed to set me up quite nicely.'

Enjuku snarled nastily as he recalled the shock on the serpent's immobile face when the request had been denied. What the messenger Hebiki had brought was word from the western ruler requesting both armed men and supplies as per a nearly ancient agreement between the two lords.

'If I didn't owe that fucking dog my life, I might have turned Yamatsu down anyway, Spider or no spider. But I _do _owe Yamatsu and turning my back on him now is going to plunge me right in the middle of this goddamned war!'

Rounding a corner, the taiyoukai burst through the pearly doors of his bedroom with the full intention of taking every ounce of his frustration out upon his "gift".

Seated on the edge of the bed, Kenami watched his approach with indifference dulling her blue eyes. The sight of her sitting so calm and unruffled in the midst of his personal crisis, only stoked his ire further.

"Little lie, I think you should pay for your master's treachery."

The girl made no move to get away from him when he pounced on her, driving her deeply into the mattress with the weight of his body. Even when the furry fingers wrapped around her throat and tried to squeeze the life from her, she did nothing to stop him.

Small gurgling noises issued from her smooth throat and Enjuku knew that right about now, spots should have been dancing before her eyes from the lack of air.

Still, she remained slack and unresisting. Inch by inch, the pressure eased up until it was removed completely. With a noise of disgust, he released his prey and watched as she struggled to sit up. Jewel-bright green eyes rolled up as Kenami fell back against the bed when her shaking arms wouldn't support her. A petal pink tongue curled as the lord yawned in boredom.

"You are pitiful girl."

Although the jeering words were meant as an insult, they lacked any real force. Throughout the brief encounter, those fathomless eyes of ice had never left him. 'A good servant who was waiting to receive whatever else her new lord might wish to do to her?' The thought made his stomach turn oddly.

"Get up woman."

Wintery orbs widened at the defeated tone. For the first time since he'd acquired her, Kenami spoke, shocking him with the musical quality of her voice.

"Have I displeased you in some way, milord?"

Blinking, Enjuku frowned and grasped her wrist, bruising it cruelly. She didn't flinch at the harsh touch, only waited. Exasperated, he released her again and turned away to pace back and forth in front of the expansive doorway. Without her fear, any attack would lack the essence he desired and render it pointless.

Although the brief tussle had loosened her robe enough to show off the valley between her breasts, he no longer found the sight thrilling. 'Demon's balls! I can't even get aroused by her any longer!' The furred length of his tail twitched and snapped in irritation.

Coming to a decision, he cocked his head at her.

"I will be suffering soon because of your master girl. I think I should make him suffer in return." When she said nothing, the half-formed plan solidified in his mind. "Yes. Instead of returning you to him tomorrow, I will let you go."

"You're letting me go?"

Talons flashed wickedly but it was only to call for servants. When one materialized, he spoke harshly to it. "Supply her with whatever she asks for and find a suitable mount to get her to the borders of my kingdom by dawn." A gasp from the bed caused the triangles on the top of his head to swivel and catch the sound. "What?"

"N-nothing." Sliding to the floor, she bowed low. "It is just that you are being most generous."

"Do not be absurd!! I want to be able to say without a doubt that you are no longer within my domain when that accursed Spider comes to collect you!!" Needle-sharp teeth glittered coldly, "The look on his face will be satisfaction enough for me."

Turning on his heel, he called out, "Get ready. You have ten minutes to get to the front gate and out of my hair."

"Wait milord!"

"What?!" Severely irritated beyond his meager limits, the dark, bushy mane of his hair stood on end as he faced her. The lord hadn't realized that he'd carried the offending scroll with him into the room until he saw that she had smoothed it out and was looking at it strangely.

Shocked, Enjuku realized that in all this time, he had never asked her anything about herself. 'Can she even read that? Hell, does she know anything at all besides how to please a man?' He found that the lack of knowledge actually bothered him.

Without a trace of trepidation, Kenami shot forward to stand before him. Frowning down at her, he told himself that the only reason he was leaning down at her request was to satisfy his own curiosity.

'I am a lord, not a pet.'

Stretched up on her tiptoes, the girl was still woefully short of her goal, so he leaned closer still. Warm breath tickled the fine hairs as she whispered into the swiveling triangle of his ear.

Laboriously, the settled scowl on his face smoothed out to be replaced with a wide-eyed amazement that melted into wicked glee. 'I was wrong, she knows a hell of a lot more than I thought!' Placing a quick kiss on her open lips before she could move away, Enjuku tossed back his head and roared again but this time with laughter.

"Forget the ten minutes woman, you have thirty and the mount will take you wherever you want because it's yours from now on!"

Whooping with joy, the cat bounced out the door, calling out for more of his vaporous servants as he went. When he was lost to her eyes, Kenami tossed out her arms and twirled in a slow circle on the tips of her toes. At that moment, she felt something pull at her lips that she hadn't experienced in over twenty-five years.

A smile.

nn

Nestled within the heart of the towering mountains was a lush and sheltered valley. Completely hidden from the casual traveler, the verdant depression was filled to the rim with teeming packs of wolves. Every throat within the rocky bowl let loose a howl to greet the man who had brought them together.

Gorotsuki had seemed preoccupied as of late, but now he was back in his element which was leading his people. Hunkered deeply in the mountain pass, the armies of the north gathered together around their lord.

"The reign of the Dog will come to an end, and we will be the ones to do it!! Now are you with me?"

A riotous roar met him. Within his twisted little soul the wolf lord crowed in triumph.

More than three weeks ago, he had sent out the call to gather the tribes From every corner of his domain together with the order that each one would bring along whatever they could get for the fight ahead.

The black wolves have managed to bring some weapons and food stock as well as a meager cache of armor. Although small in number, the tribe of red wolves had somehow brought an entire brace of cannons and various armaments. When asked how they got it by some of their astounded cousins, the slender youai had muttered something about 'lazy gaijin' but refused to provide further comment.

The only ones missing were the white wolves. With a curse, Gorotsuki couldn't believe the old bastard Kenjin and his granddaughter Ayame had both turned down his offers.

'A bigger holdings for that doddering old man and marriage to Kouga for that breastless twit he's raising! What more could he possibly ask for? It's not like she's going to be receiving better offers from anyone with a higher rank than my son anytime soon! The lot of them are almost as bad off as the golden wolf tribe.'

Deciding to focus back on the crowd before him, the Ookami no Taisho whipped them into an even greater frenzy.

"We will be victorious!! We know where the Dog sleeps and even as I speak to you here, a pack has been sent to stab him where he is most vital." A beefy finger pointed in a south easterly direction, "By this time next week, we will meet with the groveling peons of the Dog on the field of battle and do you know how we will greet the great and noble lord?"

Nasty murmurs rippled through the assembly, reaffirming Gorotsuki's confidence. "Yes. We will give him the head of his new wife and family as a welcoming gift!!" At the news, the already excitable mob grew even more blood thirsty and wild, howling and snapping at youkai and wolf alike. With a shout, Gorotsuki brought instantaneous quiet.

"But, you mangy sack of curs can't fight shit if you don't have armor to protect your miserable hide." Something wicked lit his rotund face as he pointed to a small mountain covered with sack cloth.

"Even the human pawns of the Dog have better armaments than you do right now." A collective hiss of denial rose at that statement, but he stopped it with a gesture. "However, our generous benefactor has seen fit to provide us with a small token of his regard."

For the last week, the ookami packs had been making midnight raids upon local villages to scavenge for armor and weaponry of any kind. Despite the few caches they had scraped together, the actual amount the ookami had on hand was woefully short. It had seemed that the war would go to Yamatsu for numbers and provisions alone.

As crooked as a worm with stomach cramps, Gorotsuki's thoughts twisted and slithered over each other as he bolstered his men with more fiery speeches. 'But thanks to the Spider, that will all change very soon.' Just the night before, the devious lord had met with his mysterious benefactor.

n

"Spider! Where the hell are you?"

At the base of the mountain pass, a figure in white chuckled darkly.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Why everyone of course!"

In no mood for the usual jaunty banter that had become a part of their exchanges, Gorotsuki went right up to the other man and fisted his thick hand in the dense fur.

"What the fuck is Kenami doing back here?!" Black orbs burned as they tried to pierce the shadows hiding the other man's eyes. "When I sold you that meddlesome bitch, you swore to me that would be the last time I ever laid eyes on her."

Suave and unruffled, the man known as Spider removed the hands tangled in his cloak. "I assure you, she is currently with the Eastern Cat. We had a deal and I always keep my end of a bargain."

Taken back by the information, Gorotsuki rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "So who the fuck did Tsuki, Mimo and Intu drag into the cave?" Fixing his supplier with a harsh look, the ookami youkai gave a gravelly cough that turned into a growl.

"Now that might be a mystery that you need to unravel Lord Gorotsuki. I assure you, Kenami is gone."

"You had better not be lying to me Spider. I'm not some simpleton you can just jerk around and hope to get away with the shit."

"I never considered you to be a simpleton of any kind my lord. The girl Kenami was fostering rebellion in your son and I removed her influence at your behest did I not?" Moving away, the white garbed figure turned to bow low before departing.

"But as a gesture of good faith, I have left another gift for you in the Valley of the Moon where you and the other ookami will meet tomorrow. Hopefully, it will restore some of the lost trust between us?"

"It had better be damned good Spider." With a grunt, Gorotsuki shifted into the form of a giant wolf and galloped back up the mountainside, leaving the shadowed figure behind. An ominous hum in the air scattered with the flick of a lean hand as the figure faded into the night.

"It is ookami. It is very good indeed."

n

A knowing leer twisted the ookami's mouth as he looked out over the massive crowd and removed the covering, revealing new and gleaming piles of various armaments. Even Gorotsuki was momentarily taken back by the sheer volume of cold steel and forged death before him. Stepping over to the deadly "gift", he gave the gathering another telling look.

"I think this will do for the moment, don't you?"

nn

"Mistress Kagome, master Shippo, Lord Enjuku and the last two are human. I think that should just about do it." Satisfied that all was in order, the serpent youkai rolled up the scroll and tucked it away in an inner pocket as he slid over the ground. It had been more than a week since he'd arrived at the doorstep of the young miko and kitsune. After a somewhat successful delivery of his missive, Hebiki had parted ways with the armed escort taking the girl back to the mansion in order to make it to the palace of the Eastern Lord in time.

'I cannot believe that the Lord Enjuku refused to honor the agreement between him and the Lord Yamatsu!' Saddened and more than a little confused , Hebiki wove back and forth as he moved forward. 'Although I will admit that when I showed up, he looked as though he'd been sprayed by a skunk. I wonder why?'

Deciding that the whims and notions of the noble class was beyond his understanding, he turned his attention back to the disused trail before him. "After this, I can report back to my lord and maybe go home." More than anything, Hebiki just wanted to get this whole thing over with.

'Why did it have to be cats?'

The Eastern Lord was a quite amiable fellow on whole but his neko features often reduced the normally collected messenger into a boneless heap of jittering nerves.

Hebiki looked down at the last two names on his list and ardently prayed that this would go smoothly. 'The lengths I go to in order to serve my lord amazes me sometimes.' Which was true. Hebiki had one closely guarded secret that was proving to be quite a handicap on this trip.

"Why did it have to be cats?"

n

Weaving through the trees as he made his way to his next assignment, Hebiki ducked under a bush and hurried on. 'One last stop and then I am going home.' Lost in the reverie of a nice soak in a hot springs, he didn't see the two figures until he was right on top of them. One minute he had been speeding along and the next he had run head first into a pair of travelers going the opposite way.

BAM!

"OI! Watch where you're going!" With a twist of his mid-section, he righted himself and turned to glare at the rude party. Slitted brown eyes belonging to the one he had actually hit, glared right back.

Gulp. A fit of shivering seized him hard enough to make his scales rattle as Hebiki beheld a very upset neko youkai. Thin black lips parted to reveal tiny sharp teeth as a rumbling voice queried, "What did you say to me?"

'I don't want to be kitty litter!'

"Um, n-nothing at all ma'am. I was just about to apologize and ask if there was anything I could do to assist you and your companion since this entire grievous incident is totally my fault."

If it sounded as though he'd become a babbling idiot, Hebiki didn't notice and honestly didn't care! His entire world was suddenly focused on a pair of tawny paws kneading the packed dirt with long, sharp claws at the end of lean, powerful arms that looked as though they could rip through him like rice paper

The noise made by those ivory slivers as they scrambled over the occasional stone and pebble didn't help his rapidly crumpling composure. With each pass made, it conjured the image of those wicked talons lightly scoring his scaly hide.

Hebiki would have blanched if he'd had skin to do it with. As it was, his normal mustard coloration faded to a dirty beige. Dredged from his past, the short phrase rang clearly through his fear-clotted mind.

'I don't want to be kitty litter!'

"Excuse me sir, but might I ask where you were going in such a hurry?" The new voice was dimly noted in the recesses of his brain since he couldn't seem to take his eyes off that cat! His distraction was apparent with every word that fell from his mouth as he angled his head towards the speaker, but never took his eyes from the object of his morbid fascination.

"I was going to go get some people. Do you have to scratch like that? The lord Yamatsu sent me off to do things today, do you have to scratch like that? Somebody lives near here that he wants me to find for him, DO YOU HAVE TO SCRATCH LIKE THAT?!"

When the last outburst left him, Hebiki fully expected to be cleaved in two, but he was saved from imminent death by the person standing to the side of the cat.

"Keimba, cease that at once." Like a magical wand, the chiding words brought heady relief to the messenger as the neko stopped her deliberate pawing and sat back on her haunches. However, his relief was to be short-lived.

Instead of scratching at the ground, the golden-furred female chose to yawn as though it was her last chance to engage in the act. Once again, the serpent was transfixed by row upon row of pearly death. Beside her, the cloaked figure made an exasperated noise.

Since it was covered from head to toe in a creamy hooded cape, Hebiki seriously doubted that he'd could have seen it shake its head as well.

Quick as a wink, his tongue shot out to test the scent of the hidden person. 'Female, like the cat. Oddly familiar too.' Any thoughts on that bit of information was shot to hell when he suddenly found that **he **was the focus of the svelte neko's unnerving attentions. When he flickered his tongue again, he understood why.

'She's staring at my tongue like it's a chew toy! I don't want to be kitty litter!'

Again, the garbed speaker took advantage of his preoccupied state. "So where exactly is your lord, scaled one?"

"I think he's near the northern border, quit staring at me. Something to do with defending the villages there from ookami raids, quit staring at me. The Lord Yamatsu thinks the wolves are stealing weapons to use in the battle, QUIT STARING AT ME!" His voice had been getting more and more shrill with each tense demand he made to the object of his darkest nightmares. A dark hand reached out and rudely tweaked an ear.

"Keimba, leave him be!"

Abashed and more than a little put out, the neko dropped to the ground and muttered a short apology that didn't sound as contrite to Hebiki as it should have.

'Stupid cat.'

It was only after letting out a gusty sigh of relief that it suddenly occurred to him what he'd just done. Rounding on his cowled savior, the snake rose up as high as he could to hiss down at the woman. Topping her by half a foot, he tried to puff out his non-existent chest as he glared at her.

"Why are you so curious about the whereabouts of the Taisho anyway?" Leaning closer, his voice dropped to a sibilant and throaty rumble that he hoped sounded somewhat intimidating.

"Are you a spy?"

As if drawn from thin air, a large parchment bearing the official seal of the Lord of the West sprang up before his nose .

"What the-?"

"I am a cook sent by the Lady Shinaki to prepare meals especially for her husband, the Lord Yamatsu!" At the unexpected announcement, the only thing the poor man could do was gape at the parchment as though it might sprout wings and fly away.

"A-a cook?!"

"Yes! Lady Shinaki told me that lately her husband has been feeling poorly and she is very concerned about him receiving proper nutrition. I was sent to ensure that he gets exactly what he needs."

Something in the way the last words were spoken sounded a bit funny to the messenger, so he grabbed the pass with his tail and brought it closer to his eyes in order to see it better.

"Is something wrong?"

A smile could be heard clearly in the husky voice coming from the folds of cloth as Hebiki inspected the paper closely for any signs of forgery. When he couldn't see any, he pulled back and shook his head at his own foolishness.

'Of course she's an ally! Although it is a little old looking, I would recognize my lord's seal anywhere. Besides, no one from the ookami tribes could have gotten so deeply into the Lord Yamatsu's territory without getting themselves killed.' With a silent laugh at the logical explanation, Hebiki bobbed his head to her as she turned to leave. 'I _know _she didn't come from the south. I would take six months to get this far from the nearest border and she doesn't appear to have enough provisions for a trip that long.' With a snort, his tail thumped distractedly against the ground.

'The most telling thing is that this whole incident didn't start until two or so weeks ago!' Still, prudence won out and he watched carefully as the neko rose to her bare feet and trailed after her friend.

Together, the two slipped into the underbrush and vanished from his sight like a mirage. Despite the fact that he didn't have any, the messenger still managed to look like he shrugged his shoulders as he turned and made his way toward his next goal. As he slid between the trees and the cool grasses, he found his thoughts traveling back to the curiously colored neko who had just left.

'I do wonder why the cook has a cat that big with her though. Perhaps the girl's there to catch mice?' His empty stomach growled at the thought of vermin that would require a predator that large to kill them and idly wondered if the ningen could make stir fry with any of them.

'Argh! Snap out of it man! Come on Hebiki, just one more stop and then you will be going home to get a decent meal and soak in a tub until you shed! After all, don't you deserve a little peace with all the cats you've had to deal with today?'

Committed to the dream of a good soak and never seeing anything that looked even remotely feline, the serpent pressed on.

n

Right now though, a soak in molten lava would have been preferable to spending one more minute fighting the cumbersome plants blocking his path.

'First the lord Enjuku sends me away without dinner, and then I get harassed by that weird youkai and human just now. Why in the world are there so many cats around today who want to give me a hard time?'

Moving swiftly through the high grass, the messenger recalled the curious conversation.

'Even though she never said a word, that youkai from earlier made her intentions pretty damned clear!' he thought sourly. 'I mean, how am I supposed to have a civil conversation with someone when all I see are teeth and claws?' If he'd had hands, Hebiki would have thrown them up in the air in exasperation.

"Stupid cat!"

With his dusky, ochre scales rustling against the dying grass, he knew that he was all but invisible to anyone nearby even in the harsh light of the afternoon sun shining down on him. As he drew closer to his destination which was an odd village that lay on the outskirts of a mountain top, the messenger viewed the impending climb with more than a little dismay.

'Just remember to make some noise Hebiki and you should be fine. You don't want to startle anybody, or anything.' Vivid and blue, his tongue shot out nervously. 'And I definitely do not want a repeat of the incident with the miko.'

Incident. Personally, he thought is was a lovely way to say 'deadly assault by an arrow flinging ningen'.

Indeed, the poor messenger was still mourning the loss of his beloved robe. 'I really did like that color!' With a wistful hiss, Hebiki approached the dilapidated wall of towering logs and slipped in through a large gap. Once inside the wall, his tongue flickered briefly in distaste over the disrepair he saw within the shabby fortifications.

'Why on earth would the Lord Yamatsu wish to retrieve anyone who lived in such squalor?' Knowing that it was not his place to question his lord, not even in his own mind, Hebiki glided forward to conduct a search of each of the huts.

"Hello? I am seeking two humans." Gulping loudly, he added, "And the c-cat who travels with them?"

The half hearted call was a study in the attempt to get someone's attention while simultaneously doing one's best to avoid detection. 'I don't want to be kitty litter.'

"Hello? I am here at the behest of the Inu no Taisho, Lord Yamatsu to get you!"

His slender body swayed like a blade of grass in a typhoon as Hebiki tried to stay as exposed as he could while also trying to hide himself behind a dusty barrel left behind in an open area that must have once served as the town square. All the while, he kept thinking one solitary thought.

'I don't want to be kitty litter.'

As you can tell, Hebiki was deathly afraid of cats.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I-what was that?" A barely audible noise behind him made him pause in his call. Since everyone knows that true snakes do not have ears, many people mistakenly think that the messenger was completely deaf because of the lack of any visible audio receptors. To say that they were usually flabbergasted when they learned that his hearing was exceptionally good would have been an understatement.

Frankly, Hebiki was damned glad for that exceptional sense.

'Why does that sound like the old 'stalking the unsuspecting victim' sound?' Whipping his broad head around, the nervous youkai slid backwards toward the gap. Another noise made him freeze.

'Okay, now that was the 'catch the victim from behind since he's still looking for the source of the first noise' sound!' Despite the natural inability to sweat, Hebiki was suddenly feeling a tad bit clammy.

From the corner of one eye, he saw a small fireball dance and sway as it turned in midair and headed for him. Two lidless eyes once again performed their miraculous feat of blinking when Hebiki saw that.

'Oh, that's right. Mistress Kagome did say something about a firecat.'

Hebiki didn't have time to put more effort into recalling the tidbit of information because he suddenly realized that if he stayed perfectly still, he was going to die.

Instead of a magic-powered arrow, it seem that this time death was coming for him cloaked in hell and fury. Bearing down on him with malevolence shining from blood red eyes as white hot claws tore up the ground, the massive creature of scorching fur smashed through the gutted remains of a hut as it tried to get at the terrified youkai fleeing from it.

The force from the blast of oven baked air surrounding the apparition would have driven Hebiki to his knees, if he had any. As it was, it slammed him flat unto his back right before a massive paw settled firmly over his neck. Sabre-like fangs yawned wide in the dark muzzle as they descended with the full intention of relieving the body pinned beneath the fiery youkai's claws of the burden of its head. Hebiki suddenly wished he had eyelids, because he desperately wanted something to block out the sight of his impending doom.

Now some people handle the unstoppable certainty of their death with dignity and aplomb. Some with a quiet resignation and good humor. Still, others rage and roar in defiance of fate. What did Hebiki do?

He screamed with the heart and soul of someone who wasn't going out without first trying to collapse a lung in the effort to deafen his attacker.

"AAEEEYYYIII!!!" Fear lent strength to his tail as he whapped the cat hard across the nose, the sharp scale slicing open the tender skin as he hit it. Snarling and pulling back from the assault on its face, the fire cat leapt away to rub at the shallow wound. Seeing his chance to flee, Hebiki took it gratefully and raced for the gap he had come through earlier.

A disappointed growl sounded in the air behind him and urged him to slither faster.

'I will not be kitty litter! I will not be kitty litter!'

As a hatchling, he'd had an unfortunate encounter with a litter of feral neko youkai. For what felt like hours to his young mind, he had been batted around playfully and released only to be pounced on again and again by the energetic kittens. Even though he had eventually escaped and hadn't been seriously injured, the memory still haunted him and the current situation coupled with the week in general, wasn't doing a damned thing to banish that age old fear.

"I don't want to be kitty litter!!" Nearly in tears, the scream trailed behind him as he shot forward like a streaking comet.

Just up ahead, the hole in the wooden wall loomed like sweet salvation as he left the fire cat in the dust. Whoever said that feet and legs were requirements for running had never seen a snake in the grip of mortal terror.

Hammering fitfully against his narrow chest, Hebiki's heart sang as every fiber of his being trembled with joy. 'I-I think I'm going to make it!'

WHAM!

Out of nowhere, a large, pale object introduced itself to the underside of his jaw with all the delicacy of a raging bull.

"Erk!" was the only sound he managed before hitting the ground for the second time that day.

Right before he slipped into unconsciousness, Hebiki heard a woman call out to someone he couldn't see.

"Hey Miroku, come look at this youkai! How can a snake wear a robe? I mean it doesn't have any shoulders!"

Even through the pain radiating from his mouth and the spots gathering behind his glazed eyes, the poor messenger automatically tried to answer.

Sango and Miroku looked at one another in utter bafflement when the intruder she had decked with the hiraikotsu muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'practice.'

nn

After weeks of traversing the land on foot, Sesshomaru had come to a few conclusions about his life. One of them was that he would kill the meddlesome Thing behind him just as soon as he found his wife. Last night, Anbu had tried to gut him in his sleep, something he had taken great relish in persuading her to never, _ever _consider attempting again.

In fact, a small moan behind him signaled that not all of the bruised flesh had healed with the rising of the sun. Under any other circumstances, what the young lord felt when he heard that plaintive noise could be called enjoyment but not any more. Brushing aside a lock of silver hair, Lord Sesshomaru grudgingly denoted the sensation as nothing more important than a learning experience.

'Now I understand why the miko 'Sits' Inuyasha so frequently. It is somewhat intriguing to watch and gauge the varying degrees of pressure one can cause with the simple variance of the command word.'

Yes, the little necklace was becoming quite useful. If it weren't for the control the rosary provided him, the Thing might have escaped from him long ago.

Sesshomaru lifted one immaculate brow as he strode forward purposefully, subconsciously noting shifts in the weather and the surrounding landscape. 'Tonight is the night of the new moon. I'd forgotten all about it, but no matter. A full moon or no moon, I will be home soon enough.' A furtive clicking brought his attention back to the necklace strung on his new retainer.

While the blue beaded rosary was a tool of the miko, the purple one was special. A fang peeked out from the corner of his mouth before being hidden once more. Known far and wide as a youkai forger extraordinaire, Totosai had proven himself adept at making many things besides weaponry and armor.

The rosary around Anbu's neck actually contained four of the youkai lord's own teeth so its wearer could never travel beyond a certain radius from him. Originally, Sesshomaru had asked the smith to fashion it when he'd learned of his impending nuptials to Kuroi. The wizened old smith had thought it was for a fictitious pet of the young lord.

Wine dark stripes flared and briefly darkened against alabaster skin as elegant fingers ripped through a nearby tree youkai with the kousen. Lord Sesshomaru didn't even pause to watch the hapless creature crumble into dust.

'Unlike the hanyou, I desired something that would let me keep track of my mate. Not have her calling for me like the obedient pup Inuyasha has let himself become.' As he walked, Sesshomaru could sense the invisible tether that ran from the magical jewelry to his youki hum as Anbu trailed behind him.

'It can try to run, but the Thing cannot escape from me unless I wish It gone.' Yellow eyes narrowed coolly. 'And until I learn Its secrets, It will not be going anywhere!'

Something about Anbu displeased him, and it was far more than the Thing's resemblance to his mate. There was something about It that he simply did not trust.

'Not that I trust anyone. But this Thing is as far from becoming my 'bosom buddy' as the hanyou's mate once said, as any creature that I can think of in this world.' An outcry behind him signaled that Anbu had stumbled but he ignored the sound and pressed on.

'I will have to find a place to put that Thing, where It will not be a nuisance.'

The young lord knew for a fact that he was drawing nearer to the western palace, since that **was **his destination. He had decided to forgo the mansion since both Jaken and Shinaki would be there. While he could care less about what his retainer thought of It, he didn't think it would be appropriate for the lady to see Anbu at all.

'I do not trust this Thing not to attempt some form of mischief should I bring It to the mansion. Both for me and my father's new mate.' As he walked towards his destination, Sesshomaru considered the smiling blue woman his father recently married.

'Although she isn't of noble lineage, at least he married a youkai this time.' Shaking his silver head at his sire's little quirks, Sesshomaru casually put his lean fingers through the head of an oni who'd had the misfortune to cross his path.

As he flicked the drops of ichor away, he held out his other hand expectantly. Immediately, a thin towel as placed across his palm. After wiping his stained fingers clean, Sesshomaru tossed the soiled scrap aside and kept walking.

Furtive rustling behind him signaled that the hand cloth had been dutifully picked up and secreted away for cleaning later. A look of minor acknowledgment slid across his features before vanishing beneath his usual mask of stoicism.

'At least the Thing can cook. That alone places It leagues above Jaken.' Angling sharply to the left, he estimated that two day's travel remained between him and the palace. While he was contemplating a deep and unpleasant place as possible storage for the Thing behind him, the youkai lord also found himself considering his sibling. Inuyasha's existence was another idiosyncrasy he'd come to a conclusion about as he'd traveled.

Yes, the second thought was that he, Lord Sesshomaru, might have to consider killing his own flesh and blood.

'Fairly simple. The hanyou is far weaker than me so he will prove easy enough to finish off.' There was no noise as the young lord slipped through the brush followed closely by his unwilling new retainer.

While he had no wish to go to the mansion, Sesshomaru had gone by there to check for signs of either Kuroi or Inuyasha. While he had quickly scented the hanyou's mate and adopted son, there had been no sign of the people he'd been looking for. When he'd realized that neither his mate nor his half brother had gone to the mansion, there had seemed to be only one reason.

Coupled with the bizarre vision he'd had at the cottage, the thought continued to plague him. 'The two are somewhere.' Freshly cleaned, his nails bit into the meat of his palm, 'Together.'

Since anger was so closely linked to drawing out his youki, Sesshomaru had kept that mercurial emotion during the purging. Now he felt it heating his blood, making him lean forward and break into a run. His youki hummed in a deeper pitch as the tether snapped cruelly, forcing Anbu to either race and keep up with him or be strangled by the beads.

Either way, the lord did not care.

All this time, he'd believed her when she'd told him that she didn't feel more than sisterly affection for Inuyasha. Hell, even the half-breed had denied an attraction to the girl over and over again.

'But they'll lay with one another in an instant if it strikes their fancy.' The image of Kuroi wrapped in Inuyasha's arms intruded into his thoughts, reminding him of their unique attachment. One that was all the more galling because he did not share it.

'For Kami's sake, they can **feel** each other's souls!' A hard knot in his stomach began to bother him as he pondered his wife, but since he couldn't identify it, Sesshomaru chose to ignore it instead. Jealousy was no longer a part of him, so what could he call what he had felt just then?

'I was a fool to think that anything Kuroi told me was real.'

With a simple jump, he cleared a vast fjord. Behind him, the Thing easily cleared it as well. Sesshomaru didn't look around to make sure of his retainer's safety. If It died then that would be one less thing to concern himself with, would it not? In an effort to steer his mind away from its troubling path, he focused it solely on his brother.

'The only reason that Inuyasha has survived this long was because it amused me to allow him to live. Well I am no longer amused.' Sunlight fell warmly over his cheeks and hair, but he no longer recognized the ghostly touches it held. Confronted with the edge of a cliff, he paused to look out across the distant horizon.

'Ukiyo… I am going to murder your treacherous son. I wonder what would you say about that?'

n

Plodding along behind the young lord, Anbu tipped her head back to enjoy the sunshine around them. Inexplicably, the light filtering through the leaves grew strangely dim, before flooding back as strong as ever. Blinking, she wondered what could have caused it since the sky overhead was free of even wisps of clouds.

A sharp command cut her break short though. "Move along Thing. This Sesshomaru does not wish to dawdle."

Thing.

For nearly a week 'Thing' was all he'd called her, or 'It'. Anbu wanted to growl at her imposed master, but she'd learned before that it would be unwise to indulge in such a petty display. With a word from those unsmiling lips, she could be dragged down to smash into the unforgiving earth, struggling to breathe past the crushing weight of the rosary settled around her neck.

Yes, a simple word.

'Koimizu. Tears of love. What an odd phrase for such an unfeeling bastard to choose.' Pushing back a white strand, she popped a sweet into her mouth, savoring the succulent flavor.

'Maybe he's not as unfeeling as he wants me to think.' Catching sight of his flawless profile, Anbu reconsidered her opinion when she saw the vacant eyes.

'Or maybe it's deeper than he lets on.' A hard smile stretched her mouth.

"Perfect."

nn

__

'Father, I need to speak to you.'

The figure opened his eyes and arose from his bed at the ghostly touch in his thoughts. Beside him, a woman moaned and rolled closer to the fleeting warmth of his body. With a smile, he stroked the dark head until its movements settled and even breathing resumed.

Satisfied that his partner was resting once more, the man stood and wrapped himself with a heavy robe before stepping outside to contemplate the twilight garden. Dusky, bluish-purple light from the encroaching night picked out deep shadows beneath his eyes and the angular hollows of his cheeks.

Outside of those few traces of darkness, his face was quite handsome. Stifling a yawn, he responded to the call when it came again.

__

'Yes daughter?'

'The young lord has done just what you predicted. He will be of no further trouble to your plans.'

The man pushed aside a lock of wavy hair as he gave a humorless smile to a nightshade blossom. "Good. Then I am halfway to my goal." His thoughts flowed smoothly to his child.

__

'Are you unharmed?'

_'Yes father. Although he did manage to surprise me once or twice.' _There was a brief pause before the feminine voice resumed, _'I'm running out of candy.'_

A dark chuckle rippled through the air, stirring up a heavy mist. _'Then daddy will bring his little girl a treat as soon as he can. Alright?'_

_'Yes father.' _With a final affectionate touch, the presence in his mind retreated, leaving him alone. After going inside to lay back down, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a genuine smile when two arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Did you miss me after so short a time then?" he asked lightly. The dark head nodded as pale blue eyes looked up at him through sleep smudged lids.

Turning in the circle of her arms, he pulled the woman close and whispered into her ear, "You will be left here for a little while tomorrow, but Kanna will be with you so you won't be completely alone." When she made a noise of protest, he shushed her gently, pushing the black, sleep-tousled hair away from her cheek.

"Now, now. I do have to go in the morning Yuumei. Our little Anbu does want to see her father after all."

n

heehee oops.

nn

nn

nn

Ba: "Cluck."

Ka: "Ba, why are you clucking?"

Ba: "Practicing. Cluck."

Ka: "…practicing what?"

Ba: "Chickenese!"

Ka: "… I … hate … you …"

n

n

n

A/N: Yeah, the daughter of the villain angle. You think that explains it all, don't you?

Heeheehee.

Trust me, it doesn't. Not in the least.

Once again, please stop thinking inside the box my dears.

Beyond its four dull, even walls are unlimited horizons to explore.

I'm going there.

Won't you come along?

n

Super-uper sorry for this taking so long!! I had chapter fourteen all written out and ready to go, but Ch 12 and 13 were being complete and total monkeys! Why not cut them out? HAVE YOU READ THEM? (stupid question, of course you did if you're reading this!)

They were totally necessary, especially for filling in Sessy's frame of mind, or lack of one at the moment. Fear not, the Sesster will be going through a lot of interesting things real soon.

I hope he survives it.


	15. Heart divided

Chapter Fourteen

Two weeks.

Holding onto the limp body half submerged in the cool water, Kuroi reflected on how much a person's outlook could change in less than fourteen days. 'I've been here nearly as long as I've been married.' A shudder under her fingers disturbed her melancholy thoughts, so she drew the unresisting boy from the water and helped him get dressed. Dull, flat eyes looked unseeingly at the ground while she helped him into the shabby blue hakama and gray uwagi. Once the pants were belted, she took his hand and led him to a stump so that she could dry and comb his long, black hair.

"There's a monkey in the middle of the room. Ook, ook.

There's a monkey in the middle of the room. Ook, ook.

There's a monkey in the middle,

Monkey in the middle,

Yes, there's a monkey in the middle of the room. Ook, ook."

Usually, the dancing little ditty was sung loud and strong, full of passionate and joyous gusto.

Now the tempo was slowed to that of a soothing lullaby. Through it all, the unresponsive boy sat quietly, acknowledging neither the caring touches or the sorrowful melody. Overhead, the stars shone on with a light untarnished by the hand of time, their brilliance made more complete by the absence of their celestial mistress.

Kuroi nearly wept.

There was a rustle in the bushes, making her instantly alert and reaching for the blade that seemed to have become her constant companion over the numerous days. Her grip on the frayed leather pommel relaxed when she saw who it was.

When she called out to the expectant young man, the quiet greeting she gave him lacked all but the barest welcome.

"Oh, hello. You startled me." Slender fingers picked up the old brush and went back to their task of grooming the dark head before her.

The words that drifted back to her were caring and tender, given in a love that any woman would return gladly. "Why don't you let me watch him for a while koi? You look tired and you know I don't mind." In another place and time, the endearment would have made her smile brightly and run to be closer to the one giving it.

Right now, it only made her want to cry even more.

Kuroi mustered a convincing smile from somewhere inside herself, "No thanks Kouga. It was more than enough that you found him some clothes to wear. I could never express my gratitude to you for that." Finished with the heavy mass, she hoped that Kouga wouldn't see the lies that were hidden in her gaze.

A cocky half-laugh filled the air. "Aw, it was nothing. Sheesh, some old clothes are hardly decent thanks for the kid who saved your life and brought you back to me. Don't you think so Kenami?"

Kenami.

Her throat constricted at the sound of that name. Somehow, she found it more appropriate than she could have imagined.

'Yes Kouga. At this moment, the name of your love applies to me so very well.' Resplendent and full, her tail drooped sadly. 'I am truly the 'lie of a dog's hair'.'

Bending down, Kuroi scooped the boy up into her arms. Her charge didn't resist the motion, but nowadays he never resisted anything she did for him. Shifting the weight easily, she walked with Kouga back to the shadowy wolf den and listened with only half an ear as he told her about his day.

Inwardly, Kuroi tried to keep her fragile sanity intact.

'I would **give **anything to wake up next to my husband. Heaven help me, I would **do **anything to make this all a bad dream.' Her fatigued mind was as sick with worry as her heart. Kuroi could feel a thick cascade of tears perched readily behind her eyes, waiting only for her tenuous restraint to snap and release them. At times like this, her thoughts inevitably turned toward her mate.

'Sessy, how did you keep everything you felt bottled up for all those years?! I wish I knew how you did it beloved, then maybe I wouldn't be so scared for Inu and I.'

Wolf howls filled the air with their nocturnal songs, sending a trickle of ice down her spine as the haunting melody reached them. Oh, there was definitely a reason for her to be afraid. Kuroi knew she was in the middle of a war and dead-smack in the center of enemy territory. To add to her troubles, her best friend was wounded.

'If this was a mission, I would be okay. I would have prepared for this and known what to expect.' Scarlet orbs flickered down briefly. 'And I could get us both the hell out of here.'

Her self-depreciatory musings were broken by a quiet word. "Kenami?" When she'd grown too diffident with her responses, Kouga had slowed down to find out why. Spotting the exhaustion written plainly across her face, he offered to carry her burden once again. Kuroi shook her snowy head, muttering another quiet thanks for the thought before pressing on.

However, the wolf prince was proving to be a bit more adamant than usual tonight. Scowling, he moved and blocked her path with both arms folded securely across the solid wall of his chest. As he stood there, every inch of him radiated an immovability to be envied by mules the world over.

"Look, I know you're strong Kenami but you shouldn't strain yourself like this. Since I'm your mate, you should let me take care of you." Clawed fingers brushed affectionately across her cheek as he moved closer to her. Since her hands were full, Kuroi couldn't avoid the contact. Irritated by his presumptuous attitude, she drew back her foot with the intent of kicking him in a vital spot until it was as flat as a board. Her leg twitched as a thought passed quickly across her mind.

'Kenami wouldn't turn away from her mate, so you can't either baka girl!' The muscles in her neck tensed and relaxed as her heart warred with common sense. In the end, logic won over loyalty.

Yes, she **did **have to act like the girl the ookami prince had taken as a mate, didn't she? But for how long?

'As long as it takes to keep you safe Koinu. As long as it takes for us to escape from here.'

Dark hair tickled her arms as the body she held grew heavier, and for a moment she almost wished she'd taken the offer of help.

Almost.

Her grip tightened, daring any force in heaven and hell to try and take this boy from her.

'If all that's required of me is some acting, then what's the harm in it?'

Resigned to her unsure fate, Kuroi chose to play the part and turned her face into the callused pad of the wolf youkai's hand instead. Sensing a compliancy about her that hadn't been there before, Kouga smiled down at her and let his voice grow more intimate.

"Since the kid is your friend, he'd want you to get some decent sleep." When she shook her head, coincidentally pulling away from him hands at the same time, his tone changed to one of concern.

"Dammit Kenami, it's not your fault he got hurt!"

All of the meager restraint crumbled at the outburst, loosening a silent flood that wracked her body. "Yes Kouga, it is." Kuroi marveled that her voice could sound so small.

Taken back, the prince of wolves moved away, "Shit, I'm sorry koi."

Upon hearing that broken spirit, Kouga tried to reach out and comfort her as he had tried to do so many times since his mate had come back to him.

But just as she had done for an equal amount of times, Kuroi moved away from that comfort, which was not hers to receive even if she had felt that she deserved any of it.

The body she held shivered again, breaking her heart anew.

'And heaven knows that I don't deserve consolation, not from anyone.' 

Outwardly, she managed to stop her crying enough to speak without succumbing to the internal pain again. "It's okay Kouga. I'm okay, really." Looking out into the night-shrouded woods, Kuroi skirted around him. "We should be getting back. You wouldn't want to send Ginta out alone to hunt again, would you?"

Why couldn't she keep the helplessness from her voice anymore? Infuriated with herself, Kuroi tried to stoke her inner fires, 'I have to be stronger than this! If I don't, Kouga will keep trying to take care of me like some helpless child and I can't let that happen!'

Blessedly, Kouga didn't comment on the waver in her voice. Instead, the prince walked backwards beside her with his usual carefree smile set firmly in place.

"Hell no! He and Hakkaku might wind up frying field mice and squirrels like the last time."

Thinking about the friendly young ookami and his ever present 'shadow', Kuroi couldn't help but smile. "Mice were alright."

"But you need more than that."

Strong arms captured her around the waist before a fleeting kiss brushed over her forehead, shocking her immobile.

The wolf took that chance to hold his love and to soothe the hurt that he could feel resonating from every fiber of her being.

"It's okay Kenami. Koinu will be alright again. Remember, the healer said that it would take more time for him to fully mend so you just have to be patient." The prince's head tilted to the side a bit as he slowly released her. Having overcome her initial surprise at the embrace, Kuroi continued up the worn path with him. Kouga's blue eyes twinkled as they fell on the boy she cradled.

"Although why his parents named him 'puppy' is still beyond me."

"They liked dogs." The lie was automatic and delivered smoothly. After all, she'd been telling it for a while now. It was part of a tale she'd concocted on the spot to explain away the odd name she'd given the wolf pack when Gorotsuki had demanded the identity of the human boy she insisted that the ookami couldn't eat. Koinu was the only name she knew she'd remember and also wouldn't give away the true identity of the now human Inuyasha.

Fear for those you love can do funny things sometimes.

A hint of the fantastic crept into her voice now, lending it much needed life as she recounted the tale once again. Unnoticed shadows in the core of her being lightened, returning a ghost of her former smile as she looked askance at the ookami.

"I thought I told you that his mother and father wanted to pay tribute to Lord Yamatsu when he delivered some supplies to their village? When their son was born the following winter, they named him Koinu to thank the Inu youkai."

"Yeah, yeah. I still think it's a silly name for a human." Sulking a bit, he lifted his hands up to touch the high ponytail he customarily wore. A quick tug on the piece of old leather allowed the lustrous mass hair to fall across the youkai's broad shoulders before he combed it back together with his fingers. 

Kuroi watched silently as he secured the flowing mane back up again. Strangely, that hasty attempt at grooming only served to make him appear more adorably unkempt to her.

A tree root must have popped up from nowhere because that was the _only _excuse Kuroi would allow herself for the small stumble that interrupted her stride. The fact that for one second, she had considered the ookami as something other than an enemy could not possibly have been the cause!

'Where in the hell did 'adorably' come from?!' Irritation and doubt wreaked merry havoc in her thoughts, making her hold Inuyasha closer to her chest for comfort.

'Baka! If you let yourself go there Kuroi, you should kick your own ass for Koinu, Sessy and that Kemani girl!' A hot flush filled her face, heating her defensive retort to Kouga's taunt on Inuyasha's nickname.

"No it's not! It's a perfect name for a han-handsome boy!" Kuroi mentally kicked herself for the near slip. Kouga didn't seem to notice it though. He had his arms laced casually behind his head as he walked beside her, occasionally glancing down at her to make sure that she was okay. Under the shelter of his watchful gaze, she saw that the grin which lit his face was full of barely contained mischief, much like the ones Inuyasha used to give her but fundamentally different. At the sight of it, her traitorous heart skipped a beat.

'Shit. He really **is **adorable.'

Kouga closed his eyes in an effort to achieve a look of solemn wisdom, but he failed completely thanks to that off kilter-grin.

"You might be right, koi. Then again, I'm beginning to think that all the humans in Yamatsu's territory are slightly insane."

Exasperation tried its wily hand at coloring her words, "No one's crazy, Kouga. They're all just loyal to him because he's a nice guy. A good leader _always _provides for his subjects and earns their devotion with his actions."

All humor vanished as the youkai prince froze in his tracks at the admonishing statement. Even his rich voice became hollow and distant. "Yeah. A good leader does always provide for his people. No matter what, he always provides." The odd murmur was Kouga's only response.

Curious, Kuroi turned to examine his face. It was drawn and tight, tension picking out faint lines in the tanned skin near his mouth and nose. The dramatic transformation made her wonder what could have caused the sudden change.

"Kouga?"

"Hmm?" Dragged back from wherever he was, the easy grin returned to his lips but it failed to reach his eyes. Kuroi wanted to ask him if something she'd said had troubled him, but he interrupted her before she could say a thing.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to show you this new cave I found Kenami. I think it would make a great den for us." A guilty flush crept up his neck to color his face. 

"Um, whenever you're ready that is."

Would the lies never cease? Kuroi knew the cause of his discomfort this time and regretted the necessity of it. On her first fear-filled night here among the ookami, Kouga had tried to come into her room to lay next to her while she slept.

Snapped awake at the foreign contact, Kuroi had wept and thrashed in his arms that night, screaming as though she was in the grip of a terrible nightmare. Kouga had immediately tried to awaken her, making soothing noises as he did so. After an hour or so of allowing him to 'pry' into the cause of her night terrors, Kuroi had created another lie.

She had told him that she'd been raped.

Since then, Kouga had stopped trying to come into her room, but he never once ceased to be warm or compassionate towards her. Whether in word or deed, everything he did expressed nothing but love for her.

Kuroi dimly wondered if he'd be upset if she vomited where she stood because she was making herself sick with all of this deception.

'Mom taught us to never lie. Hell, I had problems keeping things from Koinu before the link was forged. Now all I ever do is deceive the people around me and hope that they don't figure it out.'

At the entrance to the den, the two of them passed by a pair of wolfs who whined excitedly in greeting. A large one with bluish highlights in its silver fur, bumped against the girl's leg with a fond paw. Kuroi made a clicking noise that promised the friendly animal a belly rub as soon as she had a minute to herself. Seeing the eagerness that drove the furry tail into a whipping frenzy made her want to go home more than ever.

'Although everything I am here is a lie, even the wolves like me.' The thought added more guilt to an already heavy load.

'I am going to be doing penance in every hell that exists when I get out of here. Maybe Miroku can give me a han…no.' the thought cut off sharply, '**Not **a hand. Anything **but **a hand! Sessy would probably remove it at the elbow if he tried anything funny.' A faint smile touched her lips as she recalled the first time she'd met the monk and the rest of Inuyasha's friends.

'Gods, I miss those guys.'

By that time, Kouga and Kuroi had arrived at her quarters. Clearing her throat, she flashed a grin at her chaperone. "Thanks for walking me to my room Kouga. I promise to go straight to sleep and get some rest, okay?" Thinking that the declaration would alleviate some of the guy's fears, Kuroi started to go inside. A muscular arm blocked the way and made her pause momentarily.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with him?" Hooded eyes as blue as hers had been trailed over the sleeping form in her arms. "You know that I don't mind." Kouga finally brought his gaze up to meet hers, his eyes holding more intensity than Kuroi thought he could possess. Even the timbre of his voice deepened to match it.

"Please, believe me when I tell you that I don't mind, Kenami. _Any _of it. Do you understand?"

While the inquiry was as gentle as before, this time Kuroi clearly heard the unasked question beneath Kouga's offer.

Was she ready to accept him tonight.

The tiny, choking sound she made in the back of her throat convinced the ookami of her terror quite well, thanks largely to the fact that it was real.

No, she would not accept him in her bed this night or any other.

Since her gaze was cast down away from him, she missed the deep sorrow that flickered over his face when he heard the noise. It was gone, replaced once more by his characteristic grin by the time she lifted her face back up to him. With a light laugh, he removed his arm and opened the door for her, stepping aside to let her pass him. "Sorry. Sleep tight koishii."

Tilting her head back, Kuroi replied, "Goodnight Kou-!"

Warm, feathery soft lips descended and landed on her mouth with his tongue slipping deftly inside to plunder the hot depths thoroughly when she gasped in surprise. In an apologetic gesture, his tongue tapped against hers once as it withdrew, but not before running lightly across the sensitive flesh on her lower lip.

Surprisingly, the kiss was over before her astounded mind could wrap itself around the fact that is was happening. One moment he was kissing her, and the next, those gentle lips were gone, startling her with the rapidity of the whole encounter.

But what rocked Kuroi to the soles of her feet was the indescribable passion that brief little kiss had been able to convey.

He desired her.

The revelation was followed immediately by a resounding mental slap.

'No dumb ass, he desires **Kenami**! You just happen to look like her, so keep that in mind along with the fact that you're a married woman who's best friend is currently a vegetable!! Let's not forget the fact that you're both trapped with people who would just as soon gut you as look at you if they knew who you really were!!!'

But maybe Kouga wouldn't?

The voice made a sound of disgust but didn't say anything more.

Sea blue eyes watched her intently for a moment before the smiling young man dashed around the corner, leaving her at the threshold of the room she shared with Inuyasha and a sudden world of confusion.

For the thousandth time, Kuroi knew she would have to work harder to avoid those penetrating eyes and fervently wished that she could just tell Kouga the truth. She glanced down at the defenseless boy in her arms again.

'But if I do, Koinu and I are as good as dead.'

nn

"Ah Yamatsu…seeing you like that, I have to ask myself where we went wrong?"

Yamatsu bolted upright at the amused tone, peering around the dark tent with blazing gold eyes as he pulled his sleeping-robe closed across his exposed body. Shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, the youkai growled out a challenge when his questing senses could detect no one around him.

"Who's there?"

"Yama, if you can't see me, and you can't smell me, shouldn't that alone tell you who is here?" The amusement was stronger, but carried a trace of steely resolve. That note placed the voice for him instantly. When he addressed her, it sounded more like a whisper of awed supplication than a common utterance.

"Niambi, goddess of the Bas'ti." Sliding out of bed, the youkai lord stood and waited for his guest to reveal herself. He didn't have long to wait.

Shadows departed as Yamatsu was treated to the rising of the sun within the voluminous canopy of the tenting. A creamy white shift of fine, weightless linen was draped over her deep, brown body, hiding and revealing the curvaceous form as it moved in an unfelt breeze.

Keeping to the style of her homeland, the cloth stopped just above her ankles and left both arms bare and unadorned, save for a single bracelet of gold on each wrist. Intricately carved beads of ebony clicked against one another at the ends of numerous braids, which she had gathered up in a high ponytail bound by another golden band.

From experience, Yama knew that those obsidian statues served a more practical purpose than mere decoration.

Effortlessly graceful and glowing like a bronzed figurine given life, the Lady of the South glided towards him, arms outspread.

Her lips quirked slightly as she drew closer and returned the address. "Yamatsu, Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands."

Being approached by a beautiful woman in his bedroom at night, Yamatsu felt that they might be beyond such stiff formalities, so he said teasingly, "Greetings Hizashi." Since she was nearly as tall as he was, his arms fell around her loosely in a hug. Lips of deep burgundy pursed at the nickname as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't think you can sweet talk me with all of that 'rays of the sun' nonsense Yama. I already spoke to Shinaki at the mansion and as usual, Jaken was a pompous little snit before he realized who I was. You really should pass out a list of people you know Yama. That way your retainers will quit attacking everyone who asks for you.

"I did have the good fortune to encounter Hebiki on the way to the palace though. If not for him, I would be there instead of here."

"Remind me to toss him in a pit of kittens."

"Yama, that is such a cruel thing to say!" Exhaling softly, she whispered, "However, I came here for a very urgent reason."

Yamatsu pulled back from the genial embrace that he was strangely reluctant to put an end to. Scratching the back of his head, he gave an embarrassed chuckle. "I know it's been nearly four hundred years since we were close, but I can't do that anymore. I'm married now." A hand planted itself hard against his chest, shoving him back a pace. Rainbow-hued orbs narrowed in disbelief at the statement.

"May the Old Ones take your eyes Dog, I cannot believe you actually said that to me! You are as arrogant as ever if you think for even a moment that I came all of this way for something like **that**!"

Golden eyes twinkled with mirth. "You mean you didn't?"

The button nose sniffed delicately in response, "Sometimes, I think you put far too much stock into what others say about you Yama. You should know very well that is not the reason why I came to you!"

"I do?" he asked innocently, earning himself a scowl. "Enlighten me then, Hizashi." The inu youkai rubbed lightly at his chest, which was throbbing painfully. Niambi might look fragile, but that was in much the same way that a sleeping lioness was a helpless cat or he was your average lap dog.

'Something _is _bothering her though. Usually it takes an hour of teasing to ruffle her feathers.' Motioning her towards a cushion, he took his own seat a polite distance away. The golden eyes that openly appraised her were lidded, but filled with amusement because she was still blushing from his earlier comments.

Even the ambient glow around her was tinged with pink.

When Niambi saw that he was watching her, she sequestered her light away within herself knowing that the subtle shifts in it would be too indicative of her mood.

At the hasty dimming, Yamatsu's amusement deepened. 'Some things never change with this woman.' Rather than risking irritating her further, he raised his hands in a gesture that signaled he was willing to behave.

"I apologize Hiz-Niambi, but doesn't that beg the question of what you **are** doing here?" Turning to the side to retrieve some cups and put on some tea, he missed the subtle move of her body towards him.

Baked clay clattered when his only answer was a hard whap upside the head with a roll of paper that knocked him back onto the bed behind him. Niambi was braced on her knees to look down at him and the ambient light housed within her blazing forth from just her eyes.

"How can you sit there smiling like a hyena and ask me that after you breached our agreement you long-haired jackal?!"

Flat on his back and mildly dazed, the lord frowned up at the ceiling in confusion. 'Did I just get smacked like a disobedient pup?' Struggling to sit up, he found one arm tangled in the sheets, the fabric twisting as though it was alive as it held him fast. 'Damn it. I told that toad not to starch these things.'

Outwardly, his tone was gruff as he shook the entrapped limb in an attempt to free himself, sparing the other person a hot glance every now and then.

"Wait a minute Niambi! What are you talking about?"

Bright hazel eyes burned hotter than his own. "You _breached _the agreement Yama! When I came to this forsaken land I asked only one thing from all of the lords. **I **would leave your people alone and **you **would do the same for mine."

"If I recall correctly Niambi, we did a hell of a lot of _breaching _ when you and I were together so what's the real problem with you?" Blushing hotly at the second reminder of their past relationship, she gave a growl that only caused her color to deepen since she'd picked the habit up from him.

"Blast it all Yama, this is serious!" The scroll waved dangerously over his head, "You have one of my people Lord of Dogs!"

Finally, his arm was free. Relying on his inhuman speed, Yamatsu swept both hands up to capture her bare shoulders in a hard grip as a growl of irritation poured from his throat.

"There are no Bas'ti in my lands and if there were any, you _know _I'd tell you immediately!" Stressed out by the rudeness of his treatment from a fellow sovereign and old friend, Yamatsu reached down and snatched the offending parchment from the woman so there would be no temptation to use it again. Flinging it aside, he barked out, "Now what is going on Hizashi?"

Before she could answer, a flash of white flew into the tent and knocked her forcefully to the ground. A whine in the air made his skin prickle in warning. Yamatsu gave a cry, halting the descending blade in it's deadly arc.

"Sesshomaru, no!"

Svelte limbs fluttered briefly through the air before sheathing the blade. Cold yellow eyes slid over to the woman the older lord was helping to her feet. Surprised by the appearance of his son, Yamatsu turned to face him.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru? Hebiki told me that he couldn't find you." Checking to see if Niambi was uninjured, he awaited an answer.

It took a moment to come. "I am not personally acquainted with this Hebiki you're speaking of father." Looking utterly bored, Sesshomaru moved away from the two of them as he inspected his surroundings with a critical eye.

"However, if you mean a small, yellow snake youkai with unusual physical attributes who babbles incoherently about demonic cats, unholy monks and possessed taijiya, then I ran into him about half an hour ago outside the gates of the western Shiro. When I persuaded him to talk, he informed me that you were here."

Looking past his son to the empty entranceway, Yamatsu inquired hopefully "Is Kuroi with you?" He was taken back by the dangerous light that filled his child's face for an instant before it was hidden behind a look of indifference.

'What the hell has happened here?'

"No. I have not seen either my mate or your other son for more than a week father." Quiet and controlled, the hollow voice made Yamatsu frown. 'He hasn't sounded like that for months. What the hell happened?' A small groan drew both of their attentions to the woman who had been knocked to the ground.

"Oh, Niambi. Are you all right?"

"Yes Yama." Hazel eyes shot over to lock onto the young lord staring at them. "Although I would like to know why I was attacked."

When Sesshomaru didn't appear willing to answer her, Yamatsu repeated the question with a hint of a command. A downwards twitch at the corner of his firm mouth was the only sign the younger youkai gave of his displeasure.

"Excuse me, but I saw a light that suddenly went out as well as raised voices in here father. Since I knew that you had retired to your bed alone, I thought it might be an assassination attempt." Sun-colored eyes trailed up and down the strangely clad body of the gaijin woman he had struck.

"It seems that I might have erred." Sesshomaru looked at his father and said softly, "I had not realized that you had sent out for a pansuke." A quick intake was the only sound heard in the deathly silence.

The chilled, clipped tone of the young man's voice made Niambi glare at him harder than his insulting words. Uncoiling from the ground, she rose to her feet with Yamatsu's assistance. Before Yamatsu could say anything, he saw one of her hands begin to travel up to her hair and used one of his own to stop it.

Niambi growled in earnest now. "If you were not of Yama's blood, I would strike you where you stand, impudent child!"

Snowy brows rose dismissively. "As if a mortal such as yourself actually could. I did not realize that women in your trade thought of themselves so highly now. How amusing."

Yamatsu groaned as though he'd been hit.

'Kami in heaven. Sesshomaru, one of these days you and I will have a **long **talk about that mouth of yours.' Since both of his hands were in the process of stopping Niambi so that she couldn't get to any of the figurines she wore, he tried to assuage her ire with logic. Addressing her with as much respect as he could pack into his voice, he stood between her and her target.

"Please my Lady, he is unaware of your identity and did not mean to insult you."

Behind him, yellow eyes widened a bit but the cold voice didn't waver in its disdain. "She _must _be the top in her field if she has you calling her 'my Lady' father." Folding himself into the seat his father had occupied, Sesshomaru appraised her openly.

"So, are you charging him for the night, or is this an appreciative gesture for your lord, ningen?"

The smile that curled the wine dark lips held all the warmth of a sea in the heart of winter. Yamatsu swore that the temperature around them dropped as Niambi drew herself up to her full stature. Her voice purred and filled each nook and cranny in the space of the tenting.

"Yama…"

Still between her and Sesshomaru, Yamatsu tightened his hold on the wrists he held, noting that each one felt like rods of iron beneath his fingers. A touch of desperation crept into his voice, because he was still trying to get her eyes to travel anywhere else except where they currently were directed.

Pointedly glaring a promise of death at his son.

"Yes Niambi?"

The ghostly orbs didn't move and the purr was more pronounced. "Shinaki said that you have another child, do you not?"

His grip increased as he replied evenly, "Yes… I do Niambi…but I would like to have two children." She gave a mirthless laugh that tinkled in the air like shattered glass.

"We all want many things Yama, but it is up to the _gods _to decide what we actually get." At the haughty declaration, his heart sank and he felt his apprehension double with each passing second.

'Aw shit, I know where this is going…'

For anyone else, the constant constriction on their wrists by a full-blooded youkai would have snapped the bones like dry twigs, but Yama knew for a fact that Niambi couldn't be hurt like that.

Something whispered that his strength alone might not be enough to stop her, even if he could bring himself to injure her. "Niambi…please." He finally managed to gain her attention and wished he hadn't. That white hot light she kept inside of herself was spilling forth from her eyes like tears, each one flaring like miniature suns as they struck the floor.

'Kami help me or I'll lose that arrogant idiot I call a son.'

Honey-gold eyes widened in surprise when a voice answered the ardent prayer.

__

'Kami cannot help you or that boy Yama, so your prayers are all in vain.'

'Niambi?' Those ghostly eyes revealed nothing as they turned back to the one who was her real focus.

Sesshomaru.

For his part, the man targeted for heavenly wrath was busy examining the broken cup on the floor while sipping tea from another. Strangely, the charged atmosphere around him had failed to be deemed worthy of his attention.

Yamatsu continued to fight against the unyielding will of the woman he held onto and cursed his first born in his mind as he did so.

Sesshomaru had managed to **really **piss her off.

Niambi suddenly became as pliant as water, all traces of tension running out of her as though it had been drained away. The shift made Yamatsu fumble to regain his balance, releasing her as he did so. That same deadly purr caressed his ears as she shot past him.

"I promise that he will not suffer..."

An incoherent word ripped through the tent as hastily flung beads flew out like sparks from the heart of a volcano. The little figures bounced and danced across the reed matting, glowing from within like hot coals, but did not ignite the dry plant matter.

Reeds were not their target after all…

n

Outside of the large tent, the field camp was relatively quiet, with each soldier either sleeping or waking up for their turns at watch. If one of the sentries heard a distinctively happy noise from a fellow comrade, it wasn't commented on. After all, one has to be at their best to serve their lord, don't they?

Because in the midst of a war for their lives, their families and their homes, the ningen and youkai had all put aside age old differences to unite under the banner of the Western Lord. Joined together to fight a common foe, the men in the camp had managed to find an uneasy, but minor peace.

The peace was shot straight to hell when the tent at the center of camp exploded in a towering fireball.

nn

A soft moan broke Kuroi out of the daze she'd been in since Kouga had given her that brief sign of his 'affection'. She automatically reached for a skin of water that she kept by the door. Weight shifted dangerously in her arms, making her lay Inuyasha down before she accidentally dropped him.

At the movement, he moaned again. Uncorking the skin, she chastised him for his characteristic impatience as she tipped the bulging sac up. The water disappeared down his throat greedily as he drank the cool liquid.

Kuroi sent up a prayer of thanks that he was at least able to swallow on his own. For a short while after the healer had tended to him, she'd feared that Inuyasha might starve to death.

__

'So little a thing as your thirst makes me happy now Puppy? Kami help me.' Ruby dark eyes scanned the boyish features. _'Kami, help my Koinu.'_

The handsome face in the cradle of her arms was slack and devoid of emotion. Even the touches she sent to him through their link were met with emptiness. _'Kami help us both. Koinu, what have I done to you?'_

The night Inuyasha had fallen from the great heights of the forest canopy, the night they had last spoken to one another, was the night he had lost his heritage.

He was completely human, and no human could have hoped to drop from the dizzying heights that Inuyasha had fallen and survive.

_'You not only survived puppy, you lucked the hell out when you hit those three idiots who were out on patrol.' _The awkward landing had moderately injured his body, the force of the impact was absorbed by hitting the three youkai. But his head…

Her finger traced the scar across his forehead that ran from the top of his nose to disappear up into the thick hair. Yes, the injury to his head had been the worst because of the three Inuyasha had hit, Tsuki wore spiked armor like Sesshomaru.

The head wound had troubled the healer for days. Kuroi recalled the ancient-looking youkai saying that even if the deep gash healed, there was no guarantee that the boy would recover normally because the prongs of the ookami's armor had managed to lightly pierce the boy's skull in some places. 

Sighing sadly, Kuroi put the water skin back.

__

'But you shouldn't have fallen in the first place…'

Had he remained a hanyou, the fall would have done no more than placed Inuyasha in a healer's bed for a night or two. But as a human…

Brushing the inky bangs away from his face, she prepared their beds for the night. _'This is all my fault.' _Sleep was slowly taking a hold of her, but she knew she wasn't ready to lay down yet.

Since the night her friend had been forced into his full humanity and wounded as a result, Inuyasha had been like a broken doll. Even now, as she got him ready for bed, he made no motion to help or hinder her. Kuroi dutifully placed her bedding right beside Inuyasha's, in case he needed something in the night, "or I can hear you if you spoke to me." she admitted to herself. Exhausted, she rubbed at her face in an effort to stay awake a little longer.

After all, the door had yet to be warded.

Wobbling a little from drowsiness, she forcefully rammed the Tetsuaiga across the doorway, setting each end in a natural niche on the sides of the threshold. Satisfied that it couldn't be knocked out of place, Kuroi still mulled over her friend and where they currently were.

Over the course of her time with the ookami, Kuroi had worked out every possible reason for **why **this could have happened in the first place, and had been able to draw only one torturous conclusion.

It was **_all _**her fault.

__

'Not my own Koinu, but the fault of the blood inside of me. My stupid heritage that I know nothing of, but seems to keep blessing and cursing me more than I once thought it ever could.'

Yes. Her blood was the key.

The first time Inuyasha had tasted it was when he'd saved her life after the snake bite over seventy years ago. Back then, it had formed a bond that had allowed them to faintly sense one another. Kuroi placed a hand over her chest, right above the spot in her aura where she bore the scar of a magical wound.

An arrow wound which had drawn her across the miles on the darkest night of her life, to witness her friend's imprisonment.

The second time Inuyasha had bitten her, was the day he'd wed Kagome. After that, the link had allowed the two friends to share thoughts when close to each other, and the previous ability to sense the other had been strengthened enough to cover even greater distances than before.

Originally, that second pack mark had been Inuyasha's attempt to symbolize that no matter what the two did in life, they would remain the truest of friends.

Rosy lips curved up in a genuine smile. _'Yeah, but you nearly bit off your tongue when you found out your brother and I were moving in with you, didn't you Koinu?' _Again, the joke was not received, nor the laughter returned. Kuroi tucked Inuyasha in bed as lovingly as any mother, then slid into her own to sleep.

The third and fourth times Inuyasha had sampled from her veins had been the day they'd argued half a month ago, after he'd accused her of betraying their friendship. The bites from Inuyasha that day had been apologies for his distrusting and hurtful words.

Barely cracked before, the shielding gates across their bond were flung wide open after those double ingestions of her blood.

_'I felt what you felt puppy and you felt all that I was.' _His dark eyes were closed as the boy's chest rose and fell in easy slumber. _'But in the end, I think I might have doomed us both with my complete stupidity.'_

Because the last bite had held the key.

The last time was what had sealed Inuyasha's fate and placed them in this mess. Flailing in the depths of her hurt and anger, Kuroi had wanted to show Inuyasha that even if she would not forgive him, she would still be his friend.

His little flower had bitten _him_.

"Fool that I was, I bit you back for once Koinu." she whispered in disgust. "You have to bite back to confirm or acknowledge a mark when it is placed on you. Isn't that what you and Sessy said?" If it was, then her acceptance of the pack bond must have affected Inuyasha's youki in some way, reverting him to his current human state.

_'Right now the only thing standing between you and your enemies is me and that sword of yours Koinu.' _Her eyes traveled over to the doorway and the Tetsuaiga braced against it. Inuyasha's sword was placed there with the express purpose of stopping one man out of the entire pack from getting inside.

It wasn't Kouga.

Kuroi cut her throaty growling off when it looked as though the noise would awaken Inuyasha, but her voice carried her ire clearly through the small alcove.

"Old, evil, rotten bastard…"

Of course, she meant Gorotsuki. The very same night Kouga had come and left her room, so had his lord. Where the prince had come out of love, Kuroi had no clue what had prompted the violent fray between her and the ookami leader. _'I didn't do anything to him.' _She gave the sleeping figure a kiss on the cheek and smiled in mischief.

__

'Okay, I **did **punch him after Tsuki, Intu and Mimo dragged us here, but he couldn't possibly hold a grudge over that little smack.' 

Loud and foul, the ookami lord's very energy had alerted her to his presence before she'd even seen him. When he had grabbed her throat and arms, she'd been half afraid that the gods were going to make her pay for her lie to Kouga by making it the truth.

_'The weird thing Koinu, is that he wasn't aroused at all. There was no lust or desire of any kind in his youki.' _Frowning slightly, she snuggled closer to the sleeping form_. 'If anything, Gorotsuki just seemed confused by me.'_ Kuroi still couldn't decipher the cryptic words that he had all but spat in her face.

n

Glaring and spiteful, the thick jowls shook with fury as Gorotsuki pressed her against the hewn walls of her room. He took her kicks without flinching, seeming to be beyond any pain she could inflict on his corpulent body.

"You won't have him. You won't have him!"

"Let go!" Lengthened by her unwilling transformation, Kuroi's nails sliced deeply into the greasy skin covering the rigid hands holding her. Being one of the four lords, Gorotsuki's jyaki instantly healed the minor wounds as fast as she made them.

The coppery tang of his blood seemed to excite him though, and the fleshy choke hold only grew stronger. "The Spider swore you were gone! He told me that you could never take him from me!" Babbling and frothing at the mouth, Gorotsuki held her suspended in the air, gravity cutting off the air to her lungs better than his fingers could.

"The Spider said that you'd go away and never take him from me! I'll kill you first! I'll-!"

Anything more he might have said was cut off by the sickening sound of a foot hitting that sweet spot on the underside of the jaw. Gorotsuki cursed and let her go, holding the dislocated and obviously broken bone in place. Kuroi took the opportunity to launch herself at his side and knock him from the room, shoving the door closed.

When he made an attempt to force his way back inside, her flailing hand had landed on the scabbard of Tetsuaiga. Kuroi never figured out what happened after that.

n

_'There'd been a flash of light and Gorotsuki screamed like I'd hit him in the balls with the hammer of God. What the hell did your dad have done to that sword anyway Koinu?' _Absently, Kuroi stroked Inuyasha's stomach through the uwagi. _'Who do you think he meant I shouldn't take from him Koinu? That man is ugly and unstable, so I can't imagine anyone wanting to be with him willingly.'_

Gorotsuki had flown into a rage when she'd said as much to him the next time their paths has crossed. A pleased smile crossed Kuroi's face as she relished the memory of laying the sneaky ookami flat on his ass.

Her fingers moved up to flutter affectionately over a round ear. _'I can never repay you for teaching me how to toss a baka around Koinu.'_ Inuyasha's nose twitched, but she had become accustomed to the minor facial tic and so ignored it. _'What I still can't figure out is if they're really father and son. I've never seen such vehemence in someone like I see in Kouga when he looks at that man! What is the deal with those two anyway?'_

Kuroi had long ago switched to the easy and familiar mental speech she shared with Inuyasha. That way, she could still talk to him without fear of being overheard. Although she missed the sarcasm she'd come to love, she didn't mind if her friend never spoke in return. Kagome had told her once, that simply talking to loved ones who were comatose and couldn't respond back, often helped ease the minds of both sides.

_'If it would bring you around Koinu, I'd talk a hole in this mountain.'_

'…'

Her head snapped up at the tickle in the back of her mind. _'Koinu? Is that you?'_

'…'

Each breath that was sucked down seemed to take forever to reach her befuddled brain. No way. She couldn't have heard him. Not after all these weeks alone!

Coarse strands slipped through her fingers as she wove them into Inuyasha's hair, searching for a lightened strand. There were none, but she felt the tickling again.

_'…ku…'_

'Koinu! I am here! Koinu, follow my thoughts and come home!!' Taking his face in her hands, she rose to her knees, sleep instantly forgotten. '_Puppy, come back to me!'_

'…ku-ku…'

'Yes!! Come back to us!' tears coursed down her cheeks, but these were joyful_. 'Come back to Kagome and the pups Koinu!'_

'…ku-k…'

'To your brother!'

'…ku-ki…'

'To all of us Inuyasha!! Come back!'

'…ki-kiss…'

Huh? Kuroi didn't remove her hands, but she did pull her face back a bit. _'Say that again?'_

'…kiss…you…'

Panic traipsed across her features like dawn breaking in the desert, hitting everything it touched with a curious light. _'I thought we already covered that we couldn't do things like that Koinu?'_

She gasped when arms that had lain slack for weeks on end suddenly wrapped around her and drew her down to his face, their noses barely touching. Wide open and completely focused on her, Inuyasha's fathomless eyes held golden rings in their center as they burned with their former awareness.

Hesitantly, Kuroi touched his cheek. "Koinu?" Muscles clenched and jumped at the contact before she heard the first words his disused throat had uttered to her after so many weeks of silence.

Needless to say, it wasn't what she expected.

"You…kissed…Kouga!"

n

n

n

A/N: Hmmm, no Ba and Ka today. I sent the two of them on a much needed vacation. Separate vacations since Ka tried to de-bone Ba with a pizza cutter. I swear, I never knew you could **do** things like that with common household utensils!

Ah, I love Koinu. He always expresses his gratitude instantly, doesn't he? Once again, sorry for these chapters taking so long. I just got my I-pen and turned into a drawing, comp-coloring fool. Not to mention the characters were being major monkeys.

In Chapter 15, I promise to resolve a few issues as well as bring ignored characters back to the limelight where they deserve to be.


	16. Barriers

A/N: No Ba and Ka today. They just sent me some papers via the legal department stating incidents of 'cruel and unusual punishment' on Ka's behalf. For some reason, he swears that it has nothing to do with that live chicken I made him eat.

Go figure.

n

n

n

Chapter Fifteen

__

'Lying bitch.'

'Ungrateful bastard.'

nn

Shippo, was bored.

Rolling onto his back as he examined the ceiling for what felt like the hundredth time that day, the kitsune wondered if anyone else in history could possibly have been as bored as he was.

He wasn't experiencing the common strain of 'Nothing to do today, so let's just sit around until something happens' boredom. This wasn't even a case of the passing 'Once upon a time I had a life that needed my attention' boredom. Oh no, our loveable little fox was flat out 'I can't believe I actually miss that loud-mouthed, hot-headed, half-bred idiot!' bored.

Giving a small groan as he got up to drag his feet around the confines of his room for what had to be the thousandth time that day, Shippo knew without a doubt that he was clutched firmly in the worst kind of boredom possible.

'Maybe I should make out my will now, because I think I remember saying something to Kirara about dying before I would ever admit to being worried about that mutt-head!' Trying to alleviate some of his restlessness, Shippo pulled an acorn from his pocket and proceeded to transform it into a purple toy duck. It didn't work.

Staring at the quacking creation between his fingers, he gave a gusty sigh, "Me missing the big dummy is the first sign of the apocalypse, I just know it."

Dulcet tones pierced his gloomy world. "Shippo, I need your help for a sec!"

Pointed ears twitching, he sprang happily to his feet and raced out the door. As he skipped down the hallway, he passed a few servants who called out greetings as he went. Returning the friendly waves, Shippo's tiny chest puffed up with pride at the thought of his mom needing **his **help at such a stressful time. After all, with the announcement of the war and Inuyasha being missing, it meant that he was the man of the house!

As he rounded the corner and waved to another servant, Shippo slid the screen doors aside and burst into the room, every limb quivering with eagerness to fulfill his role.

"Yes momma-?!" When confronted by a veritable wall of shining eyes that he recognized all too well, he gave a yelp and backed away as dread sent a different kind of shiver through him. From within the mass of bodies, Kagome made her way towards him, scowling as she caught sight of his horrified expression.

"Shippo, don't be rude! Come in a talk to the other kids." With her fisted hands dug into the contours of her hips, she walked quickly around the last child to grab his stiffened arm. "Come in and play."

"Uh-uh. Don't wanna!"

Surprised by the adamant resistance to what seemed like a good idea, Kagome blinked at him before laughing lightly. "Don't be shy Shippo! They're only kids like you."

If she hadn't turned away, Kagome would have seen a look of affronted dignity cross the round face of her ward at the comparison. Grumbling silently at the hand he was trying to get free from, Shippo thought hotly, 'That's what you think!!' In his opinion, each pound of flesh in the room held the malicious and destructive capability of ten Narakus!

'I swear, they are _not _going to get me this time!'

You see, shortly after his betrothal to the Lady Shinaki, Lord Yamatsu had stopped by the hut of the elder miko Kaede. Excited to see his new grandpa, Shippo had jumped straight into the older youkai's arms for the customary bear hug and sweet.

After giving his grandson both, the lord had inquired if the two of them would like to come to the mansion for an impromptu visit. While Kaede had politely declined, citing poor joints and a need to be in the village in case of an emergency, she was completely supportive of the idea of the cub currently staying with her going to pay a visit to his new grandmother.

After a quick trip, they had arrived at the grand home and Yamatsu had introduced Shippo to his new bride and step-children.

Glancing at the smiling brood he was being dragged towards, Shippo amended ruefully, 'Not step-children. All twenty of these sniveling little monsters is more like it.'

Needless to say, that distant day had boiled down to a case of unrequited love, with all of the affection resting solely on the part of the other children.

When a grubby hand reached out towards him, Shippo bared a fang until it withdrew but he knew that it wouldn't be the last attempt on the kids' part. Finally releasing the ramrod-stiff arm, Kagome cried out in dismay when her son dashed to the wall and proceeded to edge warily along it.

"Really Shippo, now you're just being ridiculous!" Ignoring the jibe, he continued to scoot sideways while trying to simultaneously scan the room for a safe spot and keep one eye on the expectant pack. 'I might be ridiculous okaasan, but I won't be caught this time around.'

Especially by a certain purple weasel hanyou named Tama.

'If anyone ever needed a reason for an itachi ookami and a human to never have offspring, that kid is the best example I can think of!' The mistunes watches as a pair of brilliant green eyes that uniquely marked the diminutive half-breed from the rest of his kin zeroed in with innocent glee on him before a childish voice cooed, "Shippo-chan!!"

That high-pitched squeal of zealous love was more than enough warning for Shippo. With a cry and a 'poof', he jumped straight up in the air and burst into multiple copies of himself. As the mimics leapt and danced around the room, the real kitsune made a dash for safety and to keep his precious fur.

'Hide in the chest? No, they'll find me and I'll be cornered.' Dismissing that option, he dodged an arm and headed for the door, but had to dash away again when three small forms blocked the exit. 'They're getting better at this, but no one out foxes a fox!'

As he made a beeline for the safety of the nearest closet, Shippo broke out in a cold sweat when a decoy 'Shippo' next to him was ruthlessly enveloped in the crushing embrace of an excite blue toddler. Blessedly, the poor thing died with a 'pop' that left the toddler in sulky tears.

'Better him than me.' Shippo thought when he scooted around the smoky remains of his hapless doppelganger and its attacker. 'Cute is a burden that no one should ever have to bear!' Suddenly, the area between him and his goal filled up with the press of little bodies, and Shippo realized that his decoys had evaporated faster than he'd anticipated.

'Uh-oh! If I don't do something quick, not only will I have to deal with the kids, I'll have to deal with mom!' Faced with a double dilemma, he started tossing out copies of the toy duck he'd created earlier. Much like the 'Suddenly Shippo' tactic, the new wave of toddler-friendly items provided another distraction. Unfortunately, the ensuing ruckus did nothing to endear him to his mother.

"Shippo! When I find you young man, you are going to wish you were the one who 'popped'!" Clearly upset, Kagome struggled to bring some kind of order to the chaotic mess she now found herself in. Shippo really wanted to apologize when he saw her frantically trying to calm the youthful brood, but to do that, he would have to stop, and there was no _way _he was going to do that!

'Sorry mom, but there is no way that runt Tama is getting a hold of my--!"

"AARRGGHH!!!" Flying into the air like a deformed kite, Shippo shrieked as tears sprang unbidden to his eyes following an unexpected bolt of agony that originated at the base of his spine. When the pain didn't subside, his screaming rose in its intensity.

"SOMBODYGETHIMOFFME!!! GETHIMOFFME!!! GETHIMOFFME!!!

In an instant, Kagome raced to his rescue and vainly tried to pull one child off of the other. "No Tama!! Let him go right now!" Planting both feet firmly on the floor, she continue to tug them apart. On his side of the tug of war, Tama would have none of it and only held on tighter. Having experienced his favorite kitsune's tricks before, the hanyou cub had kept his eyes on the 'real thing' through the entire fiasco, waiting patiently until the object of his affection was within grabbing range.

What exactly was the object of his youthful desires?

An armful of warm, fluffy red tail. Pouting as his little fingers were pried away from the russet prize, Tama sat down heavily with lips a-tremble and broke out in a wail that only an upset three year-old is capable of.

Which is basically one that's loud enough to punch a hole in inch-thick steel at forty paces.

Now reeling from the double assault to both his bruised tail and tormented ears, Shippo muttered what sounded like 'why me?' before passing out. Kagome swept him up and held him aloft out of the reach of the more ardent children who saw his unconscious state as a means to get at the little fox and claim the miniature fluffy for their own. Confronted with the various levels of determination, Kagome found herself being backed up by the tide of small bodies.

"Now children, Shippo doesn't feel like playing right now." She shook her leg to dislodge a kid who was trying to scale her like a ladder. When it looked as though ten more were going to follow suit, she frowned and said forcefully, "Leave him alone, all of you!"

Backed by a reproachful twinge of her powers, Kagome managed to clear a space around herself and her son. One or two of the children voiced their displeasure by plopping down much like Tama and crying their heads off. For the second time, Kagome began to doubt her limited skills as a mother.

"I take it that you do not have more than one sibling in your home mistress Kagome?"

Looking around for the voice that obviously belonged to someone who could reach the top of a shelf without adult supervision, Kagome spotted Midori, Ki and Aka staring at her from the doorway. The green girl smiled kindly and walked in to scoop up the still crying Tama, who quieted down instantly when presented with shiny snakes. Taking a chance, Kagome lowered her arms to cradle Shippo more effectively and to inspect the damage to his tail before shaking her head.

"No. I'm the eldest of only two. My baby brother Souta is back home in-" She broke off, unsure of how to explain to the three ladies about her family's exact whereabouts. Midori resolved her dilemma easily.

"In the future that you go to through the old well?" Waving a hand through the air, mint-kissed lips drew up in another smile. "Oh, I know all about it. The lords Yamatsu and Inuyasha would often discuss the well and your time period at great lengths whenever your husband would come to visit Lady Kuroi." Patting the happy child, she added sadly, "Most times father and son would wind up in a heated argument that could be heard throughout the hallways."

'Yeah, that sounds like Inuyasha.' Still, Kagome was a bit grateful to have the burden of thinking up a convenient excuse taken off of her shoulders. Fascinated, she looked on as Ki and Aka shepherded the children into different corners of the room, apparently sifting them according to their ages. 

Short and sunny as a buttercup, Ki transformed from her usually timid demeanor into that of a formidable matriarch when facing the older children. With a combination of both stern looks and words, she got the rowdier children settled down and engaged in an impromptu lesson.

On the other end of the spectrum, Aka took command of the toddlers. Always the bolder of the trio, the woman clothed in layers of scarlet and rose whisked them away with a charming tale of children doing great and fantastical feats. From the chaos contained in the small room, they bred a serene order.

"Whoa." If there had been any doubts before about her prowess as a mother-to-be, they solidified into a knot when confronted with what Kagome felt was proof of her inadequacy. 'Geez, they aren't even pregnant and they're better at this than I could hope to be!'

"It always appears so easy to tame them when you are not the one to do so, is that not right mistress Kagome?" Jumping a bit because she'd forgotten all about Midori's quiet presence beside her, Kagome nodded as she nervously stroked the much put upon tail of the ill-treated cub in her arms.

"Yeah, I guess it does. How did you guys get so good at handling kids anyway?" Since her own hands were currently full, she used her chin to indicate the now sleeping Tama, who was happily cradled within loose folds of emerald and jade.

"I mean, you guys are really good at this!"

Leaf green eyes shone back into stormy blue ones. "Have you never wondered why we are all named after colors, mistress Kagome?"

Kagome gave a short laugh, "Well, I kind of assumed it was because of your skin and hair." She blinked dumbly when her comment elicited delighted laugher from the women in their distant corners as well as the one right next to her. Understand brought an embarrassed flush to her cheeks.

'Darn! I forgot about youkai hearing.'

Wiping away a merry tear, Midori beckoned for Kagome to go with her to Tama's room. As they left, the snakes hissed in disapproval at the remaining sisters, causing a longer laugh from them than before. Unmindful of her hair, Midori shook her head, "Although that is a good guess, I am afraid that it is not the reason." After placing the violet-skinned child in his bed, the two left the room before she continued. "There is another reason for the names, and I would like to tell it to you."

Intrigued and more than a little surprised, Kagome listened attentively as the young woman prepared to open up to her. 'Well, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised now that I think about it. I mean, we're not at each other's throats like me and Kikyo, but Midori wouldn't even look at me for very long when I was here before Inu-Papa and Lady Shinaki wed. I wonder what happened to change that?'

Unaware of the other's musings, Midori continues to talk as they moved onwards. "Actually, Aka, Ki and I are just three in a set of septuplets." That hefty piece of news halted Kagome in her tracks.

"SEVEN?"

Ebony brows rose on the pale green brow as Midori broke into a giggle at the other's expression. "Since you came from such an advanced time, I had thought that it would not be such an unusual amount of children. In this time, I am aware of how rare it is for humanoid youkai to bear that many children at once and have all of them live."

"Yikes, and I thought Lady Shinaki had the market cornered!" Having arrived at Shippo's room, Kagome dashed inside and tenderly placed her poor child in bed. When she came back out, she finished her outspoken thought.

"Well, since most of the kids were orphaned before she took them in, I guess it doesn't count does it?"

"Did mistress Kuroi not tell you?" At the blank look, Midori huffed once and shook her head sadly. "The children who are here now are nearly the hundredth set of twenty that the lady has taken in."

"Huh?"

"Mistress Kuroi told me that there are _always _twenty children in the lady's household! Mostly, it is because the human ones grow up so fast that they move on with their lives long before their hanyou and youkai siblings have fully matured.

"Lady Shinaki did indeed have twenty children of her own with her late husband, but they were all grown and settled almost two hundred years ago. I believe it was right around the time when Kuroi came to live with her." Passing by a lovely scroll, Kagome glanced at in admiration, but struggled to keep track of this startling new information.

Turning a corner together, Midori seemed to have a definite destination in mind, even as she talked. "As the youngest of that first set, it is understandable that Kiso and Kuroi would be the last to leave. My husband told me that he and his big sister stayed home as long as they did in order to help their mother care for each of the following sets of human, hanyou and youkai children who were taken in."

Taking a moment to tally the numbers in her head, the cheerful young woman piped up, "I think the ones back there will definitely be the hundredth set!"

"Wow. I wonder why she does it?" A bit solemn after learning this part of her new mother-in-law, Kagome wondered at the generous heart that would undertake a task as daunting as the one Shinaki had willingly shouldered. However, it didn't answer a question niggling at the back of her mind.

"Where are your other siblings Midori?"

"Oh!" Midori's mouth formed a small O as she blinked once, "They're around here in the mansion."

"Here?!" queried Kagome. "Right here inside these very walls?"

Midori wondered if her sister-in-law was as brilliant as the old lord claimed. 'She does seem to be having difficulties grasping what she's told. Ah well.'

"Yes, my sisters are here." Brushing aside a hissing lock of hair, she asked, "Why does that surprise you?"

"Well because I haven't seen any…that is, there haven't been any…there hasn't appeared to be…" The rest of the sentence faltered off badly because quite frankly, there is no delicate way of saying something like;

'I'm curious because there doesn't seem to be any other women running around here looking like a family-pack of Skittles.'

At a total loss, Kagome settled for shrugging her shoulders, "No reason in particular."

She could see understanding come at once to her companion. "Oh, is it because you have not seen anyone else who wears only one color?"

'Damn, this girl is nowhere near as stupid as I'm coming across!' Nodding her head once, Kagome just said, "Yeah."

Hiding another laugh, Midori simply lead her new friend further into the mansion. "Part of the reason my sisters and I are sought after as handmaidens is because of our names, and because many lords seem to find the sight of us near one another, quite exotic."

"You make it sound like a side-show."

"In a way, it is." They pulled up before a door that Kagome couldn't remember ever having seen before. Placing a hand on the side of the doorway, Midori glanced down at her feet and sighed. "Since learning of my marriage to Kiso, all the offers of work had ceased for my siblings within days of the ceremony. Much like Aka, my sisters have a lot of pride and would not come to live with us in our new home, saying that they would not take food from our mouths to satisfy themselves.

"Were it not for Lady Shinaki and Lord Yamatsu's kindness, I feared that they would quickly become destitute."

Infuriated at what she perceived to be callous treatment of the unknown sisters, Kagome exclaimed hotly, "Well if they're good at their jobs, it shouldn't matter if you got married or not! Their sister falling in love shouldn't be an acceptable excuse for them to be fired or something!" Crossing her arms in a decisive gesture, she frowned cutely, "That's just plain wrong."

Instead of an affirmative compliment to the rallying cry, all she got was a mildly pitying look from the former handmaiden.

Kagome wondered what stupid thing she'd let fall from her mouth this time?

The hand resting on the doorframe moved to open the panel, and Midori waited until Kagome had gone in first before she closed it behind them. Like a master artist revealing their masterpiece, Midori wove her arms in front of her with a small flourish.

"Mistress Kagome, I would like to introduce you to my little sisters."

Taking in the sight of the humongous space was one thing, but the sight of the four stunning women artfully arranged within it was another. Kagome realized that it _was _a type of show.

'Now I get it. If you need something done, you'd remember a color before you'd remember one servant out of many. A busy nobleman would never be wrong!'

From one corner to the next, the room was split up into seven parts and decorated according to the sister occupying it. None of the women had looked up when the visitors had entered, choosing to remain diligently focused on the task before them. Inside of the ample space, Kagome thought that the atmosphere around her was one of studious creation strong enough to challenge any muse.

'Boy, I bet I could have gotten straight A's if I'd studied in here!' Aloud, she asked her companion, "Did you guys always have to stay inside the places you worked?" The question was prompted by the fact that she realized that she knew absolutely nothing of the people who worked at the mansion.

Walking carefully through piles of various crafts and unfinished projects, Midori answered in the same reverent tone in which the question had been posed.

"Oh no! Many times between our duties, we would have picnics together in the inner gardens of some of the homes, or get together with other servants for small celebrations and such." On top of her head, the snakes nestled deeper into the cover of the dark greenish strands until only their flickering tongues were visible. "Of course I often went out to feed my snakes, but other than that, we stayed inside and worked."

"But what about visiting your family and friends? Didn't you ever want to just do things like that?" Although there were days when she knew that the Sengoku Juidai was light years away from the time she came from, in more ways than one, Kagome sill found herself wanting to believe that this vibrant person beside her hadn't lead as harsh a life as some of the other people she'd encountered since coming through the well.

Her hopes were dashed with the next quiet statement.

"What family I have is right here around me. Our parents died when we were very young and we started working as serving girls for a local landholder shortly after that." Going past a girl who was cutting out a pattern for a kimono, Midori led Kagome directly to the back of the room where a part of it was painted in a misty shade of sea green. From floor to ceiling, the walls and matting was touched up with accents and leaf-motifs in subtly darker shades of green.

Kagome almost swore she could smell fresh bamboo and pine.

Fondly looking around at what obviously used to be her area, the youkai studied it for a moment. "Even though our lives were hard, we were happy because we were always together through it all." The sight of the capable smile brought one to Kagome's lips as well.

For the first time, she noticed that unlike the other sections, the one they stood in was bare of anything except it's elegant designs. When she looked around, she realized that the red and yellow areas stood in a similar state.

"When I married Kiso, I removed my things at once. Aka and Ki did the same when they finally agreed to come live with us." Kagome was surprised when Midori supplied an answer to an unasked question, and wondered if the snakes let her read people's minds.

"No, they don't." When the other girl jumped, Midori waved an apologetic hand to calm her down. "Sorry. It's just that after all the years of answering to spoken and unspoken commands from my masters, I've become quite good at reading body language."

"Oh." Kagome began to doubt if she could come up with more to add to the conversation than monosyllabic comments. Midori hid a laugh behind one hand. "Excuse me, but I'm not laughing at you. I just realized that with everything that is happening, I might have to put all of my things right back."

Reminded of the sobering reason that they were all there in the first place, Kagome nibbled on her lip nervously. 'The whole idea of a war probably shouldn't be as surprising to me as it is, considering the period of time I'm in, but I can't believe Kouga would agree to something like this!' About to search for a cushion, she accidentally bumped into someone close by.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-oh!" the someone turned out to be a small table. Quickly righting it, Midori brought their attention to the young woman it appeared to belong to.

Settled right next to the faux forest of Midori's corner was a world seen through amethyst and lilac. Purple in every shade and hue mingled together to form a pastoral scene of a shadowed hillside right before nightfall. Staring at the painted blades of lavender grass and the pastel sky that slowly darkened towards the ceiling, Kagome felt she could reach out and pluck one of the tiny flowers nestled in the scenery.

'The person who painted this is beyond good!'

Right in the middle of the beauty sat a young woman dressed in colors matching those around her. Even her hair which was gathered in a low ponytail behind her, was a feathery mix of jet black with violet highlights. Sweeping past Kagome, Midori took a seat beside the rather morose-looking girl who was busy embroidering the hem of the robe she had cut out earlier.

"This is my baby sister Murasaki. I know I said that we were all born on the same day, but mama always told us that Mura was the last one born, so she's the baby."

Kagome nodded her head automatically since her attention was elsewhere. A needle made of silver and bone flashed through the air as nimble fingers created an eye-catching and achingly exquisite design right before her eyes. 'It's like time-lapse photography, except that it's happening right in front of my eyes!' As she looked on in amazement, Murasaki threaded two smaller needles in one fluid motion and used them to create a floral design in double shades of pink.

When the studious youkai didn't pause to return the introduction, Kagome decided to take the initiative and extend the figurative olive branch.

"Hello Murasaki, my name is Kagome and that pattern is lo-"

"Forgive me for not telling you earlier Kagome, but she cannot hear you." The soft words were filled with the sound of a heartache that was too old to trouble one further, but had never been forgotten. Midori pressed a loving kiss to the pale cheek of her sibling and received a distracted smile in return.

"Nor can she see us."

"But how-?"

"The same way your husband can tell when you are feverish or chilled. Murasaki has learned to see the world around her through her hands and skin. She found out at a very young age that she enjoyed the sensation of various cloths, so before she died, mama had her apprenticed to an old seamstress who'd been going blind herself."

Without moving her hands too far from the fabric she held, Murasaki slid a purple cushion towards her sister. Midori accepted it, but tapped the wrist twice and trailed her finger in a circular pattern. Another cushion was passed over to Kagome, who accepted it gratefully, but with more than a little surprise.

"The seamstress worked out a method to communicate with her student and taught it to the rest of us as well." Taking a seat to watch her sister sew, Midori continued. "The seamstress, Mistress Orime, also taught Mura how to tell the difference between fabric, needles, thread and the proper placement of a design through touch alone."

Now that she'd been made aware of the unique method, Kagome could see that the youkai maiden _was _placing her stitches just shy of her own thumb, obviously using the digit as a guide for the next row of flowers. Leaning in closer, she accidentally brushed up against Murasaki's shoulder. Before she could apologize, those same fingers dropped the kimono and flew up to grab the sides of her startled face. Wide-eyed, Kagome stayed still when Midori nodded at her encouragingly.

Cool and slightly roughened, the long fingers danced over her eyes, nose and cheeks in a feather-soft caress before vanishing. Reaching out unerringly, Murasaki pulled forth two bolts of silk, in shell pink and pristine white. When she made no other movement, Kagome turned to Midori for a clue as to how to proceed.

"Tap the one you like and she'll make you something out of it. She must have chosen those colors because she thinks that they would suit you best."

Glancing around at the array of gorgeous attire within the area, Kagome asked disbelievingly, "You mean she wants to make something for me?"

Once again, she got that mildly pitying look. "Yes Kagome, she would like to make something for you." Even though Midori tried to keep the note of exasperation out of her voice, sensitive ears still picked it up.

"She ain't the brightest flame in the fire, is she sis?"

Scowling at the sarcastic quip, Midori left her friend to stand next to one of the other girls. "Aoiro, if you don't behave I'll move you next to Aiiro again."

"Bite me grasshopper." Completely unfazed, the blue-haired woman waved a hand the color of milk at her greener sibling. She paused in the middle of passing a shuttle between the open threads of the loom before her in order to glance over her shoulder at the guest she'd taken a pot shot at.

Kagome was taken back by the deep cobalt-blue eyes that landed on her.

"Hey kid. I'm Aoiro and I'm the second eldest right after grasshopper here. As you can see, I weave a lot of the fabric our little Mura uses." Pushing away from her work, she half turned to give a quirky grin. "Unlike Mura, I can see and hear perfectly well, but just don't ask me to dance and we'll get along like a hut on fire." Having said her piece, Aoiro winked once before going back to finish her weaving, resettling the vacant folds of the kimono in front of her as she did so.

Jabbing her sister playfully, Midori laughed at what must have been an old joke. "Like someone would want to dance with a wicked-tongued girl like you!" At Kagome's horrified expression, she laughed harder. Alone in the privacy of her old room, Midori felt comfortable enough to drop the proper mannerism she adopted when dealing with the nobility. "Aoiro was born without the rest of her legs below her knees but it doesn't stop her from being a pain in everyone else's behind."

"Shit, all I do is sit and weave, so what good would feet do me anyway?" Acerbic and practical, Aoiro's attitude seemed slightly out of joint with the brightness of her coloring.

"I swear, you have the mouth of a hooligan!"

"Bite me grasshopper."

As one, the snakes hissed as though they would be more than happy to fulfill the request.

"Evil vermin…" For some reason, Kagome didn't think Aoiro was talking about the serpents.

A foreign giggle from off to the left made Midori pause in mid-retort. In a part of the room as richly colored as the heart of the sun, a golden-skinned woman with a bob of snowy hair blinked shyly at them. Large, coppery eyes lowered when she saw the audience her amusement had brought.

"Um, sorry." Ducking her head to hide a blush, she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. Midori came to her rescue by walking over and making the introductions.

"Kagome, this is another of my little sisters, Kin. If she looks a bit familiar, it's because she was born right after Ki." The similarities were apparent, even if Kin looked like Ki in reverse. "They share the same nervous little tendencies as well."

"I am not nervous, just shy!" Personally, Kagome thought that the outburst was more at odds with the statement than Aoiro's had been.

'Shy as a clown at the circus maybe.' While she returned the friendly smile from the sunny girl, Kagome noticed a floral arrangement sitting half-finished on the table between them and exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, you made all of those gorgeous arrangement around the mansion? Could I get one please?"

Blushing harder at the effusive compliment, Kin asked timidly, "What flowers would you like for me to use?"

"Could you pick please? After seeing all of those other settings, I'd hate to think that I hampered your creativity by choosing flowers that you didn't think would look well together."

"Oh." Instead of looking relieved, Kin pursed her lips in indecision. She brightened a moment later, "Since you chose the pink for Mura to work with, I'll make you an arrangement in that color as well!" Caught up in the new task, Kin missed the pained look that passed behind the storm-blue eyes watching her when she began to snip and place fresh blossoms in a vase with her tabi-covered feet.

The full sleeves of her buttery kimono hung slack and empty.

Afraid that she would make a fool of herself if she said anything else, Kagome pressed a hand across her stomach and let Midori come to take her to the corner near the door. She snapped back to reality at the next introduction though.

"I am sure you are eager to meet Aiiro since I've often found you admiring her work." Bowing quickly, Kagome gave a tremulous smile to the last sibling and mentally kicked herself.

'This woman is right by the door! I can't believe I didn't see her!'

Except that it would probably have been easy to overlook the unassuming young woman who sat in the midst of shadows. 'No, not shadows, just a really dark blue.' Putting a bit more energy into her smile, Kagome bowed again, "Hello Aiiro. It's nice to meet you and Midori is right, I do love your work."

"Nice to see you too. Aka talks about you all the time, as does Lord Sesshomaru." Pushing back a stray bone-white tendril that had managed to escape the severe bun entrapping the rest of her hair, Aiiro glanced up to return the smile but returned her colorless gaze back down to the scroll she was working on.

"Sesshomaru talked about me?" Curiosity about these women seemed to have a firm hold on her today because Kagome found herself bending over to get a better look at what the shadowy woman was doing. As she watched, a picture of the western palace took shape in ink and water. "Why would he talk about me?"

"He was amazed that his brother had done something intelligent by being with you, or at least that's what it sounded like to me. I'm not entirely sure because he was really agitated that day." Bricks and tiles flowed and constructed the towering structure in blacks and grays.

"He kept saying something about scrolls that were an abomination to man and youkai alike." Shrugging her shoulders under the deep blue robes, Aiiro started on the landscape next. "All I know is that when he sent for my sisters and I, the very first thing he told me to do was to create enough paintings to replace every single one in the mansion. When I delivered them the next day, he proclaimed them worthy of his eyes and appointed me as the official artist for the mansion and shiro!"

"What happened to the old artist?" Mesmerized by the graceful and fluid lines, Kagome almost fell over at the casual answer she got.

"Lord Sesshomaru had the man burned alive on a bonfire made up of his own paintings! I remember that the eight foot scroll burned really well." Making a small noise, Aiiro switched brushes. "I didn't agree with the young lord killing the man outright. Personally, I would have just cut off his hands or sent him back to train. But after seeing one of those hideous things that had been maliciously called art? Well, I heartily agreed that they should have been destroyed for the good of every person in the mansion!"

In the distance, Aoiro snickered from her sky bright area, "Probably possessed with evil spirits like the ones belonging to that baka of a ningen who made ink with a jewel shard and blood." Her eyes crinkled in admiration of the miko among them.

"I heard that you and your husband had a hand in stopping him. Good work."

"As an artist, I second that sentiment." Huffing rudely, Aiiro rolled her eyes. "Making demonic scrolls, kidnapping a hime and causing havoc in general. Obviously a poseur."

More than a bit embarrassed by the double praise, Kagome scratched the back of her head. "Well thanks, but Inuyasha actually tried to save the guy. It was his ink that killed him, not us."

An ink-ladened brush shook in triumph. "Ah ha! I told you art can kill you if you disrespect it Aoiro!" Snorting derisively amid her midnight blue setting, Aiiro smiled over at her lighter sibling. "And to think, you doubted me when I told you. If you had seen some of those things Lord Sesshomaru had destroyed, you would agree with me that they were ugly enough to kill someone!"

"Kami save me…" Shaking her head to deny any desire to witness the horror her sister was describing, Aoiro pointedly tried to ignore her. "I'll take your word for it sis."

Midori was the one to clarify the barbed banter between the two women. "Aiiro is Aoiro's birth twin, since the two came into this world at almost the same time." Indicating the large gap between where they worked, she laughed shortly. "Unfortunately, they haven't been able to stand being close to one another since that day!"

"Brat spills ink on my cloth all the time!"

"I'm very careful with my inks, and don't call me a brat just because you were born a minute before me! All that clacking you do on that infernal contraption of yours drives me crazy and the vibrations from it spoil my lines!"

"Brat!"

"Lummox!"

'Why does this sound like me and Souta when we wanted the remote at the same time?'

"Oh shut up!" Framed in the doorway like the last rays of the sun, Aka came inside and stood glaring at her sisters. "Do you two have to argue all the time?" Behind her, Ki slipped in and went over to sit next to Kin, instantly creating the illusion of matching dolls. Aka ignored them in lieu of baiting her older sisters.

"One can't walk and the other can't tie her own obi, but you both can make snide remarks about the other like old roosters in a cage? Amazing."

At the jibe, Aiiro shook her arm in a warning, "Leave Aoiro alone you rude thing, or I'll put you over my knee!" When the sleeve of her kimono fell back, Kagome could see that the faded blue skin that it had covered was blotched in a calico pattern of white and indigo and that the finger being shaken in admonition ended at the first joint, as did the other nine digits.

Not to be outdone, Aoiro glared hotly at Aka as well. "If you say one more thing about Aiiro, I'll get you myself. I might not be able to run after you kid, but you know good and well how accurate my aim is." To illustrate her point, she hefted a particularly heavy looking shuttle in one hand.

Holding both hands in front of her to ward off the double assault, Aka apologized and took a seat next to Murasaki. "Well if you're going to get all defensive about it, I'll stop. I'm sorry." Kagome saw her hide a smug smile by kissing Murasaki on the forehead. The purple youkai trailed her fingers through the air in a complicated gesture that made Aka laugh.

The gesture confirmed a theory of the only woman not related to anyone in the room. 'A kiss on a different part of her face must tell Murasaki which sister is with her. It makes sense though. Back home, all the teachers used to tell us daily to follow K.I.S.S., or Keep It Simple Stupid. Why should things have been different 500 years in the past?'

Nodding primly in satisfaction, the 'Blues Sisters' as she was beginning to think of Aiiro and Aoiro, went back to work completely unaware that they'd been tricked into looking out for the person that they'd previously been attacking! From the looks passing between the other four ladies, their visitor guessed that it was a regular occurrence. Amidst such a congenial gathering of family, Kagome wanted to laugh and joke right along with them.

Which is why the tears coursing down her cheeks caught her completely off-guard.

Oddly enough, the first to notice them was Murasaki. Tapping her big sister on the shoulder after sniffing the air, she pressed a handkerchief into Aka's hand before resuming her sewing. Terracotta eyes widened in understanding.

"Midori, take Kagome back to her room please. I think the twins are giving her problems again." Tossing the square of cloth into the air, she knew that the jade youkai would catch it well before it was in danger of hitting the floor. 

Weaving through her family, Midori pulled Kagome gently to her feet and headed for the door, calling out to her family and making soothing noises to the weeping girl beside her.

Murasaki tossed her another handkerchief and much like the first, it came in handy.

nn

__

'Deceitful, conniving bitch.'

'Arrogant, pig-headed baka!'

nn

At the front gate of the mansion, a small argument was taking place.

"Look, we were sent by the lord's messenger. We even have the script assuring us passage."

Assessing the two humans and the fire-cat hovering just beyond the softly glowing barrier, the gate guard shook his head. "I don't care if Kami signed it with a secondary notary by Buddha himself, if you can't pass that barrier then you ain't getting in."

"This is a waste of time Miroku." Hopping down from the back of the flaming beast, Sango readied her weapon. "If I can't get through the gates, I guess I'll just have to go through this youkai."

"Taijiya, you can swing that big stick of yours all day if you like, but you still ain't getting through this barrier or me, because I'm behind it!" As an added insult, the pointy-faced guard made a rude gesture before ignoring them.

Miroku wondered if the flames around his beloved Sango were from being so close to Kirara or self-generated.

"Now, now Sango. I am sure that this man is only following his lord's orders, so let us try to have a bit more patience with his astounding lack of common sense and good manners." Behind the invisible wall, the guard bristled at him. The monk's face never lost its look of serene goodwill.

"I mean, how many humans could the Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands have sent his head messenger to with a hand-written invitation to come and seek shelter with his new wife and family? Surely the numbers must be staggering for this man to deny the two of us entrance." Looking up and down the obviously empty road, he finished brightly, "Why, we must be the hundredth group he's seen today alone!"

Growing increasingly uncomfortable under the barrage of scathing logic, the guard shifted from foot to foot. "I can't drop the barrier even if I did believe you. Which I don't! Only the lord Yamatsu or sir Jaken can do it."

"JAKEN?!" Even the neko youkai echoed the cry with a disbelieving 'mew'.

"You called?" As sanctimonious as the ruler of the world, the squat figure came through the gates to smirk at them from behind the safety of the magical shielding. "And what exactly do you want with me ningen?"

Stepping sideways to avoid the new flare up from the exterminator, Miroku put on his most winning smile and fervently hoped that the retainer had forgotten that the man before him had once threatened to personally guide him to oblivion with the kazaana.

"Good evening Sir Jaken. Might I say how well you're looking today?" From the way the other man narrowed his eyes at the effusive compliment, the monk knew that the memory of the cursed void was still fresh after all these years, but decided to push ahead anyway.

"We recently had the good fortune to entertain a certain mister Hebiki." The image of the shrieking serpent being chased like an overgrown mouse threatened to undo Miroku's placid demeanor, but years of training did their job.

"He graciously informed us that your Lord was looking for us both." Flourishing the short scroll, Miroku smiled helpfully. "He even left us a signed pass."

"And?"

Scratching the side of his chin, the monk tried to figure out the slimy little toad's angle and asked slowly, "Well, since we have a pass and I'm sure Sir Hebiki will vouch for us, shouldn't you let us inside?"

"I'd love to." Jaken drawled in a way that said he'd much rather watch them roast in hell with a ringside seat than assist them in any way. "However, the spell is _very _specific and Lord Yamatsu only told me how to create it, not how to dispel it." Every pretense of mercy and generosity bled out of the impish features as though a wound had opened where the retainer's heart should have been.

"After all, why would there be any need to remove a spell that keeps anyone disloyal to him out? We mustn't upset the balance of things should we?"

Satisfied that he'd made his point with the right amounts of devastation and timing, Jaken turned on his heel and prepared to stroll back through the gate.

A giant boomerang cut him off.

"Wha-! But that's impossible!" Quivering when he realized that the highly proficient exterminator he'd just verbally flipped off was smiling gleefully down at him, Jaken switched from ruler to ruled as he wailed for mercy.

"How did you get through?"

Snatching the toad up to her face, Sango said evenly, "Well, I got to thinking, 'Does that loyalty extend to Lord Yamatsu's family as well?' Imagine **your **surprise that it does!" Tightening her grip around the greasy throat, the cool smile on her face widened.

"I swore friendship and loyalty until death to his son and obviously the barrier considers that sufficient enough to let me pass." Jerking a thumb over her shoulder, she let him see the shield waver and settle as both the monk and neko youkai strolled right through it.

"Guess that applies to them too."

Jabbering and squirming in a way he hadn't done since his lord Sesshomaru left, Jaken pleaded with Miroku as the young man walked by.

"Are-aren't you going to stop her? I thought you were a man of god?!"

Violet eyes twinkled devilishly in the calm face as the monk went right on through the gates ahead. "Sango is a youkai exterminator and you are a youkai. So as you yourself just said Sir Jaken, we mustn't disturb the natural order."

nn

__

''Dishonest, two-faced, back-stabbing bitch!'

'Ill-tempered, unmannered, pin-headed bastard!'

n

n

n

For a picture of Lady Haniko, Ukiyo, Shinaki, and Niambi, check out my gallery on Deviant Art under 'colanah' in fanart. Or hit Mediaminer.

Whichever's easier.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of Invitations To Trouble: The Lady of Mystery; Kenami's journey to the past! Ride on for true love!

… … …

That was a little too Gundam Seed wasn't it?

Gomen.


	17. Small Steps

Chapter Sixteen

Hurtling through back roads and disused pathways at breath-taking speeds, Kenami was astounded by the progress she had made in less than twelve hours. Beneath her saddle, one of the mounts that were a specialty of the Eastern region plunged steadily ahead through the trees of the pitch-black forest without the least sign of fatigue. Every now and then it would float a few inches off of the ground, but would diligently return to earth with a minimum amount of prodding from her.

Kenami would have been more than happy to let the beast fly to its heart content, but right now she couldn't risk being seen in the air. Although she knew that flying youkai were commonplace in the upper regions of the providence, she still wasn't taking any unnecessary chances. Besides, she figured that at the rate she was currently traveling, she'd be at her goal by the following day.

'I cannot believe that this magnificent creature was considered the runt of the herd!' Racing down the road with long fluid strides, the twin-headed dragon seemed to be trying to use this one night to make up for an entire lifetime of watching his brethren walk in and out of the stables to serve their master while he had only been used as a pack animal.

Kenami had a feeling that if she didn't make him halt at some point between now and her destination, the poor creature would run until its legs fell off.

Before she could call for a rest though, the animal skidded to a stop and both heads whinnied in an echoing cry. "What's wrong?" Snorting nervously, the animal shook and stomped as though sensing something dangerous nearby. The action sent a note of panic through the girl it carried.

'Could Spider have found me so soon!?' Wrapping the mottled traveling cloak tighter around her body, Kenami whispered into the scaled ears as she tried to calm the creature down. Since she didn't see the ominous black clouds that usually marked her enslaver's passage, she allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. Calmed down more by the lessening of her fear than any words, the trembling body beneath her slowly stilled as whatever had spooked it seemed to have passed by.

"Whew. I was afraid you might throw me just then."

The flame yellow eyes of the dragon turned to look at her as though she'd insulted it. Digging an apple out of the satchel hanging beside her leg, Kenami offered the succulent fruit as a sign of apology. When both heads went for the treat, she dug out another to keep the peace.

In the distance, a small cry from the bushes caught her attention.

'Now what do you suppose that was?' she wondered.

Climbing down, Kenami crept closer to the shrubs to find out. Although she knew she should put as much distance between herself and the Eastern shiro, something about the muffled noise drew her. Gently parting the leaves, she peeked through and gave a small cry at what she saw.

"Oh, you poor thing!"

n  
Sniff

'Where's momma?'

Rubbing at her eyes with an already damp hand, the child tried to remember how to get home. Her stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten dinner yet. 'I wanna go home!' The thought echoed through her mind with the kind of persistence afforded only to the very young. Hiccupping a bit as she vainly wrapped skinny arms over her chest, she hugged herself trying to ward off the chill lingering in the night air.

Off in the distance, she suddenly heard a horribly wet noise.

'Something's sniffing like papa's cows, only it doesn't sound as nice.' Curling up tighter, she tried to be as quiet as a mouse, and hoped that the sound would go away. It did in a little while, but then she heard footsteps.

'Momma?'

At that hopeful thought, her heart hammered fitfully before it tightened painfully inside of her, sending a ball of lead to the depths of her being. Biting her lip in an effort not to cry out, the little girl grabbed the sides of her head as hot tears fell from her eyes. Fractured images of dark beasts and darker things that had looked like men flashed through her young mind, mingled with the scent of the crusted blood splattered across her torn clothes.

No. Not momma.

The wolves had killed momma when she'd thrown her daughter into the river rather than give the child to them.

Momma was dead and never coming back.

"…momma…I'm sorry…I'll be good…just…come back…please."

Too tired to run or care if she was caught, the little girl slumped sideways against the ground in defeat as her thoughts hitched in time to her silent tears. 'I wanna…see momma. I want…to see…my momma!'

Above her, the bushes parted and two bright blue eyes looked down at her. When she saw those icy orbs, the little girl felt a shiver of fear shoot through her, locking her knees together and making any attempt to flee futile. Her rigid limbs relaxed when she heard a kind voice whisper soothingly as a pair of hands lifted her gently into a warm embrace.

Something in her heart whispered that she was safe and didn't need to be afraid anymore. Exhaustion stole over the dirt-smudged form, making her tiny body feel frighteningly weightless. Trusting in the arms around her, the little girl relaxed and fell asleep when she remembered something her mother had told her once.

_'My little heart, I promise you that if something ever happens to me and you are left behind in this world, I will send an angel to watch over you and protect you. No matter where you are, or what happens, always remember my promise because it is as real as my love for you.'_

The tenuous belief in those nearly forgotten words was cemented when the kind stranger tenderly kissed her brow just as her mother had on that night. In the hazy world between wakefulness and healing slumber, the rest of the promise floated through her tired mind.

__

'If you always remember that I love you, then you will never truly be alone Rin.'

n

Surprised that the child had fallen asleep so easily after being picked up by a virtual stranger, Kenami took the still form back to her mount and spurred it onward after climbing aboard. Dirty, clearly exhausted and reeking of wolves and blood, she knew that the child must have suffered greatly.

'Her family was probably killed by one of the rogue packs that Kouga was always trying to disband. I want to get to him as quickly as possible, but what about this girl? After tonight, the last things she would want to see would be ookami.' Glancing down at the sleeping child, Kenami resolved to deal with it in the morning. 'First things first though. After a bath, some food and new clothes when I stop to make camp, maybe she'll be better able to deal with the knowledge of where I'm going?'

Brushing her fingers through the careless bangs framing the small face, Kenami marveled that the girl had made it so far into the woods alone. 'Poor thing, she looks as though the least little thing could shatter her into a thousand pieces.'

As if sensing that its burden had changed somehow, the dragon didn't take off at the break-neck pace it had adopted when Kenami had first left the palace. Compromising between its desire to soar into the velvet sky overhead and its mistress's desire to stay on the ground, the dragon chose to gallop an inch over the ground.

Delighted by its thoughtfulness, Kenami leaned forward as far as her passenger would allow and rubbed the animal's necks. A pleased rumble met her touch. After that, every now and then one of the heads would stop watching the road to look back at the new passenger.

Covering the shivering form in the body-warmed folds of her cloak as she laughed at the dragon's antics, Kenami headed purposefully north.

nn

Seated opposite each other in the small room, the two growling figures continued their silent mental barrage against one another.

__

'Manipulative, cheating, self-righteous, two-faced, uncaring bitch!'

'Pea-brained, narrow-minded, ass-kissing, untrusting bastard!'

Hang in there folks, this might take a while.

nn

Outfitted in brand new armor, Hakkaku and Ginta were sitting in their favorite spot by the waterfall just shooting the breeze. "Hey Hakkaku, do you think we stand a chance against Yamatsu?" Playing with the tuff of black hair again, Ginta was watching a cloud that looked really odd. 'Is that a duck or a rabbit?'

Stretched out flat beside him, Hakkaku laughed confidently, "Hell yeah! With Gorotsuki leading us, how could we fail? By this time next month, we'll be through the Dog's land and into the Southern Providence to oust the gaijin and her weird youkai from our homeland!"

Wrapping his arms around his knees, Ginta wished he felt half as sure as his friend sounded. "Do you think this might not be a good idea? I mean Yamatsu even has _humans _fighting on his side and he didn't make them join up or nothing!" Scratching his neck in confusion, he glanced over at his best friend in wide-eyed amazement.

"They all volunteered to do it!"

"So what if the ningens are all insane? It just means more people for us to kill." A nasty smile twisted Hakkaku's lips, "Ningen, hanyou, youkai or oni. It doesn't matter as long as I get to watch it bleed."

Ginta gave a start at the bloodthirsty attitude but refrained from saying anything. While he didn't consider himself the brightest ookami alive, (he could count past ten without looking down at his feet you know) lately he'd been getting a bad feeling about the whole situation.

Hakkaku's sudden mood change didn't help.

Standing up slowly, he smiled uncertainly down at the spike-haired youkai, "I'm going to go see what Kouga's up to. Wanna come along?"

Appearing to be perfectly happy where he was, the young man on the ground shook his head. "Naw. I don't care what that guy's up to. Anyone who disrespects Lord Gorotsuki like he does isn't worth my time."

Half-turned towards the path, Ginta froze at the harsh criticism. "But Kouga's our friend Hakkaku."

"Maybe yours, but he sure isn't mine." Having said his piece, the reclining figure shot to his feet and started to walk away. "I'm gonna go kill something Ginta. I think you should go back to the den."

Reaching out a hand, the younger of the two grabbed his friend's arm, "But Hakkaku…" he stopped when the arm was snatched violently away.

"Look you big baby, I don't have time to hold your fucking hand and hunt too, so go!!" Normally warm and open, the black eyes that Ginta was used to seeing after all these years were tinted a bold and bloody red.

H-Hakkaku?" his hand shook badly as he tried to reach past the hate he saw.

Knocking the proffered hand aside again, the transformed ookami snarled threateningly and yelled, "Go home!!"

Cringing at the command, Ginta watched mutely as the stranger who looked like his best friend turned and ran off to fulfill his grisly proclamation of bringing death to some hapless creature. Hurt, and more than a little confused, Ginta ran up the path to find the one person who might be able to help him make sense of his world again.

'I gotta find Kouga.'

nn

Midori whispered something to Aoiro before following the obviously distraught young woman. Outside in the hallway, Kagome stumbled forward, panting and trying not to openly scream. At the gentle touch on her shoulder, she nearly did.

"Ah! You startled m-me."

Fathomless eyes watched her as Midori took her hand and quickly lead her away to an outer garden. Taking a seat on a low bench of time-worn marble, Midori waited serenely for her unusual companion to compose herself. Dabbing at her reddened eyes with the lilac linen given to her, Kagome tried to think of an acceptable excuse for her rude behavior.

"I-I'm sorry to run out like that, but with the pregnancy and all, I've been kind of…" any other words were cut off gently.

"That is not the entire reason why you left, Kagome." Closing her eyes and leaning against the rough bark of the tree behind them, Midori presented the very image of a spirit of nature personified. The occasional movement of the serpents twined in her hair added to the effect.

"While every pregnancy is difficult in its own way, I believe that my little sisters' birth defects might have made you feel uncomfortable, so you left. There is no shame in being honest."

Mouth working like a fish out of water, Kagome wondered how this girl could be so calm and unflappable in the face of such a unforgivable transaction. "Forgive me. I'm really and truly sorry for the way I acted back there, but it's just that…I didn't know something like…like that was a possibility with youkai." With a slight frown, Kagome pressed her hand to her distended belly.

"I always thought that youkai never had those types of problems."

"So seeing my sisters made you realize that your children might be born the same, or worse? Something more life-changing than the potential to be born homely like my friend Jineji?" At the astonished look on Kagome's face, she gave a rueful smile. "Yes, I know of him. He makes a very good poultice for Aiiro to use on her wrists and fingers when they get stiff from painting all day, as well as an oil to combat the sores that Aoiro sometimes gets from being stationary too long."

When her guest began to look uncomfortable at the reminder of the sisters' birth defects, Midori threw her for a loop with a simple question. "Did you know that Jineji and Murasaki are to be betrothed to one another? They met when Mura went to get some of Aiiro's medicine."

"Whu-? No, I didn't." Rubbing comforting circles across her stomach, Kagome had to admit to herself that she'd fallen out of touch with the gentle giant. Then the rest of the sentence sank in. "Murasaki went all the way out there by herself?!" Aghast at the thought of the sweet girl wandering helplessly through the byways alone, Kagome shot an accusing look at Midori.

"How could you let her go by herself?! She's blind!"

Emerald eyes grew icy, "Do you think that is a revelation to Mura?"

Not sure what the reclining girl meant, Kagome frowned slightly. Midori closed her eyes as though suddenly exhausted. "Mura could probably walk from here to the western palace and never have any problems. In addition to not being able to see, she can make it so that others do not see her." Sensing that a deeper explanation was called for, Midori tried to sum up the better part of her life.

"Mura can make people not notice that she exists. It's not really invisibility, because she can still be seen if you look at her. It's more like you forget her as soon as you see her, unless she wants to be seen. Kin can keep any plant alive far longer than it should be by touching it once.

Aiiro can alter the way something looks by painting it and then changing the painting. She doesn't do it very often because it drains a portion of her life to do so. Aoiro can bind someone with their own lies. If you remember, she tends to come across as brutally harsh, even to virtual strangers. That's because she doesn't want to wind up entangled in her own falsehoods. After all, being polite is simply lying to spare someone's feelings."

Kagome marveled at what she was hearing, "So all of them have a gift to make up for what they lack?"

Glossy brows dipped as Midori frowned at the shortsightedness of some people. "No, their gifts lie in their works alone. It was through those expressions of their individual talents that they learned how to do what you seem to feel is compensation for their very births!"

Abashed at having offended this girl yet again, Kagome apologized. "You are right, and I'm sorry. Even without knowing what you just told me, I would still think that all four of them were special because of what I saw them doing in that room. I could never sew or paint or anything nearly as well as they do." Hanging her head in mortification, she whispered another apology.

She was pleasantly surprised when Midori scooted over to lay her head on her new friend's shoulder.

"That's okay. I should be asking for your forgiveness for springing my little sisters on you all at once. It's just that I wanted you to know that there was another side of the coin with youkai children."

"Oh, you wanted to prepare me for the worst?" Laying her own head on Midori's, Kagome smiled ruefully. "You sure have a weird sense of the dramatic."

"Not really. I only wished for someone outside of my sisters to share my thoughts with. The only other person here who has a husband fighting beyond these walls is Lady Shinaki, and I'm not sure she would understand completely." The note of fearful sadness made Kagome look down at the apprehensive youkai maiden.

"Midori, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant, and I don't want to die."

nn

Having happily planted Jaken headfirst into the ground, Sango walked smoothly into the main house. As she went in, she noticed that Kirara was curled up and purring in the center of a blackened ring on the ground.

'Now that's odd. Maybe somebody burnt some catnip there?' Dismissing the neko's curious behavior as being beyond her understanding, Sango went in search of Kagome or Shippo. The messenger Hebiki had said that the two should have arrived at the mansion by now, and the taijiya wanted to confirm that her friend was alright.

Turning at a corner just past the main door, she looked up and down the hallways in confusion. 'I guess I should have come to visit more often after the weddings because I have no clue where I am!' About to call out for assistance, she spotted a familiar purple robe from the corner of her eye.

'Miroku?'

Jogging in the direction she'd seen the monk disappear, Sango hit the corner and glanced back and forth up the new hallway. 'Where did he go?' Another flash of purple to her left had her racing after it. When she came around the bend this time, she spotted a door closing slowly.

For a moment, Sango saw red.

'After all this time alone together he sneaks off to the room of the first girl he sees?' Fully prepared to bring boomeranged death, she stalked towards the door and started to push it aside. Rich laughter stilled her hand.

"Yes Murasakiiro, I'm fine today. By the way, thank you for the fabric you sent. After fighting with demons and traveling across the land, a new robe was most definitely appreciated." Intrigued, Sango leaned closer to try and hear the girl sending her Miroku gifts.

'My Miroku?' Blushing at the thought, she still listened out for the voice of the soon to be dead woman. Nothing came, but she heard Miroku laugh again. "No, I don't think I'd look good in green despite what Midori says." Pulling her head away from the panel in confusion, the eavesdropping maiden cleaned out one ear before pressing it back again.

Sango assumed she must have either just missed what the girl inside was saying or that the little tramp had a really quiet voice because Miroku was talking as though something had been said.

"No, actually someone else recently asked me the same question. I told them that I didn't really mind the kazaana because it meant that I'd always have someplace to throw my trash away!"

This time, instead of one feminine voice laughing in response to his joke, a whole group of them did!

Sango gaped in shock. 'What in the world is going on? Does he have a harem in there with him?' The next sentence that fell out the monk's mouth sent the taijiya right over the edge.

"Why Murasaki, I would be more than happy to marry you! In fact, I'm honored that you think highly enough of me to ask. What day is good for you? The sooner we get this done, then the happier I know you will be!"

n

Miroku didn't think anyone was more surprised than him when the door slammed open hard enough to crack the frame and admitted a visibly angry Sango.

"Sango?" Before he could get to his feet, Miroku saw the bone weapon coming straight for his head.

"You womanizing baka!"

"What?" Confused because for once he actually hadn't been doing anything wrong, the monk raised his staff to block the blow. "Wait a minute Sango. You've got this all wrong!"

"Do I?" Forgoing her weapon of choice, she hauled off and smacked him upside the head. "I heard you in here flirting again! After you told me you would stop, I catch you doing it as soon as my back is turned."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Wow, she really does have a temper. Are you sure you want to be involved with someone who doesn't trust you Miroku?"

Whirling to face the speaker, Sango ground out, "Like it's any of your business Murasaki!"

A very pale girl with bright blue hair and lapis eyes laughed hard at the name and shook her head. "Naw honey, I'm not Mura. She's sitting right next to your feet, but I think you scared her so badly that she may not appear for a while!" Jerking a thumb at herself, the blue-haired woman said frankly, "I'm Aoiro, Murasaki's big sister."

Blinking dumbly, Sango searched the floor around herself but didn't see anyone other than Miroku. "Are you crazy or something?" she asked sarcastically. "There's no one here beside me."

"Actually, there is." At the sound of Miroku's calm voice, Sango glared at the object of her anger only to have it dissipate when she saw him making strange movements with his hands in thin air. 'Has everyone gone crazy? Oh!'

Before her eyes, a lovely girl dressed in muted shades of lilac faded slowly back into view.

Still making those odd motions against her arms, Miroku smiled encouragingly at the trembling girl. "Sango, this is Murasaki and I think you really ought to apologize for scaring her like that."

Infuriated by his presumptuous attitude, she crossed her arms and huffed back in his face. "You were the one promising to run off and marry her, so why should I have to apologize? I think you should be the one apologizing to me."

More laughter drew her attention to the other women scattered around the room as each one stopped what they were doing to watch the drama unfolding before them. That's when Sango finally took in the whole scene around her.

'Did I just walk into the middle of a rainbow?' Two golden girls sat beside one another giggling while a woman clad in inky blue shook her head sadly. Still another woman outfitted in red was laughing almost as hard as Aoiro.

From the sky blue corner, Aoiro gave a deep chuckle.

"Miroku, you really do know how to pick them. Does she even bother asking you anything or does she just jump head first into a conclusion without looking?"

"Now, now Aoiro." Making placating gestures as he rose to his feet, Miroku took the taijiya's stiff arm in his hand before she could launch an assault on the seated woman. "Sango is quite reasonable about anything that doesn't involve me and other beautiful women." The group twittered at the compliment as he looked down at the scowling woman in his arms and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood me Sango, but I was telling Mura that I would be happy to marry her and Jineji when they finally settled on a date." Pulling the abashed woman with him, he stood next to the lavender-hued girl and asked again, "Now will you apologize for frightening her? She cannot see or hear anything and the vibrations from the hiraikotsu startled her very badly."

As though confirming his statement, Murasaki's hands shook badly as she blindly sketched a pattern in the air. Taking her hands back between his own, Miroku traced his finger slowly on the inside of her palm until she calmed down. Amazingly, Sango saw the girl's lips part in a silent laugh.

"Wait, if she can't hear you, then why were you speaking out loud to her a moment ago?" Hands braced on her hips, Sango awaited a response to her query.

One of the golden youkai piped up hesitantly at the question. "We all know Miroku through Master Mushin and speaking aloud while talking to our baby sister is just a way of being polite, right Ki?"

Beside the first girl, her mirror image nodded, "Yes Kin! It is just a way to be polite."

In a shadowy corner, the woman clad in deep blue chuckled in a perfect imitation of Aoiro as she slid a pointed look at the monk with her colorless eyes. "Besides, if we don't watch them closely, his hands might start wandering off the subject if you know what I mean."

Placing a hand over his chest in amazement, Miroku all but pouted. "Why Aiiro, how could you think such unkind things about a man devoted to following sacred teachings?"

As one, the girls chorused. "Because you've grabbed our butts before hentai!!"

Instantly, Sango knew that she liked every last one of them. However, that still left the problem of the poor girl she'd inadvertently scared. Unsure of what to do, she turned to the man she'd hit for help.

"How do I say I'm sorry if she can't hear me?" Kneeling by the two of them, Sango's head hung down as her cheeks burned beneath her bangs. A beaded hand wrapped around one of hers and drew her fingers to Murasaki's arm. Braced on both sides of her body by strong arms, Sango blushed harder as Miroku used his fingers to guide hers while his warm breath caressed her ear.

"Circle once and then lay your palm flat against hers." Having followed his directions, she was startled when Murasaki leaned forward to run supple fingers over her face.

"Miroku?" Closing her eyes as the cool tips brushed against them, Sango relaxed when the man holding her gave a small laugh.

"Calm down dear. She only wants to know what you look like." Mollified by his presence and the endearment, Sango let the youkai maiden finish. Dropping her hands, Murasaki turned and instantly grabbed two bolts of fine linen.

One was jet black and the other was a creamy coral. Unseeing eyes of vibrant plum frowned in confusion over the conflicting choices of color.

Miroku laughed so hard at Mura's expression that tears actually sprang to his eyes. Moving away from Sango with a quick peck on her heated cheek, the young monk made a drawn out pattern that brought clarification to the purple girl's face. Watching their baby sister's animated response closely, the other women made small noises of exclamation but as usual, it was Aoiro who spoke up.

"You're a demon exterminator?!" Huffing once, she scratched the side of her chin and shook her head. "No wonder Mura looked so confused. She automatically picked black because she sensed that it was the color of your uniform. I know that most taijiya spend as much time in their armor as their regular clothing, so it must have felt natural for her to choose the darker shade as a color best suited for you!"

Unfolding her pale arms as she scooted back to work on her loom, Aoiro laughed again at her baby sister's perceptiveness. "At least you and that monk made up nicely. Now, if you'd just stop listening at doorways and give him a chance to talk before you whack his head off, you might have a happy life together."

Faintly red before, Sango turned a shade that would put a cherry to shame.

n

n

n

A/N: Well, it's official. Ba and Ka had to go back home to their planet to tell their people the fundamental secrets of chicken. Whatever those are… They promised to IM me sometimes, but since their planet is more than a few lightyears away from earth, I'm not holding my breath.

Ah, I love Jineji and I always wanted him to find someone nice to settle down with. Why the sister who couldn't see him? Because if she doesn't want to, he couldn't see her either!

Sorry that was kind of lame. Honestly I chose her because Murasaki is just as sweet as he is and I think he'd feel really sure that she loved him for him. People who don't think that they're very attractive tend to doubt love sometimes.

Even if they are as wonderful as angels.


	18. It All Started With A Kiss

Chapter Seventeen

After leaving Kenami by her bedroom, Kouga backtracked out of the caves and down to the river where she had been at earlier. 'The place where we first met.' he thought fondly. Quickly shucking the fur and armor from his body, he dove right into the turgid waters.

Reveling in the sensation of the cool water rushing against his heated skin, Kouga surfaced a short distance further down. As he stood up after reaching a shallow spot, droplets of water sluiced down his chiseled body in thin rivulets.

Coupled with the refreshing breeze that caressed him, it managed to bank some of the desire raging through his enflamed mind. Taking a deep breath before dunking his head back under, he resurfaced and pushed a majority of the water from his face with an easy grin.

'I definitely needed that.'

As he took a seat in one of the natural depressions formed by eddies in the current, Kouga tried to relax and calm his pounding heart.

He'd kissed her!

Absently licking his lips as though he could still taste a lingering sweetness there, he roughly pushed his hands deeply into his hair in frustration. The feeling of irritation doubled when a claw got tangled in the sodden mass. While those same hands quickly tugged on the leather band still binding the wet strands together, he wondered if he might have moved too fast?

Rubbing his hands over his chest and stomach, he frowned in thought. 'It isn't like we haven't done anything together before, it's just that ever since she told me what happened to her I'm not sure how to approach her anymore. Normally I would just say or do what I want without having to worry about it, but I don't want to hurt her.' Recalling the look of terror on Kenami's face when he'd asked to come inside with her, Kouga knew without a doubt that his usual tactics wouldn't work this time.

With a short curse, he shook his head sharply to remove most of the water from his hair before letting it settle down and spill over his broad shoulders. 'Damn, I wish I knew what happened to her back then.'

n

Waking up in a healer's bed several hours after the woman he'd taken as a mate nearly knocked him through a tree, Kouga immediately sent a number of wolves out after her. Knowing that she couldn't be tracked by scent alone, he gave a detailed description of what she looked like instead, making sure to stress the fact that she'd been marked as his.

Tsuki almost choked to death on the words he dare not say aloud over that bit of news.

"You did what sir?" Nearly growling, the large man glared down at his feet rather than his prince. "That woman trespassed on your lands, assaulted your pack and injured you. How could reward someone that disrespectful with the honor of being your mate?"

Unconcerned by the concealed heat in the question, Kouga scratched his arm and gave an order to some of the other pack members to round up the wolves and immediately bathe them. Having successfully accomplished one task, the prince turned to face Tsuki squarely.

"I took her as a mate exactly because she did all of those things!" Scanning the scowling man from head to toe, he motioned for him to take a seat. "We're fighters and hunters by nature, so battling other youkai is nothing new for us right?" Seated nearby, Mimo and Intu nodded in agreement but Tsuki continued staring at the floor without comment.

"This woman took on three guys who are some of the strongest ookami in the all of the Northern Lands and defeated you on her own! How could I _not _take her as a mate?"

Visibly bristling under the reminder of that humiliation while fingering the cast still wrapped around his broken arm, Tsuki cut off the snarl that threatened to escape from his lips. 

"But sir, she's not even a wolf. She's a dog!"

Kouga crossed his arms confidently and gave a knowing smirk "I know. That's what makes having her as a mate even better. If I have her then that means no other fucking inu youkai can bed her. The pups she bears might be mixed, but they'll be one step closer to wolves than any dog could ever dream of being!" Giving a short laugh, Kouga nodded his head slowly. "Hell, if even half the ookami took inu youkai as mates, we could probably wipe out those dogs in no time."

Once again, Into and Mimo acquiesced with their prince's logic before making ready to leave in order to join in on the search. Tsuki left with them as well, but not without a few sour thoughts about the woman who would soon be his new pack mate.

For weeks after the order was issued, both the two and four-legged ookami prowled across the lands of the north, some even going so far as the outskirts of Yamatsu's territory in their efforts to find the missing girl. Once, Kouga got news of a woman staying alone in a cabin on the mountainside who matched the description he had given.

Racing there as quickly as possible to confirm the story, he was greatly disappointed when he arrived near there the following morning. The young woman who strolled out of the rustic structure had black hair instead of the white he'd been hoping for.

Understandably, he'd gone back to the den and pounded the bearer of the false tidings into the ground.

Strangely enough, it was the person who had spotted her in the first place that found the missing girl again.

Panting harshly as he ran into the den, Ginta went straight to his friend and babbled excitedly about a weird blood scent suddenly appearing at the foot of the mountains.

"Are you sure about this?" Recalling how the girl had seemed to have no smell at all, Kouga still went with Ginta since it was the first lead that had sprang up in some time.

The eager young ookami excitedly bobbed his head in a way that made the prince fear it would fly off. "Yeah! Hakkaku is down there now to make sure that whatever might be in the cave can't get away or something."

Astounded by the display of good sense hidden behind the open face, Kouga opted to follow his nose to Hakkaku rather than wait on the winded ookami beside him. With a parting grin to Ginta, he raced on ahead to where the other half of the duo was waiting. His sudden appearance nearly startled the inattentive youkai out of his wits.

"Geez Kouga! I almost bit my tongue off because of you!" Placing a hand over his chest, Hakkaku took a breath to calm himself. As fond as the prince was of the person he saw as a little brother, Kouga wasn't in the mood for games or niceties.

"Where the fuck is the blood scent coming from?" Blue eyes narrowing in exasperation, he glanced around the sparsely wooded area as though the answer would jump up and down just for him. Sensing that now was not the time to dawdle, the Mohawk-styled youkai crooked a finger past his shoulder.

"Before it vanished, the scent was coming from over there behind the shrub that marks the entrance to an old badger den." Whispering in a strangely conspiratorial tone, Hakkaku indicated a bush that looked as though it had been viciously attacked by rabid beavers.

"That's where the blood trail sometimes comes from." By this time, Ginta had finally caught up with his prince so he was right on time to get rapped on the head just like his best friend.

Scowling down at the two men, Kouga yelled in frustration. "You two dragged me all the way down here for a dead badger?! I ought to knock your heads in for wasting my time like this!" With a half-hearted snort, he approached the bush and easily ripped it out the ground. "At least we might get dinner out of this or something." 

Mind made up as he shimmied into the opening, Kouga noted that the den became quite roomy past the entrance. 'Must have been a youkai.' he mused, 'No normal badger would need a den this big.' Sensitive nostrils flared sharply at the old smells and odors that were stirred up by his feet as he walked further in.

'I don't smell what those two idiots were going on about. It just reeks of badger farts down here.' About to leave and fulfill his threat of delivering cranial cave-ins, Kouga stopped when he heard a muffled noise.

'What the hell was that?' Opening his heightened senses to their max, he heard furtive shuffling noises coming from somewhere at the very rear of the burrow. Quietly moving towards the sound, he caught a faint whiff of something rank but it vanished before he could identify it clearly. 'That was not badger farts.'

Still mindful not to make any noise, Kouga crept around a shallow bend in the wall that passed for a corner in order to get a good look at whatever was back there. When he saw the person laying there, he rushed forward into the heart of the den and screamed for Ginta and Hakkaku to go get a healer.

Without a word the two raced off to do what their panicked friend had asked.

Back inside the earthy bubble, Kouga mourned silently at what he saw before him.

Partially sitting up in a pile of dirty straw and rags, the sickly creature glared back at him with fever-bright eyes. When Kouga tried to touch her, she lashed out with a dirt-crusted claw and growled weakly at him. Coiling up as far away from the ookami as she could get, the now found girl glared vehemently at him through the limp strands of her once pale hair. The movement dislodged a wad of the mud-streaked mass and revealed a badly healing wound on the curve of her neck.

Guilt shot through Kouga when he saw the festering hole.

'Oh shit, did I do that?' Because of the way his youki nature had taken over his body the night he'd marked the girl sitting before him, he honestly couldn't remember what he had actually done. The only proof that he'd even had of marking her was the taste of blood in his mouth when he had woken up the following morning.

"Come on koi. I won't hurt you." Wincing as his voice echoed oddly in the hovel despite how softly he whispered, Kouga inched slowly towards her. The growling intensified.

"Don't be like that. Come with me. Come on." Inch by inch, he got closer to her until another vicious swipe made him back up.

'Shit, this is not working.'

Scrabbling noises and the herb-laden tang to the sudden gust of air behind Kouga signaled that Ginta had returned with the healer. The person who came around the bend was an older man who appeared to just be reaching his prime. Small and wiry for his age, he wore a tawny pelt that marked him as one of the few remaining members of the golden wolf tribe.

Squatting down on his haunches a short distance from the pair, Hoken shook his head sadly.

"Demon's balls Kouga, you seriously fucked this up didn't you?" Brisk and practical, the slight ookami pulled a carefully bundled sack from his shoulder and opened it quickly. "If you wanted to kill her, why didn't you just bite the front of her neck so she could have bled out already? It would have been a lot kinder, trust me!"

Flushing guiltily, Kouga snarled low at the impudent youkai. "Look you idiot! Can you help her or not!?"

Pale gray eyes slid contemptuously towards the dark-haired youth as Hoken smirked. "Listen, if you think you can save her without me Kouga then be my guest. I have other patients to look after." Moving as though he was preparing to leave, Hoken fought not to grin when the prince growled in warning.

"How well do you think you can practice medicine without your arms Hoken?" Blue eyes flashed dangerously as the healer turned at the question, "Because I swear that if you try to leave without helping her, I will pull them off one at a time and beat you to death with them!"

For a moment, the healer was taken back by the passionate declaration. "Attached to her are we?" Now the youkai did smile as he pushed aside his mousy brown hair. "That's all I really wanted to know."

Alternately pulling sturdy clay jars and various pouches from the sack, Hoken ignored the confused look he was getting. "If you had only wanted me to heal her so you could interrogate a healthy prisoner, I'd have poisoned you myself and helped her escape." The gray eyes became flinty as they zeroed in on Kouga.

"After all, you are Gorotsuki's heir."

"I'm nothing like that asshole!" Too late, Kouga realized what he'd just said aloud. 'Shit. If he tells that bloated old fuck, I'll be lucky to survive.' Before he could think of something to cover his error, Hoken held up a restraining hand.

"Uh-uh. Don't worry about it. There's no love lost between me and your father so I won't say anything to him." Standing up, the healer walked towards the disheveled girl and unceremoniously tossed a handful of powder straight into her face. As a spastic coughing fit seized her, Kouga snatched Hoken's arm and shoved him roughly against the wall.

"What the fuck did you just do to her?!"

To his surprise, the smaller man laughed as though he'd just heard a really good joke. Infuriated, Kouga bared his fangs to signify that he wasn't amused in the least. Each word that fell from his lips backed up the mounting fury written across his face.

"What did you do to her?"

Hoken gave another laugh at the sight and patted the younger man affectionately on the head, garnering another guttural snarl. "Well, unless you _wanted _me to knock her the hell out in order to treat her, I thought a sleeping potion might be a more humane approach." Pointing at the now slumbering girl, the healer didn't bother suppressing his grin. "Don't you agree?"

Releasing his grip on the sallow fur, Kouga scowled at the man who somehow managed to make him feel like a pup. 'Smart-ass doctor.'

"Okay, so maybe it was a good idea." Still baring a fang at the other man, Kouga tried to re-establish his waning dominance in the situation by pointing a sharp finger at Hoken.

"Just don't expect me to get all grateful or nothing and next time tell me what you're going to do first!" Annoyed as he might be with the irksome man's superior attitude, Kouga had to admit that Hoken was an exceptional healer.

Right before the watchful blue eyes, nimble hands flew as the ookami checked on the grievous wound and muttered the mysterious names of herbs and plants needed to treat her under his breath. Kouga would not have dreamed of voicing a single objection to the waves of learned wisdom pouring off of Hoken a that moment, if not for one thing.

The healer tried to remove the girl's clothes.

n

Reclined and fully relaxed against the rocks behind him as the crisp water rushed over his body, Kouga scratched the back of his head.

"Okay. Maybe socking the hell out of him wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she was my woman! What did he expect?"

n

On the floor and spitting out a few loose teeth that would be re-grown within a few hours, the felled man took an opportunity to glare at his attacker who was jealously clutching the patient.

"Were you born stupid, or do you have to work extra hard everyday just to perfect that particular talent?!" Fingering his jaw with a wince, Hoken folded his arms as he yelled. "Why the hell did you hit me?"

"Hands off the clothes!"

Holding his mate tighter, Kouga knew that he was probably coming off as feral as some of the hated rogue ookami packs that regularly prowled through the lowlands, but he hadn't counted on the way that just being near the girl would make it hard for him to think clearly.

Alternately panting and growling warnings when Hoken ventured too close, Kouga couldn't seem to get his mind past the quagmire of its baser instincts.

'Let him do his job.'

'My mate. My woman. Mine!'

'She'll die if he doesn't treat her.'

'Mine! Mine! MINE!'

When his hand brushed against the swollen flesh near her neck, the object of his single minded obsession gave a plaintive mewl of pain. At the sound, Kouga felt the back of his eyes and throat prickle in warning.

'Let her go, let her go.' Chanting the phrase over and over, he slowly loosened his hold on the unresisting body while managing to choke out a plea.

"Take her. Now."

Sensing that his friend might not be acting with full control of himself, Hoken decided to approach the situation with a touch of the diplomacy and understanding that he had gleaned from years of helping others with pain and suffering.

Without a second thought, he tossed a handful of sleep dust right in Kouga's startled face.

n

Scrubbing his body and hair until both were cleaned to his satisfaction, Kouga climbed from the river and stretched out naked on the cool grass to dry. Remembering the smirking face that had greeted him back then when he had finally woken up, the young man muttered unhappily into his folded arms.

"Someday, I hope that Hoken runs into another golden wolf youkai and that it's a beautiful woman." Closing his eyes, he tacked an amendment onto the supposed blessing.

"Then I hope she castrates his ass."

n

"Kouga."

Groaning and clutching his head, Kouga tried to ignore the persistent voice calling his name. "Fuck off."

"I love you too, now get up."

Wondering why the voice sounded so familiar, Kouga cracked one eye open only to experience a moment of blind panic when he encountered darkness. 'Where am I?' Bolting upright, the prince smacked his head against a low-hanging root and fell back with a curse as dislodged dirt trickled up his nose. From off to the side of him, someone chuckled with evident relish as he sneezed fitfully.

Suddenly, everything fell into place.

Acting purely on instinct, his hands tried their best to wrap themselves around Hoken's throat in order to choke the laughter right out of the man. They fell short of their goal when an odd sense of lethargy pervaded the youth's limbs and made it nearly impossible to keep them aloft.

'What did he do to me? I feel weird.'

Another chuckle from the healer greeted the confused frown that must have been evident on his face. "Did you honestly think I would wake you up completely after the way you were behaving before I put you to sleep? Give me some credit Kouga."

"I'll give you a lot more than credit when I get my strength back…"

Still wearing that knowing smirk, Hoken squatted by Kouga's head. "If you sweet talked her that way then it's no wonder you had to bite her to keep her from getting away. What girl could possibly resist your smooth and manly charms?" The sarcasm was lost as his words brought back the rest of Kouga's memory as well.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Could you help her?" Two surprisingly strong arms restrained the eager youkai as he fought the last vestiges of the drug.

"Whoa!" Real concern shone from the smoky gray eyes watching Kouga. "She's fine for now, but I need you to help me tend to a few more things for her. Okay?"

Instantly compliant, Kouga stopped resisting and listened. His sight was finally coming back as the youki within him burned the last remaining traces of the foreign substance away. Glancing around the burrow he saw that his mate was still sleeping peacefully, but now she was resting on a bed of fresh straw.

However, she herself was still a bit dingy.

Scooting over to the resting girl's side on rubbery legs, Kouga touched her face gently. 'How long was I out if Hoken had time to do all of this?' he wondered as he noted that not only was the fetid straw gone, much of the musty smell within the confined space had been aired out as well.

'I guess it must have been a while.' 

A calm voice behind him interrupted his thoughts, "I cleaned as much of her as I could without risking the loss of more dental work when you woke up kid. Scrubbing the rest of your princess is up to you."

Indicating a steaming bucket and some rags, Hoken packed up his herbs and slung the bag over his shoulder. "I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you both so she'll be completely in your hands tonight." The suggestive note that crept into those last words brought a bright flush to Kouga's face.

Walking slowly towards the entrance, Hoken continued to call out instructions. "My first order as her doctor is to scrub her down so that she doesn't accidentally re-infect that wound. My second order is for you to get off your lazy ass and hunt your mate down some food! I don't think she's eaten properly for a while." That humorous light came back to the smoke-gray eyes right before the healer departed.

"My third order is the easiest of all." After looking at the sleeping girl kindly for a moment, he speared Kouga with a hard look.

"Ask her what her name is idiot!"

n

Dried to his satisfaction, Kouga gathered his discarded clothes together and swore softly when he realized that he'd forgotten to bring a fresh set. 'I always did get a little forgetful around Kenami.' The knowledge made him smile at his own short-comings.

Seeing no help for it, Kouga loped up the slope towards the small cave that he'd told her about earlier.

'Well, if I want to use it for our den, I think I should test it out before I bring her to it.' Pleased with the logic, he ran through the darkened woods towards his goal while keeping an ear out for any intruders.

Coming to the small cave, Kouga slipped inside and made himself comfortable on the bed of straw he had secreted there in anticipation of Kenami's arrival. As he closed his eyes, he did concede to one thing.

"Hoken was right. I really should have gotten her name."

nn

Settling down for bed leagues away from her beloved, Kenami was musing upon that distant night as well. Properly fed and bathed, the little girl she'd rescued was currently tucked under her chin as though it was the most natural place in the world to be.

'Poor child. You never did tell me your name.' Kenami thought sadly. Indeed, through the better part of the night, the little girl had only watched her benefactor with huge brown eyes. The only time she had smiled was when the two-headed dragons got into a huffing match with one another about having to stop.

Kenami rolled her eyes as an occasional snort still rang through the night. 'Silly things.' Wrapping a comforting arm around the sleeping body, she reflected that stubbornness could work both ways.

n

The pain that had plagued Kenami for weeks was gone. Instead, a reasonably tolerable ache had been left behind in its place. Opening her eyes, Kenami recognized the burrow she'd been hiding in for weeks, but it seemed different somehow.

'There's no smell.' That was the first thing that made an impression upon her. Before the pain in her shoulder had become more than she could stand, Kenami had kept the small space quite tidy and neat. But as the days after she'd been bitten had passed, the wound had refused to close properly and the agony of moving around had slowly become too much to take.

After two weeks of crawling in and out of the abandoned den to forage for sustenance in the form of nuts and roots, both Kenami's health and appearance had taken visible turns for the worst.

A week past that, she'd been making due with scant mouthfuls of water sucked straight from the damp earth around her. Grubs here and there had provided some nourishment, but not enough to help her wasted body stave off a massive infection. Even in the most lucid moments of those fevered days, Kenami had believed in her heart that she was going to die.

Her only regret had been that she would never get to see her mother again.

Filthy, exhausted and so hungry that she could no longer recall the taste of food, Kenami had bid one last farewell to her distant parent before closing her eyes in surrender.

Then the bastard who'd bitten her showed up.

Not only showed up, he also brought a friend who had thrown some weird smelling powder in her face. Fighting off the effects of the dust as long as she could, the weakened Kenami had finally passed out. In a hazy world wavering between dreams and unconsciousness, she realized that the pain that had been such a large force in her life until then, was going away.

That's when she opened her eyes and saw her savior.

Kouga.

The one who'd kissed and bitten her that night so long ago and drove her to this wretched state was her rescuer? Irony had never seemed so apt as that moment.

'If he tries to kiss me again, I'll bite him in the neck and I won't let go until he's dead!' Despite the vehement thought, Kenami tried to figure out what he was going to do with that bucket beside him.

Her answer came sooner than she thought when without shame or hesitation, the ookami reached down and started to undress her!

It is amazing what a firm sense of propriety can drive one to do.

n

Smiling easily at the memory of Kouga wearing the bucket over his head, Kenami stifled a laugh so as not to awaken the little girl. 'He really should have ducked!'

n

"Eat."

"Not on your life."

"It's not my life that depends on it woman, now eat!!"

Ruby dark eyes glared up at her imposed nursemaid while Kenami made plans to escape just as soon as her legs could support her. The failed attempt at going to bathe herself had alerted the recovering girl to her own weakness.

"There is no way I am taking food from an insane man who runs around kissing and biting women for no reason!"

'Not to mention undressing them without their permission!' The bath had finally been achieved, but not without heated curses from both parties. 'Kissing fool, gnawing ninny and peeping tom! What endearing qualities youkai nobility instills in their children.'

Tipping her nose disdainfully in the air, Kenami tried to ignore the way her mouth watered at the sight of the lightly roasted haunch of deer meat.

'Go away so I can eat, you psycho!' Still pretending that the desperate gurgling noises coming from her stomach were in **no** way audible, Kenami resolutely laid down in bed and pretended to go to sleep.

After a moment, that cocky voice interrupted her farce.

"I know you're not asleep woman, so quit being stubborn and eat the fucking food! If your stomach growls any louder, the whole damned wolf pack will come down here looking for the horde of demons that it sounds like!" Grabbing the un-bandaged shoulder in a firm but gentle grip, Kouga thrust a strip of meat in her startled face.

"Now eat!"

Seeing no other way out, she grudgingly took the offered food. As she fought not to gobble it all in one gulp, Kenami shot furtive glances at the smirking youkai. 'Smug, insufferable idiot.' Her initial assessment wasn't swayed by his next statement.

"That wasn't so hard now was it? If you just do what I say, you'll see that I can take care of you."

Kenami didn't bother gaping at him, mainly because that would have kept her mouth from chewing on another tasty piece of meat. But she did give him the incredulous look his statement warranted.

'He's kidding, right? Did he somehow miss the fact that I'm like this because he seems to develop an unhealthy oral fixation with strange women who happen to wander into his territory?' Swallowing the second piece quickly, she took a third before responding.

"So I should thank you for taking care of me after you put me here? If that's your idea of taking care of someone, I'd rather be your enemy." Mouthing her scathing reply around a fourth strip, Kenami continued her uninterrupted glaring.

"I bet they must all be as healthy as horses and living like kings."

Taken back a bit by the less than grateful words, Kouga gave a scowl of his own.

"Well if you would have just sat still it wouldn't have hurt!"

Disbelief was the look of the day for Kenami. "That other guy was right. You must have to work very hard to be this stupid." Absently touching the thick padding covering her shoulder, she fought a sudden fit of tears as her tail flicked angrily.

"What the hell makes you think getting bitten by a madman would have hurt any less if I'd have sat still like a good little doggie?!" Over the course of her tirade, Kouga had edged back a bit. Searching blindly across the floor near her bedding, Kenami located a rock and tossed it at him with dead-eye accuracy.

Letting loose a high yelp as he grabbed his head, Kouga heard his new mate say nastily, "You should have sat still Kouga. Then it wouldn't have hurt!"

n

One second from drifting off to sleep, the call of nature shook Kenami awake with a trumpet. Scooting away from her charge, she patted her mount to assure it that all was well as she tried to find a nice bush.

'At least this time I'm doing it on my own.'

n

Kenami guessed that two steady days of unbroken silence had to be a record for Kouga. The conclusion had been drawn mainly because he did it so poorly, keeping up a steady rumble of displeasure despite never saying actual words to her. Watching as the scowling youkai brought her another meal of roasted venison in stony silence, she wondered if an apology might be in order.

'Yeah right. I'll apologize when a troupe of monkeys perform the tea ceremony dressed like geishas.' Shivering under another chilly glance from those deep blue eyes, she seriously considered starting her own simian dance class.

'If he just wasn't so pig-headed, he'd actually be kind of cute.' Nibbling on a slice of meat, she saw that when Kouga crouched down to attend the small fire that provided warmth to the hollow, the furry edge of his wrap rose up dangerously. Food momentarily forgotten, she couldn't seem to stop her traitorous eyes from following the flexing line of his thighs up to what promised to be a memorable backside.

'If he leans forward a bit more, then I actually could see his…what the hell am I thinking?!'

Blushing furiously at the sight, Kenami averted her gaze and admitted that he might be cute enough on his own. 'He's still pig-headed though.' she thought while patting her heated cheeks. Unaware of the girl's musings, Kouga stood and went to the front of the burrow to get more meat. Tossing her a look that told her to stay put, he disappeared around the corner.

Kenami gave a sigh of relief.

'I shouldn't be looking at his butt, I should be trying to figure out a way to escape from this madman!' She knew that running was out of the question. Her legs still felt far too watery to depend on. 'And there is no chance that he'll let me wander off even if I could walk properly.'

Sighing as she worked on more plausible means of escape from her "mate", Kenami drank some of the mildly nutty tea that the healer had left for her. 'Hoken was his name I think. I hope he comes by soon. At least he knows how to have a civil conversation.'

Honestly, Kouga wasn't that difficult to talk to, back when he had actually been talking to her. If she ignored the grandiose claims of being a chosen mate, he sometimes let very intelligible things fall out of his mouth.

'Cute legs, cute mouth, cute rear end. How come he doesn't have a mate already?' Nibbling on another strip, Kenami tried to fathom the reasons for the ookami's apparent bachelorhood.

'He does have a nice face. Rugged without looking like a chunk of rock, boyish without looking immature. Actually quite handsome altogether.' Taking another sip of the tea, she still hadn't come up with a physical flaw.

'The blue eyes are a nice touch. Not dark enough to be mistaken for black or so pale that they would look odd. Blue as a secret lagoon that wants to draw you in and hold you captive with its untamed beauty.'

She blinked.

"No, no, no! Where on earth did that come from? Untamed beauty?" Shaking her head carefully so she wouldn't disturb the swath of bandages on her shoulder, Kenami gave herself a bolstering mental slap. 'He bit you! He kissed you for no reason other than a male one! He's not cute!!!' Trying to reaffirm that opinion, she racked her double-crossing and obviously exhausted mind for anything to discredit the wolf prince.

'He's a meat-eater.' Staring down at the roasted slice in her hand, she scratched that one. 'Um, he wears fur?' A silver tail brushed against her ankle so she tossed that one as well. 'He bit me?' Both the bandages and very attentive care that Kouga had showered upon her marked that he was well and truly apologetic about that.

'He's a wolf?'

She was a dog. Basically close enough in compatibility that she knew mating wouldn't be an problem.

'Who said anything about m-m-mating?' she wondered nervously. Obviously the thought must have been secreted away somewhere in the recesses of her mind if it popped up that easily!

'He's rude.'

Caring and funny if she paid attention to the way he acted around Ginta and Hakkaku, not to mention the fact that she was dying to let his hair down!! That last train of thought got squelched harder because it was true.

'He kissed me?' Was it her imagination, or did she sound a little desperate? When no refute came for the kiss, she assumed that her rebellious mind had finally run out of glowing praise for the wolf prince.

That was right before her overactive imagination decided to replay the kiss in question for her in graphically slow detail and remind her that not all of her shivering had been out of fear.

Mildly heated before, her face flamed like a bonfire.

It faded when she heard the angry padding sounds that signaled Kouga's return. He gave a knowing smirk that made her tack a nice smile onto the lengthening list of bonuses when he saw that she was exactly where he'd left her.

As a show of rebellion against both him and her own thoughts, Kenami stuck her tongue out at him over the rim of her cup. Those haunting blue eyes narrowed a bit, but he didn't bother to respond to the taunt. Instead, he sat down halfway between the entrance and her bed as he folded his arms in preparation to stand guard over her.

Sitting in their own spheres of silence, it was at that time that the two obstinate and willful people had their first breakthrough. After two days of replenishing meals and healing herbs, all of Kenami's biological fail-safes had disarmed themselves and felt that it was now safe to resume their normal bodily functions.

_All _bodily functions.

The sudden pressure nestled between her hips was all the more startling because of its long absence. Kenami locked her knees together and dropped the food.

"K-Kouga?"

Growling softly in irritation, the ookami leveled an icy blue glare at his unappreciative mate. The growl died at the obvious look of painful discomfort on her face. Once again, those protective instincts drove out any other concerns as he rushed over to her side.

"Are you alright koi? Do I need to get Hoken?"

Surprised by the way her heart skipped a beat at the tangible concern in his voice, Kenami tried to keep her answer short since she felt that she didn't have much time.

"I have to leave, now!"

Dark brows dipped in a furious frown. "No! How many times do I have to tell you that you're not leaving?! You're too weak and you'll make yourself sick again, so quit asking!!"

"Kouga, I have to go…" Pressure was building phenomenally fast, placing an odd note to her words. "Come with me if you want to, but I have to go now!"

Blinking once, Kouga thought he heard her wrong. Was she offering him a place by her side away from his home? 'Is she being weird because she might like me, or is this a trick?' Guessing that a trick was the more plausible explanation, Kouga adamantly shook his head.

"You're not going anywhere woman."

"Damn it you thick-headed wolf! My name is Kenami and I have to-! Fuck…" The rest of her words trickled off in a defeated whimper.

Tilted blue eyes widened seconds before Kouga leapt away from the moisture creeping across the floor. Giving her an accusing look, he yelled down at the deeply embarrassed young woman.

"Why in the hell didn't you say you had to go!?"

Kenami was amazed by how many rocks she found that time.

nn

Laughing while he relaxed against the soft bedding, Kouga wondered if Kenami's arm was still as good as it had been. 'If I agreed with this stupid war, I'd set her at the front line with a huge pile of rocks beside her. Yamatsu's army wouldn't stand a chance."

n

After successfully sweeping away all the loose stones within ten feet of Kenami's hands, Kouga now found himself faced with two more tasks. Clearing the soiled bedding was easy.

He had Hakkaku and Ginta do it for him.

It was cleaning the soiled girl that was a bit more of a challenge.

"Come on Kenami. You have to get in the water to get clean."

"N-not if you're going to traipse around n-na…n-na…unclothed!" Beet-red and darkening by the minute, Kenami had both hands clapped tightly over her eyes as she sat faced away from the river where Kouga stood garbed only in his own skin.

The sight was a lot more than she was used to.

"Can't you put something on to cover y-yourself?" Not even willing to risk an accidental peek, she flailed her good arm admonishingly in his general direction while keeping the other pressed tightly against her face. "Has anyone ever told you that undressing before a young woman isn't proper behavior!"

Cocking his head to the side, Kouga cleaned one ear as he moved towards the shore. 'Is she seriously that shy or what?' When he touched the tense shoulder before him, Kenami let loose a shriek of complete panic and furiously swatted his hand away while studiously keeping her eyes covered.

Backing out of the range of that flailing limb, Kouga scratched his head in confusion. After all, he needed a bath as much as she did, so what was the problem?

'Shy doesn't begin to describe how weird this is. Could it be that she's never taken a bath with someone before?'

"Oi, Kenami! Have you ever had a temporary mate?"

At the brusque question, Kenami went from red to deep plum. "T-that's none of your business!"

"I'll take that as a no."

Hearing the smug laughter in that simple statement rubbed her the wrong way, bringing a shrill note to her voice. "All of you ookami are either rude or crazy to think that you can run around and treat people the way you do! Why in the world would two people need to take a bath together anyway?"

"To get clean woman, why else?" Reaching out to tug on her sleeve, he gave a stern growl. "Now take off those clothes so that you can get washed."

Plum dropped to a dark purple that was quite a sight against her ivory hair as she her voice trembled badly, "M-Me? G-get washed? By who?"

"By me, who else?!" Astounded because she hadn't seemed this dense earlier in the day, Kouga bent down with the full intention of dragging her ass into the river.

That's when he caught the underlying spike in her scent that had been masked by the much stronger odor of bodily waste. Forming a small O of shock, Kouga's mouth spread into a wicked grin as he looked down at the back of Kenami's bent head.

'Women who supposedly hate you shouldn't smell like that should they?' he thought smugly.

Switching tactics, he withdrew his hand from her arm, internally crowing in delight when she unconsciously swayed towards the fleeing digits. 'Oh, so little miss 'I'll kill you when I get a chance' _wants _me to touch her? Fine.'

Bending down easily, he scooped her into his arms and headed directly for the water, ignoring her screams of protest as he went. When he waded into a part that skimmed the tops of his thighs, he growled sharply at the shrieking girl.

"Be quiet or I'll drop you in the deepest part of this blasted stream!" Although he might have sounded serious, Kouga really just wanted her to quit making such a racket right next to his ear! "With only two days to heal, I seriously doubt that you'll be able to swim very far on that arm." Quieting instantly, crimson orbs glared balefully at him from within the frame of her pale face and hair, but every so often Kenami would shoot fearful looks towards the deeper water.

Seeing the obvious signs of her distress, Kouga's chest shook with a protective rumble that drew her gaze up to his face. He didn't know what she saw there, but the previously faded blush returned with a vengeance. Even turning her face away couldn't hide all of the rosy coloring.

Despite his earlier threat, Kouga shifted his grip on her body so that she wouldn't fall as he gently lowered himself into the water. At the touch of the cool liquid soaking through the layers of her kimono, Kenami shivered and instinctively pressed closer to him for warmth. That rumble took on a distinctly pleased quality as he sat down to fully immerse them both.

The mountain-chilled water had an instantaneous effect on the recalcitrant girl in his arms.

With a gasp that pressed her body tightly up against his, Kenami couldn't seem to control the sudden trembling that seized her. "C-cold!"

Cold? Hell, she was freezing! Tossing aside propriety, hate and any other petty beliefs she might have been concerned about, Kenami willingly sought refuge next to the closest source of warmth available.

Kouga.

"Um, Kenami?" Clearing his throat loudly, Kouga's hands moved to support her back and keep her steady as the trembling subsided. "I don't think you're strong enough for that either."

Not understanding what he meant, Kenami dragged her mind away from its all-consuming goal of finding heat long enough to see what Kouga was talking about. A look down explained everything.

'How did my legs get there?'

'There' was the narrow waist of the seated ookami where both of her pale thighs were wrapped tightly around it, each breast crushed against his chest as her good hand clutched his broad shoulder in a death-grip. She went red from her roots to her toes.

'Damn his eyes, he's enjoying this!' Indeed, Kouga was wearing a very pleased grin and not even trying to hide it.

Although Kenami wasn't the most experienced woman in the world, (that kiss when she was twelve counted right?) she had a distinct impression that the hard mound currently rubbing against her inner thigh should have been a lot softer.

The welcome heat she felt this time came directly from her own body!

"G-gomen ne…" Extracting her reluctant limbs from around the smirking youkai, Kenami wondered if she had any pride left to salvage? Strangely enough, Kouga carefully turned her around to sit in front him as though nothing at all had happened.

Producing a long, thin cloth from somewhere, he expectantly held it in front of her, "Here. Put this around you so that you can take off that kimono. I don't want to be responsible for killing all the plant life downstream."

Glad to be back on familiar ground, Kenami tossed out a retort, "It wasn't that much to begin with! If you hadn't been so dense, it wouldn't have happened at all." Pulling her robe off with just one good hand was slow going, but Kouga lent his assistance in that area as well.

"Not much?!" Her heart skipped a beat from the warm breath tickling the fine hairs on the side of her neck as he leaned forward to help her with the knotted sash. Now undone and removed, he tossed the sopping garment onto the shore. "You nearly flooded the burrow woman."

"I d-did not!" The tickling moved as Kouga checked to make sure that her covered shoulder hadn't gotten wet. Making a noise of satisfaction, he threaded his hands into her hair and lifted it to the top of her head. For a second, Kenami panicked as she recalled the night he'd bitten her. At the touch of his fingers pouring the not-quite-so-cold water down the milky column, she relaxed.

"Sorry." Barely audible, Kenami wasn't sure she'd actually heard him say anything.

"What for?" The relaxation was spreading as his hands made soothing circles on her back. Holding the cloth tightly in front of her, she nearly dropped it at his next words.

"For scaring you and hurting you like I did. I shouldn't have done that." Reaching behind him, Kouga grabbed a small jar that had been sitting next to his discarded clothes. Kenami smelled something spicy a moment before she was shifted sideways and his hands buried themselves in her hair again.

Normally brimming with confidence, his voice was gruff and slightly unsure. "I really didn't mean to scare you that night. I-I just wanted you to stay."

Lost in the delicious sensation of clawed fingers lightly scouring her scalp, she couldn't seem to get the force behind her words that she wanted. "So asking me politely never crossed your mind?" Trusting him to hold onto her, she closed her eyes as he lowered her down so that he could rinse her hair clean. While he rung the excess water from the snowy strands, she teased him about his curious silence.

"What is it Kouga? Were you that afraid I'd say no?"

Strong fingers captured her chin and turned her face around to where serious blue eyes could hold hers in a hypnotic gaze. "Yes, I was." The blatant honesty in that short statement didn't leave her nearly as breathless as the kiss he gave her right after it.

Where the first kiss he'd given her had been dominating and possessive, this one was…how could she describe it? As Kouga gently suckled on her lower lip while cradling her with his arms, the answer came to her.

Sweet. Incredibly and achingly sweet.

Kenami went rigid for just a moment before melting within the circle of his arms, angling her head more to let him plumb the depths of her mouth. It was an invitation he accepted gladly.

On his side of the tender embrace, Kouga poured into the kiss every ounce of the longing and fear that he'd felt over the course of the agonizing month after he had awoken and couldn't find her, as well as the sheer joy that had become his very breath since she'd been found.

Each sweep of his mouth across hers was a tangible act of remorse for how she had suffered because of him and a promise that she would never know fear in his arms again.

Overwhelmed by the outpouring of his emotions, Kenami felt a liquid heat pool within her as her pulse quickened in response to him.

Leaving those honeyed lips behind, Kouga trailed heated kisses down the delicate lines of her jaw and neck until he reached the hollow of her throat. At the sound of her eager moans, he gingerly shifted her around in the water so that she was straddling him again.

Through it all, Kenami wanted to know how the water had gotten so hot?

"K-Kouga?" She didn't even recognize the sultry purr that had become her own voice.

His only response to the hesitant words was an encouraging whisper across her shoulder as he eagerly lapped the beaded moisture from her skin. When she squirmed under the touch, he smiled and occasionally drew the responsive flesh between his teeth to lightly nibble on it.

Instead of revulsion, the loving nips moved Kenami even as they made her hunger for more of his attentions because she knew that from now on she would never have to fear the touch of his teeth again. 'How could I ever have been afraid of you Kouga?' Speech was lost under the ardent ministrations, replaced with the consummate need that burned through her and reflexively tightened her thighs where they rested atop his own.

'Can I be your mate?' Another heated kiss was given and taken.

'Can I accept this life with you?' When Kenami felt those powerful but gentle hands slip around to cup and knead the ample flesh of her backside, she knew without a doubt that she could. Those same hands ran lightly through the fine hairs at the base of her tail, surprising them both with its sensitivity.

Both eyes widening at the blissful response to his simple touch, Kouga never dreamed that his mate could scream like that. Resuming his exploration of her body with a possessive smile, he decided that he wanted to hear that sound again and again.

Hidden away beneath the bandages, her wound pulsed in time with her mounting desire, flooding her body with more molten heat.

Breathless and feeling unbearably hot, Kenami feverishly tried to simultaneously touch every surface of the rock-hard body that she could reach. Small noises of frustration marked her efforts because only one of her hands could be used. But the need to feel him, to make him feel what he was doing to her overrode that petty problem.

Dragging her nails lightly down the smooth, sculpted lines of his chest elicited more pleasured rumblings from the ookami beneath her. Emboldened by the sound, she leaned forward and ran her tongue lazily around the curve of his ear before tugging on the lobe with her teeth. The rumbling intensified.

Kouga knew that he should be trying to stop himself, or at the very least slow things down a little. After all, Kenami was still injured and he didn't want to risk her getting sick again. Valiantly fighting his libido, he was in the process of halting the passionate affair when the woman in question locked her feet behind his back and innocently pressed herself against his growing erection.

Making a strangled noise in the back of his throat, Kouga nearly lost the fight with himself right there.

Only the memory of her telling blush when asked about a previous mate kept him from sinking straight into the quicksand of his youkai nature. While his heart was telling him to take his time with the woman in his arms, the wolf in his soul was screaming for him to throw her on the shore and take her now!

'No.' Focusing on keeping his caresses as gentle as before, he sought to still her thrashing hips that were threatening to undo his meager restraint. It was a task that proved impossible when he found he couldn't get a firm grip on her under the water.

"Koibito, you have no idea what you're doing to me." Despite the erotic torture his beloved was putting him through, Kouga adamantly refused to submit to the bestial call within himself.

'I gave into that once before and I saw what happened. I will not hurt her again!'

Above him, Kenami's scattered thoughts were running along slightly different lines.

'I know I shouldn't be doing this.' Leaving one lobe behind in order to tease the other with her flickering tongue, she purred.

'I know that I should be stopping myself.' She dug her claw into the rippling muscles dancing across Kouga's back and thrilled at the guttural snarl he gave her.

'If I know all of that, then I shouldn't be enjoying this so much should I?'

Although the argument seemed very reasonable in her head, Kenami knew damned well that she didn't want to pull herself away from the dizzying lips and hands that roamed avidly over her body and left trails of fire in their wake.

When one such hand moved down to explore the waiting folds at the apex of her thighs, Kenami head snapped back with cry as her body sought to get closer to the source of delight.

His ears pricked at the sounds issuing from her throat, letting Kouga know without a doubt that she desired this as much as he did. Every ragged pant and fractured moan she made urged him to explore each dip and swell of her being. The friction alone from their bodies rubbing against each other was steadily driving him to the breaking point, and the mindless way she was moving on top of his legs was wearing away the tenuous control he had left over himself.

'Slow down Kouga. You know you don't want to hurt her…oh god!' Unable to stifle it, he whimpered aloud when one of those frantic movements nearly buried the head of his aching shaft within her. The liquid heat that clung to his neglected member despite the rushing current made it clear to Kouga that his mate was almost ready to receive him.

With a growl aimed more at himself than her, he slipped a hand between their bodies to ease some of the frustration he knew she was feeling. Brushing the callused pad of his thumb against the swollen nub that begged for his touch, Kouga watched through lidded eyes as he started to bring his woman slowly to the heights of ecstasy.

"K-Kouga!" Helpless to do much more than whisper his name in a heated gasp, her hand splayed wide over his chest where she could feel his heart pounding in a cadence echoed by her own.

Sliding his fingers along the line of her sex brought a choked "Please Kouga!" from her that made his blood roar in answer to it.

"Not yet koibito, not yet..." he said soothingly in a voice made thick and husky with his own pent-up yearning.

A trickle of crimson seeped from the corner of her mouth. The coppery tang of it excited him, making him tug her forward so that his lips brushed up against the shell of her ear.

"Don't you dare hold anything in koi." Her pinked lip slid from between milky canines at the fervent demand, trembling petulantly with desire that he fueled with every caress.

"I want to hear you Kenami." Suckling on the pearly lobe before him, Kouga's voice dropped lower as she gave another ragged cry.

"I want to hear it all!"

Thrusting his hand in and out of the white-hot lips that clamped hard around his questing fingers, he always stopped shy of breaching the thin veil he could feel inside of her. Ocean blue eyes flashed red as he personally promised to take his time in claiming that right.

Capturing the sensitive bundle between his finger and thumb, Kouga gave it a slight squeeze.

Kenami thought she would die if something didn't happen soon. That unnamed feeling inside of her was winding tighter with each stroke of the fingers inside of her, promising something glorious if she would just hold on a little longer.

Only she doubted if she could. If it wasn't for the supportive hand pressed against her undulating spine, Kenami was certain she would have drowned in the turgid waters long ago.

Like a predator scenting his prey, Kouga knew that she was getting closer to her release. The thrashing had grown more insistent and the wonderful little half-mews spilling out of her were testing the absolute limits of his control as they came faster.

He wanted to throw caution to the wind and bury every inch of himself in the exquisite heat within her.

He wanted to hear her scream his name as he took her to a place where neither one of them would be able to tell where one ended and the other began.

Another ragged gasp tore out of her as he teased and coaxed her closer to completion.

Gods yes, but he wanted to give her this first! 

Nearly blind with the sensations shooting through her, Kenami was dimly aware of her hand falling down and wrapping around the silken shaft that was nestled against her stomach. Mimicking her lover's motions, she stroked and squeezed the throbbing member in perfect harmony with the pleasure he was giving her as well.

If the youkai within Kouga had been screaming before, it raged anew at that naïve caress. This time, it was his back that arched as he reared up in response, bucking mindlessly as his hands began to shake as he tried not to accidentally cut her with his claws.

Abandoning the leisurely motions he had been using, the buried fingers took up a pounding pace that quickened as he felt her begin to crest the peak.

Moving the hand resting in the small of her back up to the nape of her neck, Kouga fisted it into her hair, needing to see her eyes as he sent finally her over the edge.

"Kenami, look at me!"

Unable to deny him anything, she lifted impossibly heavy lids and watched in fascination as those beautiful eyes wavered between aqueous blue and scarlet. That was the last thing she saw for a while.

Stars exploded across her field of vision as a jolt of searing ecstasy lanced through her, completely knocking out what little breath remained in her starving lungs. Shifting from his erection to his hip, her hand clenched and dug into the molded flesh as she desperately clung to him.

Kenami was unaware that her eyes were glowing just as brightly as Kouga's, which widened to drink in the sight of her.

Patting her clitoris with a finger as his hand slid against her inner walls, Kouga hummed as her body tried to curl into itself, prevented from doing so by the hand at her neck.

Once again, the bite ached and throbbed in time with her shattering release, bringing an incoherent shout that ripped from her throat and rang out over the water.

It was swallowed greedily as Kouga moved his mouth back up to cover hers, every fiber of his being radiating the longing he felt. Moist and hot as they played across one another, his tongue danced with hers in movements as old as time. Drawing his hand from inside of her, he felt Kenami shiver as cool water rushed into the void left behind and mourned that it would wash the taste of her away.

Whimpering weakly following that mind-numbing orgasm, Kenami let her head fall to the side to deepen the kiss further. Using a last reserve of strength, her hand skimmed up past his chest in order to tangle the fingers into the thick, jet-black hair that felt as silky as it had looked back in the cave.

A limp tug quickly freed the heavy mass so that it flowed down her arm in a inky cascade. The image of that same hair spread out across the alabaster flesh of her thighs flashed through her mind and excited Kenami even more than she already was, restoring her waning energy to its previous levels.

Low before, the rumbling deep within his chest rose to a ravenous pitch that shook Kenami straight to the core of her being.

Between the restless movement of her body and his hands, the thin cloth that protected her modesty had long since fallen away. Personally, Kenami couldn't care less. Panting heavily against his mouth as she returned the fierce kiss, all she wanted at that moment was to be as close to Kouga as she could get.

'I should have given in sooner.'

Without any hesitation, she bent down and locked her teeth onto the corded neck before her, drawing beads of salty blood that she licked up fervently. Kouga stiffen at the touch of those small fangs piercing his skin, before tossing back his head and letting loose a howl of triumph at the sign of her acceptance. 

"Yes, koibito! You are mine!"

Upon hearing that feral sound, the mark he had laid upon her pulsed harder than ever before, seeming to ignite her very bones. Irritated by the chaffing bandages, Kenami ripped the padding away and sighed in pleasure as the crisp air brushed over the enflamed skin.

As her hands fell to her sides, Kouga's eyes widened at the sight of Kenami.

Gone was the frightened creature he'd seen two days ago. Even the spiteful woman who'd assaulted him just that morning seemed like a distant memory. Blazing red eyes watched him keenly from behind the curtain of moon bright hair that fell down her shoulders and into the valley of her breasts.

Marred by neither defiance or meekness, her face was a made exquisite through her carnal need. Tracing his lips with her fingers, she asked him in a voice that made his breath catch in his throat.

"Are you mine?"

"Yes koishii." Darkened with desire, the blue eyes staring up her seemed fathomless. "I am only yours."

Capturing that fleeting hand in his own, Kouga pressed a kiss into the smooth palm before wrapping his arms around her and drawing her mouth back to his.

Yes, the wild and passionate beauty that stirred his blood like no one else ever had, was his mate.

Placing a hand between her shoulder blades, he guided her a short space away so that he could run his tongue along the edges of the healing flesh at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. No whimper of fear or discomfort escaped her as he completely probed the mark, only a shiver of anticipation. The newly formed flesh pulsed oddly beneath his lips, bringing a tingle as he placed a layer of saliva on top of it.

Not understanding why he'd just done that, Kouga started to wash it away when Kenami mewled in sudden delight. Glancing up at her face while the joyous little noises bubbled in her throat, he saw the glistening coating on her shoulder was disappearing as the skin beneath it knitted rapidly until only a faint redness was all that remained.

'Why didn't Hoken tell me I could do that?' Any anger Kouga might have felt for the absent healer faded when the woman on top of him rained butterfly kisses over the bite on his neck, bringing another pleased rumble as well as an explanation.

'Because we weren't true mates yet.'

Moving his other hand from where it spanned her waist, he brought it up to cup the soft mound of her breast. Stroking and teasing the hardened nipple with his fingers, he dropped his head in order to claim the pebbled peak with his mouth.

Kenami bucked sharply at the new wave of pleasure the simple act brought and rocked her hips instinctively against his to seek relief from the exquisite tightness building inside of her again.

Grabbing her thighs in an almost bruising grip, the water sloshed angrily away from him as Kouga thrust his body up against hers, mere seconds away from completely claiming his mate.

"Kenami? Are you sure?"

Now that she had the use of both limbs, she fisted her hands in his hair and dragged his face back up to hers, taking full control of the passionate kiss this time. Surprised, but not in the least put out, Kouga took that as a yes. This time when she moved against him, he angled her hips so that he could meet her next thrust with his own.

In the distance, he heard a sound that severed his ardor like a deadly blade.

Swollen and ready, Kenami was just committing herself to the idea of staying in that river for the rest of her natural life when Kouga inexplicably broke it off.

Sucking in a shuddery breath as he scanned her desire-flushed face, he cupped her chin and slowly ran the roughened pad of his thumb over her swollen lips.

"It's getting late koi. We should go."

Nearly begging, she could only mouth her question. "Now?" Uncaring how she sounded, Kenami felt the imperceptible swaying of her body as it sought to be joined with him. Her fevered attempt to kiss and rekindle the flagging heat within him was met with a hand across her lips.

"Yes, now." Something about the dismissive way he whispered the short words made her heart drop.

"Kouga?" Without the emboldening desire behind her, her voice took on a fearful note. "D-don't you w-want me?"

Helping her out of the river, Kouga snatched up his clothes as his senses were focused on whatever danger he was sensing. What she said hit him like a physical blow, instantly gaining his undivided attention.

Brushing away the moisture gathering at the corners of her eyes, he gave her a kiss that made how he felt about her crystal clear. "Of course I do koi. Just please do as I ask."

Kenami wondered which one was more disorienting; his kisses or that orgasm? 

Grabbing her when she began to wobble, Kouga smirked down at her dazed expression. "Go to the burrow koi, and do _not_ come out until I come get you."

Heartened by the endearment, she felt her rage simmer at whatever wanted to separate her from her mate. "But Kouga. I can fight and you know it! Let me stay!"

"NO!"

The fear that shone in his eyes made her heart ache to see it. 'He's not afraid of what's out there, just of me getting hurt.' That decided her. If her mate thought he could handle it alone, then she would do what he asked. Pressing a kiss against his lips, she turned and flitted away into the dense woods.

Watching to make sure that she had left, Kouga turned just in time to see the last person he wanted to lay eyes on come through the trees.

"So my boy. Tsuki says that you've found a mate."

n

The pleasant memory was soured by the recollection of his lord's arrival. Reaching down beside the bedding, Kouga dragged up a thin, lemon-yellow kimono. Touching one of the many pastel green leaves embroidered all over it, he held it and let the familiar scent banish the horror of the rest of that day from his mind as he finally drifted off to sleep.

n

n

n

A spot light appears next to a microphone stand and a cute young woman with black hair and bright blue eyes walks forward to tap it.

"Ahem. Hello? Is this thing on?" Satisfied that all is in order, she flashes a bright smile to the reader.

"Hi! My name is Kuroi, but you might already know that. Anyway, I'm going to be your post-chapter today hostess since Mistress Bakani Banana is feeling a bit under the weather."

"She passed the fuck out Cuckoo." Just outside the circle of light, a boyishly handsome man sits on the floor. He has both hands shoved up the sleeves of his red haori as he stares at Kuroi with amber eyes. On top of his head, a pair of puppy ears twitch in exasperation. "Get it right."

"I'm trying to be polite baka boy!" Mindful of the readers, Kuroi tacks on the sunny smile again. "Well, I'm sure she'll be feeling better by the end of the next chapter. This one was just a bit much for her to write."

"Shit. What kind of woman is she if she can't write a fucking lemon without blushing so hard she faints?" Scratching the side of his neck with a clawed hand, the boy slides a dirty look at the young woman by the mike.

"I thought she was married with kids? Come on Kuroi, you can't tell me she hasn't experienced at least one decent fu-!" Anything else the young man might have said is cut off by a fist to his face.

"Shut the hell up Inuyasha!!!" Shaking her knuckles as she levels a glare down at her friend, Kuroi snatches him back up to eye level with the other hand. "I agreed to let you come out here with me while I made a simple announcement, so sit still or I'll pound your head in!!"

Blinking up at the enraged girl, Inuyasha give a rude snort. "No need to get testy woman."

"Baka…" Letting him go, Kuroi turns to address the readers once more. "Where was I?"

"Bakani hit the dirt like a virgin in a whorehouse?" he supplied helpfully.

"Damn it Koinu!!" On the verge of pummeling her best friend into the ground, Kuroi stopped short when someone piped up from the shadows.

"Is he bothering you again Kuroi?" The new voice had the magical ability to quiet the hanyou and turn him into an obedient statue. Smirking, Kuroi called out cheerfully, "Not anymore Kagome."

Taking a place behind her husband, the pretty and heavily pregnant girl glared daggers at him. "Good."

Kuroi fought the urge to laugh at the look on Inuyasha's face, managing to speak past a fit of giggles. "Okay. As I was saying, Mistress Banana will be back for the next chapter. She apologizes for the length of this one but she felt that Kouga-kun deserved it." Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Kuroi sighed. "If I wasn't already hopelessly in love with Sessy-pooh, this chapter might make me look at the ookami in a new light."

"You called me Sessy-pooh little flower." A silky voice glided in moments before its owner made his presence known. "In public no less!" Frowning down at the flushed Kuroi, Sesshomaru gave her a kiss that banished all thoughts of anyone else but him from her mind. Watching her face with a touch of satisfaction, he tenderly caressed her cheek before gliding away again.

"Next time I hear that name I'll expect the same payment, but in double."

Pale blue eyes followed him intently. "Kagome?"

Waving a dismissing hand at the smiling young woman, Kagome sighed indulgently. "Go on Kuroi. I'll finish this."

Racing after her gorgeous mate, the girl called out happily, "I owe you one! Sessy-pooh! Sessy-pooh! Sessy-pooh!!!"

"And I thought Miroku was a hentai." grumbling softly, Inuyasha pulled his mate down across his lap. "Although she does have a good idea."

"Inuyasha!" Shocked and a bit embarrassed, Kagome squirmed in his grip to no avail. "People are reading this. Plus, I have to finish this part."

"No you don't." Taking her hand in his own, Inuyasha announced quickly. "The Banana will return in the next one and so will Sessy-" A growl sounded through the air, making him reconsider his words.

"Um. Sesshomaru. Keep your eyes peeled and if she's smart, Bakani will blow Kouga off the face of the planet."

"Inuyasha!!" Scandalized, Kagome wondered if she should sit him.

"What?" Following after his scowling mate, the hanyou disappears past the edge of the light. Off in the distance, a loud thump and a yelp ring through the air.

From out of nowhere, a small red-haired youkai waves his hands in the air.

"Hi. It's me, Shippo! Auntie Kuroi forgot to say thank you to Miroke for her update requests and SexyCapricorn for the nice review. See you later!" Bounding off, the little guy disappears as well.

After a moment of silence, the spot light goes out.


	19. Aftermath

Chapter Eighteen

Feeling extremely relieved, Kenami made her way back towards her small camp. As she walked slowly through the semi-darkness of the starlit night, her foot brushed up against a patch of velvety moss.

'I miss you beloved.' she thought sadly. 'I wish I had never left your side.'

Kneeling to rub her fingers over the feathery growth, her lips curved into a bitter smile as the touch took her back.

n

Moving quickly around the small den, Kenami slid the baby-soft yellow kimono over her shoulders. Smoothing the fabric with trembling hands, she turned and headed back out the entrance with the full intention of returning to fight by Kouga's side.

The need for clothing had been the only reason she had left him alone in the first place. After all, she couldn't very well battle in the nude could she?

"Kouga might be used to that but I'm not some wild woman."

The image of herself wrapped enthusiastically around the handsome ookami like a second skin banished the previously haughty notion. Kenami blushed hotly at the memory.

"Okay, maybe I am."

Climbing out of the grassy opening that Kouga had thoughtfully widened before he took her to bathe, Kenami briefly touched the earthen wall before heading to a nearby tree.

'He was always doing something like that for me.' Mentally combing through the numerous little gestures that had been made on her behalf, Kenami clenched her hands tightly as she fought her tears.

'When I couldn't hold the cup of tea, he'd keep it steady. He never complained or said anything back to me. Even when I was cursing the fact that his mother had spawned his neck-biting ass, he was still kind."

Biting her lip at the wave of remorse washing over her, she wished that she hadn't been so stubborn. 'I am such a baka!'

After running a thoughtful finger over the crook of her neck, Kenami grabbed a low hanging tree limb and easily swung up onto it. Hopping lightly from one limb to the other, she took the leafy highway back to the river.

'I'll make it up to you koi. Now that I'm healed, I can fight beside you and for some reason I feel stronger than ever before.' The forest around her whizzed by as she sprang lightly through the verdant world which was being slowly tinted a somber red by the setting sun.

'I know I can help you!'

Picking up the sound of raised voices ahead, she slowed and half-crouched on a narrow branch a short distance away to listen.

'I don't hear any fighting so what was he so afraid of?'

The rich timbre that belonged to the ookami prince shot through the air.

"I won't let you touch her you old fuck!" heart fluttering wildly at the possessive growl in Kouga's voice, the girl jumped lightly to another tree to try and peer through the dense foliage.

"I don't want to kill anyone my boy" came the sardonic reply, "I just want to meet this paragon of femininity that had you wasting so much time and manpower trying to find her." Kenami didn't think it was possible to feel violently ill after what she and Kouga had shared just a moment ago, but she reflexively clamped a hand over her roiling stomach at the sound of that horrid voice.

The thick, gravelly tenor felt slimy against her skin, as though it could stain whatever it touched with an indelible corruption. Just hearing it made the pallid girl wish she could shove her fingers inside her ears to block out the sound of it. Her hands stayed where they were though as she continued to listen to the quarreling youkai.

"I'm here because I was concerned that you might be making a large and costly mistake boy. I came in order to _correct _it." There was an ominous pause that raised the hackles on the back of Kenami's neck.

'No you didn't. You definitely came here for a reason, but I don't think you have Kouga's welfare in mind at all.' Kouga echoed her silent sentiment aloud, but added a colorful flair that was all his own. Kenami would have applauded his bravado but she was too close to risk any noise.

'Close enough to be heard, but not close enough to see anything.' Ruby eyes rolled depreciatively, 'Way to go Kenami.'

Indeed, from where she was currently perched she could barely make out the back of Kouga's head and nothing at all of the other man. Razor-sharp claws bit into the wood as she saw her mate's head suddenly rock back from an unseen blow.

'He hit Kouga!'

Snarling inaudibly, Kenami sprang to another tree in an effort to see who the attacker was but more of the dense foliage blocked her view. All she could hear was that same nasty voice when it announced the identity of the speaker to the world at large.

"I am the leader of this pack Kouga and you know damned well that means only **I **can approve a mate for you. You don't have to worry about finding some stray girl anymore Kouga, because I've already had a mate chosen for you for some time now." A hint of disgust crept into the speaker's words, making them more unpleasant than before.

"However, If I had known that you only wanted to go to bed with something I would have told you sooner."

"Trust you to only see that aspect of a mate my lord." Wiping at his bloodied lip, Kouga tried to ignore the way his sire was mocking him. "And who exactly did you choose for me? Since you think I'm such a waste of your time and effort, I can't imagine you doing me any favors."

After a lengthy silence, the gruff voice dropped to a dangerous growl. "Watch it boy. Just because some woman caught your eye, don't let that passing urge to fuck her make you think you're a man. You're a whelp and whelps should be grateful for whatever they're given."

The foulness of the ookami lord made Kenami shiver on her perch. She might have argued with her own mother from time to time, but neither one of them had ever spoken to each other with such utter disregard.

'That's Lord Gorotsuki? H-How could Kouga's father, or _any _father treat his son like this?'

The Kouga she had watched over the last two days was a complete opposite of the man she could hear. 'With a dad like that, I'm amazed Kouga's not a raving lunatic.' Now understanding why Kouga didn't just put an end to the sadistic bastard taunting him, Kenami crept closer still as Gorotsuki continued.

"Since I'm feeling generous, I'll ignore your smart mouth today boy. _This _time. The mate I had my eye on for you is Kenjin's granddaughter Ayame."

There was a sharp hiss of displeasure from Kouga that made Kenami's ears twitch but Gorotsuki only ignored him.

"With the two of you mated, I can add the territory of the white wolves to my own and increase my holdings. So you can forget about whoever this dog-girl is that you're looking for Kouga because I won't let you have her."

One more jaunt to another tree let Kenami see the scowl marring Kouga's face as he stared at his father. Letting her eyes finally settle on the figure that until now had only been a droning noise in her ears, she gave a small start at the sight of the ookami lord.

'They don't even look alike.'

Indeed, where Kouga was golden muscle and speed, Gorotsuki carried an air of ample girth the was piled firmly upon his bones much like that of a wrestler's. Watching one of those massive hands idly break chips off of a small boulder, Kenami understood another part of her beloved's concerns.

'Not only is he unpleasant to look at, Gorotsuki is stronger than he appears.'

Crossing his arms, Kouga's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Even if I hadn't met Kenami, I still wouldn't mate with Ayame. You know good and well that we don't see each other as anything more than siblings. Pairing us together wouldn't do you any good because there would never be any pups to solidify your claim to the white wolves territories."

A twist of flaccid lips brought a sinking feeling to the spying girl.

"Of course there would be pups boy. If you proved to be too much of a useless little shit to properly bed the girl, I had planned to do it myself. Ayame has just became old enough to bed without too many complications and the sooner she starts producing litters, the better." Scratching one of the many folds in his neck, Gorotsuki actually had the audacity to sound put upon.

At that moment, Kenami and Kouga were unknowingly joined together by more than their burgeoning love. They shared a moment of pure hate for the Ookami no Taisho Gorotsuki.

"Shimatta..." Stumbling away as though afraid of being infected with his sire's madness Kouga gave a shout of outrage that seemed to shake the air. "You can't do that to Ayame!!"

"I can do anything I want Kouga because I am the leader of both the pack and you. Now get your scrawny ass dressed and come back to the den!" Chopping the air with his hand, Gorotsuki growled right back. "You _will _take Ayame as a mate and that's final!"

Despite the powerful wave of jyaki emanating from the lord like the fouling breath of the dead, Kouga still stood his ground. "I'm not going anywhere with you Gorotsuki. I said that I chose a mate and I'll be damned if you-!"

The sickening sound of flesh caving beneath a brutal fist rang out, making Kenami fight the urge to tear the person hurting her Kouga into pieces! However, that same sense of overwhelming jyaki kept her immobile as it crawled over her flesh like invisible insects.

Watching as Kouga blocked another startlingly fast blow, Kenami clenched her hands in frustration. She wanted to pray for the faltering Kouga but she'd given that up long ago.

'You can fight this koi.' Pouring all of her newly realized love into that thought, Kenami struggled not to cry out at each hit that knocked the young man back.

'I know that you can fight him!' Gripping the trunk so hard that she feared it would snap, Kenami could barely see Kouga drag himself back to his feet through the blurry film of unshed tears.

Below, Gorotsuki circled his fallen son like the animal he was. "How dare you think you can talk to me like that you worthless bastard?! You have no power! You have no place in this world other than the one I choose to give you! How dare you think that you can go against my wishes?" A foot sent the unsteady boy crashing back to the ground.

"And for what?! All for some whore of an inu that flashed her tail across your nose and had you running back and forth all over the mountains searching for her?"

Powerful or not, Kenami wanted nothing more than to jump down and try her best to remove that pompous bully from the realm of the living. Kouga beat her to it.

"She's not just some inu!" Dodging the next kick, Kouga swept Gorstuski off his feet with a solid roundhouse and then landed a hard right to the exposed chin of his lord. As his sire fell, he scrambled back to the very edge of the underbrush where he crouched defensively.

"She is my mate!!"

Above him, ruby eyes twinkled invisibly in the twilight darkness of the canopy as Kenami saw Kouga draw back his shoulders and stare his father down. "The inu youkai Kenami is my mate." Brushing aside a handful of his hair, Kouga proudly displayed the reddened mark on his neck, drawing an angry hiss from the taiyoukai.

"I am hers."

Absently touching her neck, Kenami felt a curious prickle run under her questing fingers. Below her, the transformed youth continued to defiantly glare at his thunderous lord.

"That's right you old fuck. I'm mated so you can forget about your disgusting schemes for power! I have chosen someone of my own free will and she has accepted me as well."

Gorotsuki looked as though he was ready to explode. "Do you know what you've done?"

"I fell in love! The fact that I messed up your twisted little dreams in the process is simply an unexpected gift from the gods." No longer attempting to appease his sire, Kouga bared lengthening fangs in preparation to fight. "Especially since you know that as long as either of us draws breath, Kenami and I are joined only to each other. I will never take Ayame as my mate so you can just go to hell!."

Kenami had to physically restrain her tail before the wagging could betray her position. 'I knew you could stand up to him Kouga! I knew it!'

The ponderous lord wasn't quite as enraptured by the announcement.

"You have ruined the name of this pack by taking a dog for a mate Kouga!! Isn't it enough that we ookami have to survive on the leavings of that accursed Dog while he feasts in the West? Or how that bastard practically gave away the Southern provinces to that gaijin slut?!" The boulder beside Gorotsuki finally crumbled into dust.

"On this day, you have shamed me Kouga. Me and every wolf within these lands!"

"Shame? Shame?!" A roar of incredulous rage poured out of Kouga like an unstoppable tide. "I don't care one bit about _your _goddamned shame! Especially when I have to live with the shame of being your child!"

Gnashing his teeth as a flood of memories threatened to overwhelm him, Kouga rapidly blinked as he spoke. "According to you, I've been nothing but a burden and a disappointed since the first day I drew breath! Everything I've done is useless in your eyes so why should this be any different?" Managing to bring his rampaging emotions under control, Kouga took a shuddery breath.

"It doesn't matter anymore what either of us thinks about each other because I'm taking Kenami and leaving the Northern Lands." The instant the words left his mouth Kouga felt the utter rightness of them.

'I hadn't planned on going anywhere but I can't stay here any longer. If Kenami and I have even one pup, he'd kill it just to get back at me.'

"We'll leave tonight so you won't have to live with the _shame _of me being your son anymore."

A moment of tense silence met his words before the lord responded. "If that's what you think is best, then who am I to argue with you?" At the defeated tone, Kouga gave a start.

Still seated on the ground after the kick, Gorotsuki hung his head as he stared down at his empty hands. "Who am I to argue with you about what you do with your life boy?"

"What?" For a moment, Kouga thought that he might have somehow made his sire understand the hell he had put his only child through for so many years. "What did you say?"

Blood red orbs flared bright with a surge of jyaki and dashed any presumptions of mercy as Gorotsuki got to his feet. "I said, who the fuck am I to argue with you boy?!" Planting each foot solidly into the ground, the ookami taiyoukai held out his arm and sent a blast of youki directly at his gaping child. When the surge of sickly blue light shot forth, it divided into myriad shards that pinned Kouga to the tree even as it tore mercilessly across his skin.

Gorotsuki was beside himself with fury. "I am your father and your lord boy!! That is who I am and whether you like it or not, you will obey me because I am the God of your pathetic fucking world!"

Kouga couldn't hear the deranged ranting over the sound of his own screams. Caught completely off guard by the attack, Kouga hadn't been prepared for this new level of cruelty from Gorotsuki. The instant the youki knives tore into his skin and fried every nerve ending it jolted through, Kouga cried out so hard that his vocal cords were instantly paralyzed.

Even if he had been capable of speech despite the hellish assault, his mind was growing as unresponsive as his voice as it reeled beneath the intensifying strata of pain.

"AAARRGGGHHH!!!" Nearly blinded by the blood seeping from his eyes as he was slowly being flayed alive, Kouga missed the shadow that passed over his head as Kenami launched herself at Gorotsuki.

This time, the tortured howl from her mate broke the trance that had held Kenami immobile. With red flowing freely across her line of vision, she burst from the trees and slammed both fists deep into the face of the startled lord.

"Get the hell away from him!!"

Gorotsuki didn't get a second to retaliate before she landed on his back and sank tiny white daggers deeply into his shoulder. He couldn't even acknowledge that jagged presence before a pair of clawed hands tried to tear out his eyes!

Bellowing and flailing at his unseen attacker, the lord automatically yanked on the bushy appendage that brushed by his thigh.

There were days that Kenami regretted being born with a tail and today was one of them. She mentally cursed the inconvenient body part as she was sent crashing into a nearby tree. The trunk cracked audibly under to force of her impact and through the colorful splashes of pain playing behind her eyes, she snarled at the confused taiyoukai as she got to her feet.

"Leave him alone!!"

Staring dumbly for a moment, Gorotsuki tried to figure out who the hell this slip of a girl was! Beady black eyes took on a knowing look when they saw the apprehension written plainly across the haggard face of his half-conscious son.

"Ahh. So you're the whore."

"And you're the dickless wonder." The corpulent face darkened at the insult. "Now that all the introductions have been made, leave us in peace before I kill you." Never taking her eyes off of him, Kenami straightened and snarled coldly. "Now."

"Kenami?" Coughing up an alarming amount of blood, Kouga held onto the side of the tree and used it to keep himself from winding up flat on the ground. "You're not supposed to be here." The skin over his chest was just trying to heal but any repair was being impeded by remnant traces of crackling jyaki.

Watching to contest of wills between his mate and his sire, he prayed as he never had in his life. 'Kami, I will call him anything he wants me to. Just don't let him hurt her!'

"Get out of here now! I'll be fine, just go." Having regained a semblance of his former balance, Kouga kept his bruised face averted from Kenami as he wove his way to her side.

'Gods, I never wanted her to see me like this. I didn't want her to know about any of this!'

"Please Kenami. Leave!" Hoping that she would finally listen, Kouga all but begged. The sneer of disgust from his sire didn't affect him at all. He didn't want her to get injured and he could tell by the very way that Gorotsuki was looking at Kenami, that she would be very soon.

"Go!"

Even without scenting the blood in the air, Kenami knew that he was suffering from more than a few broken ribs simply by the way he moved. 'Oh beloved. Why didn't you let me stay?! Where you afraid that I would reject you if I knew?' When he finally made his way to her side, she shook her head vehemently.

"No. Mates don't leave each other and I'm not leaving you with him."

Gorotsuki chuckled unpleasantly, "Bitch, don't you get it yet? Neither of you has a fucking choice in the matter." Stalking slowly towards them with a fiendish gleam in his eyes, he continued to taunt his only son.

"I'll tell you what boy. If she's as good a fuck as she looks, I'll let you keep her when I'm done with her." Openly leering at Kenami, his lips twisted in a sneer. "But that might take a while."

Using his own battered form to shield as much of her body from that lecherous gaze as he could, Kouga realized that for the first time in years, he didn't feel the barest whisper of the fear that usually made him powerless against the monster that had ruled his life.

"Don't you come near her you old bastard! I will die before I let you touch her!" Still bleeding and barely able to stand under the rolling tide of agony from his chest, Kouga growled with a strength born from his heart. Every muscle in his body ached as he half-crouched to fight against his monstrous lord.

A lifeless voice from behind washed over him in chilling waves. "No koi. Let him come." A gentle touch was enough to turn him aside as Kenami swept past. "If it's my body he desires then he shall have it."

"K-Kenami?" Watching her glide towards the object of his waking nightmares, Kouga couldn't help but appreciate the unconscious rolling of her hips. When he realized that the motion was becoming more pronounced with each step she took, he blinked in confusion.

'Is she…dancing!?"

Indeed, the closer she got to the bloated lord, the more Kenami's supple form swayed in unfamiliar but mildly erotic movements. From where he stood laboring for each breath, Kouga tried to figure out what was going on.

"Kenami?"

"Shh Kouga. This is the only way."

More agonizing than the youki blades that had ripped across Kouga's skin was the shame that tore at his heart when he heard that soft voice. His love, his _mate _was going to give herself away in order to save his miserable life? The triumphant gleam in the black eyes watching him was too much to take.

"No Kenami. You don't have to do this!'"

"It'll be over soon Kouga, I promise."

Despite the hesitant assurance, he fell to his knees and raged inside because all of the years of his father's scorn suddenly seemed true.

He was pathetic.

'I should have stopped him before today, but I just let him abuse me over and over again. I told myself that he was so much stronger to justify the fact that I did nothing to stop it from happening.'

Kenami danced closer to the waiting lord and the stone-still Kouga watched her do it.

He was a waste of time.

'Who am I kidding? It's only been two days. There was no way that she could actually love me in so short a time. Who would want someone as useless as me anyway? I am a complete fool.'

A sway and a light step swept the pale hair around her like a cloud of silk. Kouga tucked the sight away since he feared he would never see that graceful vision again.

He was weak.

'She needs more than my worthless love. Kenami needs someone who can protect her. How can I call myself her mate if I can't even protect myself?!' Seeing the grim satisfaction playing over his lord's face, Kouga felt violently ill.

As if sensing his tortured thoughts, Kenami twirled gracefully before continuing forward. In the brief instant that she had faced him, Kouga saw her eyes shining as they landed on him. Her smiling lips parted and mouthed the words 'I love you'.

That simple act blew his doubts away.

He was not pathetic.

'I have her.' Climbing back to his feet, he shuffled forward to stop Kenami before Gorotsuki could touch her.

He was not a waste of time.

'I have her.' Re-opened by the movement, the barely healed scabs across his chest split apart and drained jyaki-laden pus and blood but Kouga was beyond noticing.

He was not pathetic.

'I have her!' Flooded with new strength, his feet still were not swift enough to reach his mate before she was standing right before his sire.

Still undulating like a snake, Kenami paused just short of the taiyoukai's reach before giving him with an enigmatic smile.

"So, do you really want my body that badly?" Angling one hip forward as she traced an invisible line from her shoulder to the swell of her breast, she watched in disgust as Gorotsuki all but slathered at the sight.

Bending down, he laughed greedily, "Oh yeah. Every lovely little fucking inch of it."

"Then it's all yours asshole!" Arching her back sharply so that her hands touched the grass, she gave it to him foot first.

Kouga felt a smile tug at his lips when he saw his woman knock the shit out of the lord!

"I will not let you touch me!!" Those simple words didn't jolt the fat lord's spine nearly as much as the lighting fast heel kick to the head that sent him sailing out over the water. Flipping twice before landing easily back on her feet, Kenami made a rude gesture then turned to look at her mate's stunned face.

"I told you it would be alright koi." Walking towards him, she helped steady him and gave a giggle when his lips swooped down for a kiss.

"Shit, why didn't you tell me you were going to do that?" In truth, Kouga had almost missed the action himself. 'A kick that strong from where she was standing in unbelievable. How the hell does she move that fast?' Purring against his mouth, Kenami just grinned shyly.

"I wanted to surprise you?"

Anything Kouga might have said was lost beneath the boom that came from the center of the river. Breaking the surface and sputtering furiously, Lord Gorotsuki clawed his way through the water as he headed straight for them.

"Forget giving you to the dead man I used to call my son! I'm feeding your ass to Yami."

A surge of water accompanied his leap onto the bank as Gorotsuki blindly barreled head-first towards the waiting girl. Kouga recognized that the look in his father's eyes promised something slow and horrific for Kenami and he'd be damned if it was going to happen!

"Move!"

He shoved her to the side seconds before he himself took the full force of the impact meant to cripple Kenami. Kouga knew that maiming was his lord's intentions because right after the beefy shoulder rammed into his raw chest, Kouga felt powerful claws hook and rend the abused flesh across his middle.

From the place where she'd been knocked on the ground, Kenami could only scream as Kouga's intestines spilled out in a steaming flood across the grass. "NOOOO!!!!"

Realizing his mistake, Gorotsuki staggered back to stare down at his fallen son. "I-I didn't mean…" Coming back to himself, his expression hardened into a mask of contempt. "It's you own fault you little shit! You shouldn't have disobeyed me Kouga!! You should have done what you were told!" When Kenami scrambled over to the fallen youth, his contemptuous snarl expanded to include her as well.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't come here and tampered with my boy!! It's your fault!"

Cradling her lover's head in her lap, Kenami shrieked at him, "Don't just stand there looking like a dumbass! Get Hoken!"

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm the lord of the Northern Lands!"

"You're a fucking monster!"

Managing a weak smile as he felt himself growing curiously cold, Kouga cupped her cheek with a bloody hand, instantly gaining her attention. "I'm glad that I could protect you koibito. I was afraid…that I wasn't worthy of being your mate." Still wearing that fragile smile, his eyelids fluttered as they closed. Kenami's world began to fall apart.

"Kouga, you cannot die like this!" Shaking Kouga's shoulder, she wept when those beautiful blue orbs remained hidden away. "I won't let you!"

A derisive sneer shot through the air. "Don't worry. When he's dead, I'll take you for a mate. After all, a good lord always provides." Grabbing her by the scruff of the neck, Gorotsuki started to drag the struggling girl away.

"Leave him to die in peace. Even strong youkai can't hope to survive that."

"Let me go!" Tearing at the fingers wrapped around her throat, Kenami kicked and bucked in an attempt to get away. A hard shake by the lord had her seeing stars.

"You had better take this opportunity to learn how shut up and do as you're told bitch! If you do, I might let you keep that pretty little head of yours."

Drawing the disoriented girl towards his face for a brutal kiss, Gorotsuki drawled cruelly, "But then again, I might not."

Through the fog gathering in front of her eyes, Kenami discreetly pulled one hand towards the side of her chest. Digging into the soft flesh under her arm, she pried a hard figurine out of her own body and clenched it tightly in her fist.

Scenting the blood, the taiyoukai looked down trying to identify the source. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Seeing the copious amounts of blood flowing down her arm, he mistook the significance of it. "Committing suicide to die by your beloved sweetheart's side? You're as useless as Kouga was."

Throwing her to the ground, he kicked her to keep her there. Reeling under the blow, Kenami heard the rustling of fur as Gorotsuki began to remove his clothing. The blood coursing sluggishly within her veins turned to ice when she felt a bloated hand grasp her hips.

"I guess I'll have to take what I want before you get too cold."

Adrenaline surged through Kenami at that loathsome touch and gave her the burst of strength needed to knock the smirking lord away.

"Not a chance in hell." Shooting over the ground, Kenami drew back the hand holding the stone figure and shoved it down Gorotsuki's laughing throat.

n

"I'm just sorry that I'm not strong enough to use fetish spirits as well as my mother. She could have blown that old bastard apart instead of just knocking him out." Slipping back into bed beside the sleeping little girl, Kenami smiled sadly.

'I should have never left you Kouga. I should have stayed.'

n

Hoken was planning a murder even as he raced to save Kouga's life. Sopping up the seemingly endless amounts of blood and jyaki-tainted pus, he growled louder and louder with each crimson rag he tossed aside.

"When this boy is back on his feet, I swear to God that I will kill Gorotsuki!" Pressing together a length of intestine and using his own youki to knit it, the healer was nearly shouting.

"This is the last fucking straw!"

If Hoken was the picture of rage incarnate, Kenami was the avenging lover. Growling deeply within her throat, she kept her eyes glued to the young man before her.

"You can have him when I'm done with him. Not a moment before that." Passing the mousy man another bundle of clean bandages that were quickly dyed crimson, she replaced the damp rag on Kouga's fevered brow with another one.

"Why do you want to kill that sack of shit anyway? I thought you and Kouga didn't really get along."

The hands flying over the prone didn't even pause. "I like Kouga just fine. I may not agree with his impulsiveness and absolute hard headed refusal to listen to good advice, but I do like the kid." Smearing a harsh-smelling unguent on his hands, the ookami healer rubbed it over a cluster of leaking boils. The bubbled mounds began to shrivel and reform as healthy skin at the touch.

"Besides, how could I not like my own nephew?"

"Nephew?!" Taking in the appearance of the slight man and comparing it with Kouga, Kenami was at a momentary loss for words. Instead, she changed the rag again and passed over more bandages as she cleared away the soiled ones.

After using the Bas'ti fetish to blast Gorotsuki into the upper atmosphere, she'd carefully picked up Kouga and brought him to the burrow. It was sheer luck that Hoken had dropped by to check up on her. Now he found himself saddled with another patient altogether.

"Yes, Kouga's mother was my little sister." Rearranging the coiled and bloodied lengths of intestines so that they would go back into their proper places within the ashen youth, Hoken used small bursts youki to encouraged the ragged strips of skin to stretch and hold them into place.

Kenami cocked her head. "So that would make Kouga part of the Golden wolf tribe, wouldn't it?" Cleaning away stray spots of blood from her lover's skin, she focused on the conversation in order to keep herself from weeping helplessly. "Why doesn't he call you uncle? All I ever heard him call you was 'old man' or your name."

At the softly asked question, the healer did pause. Resuming his ministrations quickly, his voice held and odd note. "Because he doesn't know that I'm related to him." Still encouraging the flesh to heal properly, Hoken gave a gusty sigh but wouldn't meet her curious gaze.

"Kouga is a part of the Golden wolves but it's a poor inheritance to say the least. There are only a handful of us scattered throughout all of Yamato. Miyage and I were the only children our lord had before he died, but she was the loveliest girl in all of the tribe." the somber voice grew wistful with the recollection of the departed sibling.

"For a while, it looked as though our tiny pack would be settled in the East with Lord Enjuku, but then she met Gorotsuki and came with him to the North." Balling his hand into a fist, Hoken drove it into the floor. "I begged her not to go but she said that I was simply being cruel. That I was wrong for not liking her mate and questioning her decisions. We had a fight and she told me never to come near her or her family again."

Fog-gray eyes filled with pain and guilt fell on the face of the pale youth. "Proud fool that I was, I listened and she died." Pressing his lips into thin line, Hoken returned to the task of saving the last of his family.

Kenami couldn't stop the tears that slipped down her cheeks as she watched the man who had already lost someone he loved to the bastard that had tried to take her mate. "But how did she die?"

"Protecting her son from the monster she married." Thin fingers settled over the mended body as Hoken took a weary breath. "Gorotsuki snapped her neck right before Kouga's eyes. After seeing something as traumatic as that, it was no surprise that the lord had to send for a healer to bring his catatonic son back from within himself."

A rueful grin ghosted across Hoken's lips. "I just happened to be the best youkai healer in the land so I was the one that twisted psycho sent for. The first time I ever laid eyes on my nephew was the day I witnessed the burial of my baby sister."

Pressing a horrified hand to her throat, Kenami's heart went out to both of the men who'd been variously wounded by the ookami lord Gorotsuki.

"Didn't he know you were Miyage's brother?"

"No. I was tending to a pack of foreign youkai in the south when my sister took Gorotsuki as her mate." The grin turned feral.

"Otherwise, I would have had time to give him a healthy dollop of poison." 

The display of defiance gladdened Kenami because it reminded her so much of Kouga's earlier display when he'd stood up to his father. 'This is how they're related. That drive in their blood to never give up is what connects them as a family.' Lost in her idle thoughts, she almost missed Hoken's request.

"What?"

Sighing at the fallacies of youth, the healer gave her a warm but exhausted smile. "I said, can you go to the home of a friend of mine and get something from her?"

Flushing a bit, Kenami bobbed her head.

"Good. Go to the waterfall at the base of the mountain and follow it past three more. At the fourth one is a large house near the water's edge. A man named Tian-Shin or a woman name Shinaki should be there. You can't miss them because they're both as blue as the sky."

Blinking at the image conjured in her mind, Kenami frowned. "What do you want me to ask for when I get there?"

"Tell them Hoken sent you and they'll know immediately what you need." Seeing the apprehension on her face as she looked at the prone Kouga, his voice softened. "Kouga will be fine Kenami. I just need that elixir to help restore his energy so that he can heal himself the rest of the way."

Brushing her fingers over the feathery-soft hair of those dark brows, she pressed a tender kiss to the corner of Kouga's lips. "Are you sure that I can't stay?"

"I'm sorry dear, but I urgently need that medicine."

"Okay." Nodding her head, Kenami laid her hand against her beloved's face. "I'll be right back koibito. I promise that I'll be back before you know it." Turning to face Hoken, she mustered a watery smile and got to her feet. "I'm ready."

Grasping her hand briefly, the healer stood and walked with her to the entrance. "I promise you that he will be fine." In a move that surprised and touched her, Hoken gave her a hug. "After all, I can't make my new niece cry, now can I?"

Returning the impromptu embrace, Kenami nodded her head. Placing a quick peck on the sallow cheek, she turned and raced out into the night.

n

Closing her eyes against the unbidden tears, Kenami wrapped her arms around the girl laying before her and wished that she could do the same for the hurt little boy that Kouga must have been.

'You have suffered so much in your life koibito. Please forgive me for being the one to add onto it.'

n

Following Hoken's directions, she found the house easily and was indeed greeted by a very blue couple. After delivering the message, Kenami had been on her way back to the burrow with a tiny bottle tucked securely into her kimono.

She never made it.

A sudden pain caught her from behind and as the unstoppable darkness washed over her, she heard the voice of her attacker whisper into her ear.

"Lord Gorotsuki sends his greetings. Don't worry about the whelp. I'll make sure he gets the medicine and the message about your disappearance."

Ungentle hands grasped her arms and as they dragged her away, Kenami heard Tsuki laugh loudly.

"I told you I'd return the favor bitch."

n

Unable to sleep, Kenami tried to block out the memories of the last 25 years of her life instead.

When she'd woken up in nothing but chains, a chalky man with hollow eyes had greeted her with an impassive smile and the news that she was now his property.

That had been the start of her life as the slave of the man she knew only as Spider. All attempts to escape him had failed since his palace seemed to exist outside of reality and he hadn't taken Kenami outside of it until she'd been properly broken in by a demoness name Kagura.

That had taken ten, long and bitter years.

Pressing a hand across her eyes, Kenami wept silently. After that, she had only been released in order to be a 'gift' or 'trinket' for whatever lord or noble that Spider had wanted to garner a favor from. Some had been kind to her, but more often than not they had surpassed Enjuku in the realms of cruelty and sadism.

Curling round the fragile body before her, Kenami wept for the fifteen years that Gorotsuki had sentenced her to be exactly what he'd told Kouga she was.

A whore.

n

n

n

n

The spotlight returns and highlights a rather plump young woman sitting in an over-stuffed chair sipping a large cup of tea. She has a curly head of black hair that swirls around her face creating an odd pixie impression when coupled with tilted eyes of deep brown. Setting the cup aside, she folds chocolate-colored hands across her lap and smiles.

"Okay, okay, I know. I got through "Silver-Haired Beauty" without a lemon, I got through "A Brother's Love" with a mildly yaoi lime and "She Will Be Loved" has no citrus twang at all, so why did I go totally Harlequin/Silhouette in the last chapter of this story?" Rounded shoulders bob in a shrug.

"I haven't got a friggin' clue! I just started out writing that little back story for Kouga and Kenami and before I knew it, BAM! Both of them were getting hot and heavy in the middle of the water."

Ruffling the spiky curls with one hand, the author gives another apologetic smile. "If it seems a little OOC for Kouga-kun, well so is having an asshole for a father. Besides, any rabid Kouga fan girl knows that he's really expressive with his feelings when it comes to women." Leaning back into the chair, the young woman gives a slight smile.

"For those of you who are wondering why Kenami was the one who experienced the physical aftermath of getting bitten by Kouga when I clearly stated that Kuroi remembered being marked by him, good eye for detail but I didn't make a mistake."

The slight smile becomes more secretive as it spreads across Mistress Bakani Banana's face before it's hidden by the rim of the tea cup. Giving a sigh of pleasure as she takes another sip of her favorite black cherry tea, she closes her eyes.

"That is part of the story and you'll just have to wait to find out how it resolves." The tilted eyes snap open beneath a furrowed brow. "No, they are **not **twins!! Heaven help me, I am so tired of that angle in a story I could scream! Kenami and Kuroi's memories are an integral part of this whole convoluted mess though."

Giving a sigh of mild annoyance as she rolls her eyes, the writer makes a small grimace. "At least that part of the story is going my way. Look, let me level with you. I am only writing this stuff as I get it. The characters are going wherever the hell they feel like and giving me a ton of flack if I say 'No'." Bakani Banana blinks in surprise at the tangible wave of disbelief coming from the reader.

"What, you don't believe me? I'm not kidding! Kuroi and Inuyasha haven't stopped fighting since the end of Chapter Fourteen! I haven't figured out if Midori is really in danger from her pregnancy or just hormonal and my landlord is looking at me funny because Niambi's fetishes blew a hole in the wall! They're all crazy, all of them!!"

"Are you talking about us again Bakani?" A young woman dressed in a short blue kimono steps up and pulls a chair out of nowhere. "We're not that bad are we?"

"Hell yes you are Kuroi! If I wanted to deal with people who ignored every idea I had, I'd drop this story and use that writing hour to sit with my kids. " Huffing sourly as she crosses her arms, Bakani Banana glared at the other girl. "Toddlers are better than my cat for ignoring people and orders."

"Aw come on Bakani, don't be so mean!" Pouting a bit, Kuroi gives a hopeful little grin. "We thought your original plot was really good but we wanted to try a few things out on our own…" Looking mildly guilty, Kuroi twiddled her fingers and tries her best to ignore the flames shooting up from the seated figure.

"A few things on your own?!" Jabbing a finger in the reader's direction, it looks as though Bakani Banana has finally flipped. "Sessy went nuts and started torturing people, you're not human looking anymore and Rin wandered into the story out of nowhere. Absolutely freaking **nowhere**!"

Grabbing the sides of her head in frustration, Bakani Banana continues to yell. "How do you expect me to fit an 8 year-old child into the plot?! What the hell else are you guys going to do to my story?!" Fully screaming by this time, any previous demeanor of civility and calm has flown right out the window and the irate woman doesn't seem to notice.

"Come on, tell me! What will you guys do next, huh? Naraku gets a facelift and guest stars on Nip/Tuck? Ooh, or maybe Yamatsu will create a harem and start with Midori's sisters just until the war is over and then he'll get to expand the roster? Speaking of which, who said you could start a **_war_**?" Arms flailing wildly at her sides, Bakani Banana has gone completely off the deep end and Kuroi looks around for reinforcements.

"We're sorry?" Trying to calm her creator down some, the young woman piped up helpfully, "But we did give your apology in the last chapter."

One dark eye twitches uncontrollably as Bakani Banana takes her seat again. Steepling her fingers in front of her, she levels a cool gaze at the smiling girl. "Oh yes. The 'apology' from the last chapter." Leaning forward, Bakani Banana gives Kuroi a humorless smile.

"Tell me Kuroi, did any of you happen to explain that I didn't faint, I was just exhausted from scrubbing down my entire house because one of my kid's classmates infected her with head lice, or did Inu run off at the mouth again and make me look like a prudish old maid?"

Scratching the back of her head guiltily, Kuroi gave a short laugh. "Um, the second one." The laughter died under the hostile glare. "I take it that you're mad?"

"Actually no I'm not." Picking her tea back up, Bakani Banana offered a cup to Kuroi, who accepted it with a trace of surprise. "I like the story so far and despite the fact that I had already made _carefully _outlined notes for the original plot line, I will accept this new direction and let the bunch of you wander where you will."

"Seriously?" Completely delighted, Kuroi takes a sip of her tea.

"Oh yes. You see, Naraku and I had a nice chat." That humorless smile was back.

Glancing down at her half empty cup, Kuroi gulps loudly and sets it aside with a touch of dread. "You did?"

"Oh yes. He told me that since he, Inu and the rest of the Takahashi gang aren't my characters, I technically have no control over how they might act despite the fact that I'm borrowing them for this story." Standing up and walking a short distance away in order to pace slowly, Bakani gives an evil giggle. "However you, Kenami, Anbu and the rest **are **my creations. I do control you."

Feeling more than a little nervous under the intense gaze, Kuroi sinks lower into the chair before smiling nervously, "Heh-heh. I thought you were going to let us wander?

"Don't worry my dear, I most certainly will. That much hasn't changed in the slightest." Breaking the line of sight, Bakani Banana turns and walks towards the exit.

"But remember this Kuroi-chan. If you wander into a danger that is beyond your capabilities to handle, don't expect me to write you out of it."

The sound of a closing door rings out across the room with a hint of finality. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kuroi cradles her head in one hand.

"I think I'm going to have to watch where I put my feet from now on."


	20. Dog is God Spelled Backwards

Chapter Nineteen

Seated uncomfortably beneath a tree, Anbu was busy devising new and unusual means of death for the currently absent lord Sesshomaru-sama.

The very least of those idle plans involved honey, chains, the severed head of a cow and an active bed of ants.

Since they were the only things free, she kicked her feet in frustration. "I cannot believe that asshole left me tied up!"

Tightly too.

No matter how much she strained against the ropes, they wouldn't give an inch. 'As if I could go anywhere with this stupid necklace on. If I get further than a few miles from 'his majesty', this stupid thing damned near chokes me to death!'

Muttering lengthy diatribes about Sesshomaru and his conception under her breath, Anbu pulled forward against the ropes once more and was surprised when they fell away.

'Huh?'

"I believe I shall make a throw rug out of his skin for treating a lady with such disrespect. Don't you agree Anbu?" Stirring with faint traces of macabre humor, the calm voice sounded from overhead.

"Daddy?" Still seated on the cool grass, Anbu looked up into the interwoven branches of the very tree she'd been imprisoned on. High in the gloomy canopy a hooded figure watched her with a cool smile.

"When did you get here father?" Tossing the lengths of sturdy twine aside, the girl rubbed her arms to restore circulation.

"Just a little while ago. It seems that one of the players in our game has arrived a bit early. No matter though. If you and I proceed as planned then everything will come to fruition soon. But first…" From above, a small sack dropped down into her waiting hands. "As promised, father has brought you a treat."

After tucking the bag into her sash Anbu asked coldly, "What about the girl Kuroi?"

"She was hidden from my attentions for a brief time but now she has resurfaced someplace very surprising. Do not concern yourself with her Anbu, she will be taken care of shortly. Concentrate only on the dogs and the goddess." Without a sound, he slipped to the ground to crouch next to her and gently fingered the healing bruise along her jaw.

"Why do you not simply remove the beads? You know as well as I do that they cannot bind you if you do not wish it." Although his voice had lost none of its neutrality, two eyes glowed faintly with carefully concealed anger from beneath the desiccated mask of a long dead simian.

Anbu gave a calculated smile in return. "As long as he thinks he has a means of controlling me, Sesshomaru pretty much dismisses my presence from his mind." Digging into the bag at her side to pop one of the fruity delicacies into her mouth, Anbu tilted her head sweetly. "That will be his mistake."

A dark chuckle rippled through the air as Naraku stood. "Ah, I believe I shall have to watch you more closely from now on Anbu. That statement was almost worthy of me."

Getting to her feet, the girl stood on the tips of her toes and kissed the shadowy man on his chin, mindful not to touch him and accidentally transfer his scent onto herself. Drawing away, Anbu gave a wicked laugh before pasting on a false, vacuous smile.

"Like father, like daughter."

nn

Shippo was fighting a demon.

Every attack he threw at it fizzled and died in mid-air as the hulking beast obliterated the meager illusions that were in its path. Watching as another decoy was ground ruthlessly into the dirt, the kitsune cowered in fear as a massive hand descended towards him.

As he wailed in terror within the depths of the nightmare, the demon opened it cavernous mouth and said in a booming voice loud enough to shake the foundations of heaven:

"My fluffy."

n

Outside in the courtyard of the mansion, Kirara rolled over onto her back to really work the ash into her fur. A puff of the soot got into her nose and brought a delightful, tingly sneeze. Content to bask in the residue of one she felt she had known all of her life, the neko youkai curled back up and slept on.

n

In his own little corner, in his own little bed, a purple hanyou smiled as he dreamed a red, fluffy dream.

nn

The Lord Yamatsu was torn between two very necessary facts in his life at the exact same time.

As a commander, he knew that he should be checking to make sure that his men were unharmed as well as sending scouts out to see if the explosion had given away their position.

As a leader of this mixed force of both raw and seasoned soldiers, he knew he should be suited up and issuing orders that would gear the men into action as well as assure them that if **he** wasn't fazed by the pyrotechnic display in their midst, then by God they shouldn't be either!

He knew that he should be searching the surrounding countryside for the remains of his first born.

He knew that he should be preparing for a possible retaliatory attack from the Bas'tian legions of the South.

Oh, he knew a lot of things that he _should_ be doing.

Except that if he moved his mouth from the lips of the catatonic woman he held in his arms, he knew for a damned fact that he was going to die.

'Oh well, I've lived a good life.' Lifting his head up, he felt a touch of dread build within him as the wide eyes staring blankly up at him regained their former focus and a dark hand rose up through the air. Yamatsu closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable.

'I wish I could have gotten to see my grandchildren though.'

n

After an obligatory round of passing the blame for the fire back and forth between themselves, the soldiers quickly moved on to the secondary stage of any disaster situation; namely, lending another living being a helping hand. As the men picked each other up out of the dirt and minor wreckage, some of the humans couldn't help but wonder why their youkai and hanyou counterparts were usually found smiling or openly laughing.

Despite the fact that everyone had sustained a few scrapes and bruises of one kind or another, the inhuman soldiers were the only ones wearing similar looks of barely contained mirth.

Needless to say, after miraculously coming through such a powerful explosion practically unscathed, humor wasn't exactly the reaction the humans had expected of their unorthodox compatriots.

A slight shift in the wind brought the answer to the perplexed humans in the form of a well-known sound and a poorly whispered conversation.

The smoke laden air that hung around the camp was still ringing with the echo of something that any creature who walked upright with a reproductive sac between its legs would recognize immediately.

The slap of a _very _angry woman.

n

Not caring in the least where they both were, Niambi hauled off and did it again!

"H-How dare you k-kiss me?!" Rubbing the back of her knuckles furiously across her lips, she watched as the rugged cheek she'd hit swelled up in the unmistakable shape of a handprint. Amazed that he was still alive, Yamatsu hissed right back as he nursed his 'wound'.

"Damn it Hizashi! That almost knocked my jaw loose!" Scowling when she continued wiping her mouth, he snorted rudely. "Oh stop it. It's not like I haven't done it before."

"That was then and this is now you idiot!! Not to mention the fact that you completely _lost _that privilege when we broke up and it is definitely _not _permissible since you are now married!!" Satisfied that she had obliterated as much of his touch as she could without actually cutting her own lips off, Niambi glared at the inu youkai.

"What in the names of the glories of the Old Ones possessed you to do something like **that **anyway!"

"You make it sound like I tried to slip you poison or something." Scrubbing his head irritably, Lord Yamatsu frowned as he answered. "I knew that being close to you was the only way to avoid getting roasted alive for starters. Since you're damned near impervious to physical harm of any kind, my only choices for stopping you before you killed my son were kissing you or grabbing a breast."

Raising one dark brow, he asked flatly, "Now which one would you have preferred?"

The conversation suddenly reminded Yamatsu that the son in question was nowhere to be seen. Before he could move to order a search for the younger lord, a scandalized gasp drew his attention back to Niambi.

"Neither one is acceptable to me you imbecilic jackal!!" Edging away from the taiyoukai, she gave him a look that he recognized because he usually saw it on the faces of the female servants after Miroku visited the mansion.

A look reserved for perverts of the highest degree.

More than a bit offended, he watched Niambi defensively clutch the front of her dress as though he might make good on the second option at any moment. For a moment Yamatsu wondered if he should tell her that she was about to expose one the guarded mounds through the armhole of the loose garment. Glancing up at her alarmed face, he decided against it.

'If I say anything right now she'll probably shove one of those fetishes someplace that promises to be both sadistically creative and unpleasant as hell.'

The lord didn't have long to fret because once she was safely out of the range of his arms, Niambi let the fabric go. Regaining her composure once more, she gave him a cool look.

"I might have been a little upset with the child Yama but I would not have killed him." Smoothing out her clothing as she talked, she said politely, "I only desired to scare the proper respect into him."

Before the lord could say what he thought of her methods, Yamatsu heard a snatch of distant conversation.

"I thought Lady Shinaki was blue?"

"She is."

"Ahhh…."

Whirling to face the direction that the voices were coming from, Yamatsu barked out a sharp order while his face flushed angrily.

"Get your asses to work straightening this place out, NOW!! **If **the bunch of you feel up to standing around idly gossiping like a pack of old ladies with a fresh pot of tea, then you should be able to drag your sorry carcasses around well enough to clean up this _entire _area from tree branch to grass root!!"

At the poorly hidden groans of protest, he completely snapped. Any remaining vestiges of smoke billowed away on the tails of the invisible wind issuing from Yamatsu himself. Amber eyes blazed like beacons in the night as the flowing silver hair stood on end, crackling with the ephemeral electricity brought forth by the internal conflict of being both a kindly lord and a hard-nosed leader of his men.

The leader won hands down.

"Unless some of you men have been operating under the mistaken belief that you enlisted in a day spa and not a war, I expect you to act like the soldiers you claim to be!! That means that I want to see every last one of you prepped, packed and ready to march out of here within the hour! A half hour if I hear even one of you open your mouths about shit that does **not **concern you! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Sir, yes sir!!"

With only a minimal amount of scrambling to get out of the line of that fierce gaze, the audience dispersed to fulfilled the assigned task within the time allotted to them. Passing a hand through his hair in an effort to smooth it down, Yamatsu huffed in annoyance before facing the silent woman beside him.

"I don't believe you Niambi."

"As though I care what insane men believe?! Bas'ti fetish spirits do only what they are told to do and I _told _them to scare that insufferable pup of yours." Much of the wounded pride had left her voice and revealed a faint trace of exhaustion.

Pointed ears pricked at the sound but Yamatsu was still too caught up in his adrenaline rush to acknowledge it. "Bullshit Hizashi!" A square finger stopped just inches short of her nose, "The last time I saw you look at somebody the way you did at Sesshomaru, the man couldn't even be buried properly because his remains were fused into the ground!! Now if you'll excuse me, I want to try and find the nearest ash pile that might be my son."

Satisfied that he'd made his point, the Inu No Taisho turned on his heel and strode away to fulfill his lordly duties and oversee his men.

Limbs trembling with renewed passion, Niambi exuding a vermillion light that trailed behind her like the tail of a comet. When she came abreast of Yamatsu her stiff-legged stride did not falter one iota as she swept right past him.

To say that the large man was caught off guard when he was yanked into the air by an invisible force would be putting things mildly.

"Hey! Put me back down!" Sputtering a bit as he left terra firma, Yamatsu felt the instinctive spike of fear that most land-based creatures experience when the ground issues a notice of separation from their feet. "Put me down Niambi!"

"I was _not _going to kill him Yama and I cannot believe that you would dredge up an incident that happened close to 600 years ago!" Leveling off a good distance from the bustling camp, it was Niambi's turn to point the finger!

"How many times do I have to say it before it finally sinks into that thick head of yours that I would not harm one of your children?!" A derisive snort preceded her next comment. "Besides, if we had stayed together a few more centuries, Sesshomaru might have been my insufferable pup instead of Haniko's."

The almost mournful note caught Yamatsu by surprise. Did she regret their breakup, or that she had not been the one to bear a child of his?

Or was it something else entirely?

Niambi continued on before he could bring himself to ask. "Now if my memory serves me correctly the only reason that man got killed was because he thought it would be a brilliant idea to sneak into my bedroom at night and sample a taste of… now what did he call me again?"

Settling them both on the ground, she tapped her chin speculatively before brightening a moment later. "Oh yes! He wanted to have a night with a dark tennyo! Unfortunately for him, he went to the wrong place."

"Yeah. What moron would try to force himself on a goddess?" While inwardly marveling at how the tension between them had lessened, the inu youkai couldn't help but wonder why he didn't sense any ookami. Surely one of Gorotsuki's men had seen the explosion?

Mumbling something along those lines under his breath, Niambi surprised him yet again.

Circling around beside him, she reached out in front of them as they headed slowly back towards the camp. The air wavered and rippled under her touch like a heat mirage before settling back to normal. A dark brow rose slightly as he glanced at her when the before unnoticed absence of noise from the camp resumed.

'A soundproof magical barrier? What the hell did she expect to do here anyway?'

"I had Keimba erect a barrier for up to six miles around the perimeter of your tent." At the admission, the goddess had the good graces to appear slightly embarrassed.

"Originally, the barrier was to prevent you from trying to escape from me." Her laughter died when she saw the dirty look aimed at her. "Well, I needed you to give me a real answer and not some half-cocked line of charming whatnots!"

Fighting the urge to laugh aloud at the curious phrase, the lord kept his twitching mouth firmly under control. 'Charming whatnots? Good lord, am I really that big of a flirt?' Idly musing on his past experiences with the woman, Yamatsu blinked. Six miles? If Sesshomaru had been blocked in mid-flight by the field, then he should be able to sniff out his errant son!

Except that he couldn't.

'I know for a fact that my nose is good for ten miles at the very least, so Sesshomaru is a lot further away than the edge of this field.'

"For a barrier that supposed to stop a taiyoukai, how did my son get through it after your arrival?"

Recalling her servant's excited face when simply looking at a picture of the younger lord, Niambi rolled her eyes. "A little kitten with a big crush."

"You don't say?"

"Oh shut up! You are just mad because I brought up some unpleasant memories."

"Huh?" Confusion replaced any previous emotions in the honey-gold eyes. "What unpleasant memories?"

By this time they had meandered their way back to the charred remains of his ruined tent. With a distracted pass of her arm before she walked inside, the damage was instantly undone and all appeared to be as it was before. Yamatsu took a minute to gape at the casual display of power before following Niambi inside.

He found her in the process of picking up that blasted scroll since it had been restored as well. Glancing at him, hazel eyes widened in genuine surprise.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No, I don't." came the exasperated retort.

Those multi-colored orbs narrowed slyly, "Well of course not!" she said soothingly. "After all, who would _want _to purposely recount such a traumatic event?"  
When Yamatsu saw the expression on her face, something dark and wicked in the back of his mind whispered half-remembered tales to him about how the wrath of the gods came in many, many forms.

Ignoring the feelings of misgivings while taking the chance to put on more appropriate clothing, Yamatsu watched Niambi's smile grow more secretive. "Traumatic?"

Yanking on a pair of dragon-skinned boots after securely tying his hakama, Yamatsu shook his head slightly, "I've seen countless people get killed in front of me Hizashi, so why would that one time be any different?" Although he couldn't see her face through the armor sliding over his head, her voice did nothing to alleviate his apprehension.

"Oh no Yama. Me killing him didn't bother you in the least, although you were a bit miffed that I got to him first." Each word that fell from those lips of deepest rose practically resonated with a an amusement that was starting to annoy the shit out of him!

"Quit being vague and just spit it out Niambi!"

"Not if you're going to be rude to me." Tucking the rolled parchment away in the pocket of a cloak she drew from thin air, the chocolate-skinned goddess went around him and out the tent. Like a dog with an old bone, the inu youkai was not about to let the conversation go that easily!

"What do you mean? I don't remember anything outside of us making lo-" he paused when the nimbus of light around her went bright pink and the pale prismatic eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ahem. I don't remember anything outside of staying for the night as your guest."

"Don't tempt me to throw a fetish at you Dog."

"What?"

Giving a gusty sigh at the innocent tone, Niambi rubbed her forehead where a mild pain had started developing. 'Damn. I have been away from home for far too long and this man will not stop pestering me until I tell him something he does **not **want to know! I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place.'

"Yama, please. Just let it go." The weariness in her voice was more pronounced.

"Not if you're going to laugh about it every time you lay eyes on me" His hand traced a vague circle in the air as he moved to place himself in her path once more. "Besides, I'm still not a hundred percent convinced that you didn't blow my eldest child to ash since I can't seem to locate his scent."

One insult a day was Niambi's personal limit and her old lover had just handed her the second one within so many hours. 'Scorn, wrath, anger, ire; the dog will wish I had used the fire.'

The transformation that her features underwent was breathtaking in its simplicity. Instead of the scowl that had been building, her eyes shone with affection and kindness while her skin glowed with the warmth of her benevolent light. Fisted fingers uncurled first in a wave of relaxation that flowed through Niambi until she seemed as boneless as a placated cat. All traces of any previous irritation was replaced with understanding as she bestowed Yamatsu with a smile containing the loving wisdom of the ages.

That special voice that usually warned him about danger on the horizon gently informed the lord that he'd seriously fucked up.

Practically chirping, Niambi continued to smile up at him, "Well since you are being so insistent about this minor thing, I suppose that I should not be so parsimonious with information on my part. After all, as two fellow rulers it _would _behoove us to keep all lines of communication between us open, would it not?"

'Why don't I like where this is going?' he wondered.

Stepping closer to him, the smile playing along her lips mellowed as it took on a sultry quality. "After all, what could have been so bad about a kiss?"

Relief shot through his rigid body in a heady rush. 'A kiss? I've been worried about a kiss?!' His concerned frown disappeared into an easy grin.

After all, what could be so bad about a kiss?

'Wait a minute.' the relief was rapidly draining away the longer the question repeated itself in his mind. 'There was never anything bad about a kiss from Hizashi and I know for a fact that we did a lot more than kissing that night.' Golden eyes narrowing in suspicion, Yamatsu tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean exactly?" Although the question was far too calm to be believable, the lord suddenly realized that they had managed to acquire an audience again. A meaningful glare reminded everyone near the pair that there were other, _safer _things to pay attention to.

Even with the warning, Yamatsu could still see a few inhuman ears angling towards them. "Lady Niambi, maybe you're right. I think it would be best if we talked about this later."

Lost in some distant memory, she only shook her head a bit, "A kiss is fine of course Yama, but you are right about the man being unfortunate. I mean the room _was_ very dark that night. So when he saw someone with long, flowing hair inside my bed, it could have all been an honest mistake."

Like a nightmare from hell, the suppressed memory shot straight to the front of his disbelieving mind. 'Oh dear God! Kami, don't let her say it.' His eyes widened when it was Niambi's voice that responded to his supplication.

_'Kami is not here at the moment, but if you would like to leave a prayer, he will get back to you as soon as possible.'_

That sultry smile turned positively demonic.

_'But I promise he won't answer before I do Yama.'_

"Niambi…?" More of a plea than actual words, Yama could only watch her lips move in a kind of hallucinatory daze.

"What? I'm only being a good neighbor by giving you the answer you seemed to be _dying _to know. Don't worry so much about the past Yama." Playfully poking him once in the chest, the brown woman said lightly, "After all, I am sure that no one would think any less of you if they knew you had been pinned down and kissed by a m-!"

Once again, the panicked youkai did the first thing he could think of that guaranteed instantaneous silence.

From the other side of the camp, a lilting and oddly familiar voice broke up the lip-lock with a single question.

"Can someone please come and help me dig Lord Sesshomaru out of a tree?"

nn

Waking up slowly, Sesshomaru tried to figure out why he couldn't move a muscle. Not to mention why he felt like grilled tuna!

'Hebiki, Anbu, father and that insolent ningen…the ningen!'

The memory of tiny figures of stone dancing their destructive way towards him came back in a rush along with a recollection of pain, fire and unwilling flight.

'So the blast threw me beyond the perimeter of the camp? That woman was indeed more powerful than I guessed. When I get free, I will remember not to underestimate her again.'

Which brought up the current situation. He _was_ trapped. By the fact that he could see the sky and foliage above him, not to mention the billions of splinters digging angrily into his flesh, he knew exactly what he was imprisoned in.

A tree.

'Absolutely wonderful.' he thought wryly, 'As though I did not have to contend with enough dog-based humor before. I refuse to let anyone see me like this!'

Since the mighty Lord Sesshomaru, heir to the ruler of the Western Lands and future Inu No Taisho in his own right would never stoop to something so undignified as _wiggling_ to get himself free, he opted for another means. Utterly composed, he released the corrosive poisons within his hands and waited for the noxious fluid to eat through the wood and free him.

Obviously, the explosion and head-first projection partially through a massive hardwood had impaired the young lord's judgment. Under normal circumstances, he would have noted the slight downwards angling of his body in comparison to the tree trunk and made adjustments for it.

However, neither of those things happened.

As the Dokusou ate through the fibrous mass holding Sesshomaru hostage, a loud and protracted groan rang thorough the woods as the great tree shuddered and swayed. Feeling the space around himself start to widen, Sesshomaru closed his eyes in concentration while he flexed his arms in order to facilitate the process.

The groan deepened to a thunderous rumble.

At that particular pitch in the sound, Sesshomaru's eyes flew open a second before the falling timbre clipped him solidly across the head as it fell.

Right before unconsciousness claimed him, he thought he heard a woman laugh.

What bitter irony that in setting himself free, the lord also knocked himself out.

nn

Full, warm and guaranteed by a lower page that there wasn't a cat around for miles, Hebiki settled contentedly into bed. After a grueling week of dealing with one insane feline after another, the thought of being troubled be an irate inu youkai had never occurred to him!

"Can't a man be entitled to an uninterrupted breakdown in his lifetime?" Although at first a bit rattled at first by the young lord's earlier appearance, Hebiki had quickly switched his fractured mind into automatic when Lord Sesshomaru's tone had become more than a little insistent.

'I don't care what he says. I was not babbling.' Hebiki thought defensively. 'Perhaps I did ramble a bit now and then over the course of the converstion, but that is to be expected of someone who has had such a stressful week.' Coiling up in the center of the futon, the exhausted messenger wondered about the odd girl who had departed with the young lord.

'She looked just like the Lady Kuroi. I know she wasn't the lady but I swear the two could pass for sisters!' The mystery woman might have had the exactly same face as the lord's wife, but Hebiki recalled that her scent was drastically wrong.

'Hmm, wrong is not quite right. Too strong is more precise.' A tongue of brilliant blue flickered briefly. 'Yes, the girl smelled too much. Normally I would have to struggle to get even a whiff of the Lady Kuroi, but this girl practically flaunted her scent all over the place.'

Wondering if his lord had recognized the telling difference, Hebiki was preparing to nod off when a knock sounded at his door.

"Kami in heaven… Have I not earned a night of rest?!" he grumbled as he rose to answer the door. Pulling it open with his tail, he gave a hard hiss.

"What?"

Unfazed by the abruptness of the senior servant, the lower page informed Hebiki that there was a guest requesting an audience with the Lord Yamatsu in the Great Hall. Curious and more than a little concerned by lateness of the hour, the serpent youkai quickly slithered into his dress clothes before following the waiting page through the palace.

While not as lavish as Lord Enjuku's home, the Western shiro was a study in quiet elegance coupled closely with hidden strength. Passing a beautifully arching wall that would thwart even the hardiest attacker, Hebiki attributed it all to the former Lady Hanikp's influence.

'The Lady Ukiyo may have favored the mansion but the Lady Haniko preferred the palace for her home.' Moving forward sleepily, he reflected on the first Lady of the Western Lands.

'So refined! The Lady Ukiyo was not a slovenly wreck but she would have needed a hundred years to match the Lady Haniko at her best!'

Sliding past the door that lead to the eldest lord's suite, Hebiki swung his head back and forth in amazement. 'Refined right down to the day she gave birth to the Lord Sesshomaru.' The serpent youkai recalled the way that the midwife had gawked like a fish when the hot water that awaited her arrival for the delivery had been scented.

Even the clean towels had been lightly perfumed as well.

The earlier meeting with the aloof nobleman somewhat dimmed the fulsome memory. 'The very first things that the Lord Sesshomaru smelled coming into this world were sandalwood oil and his mother. No wonder he is such a difficult person to understand.'

More than a bit saddened as he finally arrived at the Great Hall, Hebiki stiffened his spine resolutely to combat the creeping fatigue he felt.

'Interview the guest, give them quarters and go back to bed. A simple plan that is short and sweet and I will not be detracted from it for any reason."

Pushing open the heavy doors, he slid across the lush carpet and stopped in shock.

There was no one there.

'I do believe that I will have to kill a page for trying to play a very unfunny joke on me.'

About to leave, he noticed that the room seemed a bit gloomy. The rumble of distant thunder caught his attention as well.

'Is it raining outside?' Heading for a nearby window, Hebiki realized that the hall had managed to acquire four new stone columns.

Furry, stone columns.

Rainbow-colored eyes slid slowly up one of the unusual columns and found a furry ceiling overhead. A ceiling that tapered off to a large tail. The need for sleep was instantly forgotten when a purring voice sounded from above.

"Hello little messenger. I have a message for you."

Twisting around to face the transformed Lord Enjuku, Hebiki marveled that he could speak since his lungs seemed to have frozen in his chest.

"A m-message for me milord?"

'Oh Kami. What did I ever do to deserve the torment that you have deemed necessary for me to endure?'

"What kind of message?"

Luminous eyes of gold and green crinkled happily. "I have a message that you will take to your Lord Yamatsu."

"And w-what will I be telling the Lord when I leave in the morn-

"Tonight."

"That's what I meant to say milord. What will I be telling the Lord when I leave tonight?" Willing to agree to anything short of actually being eaten, Hebiki awaited the message in abject terror.

Enjuku looked as happy as a cat could be when faced with a small, cowering creature. "You will tell Yamatsu that Lord Enjuku requests his aide in an upcoming battle."

Disbelief brushed fear aside as the servant stared up at the smiling taiyoukai. "You want to ask for the Lord Yamatsu's help after denying him yours?!"

Those massive eyes narrowed dangerously at the incredulous tone. "Yes I do, snake. Tell him that Lord Enjuku, the Neko no Taisho of the Eastern Lands is formally asking for the assistance of Lord Yamatsu, Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands." Transforming back to his near human state, Lord Enjuku stared down at the befuddled serpent before turning towards the door.

Hebiki's confused frown vanished at the lord's next statement, replaced by a knowing smile.

"Tell Yamatsu that I have recently declared war against the Northern Lands."

At the self-satisfied words, Hebiki felt something that he never dreamed he would feel in a thousand years towards any neko youkai.

Admiration.

n

n

n

A/N: Okay, so maybe I went mega-loony in the last two chapters. Hey! I'm creative so just give me a tiny break! Ka says hi and he told me that he constructed a device that will change the molecular structure of anything into chicken. I asked him why he thought that would be a good idea but I never got an answer.

For those who think I was a bit too cruel to Kenami, you won't believe what's in store for her!

I got the idea for the devious twist in Enjuku's request from one of my other stories. It's an original fiction that I am not posting anywhere. When that baby gets finished, it's going straight to a publisher!

This chapter was a bit odd but don't worry about Shinaki, Yamatsu and Niambi. They get to clear the air real soon. Oh, for those of you who are curious about Anbu and Naraku, here's a special tidbit.

**She is NOT Kuroi or Kenami's evil twin sister!!!**

I'm not kidding about the evil twin thing!! I absolutely detest that particular piece of lazy-ass soap-opera inspired story plot!! Anbu _is _evil, but not a twin to anybody and Kenami and Kuroi aren't twins to each other or anything remotely like that.

They _are _all more alike than they know though.

They're more alike than anyone can even guess.

Even Naraku doesn't know what he just set in motion, but he'll find out soon enough.

No, they're not a part of an alien race out to conquer ancient Japan and the rest of the world by obtaining the shards of the Shikon no Tama.

I swear to god, where do you people get these ideas?

Oh, the same place I got the one for this story?

Well then, that's alright.


	21. By Blood Betrayed

Chapter Twenty

Dawn came full and bright to the lands of ancient Yamato bringing with it a freshness that is the unique signature of a dewy morning. High in the mountains of the wolves it didn't hold quite the same promise of new beginnings.

Foul-tempered and bleary-eyed from having spent a better part of the night telepathically screaming insults at one another, Inuyasha and Kuroi were not in the best of moods.

The various frazzled nerves were not soothed in the least by the fact that the squabbling friends were just now waking up in each other's arms. Nothing puts a damper on a sunny day quite like finding out that you fell asleep curled up next to the very person who just the night before had made lengthy and disparaging remarks concerning everything about you from the way you were born to the way they personally hoped to do you in.

A ruby red eye cracked open and found itself scant inches from the tip of a puppyish nose. Upon realizing where she was, Kuroi had just one thing to say.

"Let go of me now."

The firm mouth beneath Inuyasha's twitching nostrils turned down in a frown at the hard words as Kuroi shoved the startled boy away from her and shot to her feet. Since she was better at masking her side of the link between them, Kuroi hid her sudden discomfort behind a nasty snarl and even nastier thoughts.

Two eyes of dark brown widened at the double assault but Inuyasha recovered quickly and responded to the less than gregarious emotions with just as much antipathy.

"Like anyone wants to sleep near an evil bitch like you?"

Rolling over onto his feet, Inuyasha settled his characteristic scowl into place as he watched Kuroi begin to pace. While he stretched out a minor kink, he noted that she wouldn't meet his eyes and that a very faint flush was making her pallid skin look splotchy. Recalling the last sight that had greeted his eyes before he fell asleep, he casually cleaned one ear and asked a question.

"So what's your plan for the day sis?" When she wouldn't stop pacing to answer, he simply mused aloud to cover his annoyance at being ignored.

"Let me guess. First you're going to try and ditch me so that you can get in the little quickie with Kouga that you must have been dying for but couldn't get because I was here?"

Now Kuroi stopped. As she stared at him in horrified disbelief, Inuyasha smirked knowingly at the blush that stole over her cheeks before facing away from her with a contemptuous snort.

"Feh. That's what I thought."

"Fuck off baka boy." Huffing once for the lack of anything better to say, Kuroi pinched the bridge of her nose to stave off a headache. "You do have to get out of here though."

Not expecting her to agree with his assessment so readily, Inuyasha's lips curled down in a sneer. "So I was right! You _do _want to be alone with him."

"Damn it baka boy! I swear if you hadn't just recovered from a massive head trauma, I would seriously consider killing you!" In order not to give in to desire to actually hit him, Kuroi folded her arms across her chest as she walked but paused by the doorway. A quick glance down at the sword that was still braced there made her turn to face him again.

"Do you want this back?"

"In a minute." Inuyasha replied gruffly. Shoving his hand roughly through his dark hair with a sigh, the young man continued to scowl at the floor. "I mean it's not like I can use the fucking thing the way I am now." Glancing up at her briefly, he moved his hand down to scratch at his neck. "Not that it's entirely your fault that I'm like this."

One hip cocked sideways as a snowy brow shot up. "Who bit who first dog-boy?"

Waving his hand dismissively, Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, are you gonna try and ditch me for some 'alone time' with Kouga or what?"

Taking a deep and calming breath in order to ignore the mounting urge to throttle the boy, Kuroi pinched the bridge of her nose again. When she finally spoke her voice was tight and edged with weariness.

"The _first _thing that I am going to do is find Kouga and tell him that you're fine. _Then _I'm going to ask him to drop you off in a village as close to the cottage as he can get since we both know that the mansion and the shiro are completely out of the question."

Inuyasha's scowl vanished into a wide grin. "Oh no! Let him take me right to the front gates of the home of the Lord of the West. I would love to see the reaction something like that would cause!"

Kuroi wasn't fooled by that goofy smile. "Shut up baka boy. You just want to see him get shot."

"Can't I dream?"

"Not about something like that!!" Ignoring the brows that shot up over her heated response, Kuroi sighed deeply. "Since you would be in the most danger if your real identity was discovered it makes sense for you to get away from here as quickly as possible." Her breath tickled the inside of her wrist as Kuroi gave another ragged sigh. That catnap had done nothing to restore her flagging energy and to top it all off, her stomach was growling.

"I do want you to get out of here but only so you can be safe."

Inuyasha knew she was telling him the truth because despite the numerous times when he'd let his emotions override his better judgment, he was not as ignorant as many people thought.

Granted, at the moment he couldn't remember anything about the last two or so weeks other than vague impressions of the world around him coupled with brief moments of lucidity. Everything else past the fall from the tree was a blank.

Over the course of the night and in between some choice curses that he secretly thought Sesshomaru had taught her, Kuroi had managed to convey to him exactly how deep the shit they were in actually was.

Right now, Inuyasha thought it was a miracle that both of them could still breathe.

To have the son of the leader of the opposing side as well as the wife of his second in command sitting in the heart of your home territory would be a prize without measure in Gorotsuki's eyes. Inuyasha understood that if the ookami taiyoukai knew that both he and Kuroi were right within his slimy grasp, the bulbous lord wouldn't hesitate to press the advantage to the fullest.

Staring down at his useless nails, Inuyasha also understood that of the two of them Kuroi was the only one still capable of protecting herself.

'Not only is Cuckoo not stuck being an ordinary human, she's actually a soldier. She's been trained to do things like this.' When Kuroi passed by him his eyes fell on the scars that covered the palms of her hands.

'And she'd damn near kill herself to keep me safe.'

Oh yes, he knew that what Kuroi was telling him made a lot of sense and that she had crafted quite a well-thought out plan. There was just one irksome detail that stood out like a mammoth flaw in his mind.

"There is no fucking way I'm letting that wimpy wolf touch my ass!!" Managing a low growl, Inuyasha let his eyes slide towards the barred door as though he could sense the presence of his hated adversary.

"Just because you're smitten with that lip-happy idiot, it doesn't make me want to pound his face in any less."

The water skin shot across the room from Kuroi's hand with a honed accuracy. "How many times do I have to tell you that _he _kissed _me_?! I couldn't stop Kouga because I was holding your fat-head at the time!"

Imposed humanity and being comatose for the better part of a month must have seriously affected Inuyasha's reflexes because his duck to avoid the skin moved his head in such a way that it hit him square in the face instead! While clean, the leather had been very old and the sac gave a sickly "poomph" as it burst all over him.

Even as he peered through the sodden strands of his hair at the gaping girl, Inuyasha didn't let up in the least. "I felt you enjoy that kiss woman. I doesn't matter if he was the one who kissed you first, you are not supposed to get all googly-eyed for someone who isn't your mate!"

"Don't you think I know that baka boy?!" Realizing that their shouting might have be overheard, Kuroi dropped her voice to a low whisper. "Look you blockhead. Talk through the link or I'll kick you again and this time I'll personally make sure that it takes longer to heal because I will keep kicking until my knees wears out." A smirk had to be fought down when the young man quickly complied with the terse order.

Not willing to admit that the threat had more power to frighten him than she could imagine, Inuyasha angled his lower half away from the smug girl. _'I'm only doing this so that I won't have to see that wimpy wolf's face sooner than I'd like.' _came the defensive thought. Lifting his hand to his face, Inuyasha traced the raised flesh that ran up across his forehead.

_'Damn. What hit me anyway?'_

After picking up a small jar from beside her forgotten bedding, Kuroi squatted in front of him with a quickness that startled the young man. _'The correct question Inuyasha would be "What did you hit?".'_ A hand shot out to grab the protesting boy by his hair so she could rub a small daub of the mildly-scented ointment over his reddened scar.

_'The answer would be that you hit an ookami with shoulder spikes big enough to take down wild boars at full charge.' _Lightly smacking the growling former hanyou across an uninjured part of his head when he fought her ministrations, Kuroi continued to tend to the angry flesh above his eyes.

_'You have got to leave here Inuyasha. As soon as possible and by yourself.'_

'Alone? Hell no!' As adamant as ever, Inuyasha sat still to give her better access to his face. That, and to avoid another smack. _'If I go then you're coming with me woman and that's final.' _He might have been upset with her and more than a little unsettled by his new transformation but Inuyasha was not leaving his best friend behind.

Especially not with Kouga.

__

'I can't go Inuyasha and you know why. As strange as it may sound, this is the perfect opportunity for me to do what I do best and that's gather information for my lord.' The previous edge of exhaustion gave way to a steely determination that barely managed to mask her reservation. If she had been in the room with anyone else the hidden emotion would have gone unnoticed.

However, Inuyasha was **not **anyone else.

Reading her expression easily, he snorted as he pulled his head back a bit. _'Don't be stupid Kuroi! Doing something like this is way too dangerous no matter what the reason.'_

'It's my duty Inuyasha. Lord Yamatsu might be "dad" to you but he is my liege and I am still his vassal.'

Black bangs flew as Inuyasha shook his head hard. '_No, you're his daughter-in-law not to mention the future Lady of the West so I'm pretty sure that you're exempt.'_

Now it was Kuroi's turn to frown deeply as she wrestled his head back into place. _'Sit still or my foot flies!'_

Instantaneous cooperation was once again achieved.

__

'No matter what I might have become in the last few months, I am still a soldier who serves in his army. Both the North and Western Lands are at war so that pretty much overrules everything else! A soldier **serves**. Without question and without hesitation.'

Inuyasha gave a rueful grin at the outburst. _'Sesshomaru would tie you up and lock you in a dungeon if he heard you say that.'_

'Yeah and I love him too.' Now the stroking fingers became feather-soft as Kuroi traced the thick scar up to where it disappeared into his jet-black hair. _'Why is it that you keep trying to die on me? Gods, there was so much blood when I finally got down the tree to see about you.' _A brief memory of another night filled with despair and terror flashed through Kuroi's mind and made her chest constrict tightly.

_'So much blood and pain.' _An old terror that she had thought was behind her reared back in full force and made Kuroi's hands tremble slightly. 'He wasn't moving. I couldn't help him again.' Although the actual thought was carefully shielded, some of her deeper emotions still leaked out into the link.

Inuyasha stared at Kuroi for a moment before grabbing her hand in his own and holding on to it. When he didn't say anything for a while, she began to fidget nervously under his probing gaze.

__

'Inuyasha?'

Deep brown eyes that she kept expecting to brighten to amber only narrowed a bit while they watched her closely as though searching for something only he could see. By now the silence was getting to be more than a little unnerving. Fed up with her friend's enigmatic antics, Kuroi attempted to stand up and pull her hand free from his grasp. She quickly stumbled and fell against the damp young man when the vise-like hold didn't loosen in the slightest.

__

'Inuyasha!'

'Do you like him?'

Kuroi stared up at Inuyasha from the awkward position she'd fallen in and blinked at his almost hesitant query which contrasted so badly with the thunderous scowl on his face. _'What are you talking about now?'_

Using her free hand to try and move away again, she stopped when her actions earned a warning growl. Inuyasha repeated the question as he used his other arm to straighten her out without releasing her trapped wrist.

__

'Do you like Kouga?'

A brief attempt to probe his thoughts made her eyes widen a fraction because the block on his side of their link was perfect. 'When the hell did he learn how to do that?' Confused and a bit wary, Kuroi shifted her legs so that she was seated more comfortably in front of him.

_'Not in the way that you keep hinting at baka boy.' _No longer attempting to move her trapped limb, Kuroi stared at it instead. As she noted the marked differences between his hand and her own, she finished her explanation.

_'I will admit that the kiss took me by surprise. After the way that you and Kagome described Kouga, not to mention that whole thing at the cottage, I was honestly expecting him to be a horrible combination of you and Miroku.'_

Inuyasha gaped in indignation. _'How in the fuck did you come up with that kind of conclusion?!'_ As he fumed his free hand traveled up and down Kuroi's spine in soothing circles that threatened to put her to sleep. Fighting the comforting hand as she glanced at him through heavy lids, the young woman gave a wry grin.

_'Well you're stronger than a lot of full youkai that I've met and you have to admit that Miroku does come on a bit strong with the ladies.' _She gave a short laugh when her compliment mollified the proud hanyou enough that he let her wrist go. Inuyasha wasn't about to let her get up though and the heavy arm that snaked around her waist testified to that.

Kuroi wondered if he even realized what he had just done because his face didn't hold a trace of anything other than his usual expression. _'Okay. I'll give you that, but you still haven't answered my question Cuckoo.'_

Nicknames. Kuroi closed her eyes and wished that she could let herself fully relax against Inuyasha. 'So you're back to my nickname Inu? I wonder if you think that makes everything alright between us now? I'm sorry to say that it doesn't.' This time she kept a tighter reign over her stray thoughts while she answered.

_'Instead of the insane ookami hell-bent on mating with everything around him, I found Kouga to be kind of sweet and seriously overprotective.'_ Her lids fluttered open as she tipped her head back to stare at Inuyasha. _'He reminds me of you in that aspect.' _A finger came up to halt the tidal wave of insults that she could feel building.

_'You're both strong leaders and damned good fighters who would lay down your lives for those you care about.' _Tugging on a thick lock of the boy's hair, she smiled at the half-hearted growl she got. _'But he could definitely give Miroku lessons on how to chase after a girl. I don't think I've truly been alone this whole time unless I escaped here to my room.'_

Now a small frown played across Inuyasha's face as though he was struggling to recall something that danced just outside his memory.

_'Wait...didn't he try to come in here one night?' _When she blushed deeply in surprise the previously playful growl dropped dangerously. _'Did he touch you?!'_

'NO!' Punching him lightly since she was unsure how much damage he could take in his human form, Kuroi hissed softly at Inuyasha. _'Damn it you are worse than Sessy sometimes!'_

'No, I am going to be a helluva a lot worse than Sesshomaru because he's not here but I am!' Lifting his burning eyes to the sword by the door, Inuyasha gave a small snarl. _'I may not be able to transform the Tetsuaiga but it's still a sword and every sword has a sharp point.'_

_'Oh I give up!' _Kuroi wiggled free of Inuyasha's arms easily and got to her feet with a growl of her own. _'Baka.' _Resuming her previous pacing, she shot the young man a glance every now and then.

_'Look. I'm grateful that Kouga helped me look after you and kept most of the other ookami from turning you into nothing more than a fond memory of leftovers!' _Only a low rumble met her quip.

Kuroi gave a faint smile to Inuyasha as he watched her, but it changed to another sigh as she rolled her eyes over his thunderous scowl.

Her next words came out more carefree than she really felt. _'If I concentrate really hard then I can forget that he drooled on my neck a few weeks ago. The fact that I'm currently pretending to be his missing mate would have slipped my mind if I also hadn't been caring for my previously vegetative, but now cranky and ungrateful friend at the same time.' _ Stopping directly in front of Inuyasha, she cocked her head to the side with her hands on her hips.

_'Does that answer your question?'_

'Sorry.'

Kuroi did a double-take. _'Are you sure that you feel like your old self Inu? That apology came awfully fast considering the shit you called me last night.'_ Kuroi folded her arms across her chest and leveled her best glare at Inuyasha who returned the gaze.

_'If I recall, I wasn't the only one tossing out bad names! Besides, I said I was sorry.'_

'And I'm serious Inuyasha!' Kuroi's hands shifted so that they rested on her shoulders. _'Are we going to keep doing this twisted dance of ours where you don't trust me and then call me a bitch or whatever else you creative little mind can come up with right before you turn around and give me some lame ass apology to make up for it all?' _When he still wouldn't look her way, Kuroi went to the door and grabbed the sword.

Holding the battered scabbard in her hands she whispered aloud, "If this is how things are going to be between us Inu, then I think that I'd like to get off the boat before we hit the next waterfall."

"I'm sorry."

Kuroi tossed the sword to him before throwing her hands in the air and turning away in sheer frustration. Her tail accidentally slapped him across the face but she was too far gone to notice.

When Inuyasha sputtered oddly from a stray hair in his mouth she whirled back to face him.

_'So you think this is all funny?!'_

Deep brown eyes widened as Inuyasha shook his head. Kuroi stomped over and crouched down to look at him.

_'This isn't funny Inu! Nothing about what you've been putting me through for the last month has been humorous in the least!'_ The young man started to say something in his defense but she cut him off.

_'Every time we get together I keep winding up in the exact same place with you. I love you and damn near follow you to hell and back right before I wind up looking after you like you're a little kid!' _Kuroi dropped her head and growled in irritation as she grabbed a fistful of her own hair. _'Why in the hell are we even friends? I should just adopt you from Lord Yamatsu and actually make you my child.'_

A dark eyebrow twitched sporadically above an evil gaze at her sarcastic words. _'Lack of sleep must have seriously messed up your head Cuckoo for you to say something like that.'_

'No it hasn't damn it!!' Kuroi fell fully to her knees and struggled not to cry as the creeping fatigue steadily ate away at her remaining emotional stability. The previous night had been the last straw in her mind.

_'I've been completely alone this whole time Inuyasha. Do you know what that's been like? Can you even understand what I've been going through up here?' _Silver hair fell forward over her shoulders and spilled across the floor between them as her head dropped forward. _'It was just like that night fifty years ago Inu. You needed me then and I stayed right by your side, just like I did here. Except that here there was no one that I could trust to help me and I've been scared out of my mind because any little mistake could have killed us both!' _Wrapped across her waist, Kuroi's fingers clenched into fists as she held her breath to keep from screaming.

__

'Oh god I am so tired Inuyasha. I am honestly just tired of this whole thing with you and your distrust of people because it's killing me that you can't believe in me. I just want this to stop. I want you to be a real friend to me Inuyasha.'

Lifting her eyes to him, she bit her lip to stop it from trembling, _'Nothing and no one in heaven or earth will ever make me stop caring about you and wanting to keep you safe or happy.' _A single tear escaped to trail treacherously down her cheek. _'But you have got to start trusting me for more than three goddamn minutes a day!!'_

Drawn hypnotically into the outer reaches of her spirit by depth of her feelings, Inuyasha swallowed reflexively as he tried to find a suitable answer. _'I do trust you Kuroi...' _Reaching out to her, he brushed the solitary tear away with the pad of his thumb before the shadowed eyes beneath his bangs closed as if in pain. _'I just can't stand being like this.' _The blunt fingers flexed as though recalling phantom claws while he lifted his pensive face to his friend.

_'I have never, ever had to deal with being human for more than a few hours a month. Now there's a chance that I might be like this for the rest of my life!' _With a small moan, he let his head fall back as he leaned against the wall. _'I know that's no excuse for taking my frustrations and fears out on you but I can't protect you Cuckoo. Right now I'm more useless than I've ever been in my life and it is seriously bugging the shit out of me knowing that you'd be safer with that damned ookami than with me.'_

Any resentment that had been building within Kuroi was momentarily halted, but it did not fade. Inuyasha had hurt her far too deeply this time for her to simply brush it aside with a smile.

She knew just how stubborn and proud he was and admitting something like that must have damn near killed him. Scooting over to sit next to him, she stroked the side of his cheek with a finger.

_'So you think that Kouga's stronger than you, huh?' _The reaction to the barb was as instantaneous as it was predictable.

_'Fuck no!!' _Inuyasha tried to shove his arms into his sleeves but found the task hard to do since he wasn't wearing his fire-rat haori. The realization that his beloved coat was missing only served to irritate him further. _'If I was back to normal I'd wipe that shit-eating grin off Kouga's face just for touching you!!'_

Stiff knuckles cracked loudly in the small space as visions of a battered and defeated wolf youkai arose in Inuyasha's mind.

_'After that, I'd pull out his eyes for looking at you. Yeah. Maybe I should cut his balls off one at a time for kissing you...'_

Kuroi raised a silver brow as she leaned away from the cackling figure beside her. _'You know what Inu? From the way you talk about me sometimes, there are days when I wonder which brother I'm actually mated to.'_

Slowly turning his face towards her, Inuyasha's mad laughter stopped as the warm brown eyes with a curious ring of gold inside their depths focused on her.

_'That's not hard to figure out Cuckoo. You're my brother's wife and you have his heart and share his love. At the same time you're my friend and you have a part of my soul within you and you share yours with me.'_

Getting to his feet, Inuyasha pulled her up beside him and laid his arms lightly around her waist as he looked tenderly into her eyes with a warm smile.

__

'The answer is that in a way, you're a mate to us both.'

'Aww Koinu. Only you can think of things that are insanely creepy like that and manage to make them sound sweet.'

'Oi! What do you mean by cre-ow!!'

A hard whap upside Inuyasha's head had him momentarily seeing stars and effectively broke up the reverie that encompassed the two of them. Swearing fluently under his breath, Inuyasha turned with Kuroi to look into the face of one very upset ookami.

Kouga glanced meaningfully at the arms draped around Kuroi's waist and growled low in his throat until she moved away from the man holding her. It was up to Kuroi to move because not only could she tell that Inuyasha wouldn't have willingly done so, she'd actually felt his grip tighten the second he'd laid eyes on Kouga!

_'Stay calm Koinu and quite frowning at him like that!.' _Her hasty warning cut off the challenging growl that had been about to escape from the young man's throat. However, his look of extreme disapproval stayed firmly in place.

It was all Kuroi could do not to yell in frustration because her best friend was going to fuck up in one instant the thin cover she'd been hiding them under for two weeks.

_'Quit looking at him like that baka boy! You're supposed to be a regular human remember? Well normal humans are usually scared or at least awed when they find themselves in the presence of a fearsome youkai.'_ Kuroi silently prayed that the subtle jog of memory would get through her friend's thick skull.

Some of it must have seeped in because Inuyasha lost a large part of his scowl but the look he was giving Kouga kept the ookami growling far longer than necessary.

_'Fearsome my ass.' _Inuyasha thought mockingly as the hand at his side balled into a fist. _'Even if he kills me Cuckoo, I just want to get in one good hit to knock some of the pretty off his face.'_

'Inuyasha!!'

Kouga was unaware of the silent exchange going on around him as he swept into the room. As soon as his feet crossed the threshold the air within the small space was filled with the palpable hum of Kouga's youki which caught Inuyasha totally by surprise.

_'What the fuck?'_ Blinking rapidly to clear his sight as he stared openly at Kouga, the young man wondered when his rival had gotten so powerful. Just the act of standing still was sending out waves of quiet strength that were nearly driving him to his knees!

_'How did Kouga get so strong Cuckoo?'_ Angling his head a fraction, Inuyasha glanced his friend. _'Did he drink something while I was under or what?'_

'Not that I know of since I was otherwise occupied with the monumental duties of feeding you and wiping your ass.' The way Inuyasha flushed and coughed in acute embarrassment brought a genuine smile to her face.

__

'Honestly though, Kouga hasn't changed since we got here Koinu.' Kuroi laid a hand on her friend's arm but quickly removed it when another growl sounded. '_You're just sensing him the way humans see youkai.'_

That bit of news made him frown anew_. 'You're kidding? Is this really the way humans feel around us?' _

A pair of cool ocean blue eyes openly appraised Inuyasha, then just as quickly dismissed his presence before settling back on Kuroi. The hanyou-turned-human was sorely tempted to whip out the Tetsuaiga and use it to forcefully change an opinion.

__

'Why the hell didn't I notice this before?' Deep brown eyes watched the ookami closely as Kouga bent his head to talk softly to Kuroi. Cursing the lack of enhanced senses that would have easily let him hear the conversation, Inuyasha still wondered about the wolf's abilities.

'Since the fuzz-head can usually keep up his end of a fight I know that Kouga's not a hopeless wuss but the amount of power coming off of him right now is almost obscene!' The ookami in question shifted on the balls of his feet with an inborn fluidity that was making Inuyasha feel like a bumbling fool in comparison.

'Like I said, obscene. Am I only now noticing his power level because I usually had some of my own youki to cover it? Was mine actually so great that it could mask his that well?' Inuyasha watched on in silent contemplation as Kuroi accepted the two steaming bowls of food that Kouga had brought with him.

When she offered one to him, Inuyasha shook his head slightly and took a secret delight that Kouga looked affronted over the refusal. A mild flash of annoyance made his eyes narrow though because the ookami sought a quick peck from Kuroi as a reparation for the meal.

Tetsuaiga stayed sheathed only because Inuyasha calmed himself with more soothing visions of wolf-oriented torture and death.

'Then I guess Kuroi was right about me being stronger than most full youkai.' The realization brought a small grimace to his face but he smoothed his features into a mask of neutrality.

'Shit, that means I really do have Sesshomaru to thank for making me so strong and that bastard will never let me forget it if I say one word of thanks to him.'

By this time Inuyasha noticed that Kuroi was doing an admirable job of keeping a smile plastered on her face while dodging Kouga's hands which seemed to have multiplied into a number that would scare off an octopus.

_'Having fun sis?' _ A smirk tugged at the corners of Inuyasha's lips as he watched her grab one hand only to have another find its way to her waist.

__

'Not particularly Koinu.' She said lightly while making sure that both of the creeping hands were removed and kept at a safe distance. _'He thinks I'm his mate remember?'_

'As long as you remember whose mate you really are.'

'By Enma's balls!! You and Sesshomaru really are brothers.' Faking a sneeze that let her scramble away to the corner of the room under the excuse of looking for a handkerchief, Kuroi kept up the pleasant demeanor under Kouga's watchful gaze. _'Both of you are as possessive as misers with a bag of ryo.'_

'Ah, but both you and Kagome are worth your weight in gold so pardon us for being greedy.'

Kouga followed right behind the fleeing girl and took both her chin and the cloth in hand. Ignoring her startled look, he gently tipped her face up so that he could wipe her nose with a playful tweak.

Although Inuyasha would never admit it in a million years, he had to acknowledge that the wolf had some style.

'Now that was cute. He still found a way to get right up next to her even though she practically ran across the room to get away from his ass. Real slick.'

When one of the playful hands started heading southward, Inuyasha decided that it was time to put an end to this game.

"Oi, wolf! I think the lady wants to be left alone."

Kuroi groaned as though she'd been socked in the gut but the sound didn't halt the ookami as he slowly rose to respond to the challenging tone.

"Excuse me, ningen?" Kouga stressed the last word as though it had left an inexcusable taste in his mouth.

Digging in his ear with an air of ease that he wasn't feeling, Inuyasha pursed his lips. "I thought youkai had a good ears so maybe all that fur from your ratty headband is clogging something." The groan got deeper. "I said that the girl would like to be left alone."

_'Koinu I swear to God that I will personally skin you alive if you don't shut up!'_

'Trust me sis.'

Kouga's eyes squinted in disbelief. "Look here Puppy-boy. The only reason you're still breathing is because you saved Kenami's life and you're a friend of hers."

"A friend? Is that what she told you?" Sauntering over to where Kuroi sat, Inuyasha easily pulled her onto her feet and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist from behind. Two disbelieving pairs of eyes widened when he planted a warm kiss on the back of her neck and grinned smugly at the gaping youkai.

"Didn't she tell you? She's my wife."

nn

Stretched out on a tanka between four men, Lord Sesshomaru instinctively snarled in his unconscious state. Somewhere, someone was touching something that belonged to him.

n

After watching his son being borne away to a tent for treatment, Yamatsu now found himself faced with a brand new problem. Namely the girl calling herself Niambi's daughter!

"Mother!" The pale girl raced forward into the circle of the stunned woman's arms and hugged her tightly. The dulcet voice was brittle with a misery that had been transformed into hope. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Kenami?" With her arms shaking slightly, Niambi clutched her child to her and returned the embrace wholeheartedly. "Oh Kenami! I was so worried about you!"

Porcelain fingers brushed over Niambi's cheeks before wrapping around her neck. "You're real mama! You're actually real!!"

"And overjoyed to see that my little sun drop has found her way back to me at last!"

"I won't run away again, I promise!! I'm so sorry I scared you okaasan, but I was captured and I couldn't get away." The heart felt words were muffled since the girl's face was buried in Niambi's shoulder. "I tried to escape so many times but I couldn't get away."

"Captured?" Moving the girl back, Niambi took in the fading bruises that covered Kenami's neck and trailed down into the collar of her kimono.

Hazel eyes blazed dangerously. "Who hurt you?"

Clutching her fingers before her, Kenami lowered her head in shame. "If I tell you he'll kill me. He swore he would kill me!!"

A rage unlike anything she had felt before took the goddess firmly in its fiery hold. "Who hurt you otome? Who did this to you?" Pearly tears of light stole down her smooth cheeks as Niambi pulled the clearly frightened girl close once more and openly wept. "Who did this to my baby?"

Scratching his chin in utter confusion, Yamatsu tried to sort out the scene before him and not feel more uncomfortable than he already was. 'I didn't know that Hizashi had a child!' Taking in the trembling girl's silver hair and tail with a glance, he frowned deeply. 'And why does she look like Kuroi's altered state? Is she an inu youkai?'

The girl's last words drew his attention though.

"Someone has been holding you hostage?" Infuriated by the thought of something so shameful happening in his lands, the noble lord straightened his shoulders as both mother and daughter turned to look at him.

"If what you say is true, then I give you my word as a lord that I will hunt down the fiend and kill him."

Niambi gave a start that shifted rapidly into an expression of disapproval. With a pointed look in the Inu lord's direction she took a shaky breath and shook her head, "No. This is not your problem Yama and it is of absolutely no concern to you."

"That is where you are wrong Hizashi." Yamatsu stepped closer to Kenami and took one of her hands in his own, noting with sorrow that the nails were ragged and filthy.

'The bastard didn't even have to decency to let her wash her hands. What kind of monster would do this?'

"Lady Kenami, I swear to you here and now that because you came to harm within my lands, I will personally execute the one who caused this unforgivable transgression."

"D-do you mean that milord?" Daintily dabbing at her eyes with the torn corner of her sleeve, Kenami turned limpid eyes the color of fresh blood towards the taiyoukai. "Would you actually do that for someone like me?"

"Someone like you?" Paternally patting the hand he held, Yamatsu gave her a gentle smile meant to calm and reassure. "You are the daughter of one of my oldest and dearest friends. To restore your honor is the very least that I can do to make up for all that you have gone through."

Kenami's head lowered to stare at her bare feet as they shuffled in the dust. "Do you honestly mean that Lord Yamatsu? Will you make a true meiyaku? A pledge that cannot be broken?"

A hand covered in hardened leather slapped resolutely against the armor covering his heart. "Aye. I give you my word and I will not go back on it, no matter what." With a softer tone he inquired, "Can you at least tell me the name of the one who did this to you?"

"Hai." Lifting a trembling hand to point towards the distant tent, the frightened girl swallowed hard. "It was the one calling himself Lord Sesshomaru."

nn

"Wife?"

Kouga considered himself a reasonable kind of guy in any situation so he handled this new development with his usual self-restraint.

He turned a murderous gaze upon the smirking ningen who was laying a claim on his woman and smiled coldly. "Because I love you Kenami, I swear that he won't feel a thing when I rip his head off."

Without another word, he lunged straight for the throat of his newly awakened rival. Kuroi rapidly jumped up and blocked his claws with her own.

"Kouga no!!" she screamed.

Although she was insanely strong in her own right, Kuroi was nearly knocked aside as the ookami tried to get at Inuyasha and tear him apart.

"I just found you koibito, and there is no way in hell that I am letting you go now." Tilted blue eyes started to bleed crimson as the hum of youki rose to a fevered pitch that set Inuyasha's teeth on edge.

"I will not lose you again Kenami and especially not with some worthless ningen!!"

"Who the hell are you calling worthless you wimpy wolf?!" Now the Tetsuaiga was drawn, although the chipped blade stayed in its unimpressive state. "Try saying that shit to my face you flea-bitten bastard!"

"Oi! I don't have fleas Puppy-Boy! For your information I just took a bath last night!" Blinking quickly, Kouga stopped mid-rage and pointed a finger at the squinting human. "Whoa. Did you just call me a wimpy-wolf?" The red faded from his eyes as Kouga's jaw dropped along with Kuroi's stomach.

"Wait a damn minute."

_'Koinu you have totally screwed us both.'_

'He doesn't know a thing. Trust me sis.'

As a dreaded realization filled the prince's eyes, Kuroi wished that she could.

nn

"Sesshomaru?" Paling visibly at the news as his eyes fell on Niambi, Yamatsu repeated the name as thought he could somehow change who it belonged to. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hai milord." Kenami tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned her body around to fully face him. When she did so Yamatsu could clearly see the multiple bruises and signs of injury that covered the girl.

"I was bathing in a pool when that man accosted me and began calling me by a stranger's name." A fetching blush stole over her face at the next admission, "I will admit that the sight of one so handsome was not completely unwelcome. When he asked for my aid in finding someone that he cared for, I was more than happy to comply."

The sharp scent of salt in the air signaled the fall of fresh tears. "But when we went to the home of his brother, he seemed to go mad! He began screaming and cursing at me as though he blamed me for some misdeed that I had no part in! When he tied me up and cut me with a knife of light, I begged him to let me go." Kenami's pale fingers pressed together as Niambi wrapped her arms around the shivering child.

"H-he laughed milord." The voice that came from the milky throat seemed as fragile as the girl herself. "He laughed when he made me scream." While Niambi simmered in her ire, Yamatsu fought not to be physically ill.

"Oh my god."

If ever there was a point in the past that he wanted to believe in his son's innocence, now was that time for Yamatsu. However the damning evidence covering Kenami's body as well as the strong scent of Sesshomaru that still clung to her skin all attested to the boy's guilt.

"Yamatsu." It had always amazed him that a woman who embodied the wonders of the sun above could managed to sound so very, very cold. The flat sound of her voice made him flinch inside. "This goes beyond any repentance."

Taking a look around the quiet camp, Niambi gently moved her daughter aside as she walked over to the stricken lord. When the girl made a sound of distress her mother gave her hand a quick squeeze and an encouraging smile.

Still tearful, Kenami watched them both with a small tremble in her lower lip. "Okaasan? I do not want to stay here. I'm just happy to be with you again."

Niambi cupped the face of her daughter with her hands. "I am glad to have you back as well, but I must speak to the Lord." Sliding her eyes towards the waiting taiyoukai, she said in a voice filled with finality, "This will not take long, I promise."

Yamatsu secretly wondered how often his life would flash before his eyes that day.

With the small act of comfort attended to, Niambi got right down to business. From within the folds of her cloak she pulled out the roll of parchment as her face hardened into a mask of ferocity.

As she moved closer, Yamatsu braced himself for a fight that he knew he could not win. "Hizashi..."

"Silence!" Niambi looked up at him with a barely checked rage. "The reason that I even came to you was because I'd received this scroll over two weeks ago. I came to find out the truth about the girl in the painting who was standing next to your son Yama."

Before the revelation of his son's grievous misdeeds, Yamatsu's curiosity about the scroll might have been peaked. As it was, the lord felt that all of his waning strength was needed to simply keep himself standing erect.

"A scroll?" Swallowing did nothing to relieve the aridness of his constricted throat. "What about the scroll?"

There was a rustle as the paper in question was unfurled and a slender brown finger pointed at the painted couple.

"I had gone to the mansion to find you but I found Shinaki instead. She told me of the supposed identity of the girl in this painting." With a snap of her wrist the paper was flung contemptuously to the ground. "But I should have known that she would lie to me in order to protect her new husband! On this day my trust and friendship have been doubly betrayed."

"What?" Wide golden eyes darkened in confusion. "No, wait!" Holding up his hands in self defense, Yamatsu brought one up to cover his eyes as a second sun began to manifest before him. "What do you mean?"

"You both lied to cover your own sins Dog! She lied about Kenami to protect you and you lied to me in order to protect your own son!" Her voice was raw with both hurt and betrayal as Niambi gathered her child in her arms once more. Small puffs of heated air billowed out from beneath her feet as she slowly rose off the ground.

"I will not forgive this Yama, and I will never let you forget it." Wrapped in the ample folds of cloth, Kenami was lost from his sight as the goddess ascended higher into the rosy sky.

The pale eyes of diamond light never wavered although they filled quickly with righteous tears. "Because I know what it means to lose a child Yama, I will give you one week to say your farewells to you son. After that, his head will hang outside the gates of my castle until only the memory of his beauty remains upon the bone."

Horror struck the heart of the valiant lord and drove him to one knee as it knocked the very air from his lungs.

"No. No!! Niambi you cannot kill him!! At least let him make amends for the wrong he has done!" Holding his hand before him in supplication, Yamatsu stumbled forward after the retreating figures.

"Please! Don't kill my son!"

Silky brown lids closed over the frigid gaze as Niambi disappeared from view, letting her sultry voice to drift down from the morning sky like a deadly rain.

"I will not kill him at all. According to your own oath Yamatsu, your son will die by his father's hands."

n

n

n

n

A/N: Okay I'm back!! Super sorry that I took so long to update but I was posting pictures in my art accounts. (Deviant, Media miner and FanArt Central).

sigh

It is so hard to keep track of projects some days.

"Bakani!!!"

"Who the hell is it now?" Bakani Banana leans forward to see a very angry young woman heading her way. "What is it Kuroi? I'm busy with the readers."

"Busy my ass!" Enraged and seeing every color of the rainbow including red, Kuroi braces both hands on her hips as she glares at Bakani. "Who the fuck gave Koinu the bright idea to say that I'm his wife?! In front of Kouga no less!" Waving her arms in the air, Kuroi is nearly screaming. "Are you insane?!"

"Insane? Me?" A pair of dark brows wiggled as Bakani smiled wickedly. "What's wrong Cuckoo-chan? Have we _wandered _into a bit of trouble?"

Pale blue eyes narrowed viciously as Kuroi stomps away. "You are an evil and vindictive bitch Bakani. Evil!!"

"Takes one to know one Kuroi!!" With a devious laugh, Bakani Banana tosses back her head and shouts to the heavens, "I warned them, I warned them all!!! Kukukuku!!!"

"None can oppose Mistress Bakani Banana! No one can stand up to the Impossible Fruit!!"

ahem

Oh wait, I almost forgot. Peek down and say hello to Ba and Ka. They're back!

n

Ka: While I am thankful for the introduction, I would like to point out that I'm not here of my own free will Mistress Bakani.

Ba: I said I was sorry.

Ka: I was happy where I was but thanks to a certain person I can never return there again.

Ba: I said I was sorry!

Ka: I don't care how sorry you say you are because it won't change the fact that you turned our entire planet into a giant chicken!!!

Ba: …

Ka: What do you have to say for yourself now?

Ba: Well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't invented that machine in the first place!

Ka: …I…hate…you…

n

Next Chapter:

Time to visit the mansion once more and check in on the rest of the Inu-pack that isn't screwing themselves over in dangerous ways.

Who shows up and reveals Kiso's past?

Not who you think.


	22. Invisible Breach

Ba: So are you still mad at me?

Ka: No…

Ba: Are you sure?

Ka: Yes…

Ba: So you're no longer upset?

Ka: …I wouldn't say that…

n

n

n

Chapter Twenty-One

Kenami awoke with a start and a cold bed. Glancing around quickly, she noted the absence of the little girl with a heavy heart. At the edge of the clearing that she had made camp in the night before, her mount lifted one of its two heads and called out a noisy good morning.

With a small frown at the indifferent animal, the young woman scrubbed her head with one hand as she got to her feet and walked towards it. Two sets of fiery eyes watched her approach with affection shimmering in their depths.

Kenami wagged her finger at it. "Now don't you try to butter me up. You're in big trouble mister."

The head not engaged in eating stared blankly at her. Straightening out her kimono, Kenami lifted a brow in response. "I was asleep silly. Since you didn't try to stop her from going off on her own the very least you could have done was follow her." Looking a little put out by the admonition, the beast bayed low with what sounded suspiciously like sarcasm.

Kenami wasn't fazed at all.

"Well you should have. She's a just a little girl." She rubbed her hand at the junction of the necks and received a pleased rumble for the attentions. "Having a big, strong and handsome dragon around to watch over her would be so helpful."

A deep yellow eye rolled her way to say that it clearly knew what she was doing. The young woman gave a small smile at the beast but she still needed to find her silent ward.

"Now where is she?"

"Where is who?"

The tiny voice caught Kenami by surprise and she dropped the saddlebag that she'd been rummaging through. Whirling to face the speaker she found herself looking down into an enormous pair of brown eyes. Dark bangs were pushed aside as the little girl repeated her question with a yawn.

"Where is who oneesan?"

Kenami bent down to gently tweak the girl's nose. "I was wondering where you were imouto." The child giggled delightedly under a barrage of tickles. Breathless and pink-cheeked, she took Kenami's hand as they went to pack up their modest camp.

"You really shouldn't wander off by yourself little one. The woods are very dangerous." While folding their sleeping blankets, Kenami kept an eye on the curious child who was making a game of puling out provisions for fixing breakfast.

"Sumimasen oneesan, but I had to pee." One of Kenami's eyes twitched at the brutally honest answer, but she still wanted to get her point across.

"We're still not out of the Eastern han and when we cross over into the North this afternoon things will be even more dangerous. You can't just go off on your own-!" Kenami blinked in consternation.

"You know jo-chan, scolding you is very hard when I don't know your name."

"Oh!" Looking more surprised than the situation warranted, the girl in question hopped to her feet and executed a bow that was made adorable by its haste.

"Gomen ne oneesan. This one's name is Rin." A haphazardly gathered ponytail bobbed on the side of her head as the now identified Rin bowed again. "This one did not mean to worry you but the pretty man in the tree looked so funny that Rin stayed longer than she should have."

"That's nice dear." Finished with the bedding, Kenami was only listening with half an ear as she prepared breakfast. 'Her name is Rin? That is so adorable. I have an actual "companion" for my journey!'

Her stomach growled loudly as the smell of cooking food saturated the air with tantalizing goodness. "Can you hand me the bowls Rin?"

As the girl moved to comply, Kenami tried to plot out the course of the day.

'With Rin along, I might have to make a detour through the Sarachi in order to find a nice place for her to stay.' Her decision was not made lightly.

The Sarachi, or 'Empty Lot' actually referred to a sizable han in the center of Yamato that was not claimed by either her mother or one of the three Taishos. Kenami knew that her mother had not wanted to interfere with people's lives more than necessary which is why she had not claimed it.

Unfortunately, the lack of youkai sovereigns had let the human ones give in to their baser instincts to the point where it would be considered sheer insanity by most for a woman and child to venture there alone

The young woman filled their bowls while she muttered to herself. "Insane, sane. What's the difference besides a person's point of view?" Kenami knew that if they managed to cross that lawless land, she could make it to the Western or Southern providences and find a good home for the little girl.

Watching as the talkative young thing gathered up eating utensils and laid them neatly on a sizable square of cloth that must have been stashed in the saddlebag, she felt grave misgivings about taking such an innocent child along with her anywhere. Rin hummed a light tune as she sat down to wait for her food.

It almost broke the young woman's heart to see the shadows of grief that still lingered in that small face.

'How many innocent girls have seen their mother ripped apart before their eyes?' Almost without a thought, the child began haphazardly braiding a lock of her own hair while she hummed on.

'But doesn't she deserve a chance to lead a somewhat normal life? I should drop her off at the first village I come across and be on my way.' Although it was a practical thought, it still galled her to think it. Kenami didn't want to lose her new friend, but she didn't want to see her get hurt either.

Sad eyes fell on a long, thin object leaning against a tree near the grazing mount. 'Especially since I don't know if I'll be able to protect you once my task is completed Rin.'

Although it had been less than twelve hours since she'd found Rin, Kenami already felt a deep attachment to the little girl. It had grown deeper still when she'd held the child in her arms throughout the night, soothing away the nightmares that had plagued the girl's slumber.

When Rin gave her a proud smile over the completion of the lumpy braid, Kenami felt her heart catch in her throat.

'She's so close to what I used to imagine a child of Kouga's would look like.' A familiar pang of aching regret made her throat tighten as her eyes burned with a thick film of moisture, but Kenami knew that an ocean of tears could never make her feel clean again.

'Koibito…I can't…I can never be your love. Not anymore.'

"Oneesan?"

The first few drops hit fell silently to the dusty earth that absorbed them greedily.

"Oneesan, don't cry. Rin promises not to go see strange men stuck in trees anymore. Please don't cry."

Not understanding why her new sister was crying, Rin scooted over to her side and wrapped her spindly arms as tightly around Kenami's waist as she could. Kenami hadn't realized how much she'd needed that comfort until just then and she drew the quiet child fully into her arms and cried for all that had been taken from them both.

Breakfast grew cold as the two lost souls created a place to belong amongst themselves, even if it was only a temporary shelter in the storm of their lives.

nn

"Your name is Koinu and you're from the Western han?" Kouga's eyes narrowed as he drew closer to the smirking young man.

Kuroi didn't dare hold her breath. Not with Kouga's senses being focused so intently on the two of them.

_'Koinu, I am going to kick your ass.'_

'Trust me sis.'

'Oh god…'

nn

Tucked away in bed, Midori slept peacefully under the watchful gaze of her younger sister Aka. She did not stir as Ki slipped softly into the room with another blanket in hand.

"Is she better?" Kneeling beside her rouged sibling, the gilded maiden arranged the cover over the reclining figure. Midori made a small noise of contentment but otherwise stayed asleep.

"No." Aka stroked a restless serpent until it quieted down once more. "Why didn't she tell us how she felt about this?" Terracotta eyes met golden-brown ones. "We would have understood."

With a deft hand, Ki patted her sister's arm comfortingly. "You know that Midori took her role as the eldest very seriously. For as long as we can remember she was the one who solved our problems and helped us along." Staring down at the gentle young woman, Ki shook her head sadly.

"We all thought that she was so infallible that it never occurred to us that she might need to lean on us for a change."

"Yeah, but to be so petrified over the thought of bearing children? Why wouldn't she have told us!" More upset with herself than anyone, Aka stood up to leave. After a placing a tender kiss to her sister's brow, Ki followed.

"Please don't be angry with her Aka. She didn't even tell Big Brother Kiso of her fears."

Earthy brown eyes sparkled with ruddy highlights. "But she told Mistress Kagome instead of us!" Now the carefully hidden hurt seeped out of Aka as she neared the common room shared by the rest of their family. "The Lady might be pregnant like Midori but _we're _her sisters Ki." The younger woman's soft reply stopped her in her tracks.

"And that is probably why she felt she could not tell us." Fidgeting nervously, Ki shuffled from foot to foot. "Although we love her dearly, we do always rely on Midori to be the strong one. It never occurred to us that mama's sickness would linger so long in her thoughts."

Aka shoved the door aside and stormed into the room. "We all were there when okaasan died Ki. We all miss her."

"Yeah Bara, but Midori is the only one of us that stayed with okaasan the most." Aka rolled her eyes at the nickname 'rose' before taking a seat on the edge of her section.

Setting her shuttle aside, Aoiro turned on her cushion to face the two of them. "You know as well as I do that we were all apprenticed to various tradeswomen from the age of five sis. Grasshopper was the only one of us who decided to stay behind and tend to mom while she was sick, so of course she would have been the one most affected by her death."

Murasaki's hand fluttered through the air in query. Her sensitized skin had picked up the heightened tension in the room easily. Taking a seat beside her, Ki traced an answer in the lavender palm. The mute girl's mouth opened in obvious concern and she signed frantically for more information. As Ki filled her in Aka gave a large sigh.

"But why would Midori be so upset about her pregnancy? That's the part that I don't understand."

"Neither do we." After putting down one brush and emptying her sullied water bowl, Aiiro shook her downy head. "The only person that knows the answer to that is Midori herself." Colorless eyes calmly passed over each of the seated women within the room.

"All we can do is give her time to tell us herself. Until then, we can only pray that she will be fine."

nn

Circling around them, tilted blue eyes flicked up and down as Kouga studied Inuyasha. "Yeah. You're about the right age too…"

_'Koinu I am so going to kick your ass!'_

'Umpteen and two.'

'ARGH!'

nn

One honey-brown eye opened lazily as Sango stretched in bed. The sight of a rumpled black and purple robe nearby made her lips curl up in a secretive smile.

"And what may I ask has our beloved tajiya smiling so?" Lounging against the wall and wrapped only in a loose yukata, Miroku took a small sip of tea. When she opened the other eye he offered a cup to her as well.

Taking it gladly, Sango sat up to work out one last kink. Her movements were watched closely by appreciative eyes. "Hmmm, I was just thinking how nice it was to finally have a good long soak in a decent tub." She clap her hands delightedly when she noted that breakfast had been laid out as well.

"Oh, is that all?" Miroku's voice was still the vibrant tenor she remembered but the subtle cordiality in it caught her ear.

"If you want to know if I regret last evening then just come right out and ask me houshi-sama." At the use of the more formal title in the midst of such directness, the young man's brows disappeared up into his sparse bangs.

"My dear tajiya, I would never…"

"Yes you would so don't try the noble monk routine on me. As for the answer to your question…" Deftly selecting some pieces of roasted sweet potato, she popped it into his open mouth and gave him a warm smile.

"No, I don't regret anything Miroku." While he chewed the tidbit she took the opportunity to fix herself a plate. Sliding him a hooded look, her smile took on a knowing air as her voice rang with every level of innuendo. "To be honest with you, if I had known how good you were, I would have done it with you sooner."

Miroku's reply held the levels that she'd missed. "It is one of my many convictions that I aim to please in all my endeavors."

The look she gave him only held a fraction of its usual sarcasm. "Would you tell me something Miroku?" Taking a bite of the potato, her eyes widened when the flavor wasn't what she expected it to be. Miroku answered both her spoken and unspoken inquiries without missing a beat.

"Anything. By the way, it's baked yam, not sweet potato."

"Hmm, different, but very good. That one move in the beginning. Where did you learn it?"

"From a young lady traveling to China." They ate in a companionable silence for a moment before Sango broached her next question.

"What about that one in the middle?"

"A young woman traveling to India." Lowered lids hid his eyes from her so Sango could only pause in contemplation over that new information. She was beginning to see a disturbing pattern developing before her and her next question was a bit more pointed.

"So that one at the end?"

"A young woman from Sudan She said that I should have felt honored since no man outside of her people ever walked normally afterwards. The fact that I brushed it off so easily greatly impressed her." Now the violet eyes sprang open as he leaned towards her and whispered conspiratorially. "Would you believe that she said her brother showed her that one?"

"Her brother?! Well, I guess it takes all kinds…" Sango's pert nose wrinkled cutely. "So all of those things you did before…?"

"Yes. I learned them from many various women over time." While he sounded as calm as ever, there was a note of concern in his tone. "Is that a problem?"

Not wanting to admit that it might be, she kept her response light. "Oh no. It's just that with your history, I'm surprised that more men haven't shown you a thing or two."

He gave her a hard stare that showed what he thought of that statement. Despite the tea he'd just swallowed, his words were extraordinarily dry. "I'm afraid I have never been so inclined my dear."

"Not even accidentally?" Sango swirled her lukewarm tea around in the cup. "I mean with men like Sesshomaru running around, you were bound to mistake one for a woman." A teasing light lit her face and made it radiant. "Even your hand can't be infallible all the time."

She had to hold back a laugh at the deeply hurt expression on Miroku's face. Composing himself quickly, he freshened her drink and went back to his meal. "I see that someone has gotten over her shyness quite nicely."

A faint dusting of rose colored her cheeks. "It wasn't shyness. I've just never done something like that in front of such a large crowd before." The blush grew more pronounced when strong fingers captured her own where they rested on the low table.

"But it made it more exciting, did it not?" One lean finger traced a feather-soft pattern across the back of her hand as she nodded mutely. Husky and as soft as his touch, Miroku's voice lowered to a purr. "And didn't you enjoy the feel of their eyes on you? Watching your every move…listening to each breath you took and wanting only to see more?" With each tantalizing word their bodies swayed closer together.

Violet eyes darkened to near black as he watched her lips curl up in a smile of sweetest recollection. Shoulders barely touching, he angled his head so that his lips just brushed against the delicate shell of her ear while he watched her pulse flutter erratically at the hollow of her smooth throat.

"So tell me something my dear tajiya." Those wonderfully full lips parted as he leaned closer still. "Would you like to do it again?"

"Only if I get to win again." Sango met him halfway as her lids fluttered closed. For a moment, nothing else existed for her except the warm, silky press of his lips against her own. Not the tatami rustling beneath her hand nor the pearly fingers of the morning sun streaming into the room. There was only the two of them and the intoxication of that simple touch.

Much to her disappointment, it was over far too soon.

Laying his beaded hand tenderly against her cheek, Miroku stroked her lip with the pad of his thumb.

"If sparring with you yields heavenly results like that, I'll train with you day and night my dear tajiya." Sweeping in for another kiss, he made a mournful noise when she pulled away slightly. Although her eyes held as much quiet yearning as his own, there was also a hint of reservation.

"Miroku…"

Suddenly, he seemed to recall himself. "Ah! We should go say good morning to Kagome and Shippo." Any desire in his face was carefully hidden behind the calm and impenetrable visage of his calling. Once more the noble, if slightly tarnished monk she had grown to care for, Miroku stood and gathered the remains of their meal. He picked up the robe she had mended for him as well.

Unsure of how to recaptured the intimate air that had been there only a moment before, Sango called out hesitantly as he approached the door. "Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?" When he turned towards her the uncertainty within her intensified at the sight of his face. All the kindness from before was there, but now it held nothing to differentiate his concern for her from that of a stranger.

Dropping her gaze for fear of giving away more that she already had, Sango said softly, "Thank you." One callused palm waved vaguely in the direction of the low table but her eyes stayed glued to the floor between them.

"I just wanted to say thank you for having breakfast with me."

"Anytime dear tajiya." Sliding the panel apart, he slipped quietly through and was gone.

After a moment of berating herself, Sango arose and started to dress. 'It's not like I haven't done anything like this before.' With a rough jerk, she put on a simple shift before reaching for her kimono. The sharp clatter of the door made her spin around with it clutched defensively before her.

"Miroku!"

"Hide me!" Piteous enough to break the heart of the most unfeeling creature, Shippo wailed as he raced forward into the room and sprang into her arms.

Patting the terrified boy soothingly, Sango tried to guess what could possibly have him so scared.

"Shhh. It's okay Shippo, it's okay."

"No it's not!" Two tiny hands gripped her face in a surprisingly strong hold as humongous eyes stared into hers. "He's coming and nothing can stop him!!"

"What?" Now she was on her guard. She'd seen the kitsune swallow his fear and face down the minions of Naraku, a challenge from the Thunder Clan and an irate, ramen-hungry hanyou. Whoever had him this worked up must be fearsome indeed!

Setting him aside, she rapidly donned her slayer attire and pulled the bone weapon from the corner. Shippo had said the fiend was coming and she was going to be prepared for it.

"Shippo, are you sure about this enemy? I he truly that frightening?"

"Yes! Yes!" Turquoise eyes became riveted to the closed door as he froze. "Oh no. He's here." Before them, the panel started to slide laboriously aside.

That was all she needed to hear. Battle-honed muscles tightened as she swung the mighty weapon over her head and prepared to vanquish the unseen foe. "HIRAIKO-ARGH!!!"

Something in the region of her left shoulder protested mightily as Sango fought her own strength and the accumulative effects of gravity in stopping the weapon's deadly arch before it hit its target. Panting and in more than a little pain, she turned a steely eye to the kitsune trying to squirrel under her covers and hide.

"Shippo…"

"Save me! Save me!!" Only a fluffy red tail could be seen.

Enough was enough. Sango dropped the boomerang and used her good arm to snatch the little boy up to her face. "Shippo. Where is this unstoppable killing force that you said was hell bent on getting you?"

"Are you blind?!" he shrieked. Little fingers pointed to the open doorway. "He's there, right there!!"

The menace to his life gave a chortling laugh and walked into the room with a squeaky cry. "Shippo!"

"ARGH!!" Wiggling from her grasp, Shippo dashed behind her for protection from the toddler.

It took a full thirty seconds of quiet meditation before the tajiya trusted herself not to kill her youngest friend. Dejectedly sliding to the floor and nursing her sore shoulder while the two raced around her in a circle, Sango tried to figure out what happened to her beautiful morning.

The shrill ringing of a distant bell cast the musings aside.

nn

"You are about the right height too." The ookami scratched his chin in confusion, "Although for the life of me I can't figure out why you two were running around in the woods naked."

Inuyasha's smirk grew. "Like I said. She's my wife."

_'I am going to kick your ass.' _by now his friend's response had become a low chant that hummed on the fringes of his mind. It paused when he responded to the singsong in kind.

__

'Umpteen and three, umpteen and four, umpteen and four…'

Surprisingly, Kuroi's following thought was a hell of a lot nastier than Kouga's look. Tanned arms folded over the armored chest. "Married huh? So you say little boy. So you say."

"Why would I lie?" Oh, he was so calm he was feeling deliriously good!

"To try to trick me into something." The probing eyes narrowed again.

"A trick huh? So you say little wolf. So you say."

Quite frankly, Inuyasha was amazing himself with how calm he was feeling. 'Middle of enemy territory, totally defenseless and seriously pissing off the only person who could save me. Do I really like fucking with this wolf's mind that much?'

Watching Kouga's face screw up in fury at the ribbing, he knew the answer.

'Yeah, I really do.'

nn

"Is it time now?"

"Not until the guard moves"

Hidden within the thickly wooded underbrush surrounding the mansion, numerous pairs of crimson eyes gleamed excitedly beneath hooded lids. The person that was the unknowing focus of their combined malice got to his feet and stretched his arms leisurely overhead as he prepared to give up his place to another soldier.

"Is it time yet?"

"Almost."

When the news of the border war had reached the ears of the mansion servants, the whole place from the barracks to the kitchens had been abuzz with trepidation, outlandish rumors and uncertainty.

Caught in the backlash of all the fear that had besieged the people who'd chosen loyalty to their lord over the instinctive urge to save themselves, both the gate guards and foot soldiers had initially found themselves hailed as heroes of the hour who had been set in place by the gods to protect those who could not do so for themselves.

Rubbing his nose where a mosquito had bitten it, the guard shifted distractedly from one foot to the other.

After one week, many nerves had settled down enough to where the scullery maids had actually washed more dishes than were broken by the other servants who'd jumped like rabbits at every passing breeze. Much like the regal mountain pines, the guards had stood watch at their posts with an unwavering vigilance that helped to retain their impromptu popularity.

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure that no one was nearby to scent out his fart, the guard gave a huge yawn.

After two weeks, the overall alertness at the mansion had begun to flag in direct proportion with the sudden drop in the amount of praise that was previously heaped upon the no longer stalwart defenders. Without the immediate threat of bloodthirsty wolves gathering outside the front gate, many of the servants became pliant and assumed that their little corner of the Western han had been overlooked or rendered unreachable by the spell erected by Jaken-sama.

Since their ookami bogeymen weren't showing up to keep them on their toes, the soldiers and the household staff had fallen into a monotonous routine that showed they weren't expecting trouble of any kind to seek them out.

Tired and more than a little bored by the tedium of the passing day, the guard straightened hastily when he saw a large blue shadow coast along the courtyard towards him. His stiff posture relaxed when the mountain known as Kiso moved on to another part of the courtyard.

"Now?"

"Dammit Hakkaku! If you don't shut up I will cut out your tongue."

"Sorry."

The clarion call of a bell that signaled the changing of the guards rang out across the stretch of cleared and flattened earth that surrounded the mansion for about half a ri on all sides save one. The wall that led to the forest and waterfall behind the mansion allowed the ancient trees to come directly up to the stones themselves. Crouched patiently in their leafy camouflage, the ookami forces that compromised a third of Gorotsuki's might tensed at the sound and prepared to do what they had been sent there for.

"Okay, now!"

Turning away from the barrier to greet the new shift, the guard's eyes widened in surprise as his mouth worked soundlessly around a scream that the jutting spear in his throat wouldn't allow to escape. The man he had been greeting didn't get even that much time as two arrows caught him dead center in both eyes.

Half-asleep and unprepared for the blood-curdling howl that cut through the heart of every man, woman and child within the massive stone walls, the soldiers scrambled around in a panic.

The barrier flashed and strobed wildly as numerous ookami nestled within the hollowed trees slipped through it into the courtyard beyond. Since the trees were a neutral party unto themselves, they wove back and forth through the barrier with impudence. It was an oversight that would cost the Inu no Taisho dearly.

As he ripped the throat out of one screaming guard, Hakkaku drew the crimson liquid to his lips and delightedly licked it clean. His voice was rough with harsh laughter as he slashed through another helpless victim.

"Yes! Now this is what I've been waiting for!"

n

n

n

A/N: ri-three miles, ryo-gold denomination, Inuyasha-natural born idiot.

But I love him.

For those that are curious, Anbu is Naraku's daughter with Yuumei, not Kenami. Who is Yuumei? (holds back laughter) Like I'm going to come right out and tell you!!

Some of you still don't understand that I'm totally insane when it comes to story angles, huh? Bless all of your anxious little cliffhanger-hating hearts.

No, Anbu is Yuumei's child. Our favorite villain merely turned Kouga's beloved Kenami into a sex slave after Lord Gorotsuki sold her away. As seen before (Ch. 6), she is merely a tool he uses to garner favors from lord and nobles.

Oddly, no one commented about Kagura being the one who actually trained her in that particular trade (Ch. 18). Does everyone really feel that our little wind sorceress would fit the role of a dominatrix so well?

(has a sudden idea for a drawing)

Ooh, but they'd never let me post _that _on Daa3...

Hmm?

What did I do to Hakkaku? Yeah, he is acting very differently than his previous appearances (Ch. 3 and 17) isn't he?

(grins widely)

Trust me, the answer is deliciously wicked.

n

n

n

Ba: What do you mean?

Ka: Oh nothing! Nothing at all.

Ba: Okay. Do you need anything?

Ka: Yes.

Ba: What is it? I'll get anything you want, just name it!

Ka: An extra-large pizza-cutter would be lovely.

Ba: !!!!


	23. Suffering

Chapter Twenty-Two

Ginta was terrified.

Huddled closely against the craggy wall of wind-smoothed rock for any fleeting traces of heat it might retain, the ookami youth bit deeply into his parched lips to cease the chattering of his teeth.

He was cold. So very, very cold.

He tugged futilely at the ragged end of his meager furs, which had done little to combat the deathly chill that was a staple of the mountain night. Giving up the attempt to make the ragged scraps be more than they were, he resorted to hugging his knees tightly to his chest in order to keep from growing colder still.

Normally, he would have been nestled deep within the companionable warmth generated by the press of numerous wolfen bodies inside the den.

Sucking in a short breath that hitched in the rawness of his throat, Ginta buried his face in his folded arms.

Normalcy had become something far too rare among the wolf tribes since that day they had gathered in the Valley of the Moon. In his heart, he thought it might never return.

Less than three feet from the shadows where he sat hunched over and shivering, the pale rays of the sun called to him to come and warm himself.

Ginta ignored it. Sunlight meant warmth, aye. However, it also meant something else.

It meant his death.

n

Following his fight with Hakkaku, the younger youkai had gone in search of their friend Kouga.

Still reeling from the uncaring words of the spiky-haired youth, Ginta made his way up the mountainside only to learn that Kouga had not returned yet. The news worried him because that meant that his friend had not been back all night.

Glancing up at Tsuki where the larger man lounged against the wall, Ginta frowned softly. "Do you know where he could be?"

A strangely faded eye of charcoal gray glanced right back. "What do you want with Kouga anyway?" Tsuki appeared to resume his task of cleaning his nails with a jagged piece of bone but he still saw the way the other man shuffled nervously out the corner of his eye. "Well Ginta?"

Where the first question had been almost lackadaisical in its tone, its reiteration was more stressed.

Tsuki really wanted to know.

Once upon a time, Ginta would have told him and been glad of the chance to share his woes, but not now. Had Mimo or Intu been standing at the entrance, he wouldn't have hesitated to confess his concerns to either one, but not Tsuki. Ginta could never put into words exactly when or why he had stopped trusting the brawny man because the gathering in the valley had nothing to do with it.

Thin lips drew back as Tsuki sucked noisily on a sharp tooth while awaiting a response.

No, he couldn't place a finger on the cause of his feelings at all. Ginta just didn't trust anything about Tsuki.

Not anymore.

n

A loose stone clattered nearby, making the muscles beneath Ginta's skin twitch and jump as he fought the conflicting urges to flee and stay hidden.

A crisp wind whistled by him but it brought no conclusive scents to tell him if what had dislodged the gravel was just an animal.

Or something else entirely.

The staccato chattering of his teeth had ceased a while ago but he was sure that the heavy pounding of was audible even to ningens. He knew he'd eventually have to risk the unforgiving exposure of daylight in order to find a new hiding place.

But his aching limbs called for a few more moments of rest and he gave them gladly. He knew that nowadays no one in his pack would look for a lost member.

Mostly because they never did.

There had been wolves and youkai disappearing left and right ever since the meeting in the valley but no one had seemed concerned about them. When anyone broached the subject, they were told to be quiet or threatened with physical violence if they refused.

Ginta remembered one such time when a slimly built red ookami had asked about his cousin who had vanished. By the end of the day the boy had disappeared as well.

After that, Ginta had been careful to keep his mouth shut.

Shifting position carefully, he tried to shield his face from the stinging wind that blew.

He'd been careful around everyone except…

Smoky-gray hair shook ruefully, making a blur of the darker tuft in the front.

No. It didn't matter anymore.

When the red ookami boy had vanished, Ginta began to notice that after a while, even those who had initially questioned the losses of their brethren had become just as uncaring as all the others youkai. It was that rapid change in demeanor that had started to unnerve Ginta more than anything else.

But the last incident had been the worst.

Whimpering softly in his throat, Ginta swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut against the memory.

n

The silence stretched out to an uncomfortable point between them but Tsuki waited through it patiently.

Unwilling to answer truthfully, Ginta tried to edge around him and enter the cave instead. "I just need to ask him something Tsuki, that's all."

A thick arm fell across the entrance to block it as those intense dirty-gray eyes stared down at him. "Just something eh?" Tsuki drawled with a tilted head.

Irritated that the man was giving him such a hard time, Ginta felt a surge of heated emotion and bared a slightly unimpressive fang.

"Yes Tsuki, I just need to ask him something! If he's not here then let me go inside or if you know where he is then tell me that. Otherwise quit wasting my time!"

It was hard to say who was more surprised by the uncharacteristic outburst because if Tsuki looked surprised then Ginta was flat out astounded!

Slapping on an innocent grin, the younger man bobbed his head in apology so that he wouldn't lose it.

"Ah gomen Tsuki, that was rude of me. I just wanted to know if he'd like to go hunting with me, that's all."

The falsehood slid out without faltering too badly. He felt a welcome sense of relief when Tsuki stepped aside to let him pass because it seemed that his lie had been believed.

As Ginta started into the musky interior of the den to search for his leader's whereabouts on his own, he heard a familiar and deeply amused voice behind him. At the dark chuckle, the blood in his veins turned to ice.

"Well then why didn't you come hunting with me, old friend?"

n

"What do I do now?" his whisper was little more than an exhalation of breath that hung mist-like in the chilled air. Ginta tried to take a steadying breath but it turned into a strangled sob. "What can I do?"

When another fit of trembling wracked his limbs, the many blood-crusted gashes that scored his entire body throbbed in horrible agony. A part of Ginta's stunned mind still couldn't accept what had been done to him by his own pack.

The rest of his mind felt sluggish under the burden of its new knowledge.

Because now Ginta knew what had happened to the others who'd gone missing.

n

The wicked laugh sounded again when Ginta whirled to face its creator. At the sight of the gangly youth he feared his heart would stop.

"H-Hakkaku?"

The last person he'd expected to show up was the one he wanted to talk to Kouga about! He tried to keep the distress out of his voice but wasn't sure how successful the attempt was. "When did you get back?"

"Does it matter?" All traces of the previously black eyes were lost in a hellish red glow as Hakkaku descended on Ginta and grabbed his arm in a bruising grip. When he spoke, his voice was unpleasantly eager. "Well what's your answer?"

"What?"

As though speaking to a difficult child, Hakkaku repeated his demand slowly. "Why didn't you come hunting with me?" Although the question was asked as softly as before, there was nothing soft about the tone. It held an unforgiving edge that was as hard as his eyes.

By this time a thin sheen of perspiration had broken out across Ginta's brow, making his nostrils sting with its sourness. He could clearly see that the light from the noonday sun was cut off as more youkai filled the archway. The dense gathering not only cut off the sunlight, but any means of escape for him as well.

Ginta recognized many of them immediately. Nearly all of them had been present when someone had gone missing.

As they observed the conversation, each of them wore the same chillingly feral smile.

His stomach plummeted down to join his heart.

A sudden and painful constriction on his arm drew Ginta's attention back to the one causing it. He cried out involuntarily when a sharp jerk pulled him right up against the icy-cold armor Hakkaku wore.

Hakkaku's claw drew beads of blood along the slack jaw of the shivering boy before him. There was something at once threatening and sensuous in the act that petrified Ginta even more.

"Well old friend?" The claw made another line. Moist breath stung the shallow cuts when Hakkaku lowered his head a fraction. "Don't you want to hunt?"

"N-no. I-I've changed my mind." Brighter than live coals, Hakkaku's eyes blazed anew at the stammering refusal. A third line was etched into living canvas. The smiles around Ginta grew wider and more malicious.

"Too bad old friend" came a throaty whisper, "because we do."

With a suddenness that slammed Ginta's heart up into his throat, a brutal hand fisted in the front of his hair and dragged him roughly through the throng towards the entrance. Only convulsive swallowing made it settle back in his chest where it shook wildly like a caged beast.

Unable to see clearly with the searing pain dancing over his abused scalp, the boy stumbled along as best as he could. Through the tumultuous storm of shame and disbelief that was building inside of him, Ginta choked down the whimper that was trying so hard to escape.

Because he knew the sound would not buy him pardon.

He knew that it would not be recognized as the acquiescence it stood for.

As a wolf spirit who only wore the form of humanity, he understood intrinsically that any plaintive noise could excite the others to the point where they would gleefully rip him apart.

Catching sight of a mouth packed with gleaming canines aimed lethally at him, he knew that they might do it anyway.

'Where is Kouga?' he wondered frantically. 'Why are they doing this?' Making one last attempt to reach some shred of mercy that might still reside inside his friend, he whispered softly, "Hakkaku don't do this. Let me go."

"Let you go?" Hakkaku repeated the words mockingly, making them ring disturbingly by intoning a nasal inflection. "Oh let me go, let me go! I'm so scared." The other ookami laughed riotously in high unnatural voices.

Never loosening his grip on the object of his ridicule, Hakkaku glanced over at the small group and flashed them an amazed grin.

"You hear him begging? Actually _begging _me to let him go. Pitiful." Now his conversational tone grew rough, lowering to a snarl of barely checked rage. "I am so sick and fucking tired of babying him, you know that?" Another line was made but this time it was on the opposite cheek. Ginta couldn't stop the flinch that touch caused.

Luckily his tormentor didn't seem to notice it. Hakkaku was too wrapped up in spitting forth his contempt before the others. "Always having to tell you that everything's going to be okay when the big bad world hurts your little feelings." Around them the scathing laughter rose louder with each word that fell.

Dry before, Ginta's eyes burned dully in their sockets with the unforgivable pressure of tears as he stared up stared up into a visage made foreign to him by hate.

'Is that how Hakkaku really feels about me or is it whatever that's been effecting the rest of the pack speaking?'

At that moment, he would have given anything to know for sure.

Before he could open his mouth to deny the claim a sharp wrench tore out part of the dark tuft of hair at the front of his head. He managed to stifle most of pained outcry but not enough.

The others heard it and laughed even more.

Hakkaku let the coarse strands float down through the air, watching with another gruesome laugh as a thin trickle of blood ran between Ginta's eyes and dripped off the end of his nose.

"The Lord Gorotsuki was right. It is pathetic little runts like you that are bringing this pack down." Chorused murmurs of agreement met the derisive words.

Ginta prayed not to die.

In a movement that was all the more cruel for its mockery of kinship, Hakkaku dragged his tongue over the path which the blood had traveled, flicking the pinkened tip over Ginta's wound until the flow was staunched.

That contradictory act broke something inside Ginta that he would only be able to identify later.

The derisive voice practically purred. "Mustn't leave the baby dirty. It would never do."

"Hakkaku why are you doing this?!" Anything else he would have asked was cut off with a gasp by the force of being shoved partially down the slight slope outside the entranceway. There wasn't even a moment to right himself before Ginta's face was immediately pressed into the scrub grass and dirt by a leaden weight on his neck.

Scrambling for relief from the crushing force allowed him to see that the source was a single bandaged foot.

The weight increased monumentally as Hakkaku leaned forward to look down at the pinned boy. Each word that issued forth from his lips was hard and flat like his eyes.

"Well old friend. Do you still wish to hunt?"

For one insane moment, Ginta imagined that if he agreed, if he just played along and humored the madness surrounding him, they might go away and leave him in peace.

Coiling puffs of dust billowed up as he coughed out a response, "Yes Hakkaku! I want to go hunting!"

That immovable weight increased again and this time Ginta could hear the sickly, dry crackle of vertebrae rubbing up against one another.

Hakkaku's voice was the very picture of perfect conviviality. "Say that again?"

By this time, Ginta was nearly blind with pain and the inability to suck in air through his flattening trachea so he shouted in helpless desperation. "I want to hunt! I want to go hunting with you! I want to chase and kill something beside you!!"

Hating his own weakness, he all but screamed as the crackle in his ears became a deafening roar, "I want to go!!"

Almost as if it had never been, the pressure was instantly gone. Rough hands pulled Ginta up to his feet before vigorously patting his shoulders to the point where the arms went numb and hung limply at his sides.

Sauntering over with a smirk stealing across his features, Hakkaku enveloped him in an encompassing hug.

Up close, his voice rang with an odd emotion, "I knew that you would grow up someday my friend."

Ginta was aware that the watery smile he was giving the rest of the youkai wouldn't last much longer but he didn't care.

For the time being, he was alive!

"T-thanks for including me Hakkaku." Believing himself secure once more, Ginta vowed to work on the timidity in his voice that had rendered him a target so that it would never happen again. He would need to stay sharp to keep ahead of his new 'friends'.

All of his plans crumbled into bitter dust at the next words.

"Including you?" The disbelief might have been comical if the circumstances had not been so dire. "I never said we would hunt with you old friend."

Pulling his face away, Hakkaku still wore that frightening smile. Hypnotized by the feral gleam of the fangs being bared at him, Ginta found it difficult to look away.

"Whu-what? But you said-"

"That my old friend had grown up? Aye." With dawning horror, Ginta realized that the smile held the same unforgiving scorn as before. "Imagine my surprise when you turned out to be a liar as well as useless. You didn't honestly think it would be that easy to prove your loyalties did you?"

Ginta had secretly hoped that it would be except now he understood that nothing had changed between the two of them.

It was only his own foolish desires that made him believe that it had.

The embrace changed subtly, entrapping Ginta's arms so that they were pinned completely to his sides. Calculating snickers drifted around him and widened the sliver of hopelessness in his heart into a yawning pit that sucked up the fleeting light that had remained.

'The pats on my shoulders. They did it on purpose so that my arms would be useless!'

Hakkaku leaned forward and purred again as he nuzzled a clammy cheek. "Hey." All traces of any imagined mercy was gone from his face entirely. He angled his head a bit and gave his petrified prey a slight nip on the chin.

"Don't worry man," he whispered smoothly in a disturbing echo of a promise made long ago. "I'll be right by your side. When we finally catch you and tear out your heart, I'll be by your side to watch you as you die!"

Ginta tried to move away from the madness he saw before him but was held fast so he could not. Hakkaku threw back his head with a thunderous howl.

"After all, what are friends for!?"

Lengthened fangs glinted briefly in the harsh sunlight as they descended.

Unable to stop himself, Ginta screamed.

From that moment on the hunt had begun. The last 24 hours had been nothing but a desperate flight throughout the day followed by a night of unending torment for him.

The fiery tang of spilled blood had allowed the hunting party to trail him all over the mountainside. He'd been forced to travel expanses of flatland that were worthless for cover because of his arms. Had he been able to utilize them, he could have easily escaped up the jagged cliff sides and gone deeper into the mountain where pursuit would have been rendered difficult if not impossible.

But he couldn't. In fact, the prickly, unpleasant sensation of pins and needles that signaled the return of feeling had only happened shortly after dawn.

Sometimes when he thought that he'd gotten away, the pack had surged forward and caught him. They'd jostled him cruelly and then beat him senseless before melting silently into the trees to watch him scramble onto his feet and flee.

Once he'd gotten up, they had followed closely behind him.

Sometimes they had transformed into their alter selves, nipping and biting at his legs until his blood ran freely and splattered the ground with crimson rain. Often they would trip him up, giving soundless laughs with wolfen mouths as he fell.

Each time he would climb back up and run.

Each time they would follow.

However, it was always Hakkaku who hung back when the others sported with him at their leisure.

It was always Hakkaku that they looked to for a sign of whether the hunt would be finished and done or continued.

It was always Hakkaku who made Ginta want to run and keep running.

Hakkaku, who wore that ghastly smile that taunted him for running.

Hakkaku, with those hollow eyes that brimmed with crimson-hued abhorrence for him alone.

Hakkaku, who he had once loved enough to die for and who now sought his death.

For Ginta the exhausting run had been more about escaping that soulless gaze as saving himself.

After three hours his chest had been burning, doing little more than automatically sucking down the next breath that would keep him moving.

An hour after that a horrible cramp twisted in his side, nearly pitching him to the ground. He had fought through it because he could hear his pursuers closing in during the tiny lag.

Twelve hours after the nightmare began, Ginta had barely been able to see as he'd hobbled on. Spots danced freely before his eyes as overworked muscles knotted and unknotted themselves in his thighs, sending phantom signals of daggers throughout his lower back.

The ragged sound of his own raspy breath had rung loudly in his head, pushing out the flecks of foam that encrusted the corners of his cracked lips.

Just as he'd been reconciling himself to the certainty of death, Ginta had heard the sound of his salvation.

The haunting howl of the black wolf Yami.

His heart had nearly burst with the knowledge that his fogged brain couldn't process until later.

Lord Gorotsuki had called the ookami home.

There had been just enough of his fevered mind left to sense an opportunity to put more miles between him and his pursuers.

Previously tapped reserves had been ruthlessly mined yet again. Trembling from exhaustion of every kind, Ginta had gone straight down the mountain until his agonized feet and knees held less feeling than his throbbing shoulders. Just as the moon had descended beyond the horizon, he'd stumbled across the small conclave where he currently rested.

Any hope that had survived the night was washed away by the waves of pain buffeting his body.

His belief in his friends was similarly dashed by one's betray and the other's absence which had allowed the atrocity to happen at all.

Ginta had felt that his world was in effect lying buried in the rank and befouling dust that is made up of the remains of those damned and bereft of the mercy of the gods.

Even when he'd succumbed to unconsciousness in the wee hours of dawn, he'd done so plagued by the image of watchful red eyes.

n

Now one particularly deep and irregular laceration beneath Ginta's eyes stung as cold tears seeped into it. He fingered it gingerly with a shaking hand as he climbed to his feet. After all, it had been a parting gift from the one who led the pack chasing him.

The tension had edged slowly out of his body when no other rocks had fallen. He guessed that it must have been the wind that had knocked it loose in the first place.

It was a risk he was going to have to take.

Weary or not, he'd stayed too long in one place and he knew it. Whatever business Gorotsuki had with his subjects should have long been concluded which meant that Hakkaku's bunch would be resuming their game at anytime.

Ginta corrected himself.

No, they'd be resuming their hunt.

A scratchy cough seared his parched throat, reminding him that there wasn't even a bit of water nearby to slake his thirst. Ginta's voice hung lifelessly in the air. "What can I do?"

"For one thing, you can stop asking that question over and over again."

Ginta gave a start and muffled cry at the mellow voice. Spinning to get away, he swayed unsteadily on his feet instead. Strong arms caught him before he could topple over.

When the world stopped spinning drunkenly, he found himself staring up into a pair of tired gray eyes.

The sob that had been suppressed before in the face of Hakkaku's cruelty burst out of Ginta at the welcome sight of the apprehensive and familiar face.

"H-Hoken?"

"Hey cub." Scanning the bedraggled form he held, the healer's voice took on a fatherly concern. "What demon did you tangle with to get all cut up like that?" Not waiting for an answer, Hoken's training took over before his curiosity. Even before the last words had left his lips, the golden ookami had his bag open and ready, cleaning the more severe wounds with a bit of cloth that smelled of herbs.

Ginta's limbs felt leaden and oddly detached but he managed to make them reach out for the slender shoulders before him. He might be done for since the pack had his blood-scent, but he's be damned if his cowardice made the healer suffer the same fate!

"Leave me!! You've got to get out of here now!" Talking through the fire in his throat was nearly killing him but he had to make the other man understand the danger they were in. "Leave now! There is something wrong with the tribes! All the youkai and wolves are insane!"

"What?" Pressing together the halves of the gaping wound beneath the young man's eye, Hoken frowned over the news. "What do you mean by insane?"

Snatching up a fistful of flaxen fur, Ginta pointed to his legs, grimacing as he straightened them out. "They've been hunting the missing youkai and they're hunting me down now! Even Hakkaku..." his heated words trailed off in obvious heartache.

How do you tell someone that your best friend had lost his mind and tried to rip your face off with his bare teeth?

Ginta didn't know where to begin.

Still, something in the kindly face told him that Hoken might understand such a betrayal of love. Ginta wasn't exactly sure how he knew that, only that he did.

Unable to face that pitying gaze, he cast his eyes to the rocky floor beneath him.

"I'm warning you Hoken, run while you still can."

"But Ginta you can't possibly keep running. I can tell just by looking at you that you've got nothing left to use!" Ignoring the healer's protests, the boy hauled himself onto his feet with the clear intention of fleeing once his legs steadied.

"Go away Hoken. If they find you, they will kill you! They're all mad, every last one of them."

"What of Kouga?"

Ginta paused and wondered what could possibly place such urgency in the healer's voice when warnings of feral youkai had not. The restraining hand that fell upon his shoulder shook slightly.

"Please tell me Ginta. Has he been affected as well?"

"Yes." Those pleading gray eyes closed with some unnamable pain. Ginta flushed guiltily. "Maybe, no, I'm not sure." Now those old eyes stared at him in an open bewilderment that made him angry for no reason that he could name.

"I don't know because I couldn't find him and he-" The anger was draining away as fast as it had come, "He didn't try to find me!"

This time there was no disguising the frustrated hurt and confusion that had been bottled within his battered frame and came rushing out of Ginta like a flood.

"I don't care where Kouga is! He said he was my friend! They both swore they were my friends!" When his face screwed up in anguish the hole tore open and wept tears of blood that mingled with his own.

Already shaky, his knees gave way as though that stoppered bitterness alone had been keeping him going. Perhaps it had. Without its sustenance, he collapsed once more into the other's arms and gave himself over fully to his despair.

"They both...he didn't...I don't understand. What did I do wrong?"

Unable to heal this grievous wound with any herb or physician's skill, Hoken enveloped the lost cub in his arms and fell back on the restorative of simple comfort.

n

n

n

A/N: …Oh God…

I'm so sorry Ginta.

You don't know how sorry I am.

For what is done and what there is still left to do, all I can ask is your forgiveness.


	24. Battle On The Homefront

Ba: Mistress Bakani! Ka is threatening me again!

Ka: I did no such thing.

Ba: Yes you did! You asked for a pizza-cutter!!

Ka: Oh, are you still worried about that one de-boning incident?

Ba: MISTRESS BAKANI!!!

Look you two. Behave or I'll go get the phone book.

n

n

n

Chapter Twenty-Three

Kagome had been enjoying breakfast with Lady Shinaki when the attack hit.

At the sound of the urgently clanging bell, she gave a mild frown of confusion and half rose from her seat in preparation to seek the source. However, the look on the other woman's face stilled her actions. "Lady Shinaki?"

Normally a delicate shade of blue, Shinaki's skin paled to a deathly white at the clarion call. "Oh god." Abandoning the meal, the Lady of the West shot to her feet and raced to the door.

Awkwardly getting to her own feet, Kagome watched the older woman shove the panel aside to grab a passing servant. In a display of strength that shocked both of the girls, Shinaki all but lifted the handmaiden in the air while demanding tersely, "What happened? Who got in?!"

Kagome's heart went out to the poor thing that had to face an irate mistress in addition to an unknown threat. The dual distress was apparent in the maiden's panicked answer.

"I-It's the wolves my lady! They're coming to kill us all!" Wailing loudly, she whipped her head back and forth, "I don't want to die!"

A vigorous shake snapped the wailing woman's attention back to danger that was immediate. Lavender eyes grew intense as the Lady practically growled. "How did they breach the shield?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" The maiden shot longing glances at the other servants who were racing through the hall behind her, evidently heading for the more fortified interior of the mansion. With a snort of disgust, Shinaki let her go.

The ungrateful girl did not even pause to give a thankful bow.

Moving back into the room, Shinaki strode purposefully towards one of the many closets in the suite. Silken dresses and finery were flung carelessly aside in a fervent search for something. When the first closet was emptied, she went quickly to the next, muttering under her breath the whole time.

"It's too soon. Curse that fat wolf and his idiocy!" Kagome had to duck a stack of formal kimono's that flew through the air like irate butterflies.

"Do you mean Kouga's father?" Scooting out of the way of the cloth projectiles, Kagome kept an ear out for the sound of approaching trouble. "Why would he do this anyway?"

"Because he's a bitter old man who never forgave Yama for being better than him at everything!" There was honest dislike in Shinaki's voice that seemed laughably mild considering their situation. "Yama got a better territory and general holdings when the lord's divided Yamato, but that was only because he beat Gorotsuki in a wager."

Not hearing anything yet, Kagome diverted her attention from the hall to stare at her mother-in-law. "A wager? Are you telling me that Gorotsuki is risking the lives of thousands of people for a stupid wager?"

Shinaki didn't pause to look up as she replied, "I said he was bitter girl. Yama and Gorotsuki got involved in a hot and heavy dice game back when they were both young and utterly stupid."

Expression lavender eyes rolled heavenwards. "Of course they were drunk at the time, but a taiyoukai's word is his bond. Gorotsuki lost and took the north while Yama held the west. Old fart's been grumbling about it ever since."

"But why now?" Kagome asked. They both could hear the varied sounds of conflict now. It meant that the soldiers had fallen back from the walls and were battling in the courtyard. Kagome hadn't realized she was wringing her hands until she accidentally scratched herself. Infuriated by the feelings of helplessness that had been worsening with the progression of her pregnancy, her tone was a bit snappish.

"Bit or not, why would he declare war now?"

For a moment, the Lady of the West gave a smile that reminded the girl of her own mother with it gentle understanding. "That my child is something that I don't know."

An eerie roar from outside gladdened the heart of the young miko as much as that smile. 'Miroku's out there which means Sango's close behind.' Touching her unborn children yet again, she wished for her husband's comforting presence.

'I know that you always came to save me when I needed you the most Inuyasha. Please don't let me down koibito.' Wrapped in the fog of morose thoughts, Kagome peeked out into the hall once more.

Inside the room, the last closet had been emptied during the impromptu discussion and Shinaki's puzzlement was palpable. "Where is it? I swore that I packed it with my summer clothes..."

Kagome's stormy blue eyes widened at the sound of a curse that would have done Kuroi proud.

"Damn those handmaiden's eyes!! I knew I should have unpacked my own bags!" A chest was flung open and delved into with mounting distress. "Where is it?"

More than a little confused, Kagome went to her mother-in-law's side and took hold of an azure arm. "Lady Shinaki we have to follow everyone else to safety."

Shaking loose of her daughter-in-law, Shinaki went to the next chest as if nothing had been said.

By now, Kagome could hear the howls of some of the pack as they made their way through the outer mansion. The clanging of swords and screams of the dying sent tremors of fear through her heart. Until that moment, she had managed to separate herself from the reality of the conflict going on outside the stone walls with a vain belief that Kouga or someone else would put a stop to it.

The cloying scent of freshly spilled blood that followed in the wake of the long gone servants dashed that dim hope.

'Have I really been so stupid?' she wondered sickly, 'This is the feudal era, everyone is at war here!'

A startled shout ended in a moist gurgling less than a hundred feet away. It made the hairs on her neck prickle with urgency. This time her grip was unrelenting as she knelt down and spun Shinaki around with an insistent demand.

"No matter how much you love it or who gave it you, is your life worth whatever bauble or dress you're looking for?!"

The look she received from the impassioned plea would have felled every ookami on the grounds. Removing the hands on her shoulders, Shinaki stared back at the pregnant girl with barely veiled contempt.

"A bauble?" Thrusting a blue arm deeply into the last chest, her eyes alighted with a knowing purple fire. "Do you honestly believe that I would endanger not only my life but the life of my unborn grandchildren for a tawdry piece of jewelry?"

Shaking her head in exasperation, Kagome stopped and gaped in amazement when a gleaming length of forged death slid out of its nest of cobalt silk. Twirling the sword easily, Shinaki stood to untie the belt of her kimono and let it fall to the floor. "I was under the impression that you thought more highly of me Kagome."

nn

"KAZAANA!!!"

The thunderous roar of the wind tore across the courtyard, ripping up clods of earth and stone as it went. Braced against the destructive vacuum he had unleashed, Miroku resealed his hand at precise moments that allowed him to strike the ookami unconscious while they plummeted through the air.

He was doing his best to incapacitate the swarming tide instead of killing them outright. There were youkai in the war party that he recognized and it pained him to think of casting those misguided souls into an inescapable oblivion.

A snarl over his shoulder was met with the blunt end of his staff.

Unfortunately, his kindness was going unappreciated.

'Ah the burdens of being a holy man are great and the rewards are few.'

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!"

A streak of red flecked ebony shot by him to deal severe, bone-crushing damage to a charging line of wolf youkai. Taking a moment to appreciate the way the taijiya's bottom filled out her slayer's outfit, Miroku amended his last thought.

'For the devout, there is given glimpses of paradise even in adversity.'

He would have smiled at the sight if not for one thing.

Sango was using only one arm to fight.

nn

There are times in life when we willingly eat our words.

Kagome was having that moment.

"Whoa."

Beneath the layers of embroidered satin, Shinaki had worn a form-fitting suit of toughened midnight-blue leather that closely mimicked Sango's taijiya outfit. The chest also produced wrist and shin guards that were strapped in place with a deftness that bespoke of long familiarity.

All Kagome could seem to do was repeat her earlier comment. "Whoa…"

Blue-violet lips quirked up in a smile of understanding as Lady Shinaki sheathed the sword and belted it at her side.

"If you keep standing there staring, the wolves will be picking your hair out of their teeth by nightfall." No-nonsense and to the point, Shinaki twisted her own hair up into a high ponytail. "Get your stuff out of there as well my girl." Two daggers were thrust into the sides of high boots. "We've got a home and loved ones to defend."

Complying quickly, Kagome was stunned yet again when the bow and arrow she retrieved were her own! "When?"

"After you and your son arrived. I've been putting this suit on every morning since the Declaration of War came." Peeking around the edge of the door to survey the halls, Shinaki slipped outside the room after signaling the all's clear behind her. "Leather does not breathe well under silk."

With one eye fixed on their rear, Kagome dimly wondered how many pregnant women found themselves sneaking through a besieged feudal mansion with a Lady who was dressed like Ninja Gaiden.

Once again, none came to mind.

n

Flat on his back and dying, the ookami Erumu tried to figure out what had gone wrong with his plan.

Intent on being the one to slaughter the Dog's mate, he'd managed to slip past the bulk of the guards defending the gates during the ruckus. Using the rooftops, he'd been on his way to the inner mansion when he'd caught the unmistakable aroma of children.

Young children.

Not wanting to share the choice tender bits with the rest of the pack, he had slipped through a garden with the intent of catching at least one or two of the little morsels by surprise and having a snack before completing his task.

For a while, he had thought the wolfen gods were smiling on him because the scent was freshest at the very first paneled partition he came to.

Anticipating the shrill death-screams that only the very youngest of prey could produce, he'd barreled straight into the darkened room.

Erumu's musings faltered when a bubble of blood escaped his lips, signaling that the last breath that burbled up from his crushed lungs.

As Erumu slipped into the next world, he did wonder why the sun had been setting within a closed room.

n

Pressed back to back within a closing ring of feral youkai, Miroku was using that inopportune time to have a serious discussion with Sango.

"When were you going to tell me that you hurt yourself?" Miroku dodged a headshot before responding in kind, all the while hissing irritably at the woman behind him.

"Either sometime after we died or won, whichever came first. Hiraikotsou!!!" The sharpened bone weapon swung in its familiar and deadly arch but to one long used to its power, Miroku noticed a perceptible drop in the force behind it.

"So despite the fact that you're injured and could possibly cripple yourself, you're still going to fight?" Judicious placement of a spiritual barrier caught more than a few ookami by surprise.

"I was almost dead when I fought Inuyasha and he had trouble handling me then!" A few bags of poisons especially mixed with youkai in mind rendered a few more attackers incapacitated.

Unfortunately, there seemed to be no end in sight of the ones who replaced their downed pack-mates.

"You shouldn't be fighting right now. KAZAANA!!" The wind tunnel proved useful yet again in effectively dispatching a number of attackers with copious amounts of loose rubble and logs. "You should be inside with Lady Shinaki and Kagome." The mystical staff took care of another two.

Once again the hiraikotsou swung unerringly, if not strongly. A bit breathless from the exertion, Sango's voice held a dangerous note. "Are you saying that my place is back with the women and I should let the men handle the fighting?"

Suddenly wondering why the idea of throwing himself in the arms of the ravenous wolf pack in front of him was gaining more appeal by the second, Miroku flung out a handful of ofudas with a nervous laugh.

"Of course not my dear taijiya!" With his next honeyed words, the young monk proved himself as adept at evading explosive subjects as he was at avoiding lethal claws.

"It's just that with her condition being so advanced, I couldn't help but worry that our beloved friend would be unable to keep up with the rest of the household."

Once again pressing his back right up against that of the armor-clad woman, his voice rang with genuine concern as he continued, "We know from experience how people often panic in life threatening situations. They might not see her until it was too late."

Knowing that the exterminator would never willingly leave a fray, he hoped that playing upon her sisterly devotion to the young miko would get her to go inside on her own. Tossing out another handful in a seemingly endless supply of ofudas at the mounting hordes, he hunched down before striking with his staff as well.

"Who knows what terrified people will do, especially since Kagome is just a human girl in a houseful of youkai servants. They might accidentally lock her out in their confusion."

While the binding spells had the standard effect he desired, his quiet statement caused something else entirely.

From just beyond his left shoulder came a sound that caused the ring of ofuda-plastered ookami to take an involuntary step back. Upon hearing that inhuman snarl, Miroku almost went with them.

"S-Sango?"

Obsidian tendrils of sweat-dampened hair curled over her and neck as Sango glared murderously towards the main mansion. All traces of hindering injury were gone from her lithe body as she drew out her katana, holding it at the ready in one hand and easily wielding the boomerang in the other.

While battling the minions of Naraku and various demonic forces, Miroku had been face to face with the stuff of nightmares all his life. What he saw in the taijiya's eyes made him clutch his staff defensively.

"Sango?"

Her only answer was to deepen the sound issuing from her throat.

The ring around them became a bit wider.

"Over…my…dead…body!" This time, the path cut by the exterminator's weapon of choice ran straight and true, clearing away anything unfortunate enough to be in-between its massive bulk and the nearest door.

Shooting out one more layer of ofuda-packed cover fire, Miroku struggled to keep up as he was unceremoniously hauled towards the mansion by Sango.

Still making that throaty growl, her voice was harsh, "Keep throwing those things and keep up with me houshi or I'll leave you behind!!" Warning given, she released his robe in order to catch the hiraikotsou on its return.

Flashes of reflective light marked where the blunt edge of her sword smacked more than one unlucky soul unconscious. As Miroku raced to keep up, he idly wondered what his lovely slayer would be like with children of her own to protect.

The thought made him smile inside.

nn

Yellow eyes cracked open slowly, wincing slightly at the pain radiating from a bump on his forehead. Sesshomaru cursed softly and sat up to touch that aching patch of flesh.

At least he tried to.

Metallic clinking accompanied the cessation of the upward movement of his arms, causing his eyes to fly open in surprise. Strong sunlight leaked in through gaps of cloth as a gust of wind buffeted the tent, revealing that his ankles were similarly chained together as well.

A few experimental tugs verified that the metal was enchanted to withstand youkai strength. Around this time, he noticed the curious lightness that marked that his armor and swords were gone as well.

Sesshomaru drew the obvious conclusion that he was a prisoner.

However, he came to the wrong conclusion of who's prisoner he actually was.

Resting both arms over his knees, he gave a rueful smile. "Well I wasn't expecting this of the kokujin. She might just be worthy of her title if she had the good sense to lock me up before I could find her and thank her for the little display of power "

The whisper-soft sound of approaching feet made him whirl with a snarl to face his captor. It died when his nose identified the man whose face was hidden in the shadow caused by the harsh backlight.

"Father. I take it that you've come to barter for my freedom with that ningens sorceress?" Relaxing as much as he could with the confining links on him, Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side. "So what does she want? A cow or a handful of beads maybe? I hear that many ningens are remarkably easy to buy off with such trash."

"Sesshomaru…" There was a gravity to Yamatsu's voice but his son paid it no heed.

"So I take it she's intelligent enough to desire something that has more value?" Tucking his hair behind one ear required the movement of both hands since the length between the cuffs was less than a foot. With a small sigh of boredom, he closed his eyes. "Well what does she want?"

The swish of cloth was all the warning he got before a fist closed in the front of his kimono and hauled him into the air. This time Sesshomaru's eyes were riveted to ones glowing a muted shade of scarlet as Yamatsu whispered tersely, "Niambi wants your life and right now, I'm tempted to give it to her."

n

n

n

Ka: … … Exactly how is a phone book a threat?

Hello, Continental Shipping?

Ka: How could a phone call be so bad?

Yes, my name is Ka and I heard that you handle the transportation needs of every major chicken supplier in North America. I was wondering if I could place a jumbo delivery order through you. I can? Good.

Ka: !!!!OH GOD NOOOOO!!!!

One moment please. So, will you leave Ba alone Ka?

Ka: … … …

Ba: Mistress? Is he supposed to be twitching like that?

Only if he's forgotten how to breathe.

n

A/N: Ah, I bet you can't wait to see how Sessy gets out of this one. Well, neither can I.

Warning, it might be a sec on updates because Youko Kurama is riding me over "Trembling Roses". For any fellow fanfic writers, don't get involved with fictional anime characters unless you're loaded with tranquilizers and sedatives like Mistress Ithilwen.

I should have borrowed a handful from her, or maybe a bagful….

It's also come to my attention concerning Chapter 22 that some readers believed that Miroku and Sango had "relations" in front of a large crowd and that the things Miroku was showing our beloved taijiya were sexual moves.

Umm, no… Despite the contents of Chapter 17, I really do tend to avoid those types of situations between characters. For those who want to bring up "A Brother's Love" that was **necessary**!!!

The moves referred to by Sango were attack skills that Miroku employed during a friendly little sparring match they had after leaving Midori's sisters.

Why was Miroku in a yukata and not his robes?

If you look closer, Sango repaired it after the training.

Why didn't Murasaki do it?

Because she and her other sisters had something important to attend to, namely Midori. (Besides, Sango was still feeling guilty about jumping down Miroku's throat for one thing and she wasn't going to let him get half-naked in a room full of lovely women for another.)

Each "move" Miroku showed her was actually one that was used on him by the various young women who didn't appreciate his form of "affection". Likewise, Sango's quip that the butt-rubbing hand of his couldn't be infallible all the time was just my homage to various fan arts featuring our lecherous monk grabbing Sesshomaru's posterior in a bit of madcap mistaken identity.

(For fellow yaoi lovers, we know that not all of those Sessy grabs were mistakes. Heehee!)

Sorry for the mix-up over that bit.

About Lady Shinaki, well Kuroi had to get it from someone!

As for Ginta and Hakkaku

Well, that's going to have to resolve itself in time.

After all, "Time heals all wounds and wounds all heels."

That's really how the saying goes…seriously!

n

Next Chapter: I'm either going to finish with Kouga/Inuyasha, Kagome/Shinaki or show you what Lord Enjuku's up to.

Then again, I could just bring up something completely unexpected.

My dears, if you've read this far, you know the answer already.


	25. A Twisted Tale

Chapter Twenty-Four

The slick surface of the mirror felt cool beneath her questing fingers as the observer leaned forward towards it. At first there was nothing to see save her own finely boned face and expressive blue eyes. Unconsciously tucking a midnight strand behind one ear, she peered into its depths and waited as patiently as the ghostly girl who held it.

Within moments, their efforts were rewarded with a luminous glow that made the once still surface ripple like water. When it smoothed out again, those pale blue eyes beheld sights most dear.

Kanna did not need to voice a warning to the slender hand that drifted through the air towards her mirror, for she knew that her lady would stop just short of touching it.

Nor did she need to look within the simple glass construct to know what was seen.

No childish glee or satisfaction suffused her tiny heart at the knowledge that her lord, her creator, was well.

Well, and greatly amused.

Holding less warmth than can be found in the pitiless soul of a shark, Kanna's black eyes gave away nothing of her inner thoughts. They did not even reflect the ambient light of her mirror. They merely watched dispassionately as a tremulous smile crossed the face of the woman before her.

The same ashen hue as her smock, her little ears listened without comment to the happy sounds made by her lady.

Happy sounds indeed because their lord was on his way home.

"With that attitude and scowl, you _could _be that friggin' mutt." Kouga managed to put away his irritation long enough to speak civilly to the cheeky lad.

Inuyasha's dark eyes changed to suspicious slits and he fought back another of many snarls. "What mutt?"

"Inuyasha." Completely uninvited, the ookami took a seat on the bed that the two had previously occupied. "Everything about you reminds me of him." Kouga's bold blue eyes flickered once more between the people he knew as Kenami and Koinu.

Kuroi took a deep breath. _'Run for the door while I hold him back.'_

'Trust me.'

'Just get ready to run.'

'Calm down.'

Unmindful of the tension between the two, Kouga rested his chin on one hand. "But there are two big differences."

This time it was Kuroi who spoke up with piqued curiosity. "Like what?"

Twirling his free hand lazily in the air, Kouga gave her his signature lopsided grin. "He doesn't smell like the mutt for one." In a lightning fast motion that brought him to his feet scant inches from the startled ningen, Kouga laughed aloud at the involuntary gasp of surprise from the other man.

"The second is that he's not wearing that beaded thing Kagome uses to keep Inuyasha in line. She told me it was permanently attached and only she could take it off." The grin turned devilish. "A pretty collar for her ugly dog."

"What?" Her ruby eyes widened comically while Inuyasha lost his good humor over Kouga's stunt.

Kuroi almost groaned aloud again. How the hell could she have overlooked the rosary?!

Wait a minute…

Memories of the last few weeks flashed through her mind and in none of them could she remember seeing it. 'Cave? No. Trees? No and we were naked so it shouldn't be so hard to forget. I know I wasn't really paying attention but I couldn't have been that out of it!!'

Quickly regaining his composure, Inuyasha's lips twitched up in a knowing grin. "Yeah, I guess it would be hard to miss someone wearing a necklace that couldn't be removed huh?"

"Yeah it would." Kouga pushed brusquely past the smiling boy as he headed for the door, letting Inuyasha know that _he _was still the stronger of the two. Buoyant from his successful deception, Inuyasha let the incident slide.

Kouga paused at the threshold to look back over his shoulder at them. "Just so you know, you'll be moved to separate quarters." Ocean blue eyes turned flinty. "Immediately." With that promise given, he was gone.

Kuroi rushed forward to close the door before whirling around to glare balefully at her laughing friend. _'Where the hell is the rosary?!'_

His shoulders bobbed with silent mirth. _'I have no idea. Right before we fell asleep I realized that it was gone. I thought you got it off me somehow.'_

'No I didn't!' She blinked in dawning understanding. _'That's how you knew he wouldn't recognize you!!'_

_'Yeah. A person can alter their scent and their face to some degree but that rosary would have been like a lantern in the dark.' _His smile grew sheepish. _'Didn't I say not to worry?'_

'I was kidding before, but now I really am going to kick your ass Inuyasha.'

'I love you too.'

Aiiro was dizzy and tired as every bone in her body seemed to be composed of ground glass. One knee crumpled, threatening to dislodge the inkwell and brush clutched tightly in her hands. Behind her, Ki and Aoiro sent silent encouragement.

With a bold slash of her brush through the air, the flimsy doors of the inner mansion twisted and warped like soft taffy, finally resettling as they finished morphing into massive sheets of hammered metal instead of the wood they had been.

Fire erupted beneath the dusky blue skin as one distant year of the handmaiden's life was snatched away in the effort.

Hands immediately reached out to steady her as she collapsed in a mass of pain and blood.

Four walls of old and splintering wood had surrounded them when the panicked servants had first arrived. Never meant to be more than simple lodgings, the inner mansion was simply the rearmost section of the great house.

Four walls that would have done little to halt the swarming mass of fiends hunting for them because the weathered panels would not have been an effective deterrent.

Unable to clutch it any longer, the inkpot fell from her fingers and the obsidian liquid splattered across the inlaid floor. Colorless and dull with exhaustion, Aiiro's eyes slid shut as exhaustion triumphantly claimed her.

Were four years of her life so much to pay to guard her beloved sisters with walls of iron and stone?

"To Arms, Men of the West!!!" Raising a crossbow that resembled a small siege engine, the towering azure youth let loose a rain of death upon the ookami hordes. With another booming cry that shook the air, he summoned his fellow men-at-arms to heed his call.

"Don't let them surround you!! Guard the doorways and someone blast off those fucking trees that are letting them inside!!!" Re-slinging the bow, Kiso simultaneously drew forth his father's sword. The air around him roared with the vacuum caused by the weapon's deadly arc.

Falling like chaff, cleanly severed heads and torsos tumbled across the courtyard in its wake.

Before Kiso could turn around, a massive ball of flame shot by him to incinerate a wolf that had hoped to catch him off guard from behind. The dying screams of the youkai were blessedly short, but only heralded the beginning of more death cries as the fireballs blazed through the wolfen ranks.

Snapping out of his battle rage, Kiso focused on the wielder. 'Jaken-sama?'

In the short time that he had known the little man, Kiso had developed a tolerance for the abrasive voice and denigrating attitude that the imp wore so proudly.

As he watched that compact green frame bound nimbly away from razor-sharp claws and return fire with the Staff of Skulls, he felt a chuckle building.

It was good to know you could trust someone to watch your back.

Tucked into the furthest corner of the tent, the prisoner's head was bowed as if locked within the deepest of contemplations about a life unjustly lived. Trying to find a more comfortable position, he shifted slowly on the pallet which separated his pristine attire from the hard ground.

The act itself was an exercise in futility. Clinking accusingly, the eldritch chains binding him hindered every movement with their finite length.

All around him, shafts of sunlight filtered in through numerous rents in the musty fabric. The iridescent beams poured down to create the tranquil illusion that he was merely resting beneath thick greenery on the edge of a distant meadow.

The muttered curses of passing soldiers and foul tang of horse dung just beyond the flimsy cloth marred the beauty of his fleeting fantasy.

Without warning, one of those soldiers pushed aside the flap to enter. It was done too quickly for his eyes to adjust to the sudden glare and the prisoner flinched away from the light. Mumbling a hasty apology, the soldier stepped inside to let the fabric fall back into place.

The tremulous illusion was restored.

"Ahem, sir?" A slight smile touched the prisoner's face at the timid sound. One shackled hand twitched and rose in an indication that continued speech was allowed. "L-Lord Sesshomaru-san?"

A single wave of almost palatable relief coursed through the air momentarily and stoked the pale man's confidence. However, the moment faded as quickly as it had come.

Back to the initial uneasy silence, the shackled figure continued his commissary with the ground beneath him. The soldier's words shook with a nervousness that must have been an innate talent because he reeked of fear.

"Y-Your meal's ready sir."

One would think the poor man had been assigned to court the Lord of Hell instead of just delivering food to a prisoner. Afraid or not, the soldier held the tray steady even in the face of his fear.

"My lord? Would-!"

A low clink stilled the soldier's tongue, effectively plastering it to the roof of his mouth. Lean and smooth, the cuffed wrists lowered slowly until they were level with the ground, each finger splayed out to touch the flattened soil.

It was signal that the tray could be set down by its bearer without concern of possible attack.

If the sharp rattling of crudely baked clay was any indication, that promise was a small comfort indeed. Taking a deep breath, the soldier inched forward as close as he dared and laid the meal just shy of the young lord's feet before dashing away as quickly as he could without appearing rude.

Beneath a heavy curtain of silky white hair, tired eyes of honey gold slid open slowly. A toe shod in dragon skin kicked the tray aside with a small grunt. Closing his eyes once more, the condemned man delved back inside of himself to renew the meditation that was helping retain his sanity.

He could not afford to give in to the panic that had bloomed and grown in his chest with each passing hour as he contemplated the momentous decision that had led to him to this point.

Lifting both of his shackled hands, he smoothed his unleashed hair in a way not intended to push it aside from where it shielded his face.

Aye, he needed to remain calm and focused because if he did not, all would be lost.

Keimba slipped out from behind the tree and directly into the path of the armored warrior with a feral smile. While her voice might have been too youthful for a growl, it carried her simmering rage quite well.

"You do know that you won't get away with this don't you?"

Unimpressed and unconcerned, the figure swept around her with nary a glance. Gathered into a high ponytail, his hair trailed out behind him in a milky banner.

While loathe to admit it, the kitten within her wanted to bat at those flowing strands. The urge was maddening for its direct conflict to her ire.

Although he topped her by more than a foot, the Bas'tian wasn't about to stand by and be so easily dismissed.

Darkening to near black, her eyes squeezed shut as she shouted after him. "I used to respect you Dog! I used to-!"

"I neither care nor wish to listen to you prattle on about your irrelevant emotional states woman." Calm and even, the cold words smothered the heat of her anger. "I have a mission of my own and precious little time to complete it." A sickly green glow suffused the wicked claws as Keimba found her wrist grabbed and held tight.

Still low and dangerous, his voice sent a shiver down her body as his face loomed closer. "Neko, you may choose to come along and aid your mistress or you may choose to die. Decide quickly because you will be getting out of my path one way or the other, Cat."

Slitted brown eyes widened as they looked into ones of keen yellow. Those sunlit orbs flickered in admiration when she found enough of her voice to give a defiant retort.

"I am a Bas'ti, not a Neko youkai or are you so blind that you cannot see, Dog?"

The firm mouth drew up in the corner, but the gesture was too slight to be called a smile. Straightening, he released her and turned to walk quickly past her.

Keimba was rubbing the tingling flesh of her arms when his voice called out from down the path.

"Are you coming or not Cat?"

Fluffed with anger, Keimba 's tail whipped back and forth as she stalked after him. Grumbling, she glared over at him as she dropped on all fours to keep up. "My name is Keimba, not Cat. Why are you in such a rush to aide my Lady?"

Unconsciously tucking a snowy strand behind his ear, the slender face rippled briefly before settling back into a mask of neutrality that was reflected in his voice.

Sesshomaru's disinterested answer stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I have to save her life."

A/N : Okay, super sorry for the post delay. If you want to curse me out then do so in a review, I don't mind. smile. In fact, flames are both welcomed and encouraged. Otherwise, I wouldn't get the laugh-a-day I so richly need.

On another and much more important note, I would like to introduce my new Beta-Reader Lmacb! huggles silly and gives a crate of home-made brownies From now on, the Inu-tale that you loyal readers love will come to you with 75 less mistake, goof-ups and literary flubs. Of course, this part will still be full of them, but that's okay.

I'm insane so who cares?

I hope you enjoyed this twist in the story line and for those who are clamoring for the next chapter of "Trembling Roses", give me a minute. Kurama and I had a falling out because I said foxes were a bit slender.

You don't want to know the rest of the argument…

Next Chapter: Wouldn't you like to know? grin kidding. Two paths will cross and the outcome will not be as expected. Bonus: A bit more about the mysterious Lady Yuumei.


	26. There Lie The Choices

A/N: Oh gods above I beg forgiveness for being away so long. I won't even try to make an excuse about life getting in the way even though I did recently move across the country to settle back in my home state of Georgia. The truth is that I got involved with an MMORPG and quite frankly, I was lost to everyone including major house work. V.V

So with no further ado, the continuing tale of the Inu Brothers and Co.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Perched on the shoulder of one of the many statues in the garden, Aoiro waved her hand to get the attention of the milling throng of people below. On a palette in the corner, Aiiro was being tended to by Murasaki and Kiroi. Much like everyone else, they wore similar expressions of trepidation and concern. For a moment, her heart went out to her youngest sister.

Even if Murasaki could not see the apprehensive bodies around her, Aoiro was not such a fool to believe that the other girl was immune to the general air of unease that was practically palatable.

'Well this is what big sisters are for it seems.' Her eyes traveled unbidden to the second figure beside Aiiro. 'Especially since Grasshopper isn't up to the job right now.'

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Aoiro carefully ran what she was about to say through her head one more time to find any falsehood within the words. 'It would be more than a little embarrassing to get trussed up ten feet in the air.' Putting on a neutral kind of bravery, she opened her mouth.

"OI! Damare!" At the clear bark of command, the crowd fell into an indignant silence. Rushing into the gap afforded by the sudden quiet. Aoiro went on, "Look, I know that a lot of you are scared shitless and frankly, so am I. But you honestly should try to calm down. There is nothing a wolf likes to see more than a scared flock of sheep. So prove yourselves to be the youkai say you are and not sheep!"

Unlike Kuroi convivial looks, the blue gaze that swept over the gathering held only kindness of the most brutal kind.

Unaffected be the growing murmurs of dissent and indignation, the sky blue maiden scooted around on her impromptu dais and kept speaking.

"Now don't start this crap! I am not your enemy here and heaven knows we have enough real ones waiting outside fro us without you going to look for more. I know that you felt real secure and cozy in the barrier left by Lord Yamatsu but here is bit of news for you. IT WASN'T GOING TO LAST FOREVER!" The sound of the shuttle striking stone cut through the noise quite effectively. "We are at WAR people! If any of you thought we could wait it out indefinitely or pretend that it didn't concern us because we aren't nobles, then you were fools!"

An accusing finger shot up from the crowd and further quieted the discontented grumbles but for far different reasons. Aoiro groaned inwardly because she recognized that piping voice of havoc waiting to happen. 'Gods, save us all a from self-important blow-hard with balls that match their pea-sized brains.'

Not so much moving through the sea of bodies as merely filling the space made by those same forms vacating an area, cam e the head servant Shigoiya-sama. While it was common knowledge that Jaken held sway over any matter pertaining to Lord Sesshomaru, it was actually Shigoiya who dealt with the rest of Lord Yamatsu's domain.

Including the hiring and letting go of the lower servants. Aoiro felt a growl that needed to be killed before it could get too loud. 'Pompous jackass.'

Deep blue eyes tracked his progress with the acceptable level of contempt until he stood just at the base of the statue. Aoiro knew that part of the reason for the sneer on the pinched face being turned her way was because Shigoiya was being forced to look up at someone he admittedly saw as 'lower' help.

Now it was a chuckle that was held back. 'He'd snap his neck trying to look down his nose at me at this angle.'

Since she'd be lying to herself if she tried to deny the perverse twist of enjoyment from looking down at him for a change, Aoiro didn't even bother. Instead, she arched a brow as she spoke.

"You seem to have an objection to my words Shigoiya-san. Since I know you will subject us to your opinion one way or another whether we wish to hear it or not, feel free to get it all out now."

A few not so quiet twitters met her words and Shigoiya flushed angrily. Everyone at the mansion knew that the paler of the blue sisters had the sharper tongue and most went out of their way to avoid being on the receiving end of it.

"Yes I have an objection Aoiro. Your sister might be somewhat skilled. Surely only enough for a pretty picture or two but how we know that these…" the thin man flung out a richly garbed arm to indicated the nearest wall of dark metal, "painted walls will protect anyone from anything!"

Narrow eyes of murky brown shone darkly when the previous twitters turned into noises of assent. Another internal groan was accompanied by swift curses as Aoiro mentally geared up for a different kind of war.

Spotting the change in her face, the crowd fell silent once more as the girl leaned forward dangerously to spear the head servant with a look far sharper than daggers. "Damare!" Clear and hard as gems, her eyes never wavered.

"I have often questioned your intelligence Shigoiya but today you answered each and every doubt I ever had." Gripping the stony head for balance as she leaned forward even more, Aoiro seethed.

"You know my ability as well as those of my sisters. You _saw _the life being drained away from my sister as the walls were being created so how you can stand there and question the protection that cost Aiiro years she can **_never _**get back is just a testament to your incompetence!"

Having risen in mounting anger Aoiro's voice now went out to address the milling throng as well.

"I SAID QUIET! Even if you don't have faith in your own sorry hides at least have faith in Lord Yamatsu and his sons. We know that Inuyasha-sama's mate and friends are out there fighting to protect us even as I speak. But if that is not enough then look and listen well, I promise you that no ookami will get past Aiiro's walls!"

At hearing the vow spoken aloud, every eye in the garden watched Aoiro carefully and searched her relaxed pose for the manifestation of a falsehood.

When the young woman remained serene and unbound, the people visibly relaxed and began to disperse. More than a few whispered none to softly about Shigoiya's apparent lack of faith. Some of the youkai and hanyou servants went to tend the hastily gathered supplies while others went to help look after Aiiro and Midori.

Nodding to herself in satisfaction, Aoiro flashed a small smirk to Shigoiya who only turned on his heel with a huff before striding away muttering darkly. When a few helping hands were lifted to assist her down, Aoiro dismissed them with her customary snort and leaned against the perch to survey the gardens.

Seated on the shoulder of the granite statue, she swallowed thickly and gazed out at the nearest wall as well as the people who would reverently touch it as they drifted by. The azure maiden leaned a bit further to the side and silently prayed for the safety of all the people she saw while her powdery-white fingers brushed over the column of her throat.

Very thin but definitely there was an invisible cord. If she had accepted those offers of aid and come down, Aoiro knew without a doubt that a mass panic would have ensued as she was visibly hung. Unbidden tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, momentarily dulling the vibrant and unearthly blue of them before she blinked them away. She mourned that her fears could not be so easily banished.

No.

The walls would not keep out the ookami.

Watching as he tied the borrowed clothes back in place, Kuroi kept one ear attuned to the doorway and the hall beyond in case anyone else showed up unrepentantly. Inuyasha fluently muttered curses about the dishwater coloring of the fabric as he knotted the ties.

Ignoring him as she had in the past when he grumbled to cover a more telling emotion, a tail of silvery hue flicked back and forth as she moved towards him. '_Inuyasha shush. Youkai can hear you clear as day and you need to get through. We don't have much time left to get you out of here.'_

_'I thought this had been settled? It is either both of us or neither one of us sis?' _Terse and dark, the chiding thought was flavored with exasperation. _'I am not leaving you here alone so you can ditch the heroics and help me think of a way out of here.'_

_'I already thought of a way baka boy!'_ Huffing once and then pushing aside the feathery white bangs that fell in her eyes for the effort, Kuroi narrowed scarlet eyes at her erstwhile friend. _'One that is damned good and if you weren't so pig-headed you would go through with it instead of trying your level best to piss off a key component to it succeeding!'_

The stinging barb recalled the young man's rather brash declaration of the two of them being wed. Flushing guiltily, Inuyasha scowled to cover his telling expression. _'…I don't like him touching you…and you know that Cuckoo…'_

Some days, Kuroi honestly did wonder which brother she mated. At the sound of the gruff over-protectiveness in that thought, she threw her hands upwards in defeat. _'Damn it Inuyasha! I am in love with Sessy one hundred and ninety percent! Nothing and I mean nothing that Kouga could say or do would ever change that fact in the slightest. Do you get it?'_

During her mental diatribe, Kuroi had managed to lock both of her fists in the boy's thick hair in order to force his gaze to meet her own. Inuyasha could only blink mutely before he nodded his assent.

Once again the ring of gold hidden in the rich brown of his eyes gave Kuroi hope that the imposed humanity was only a temporary state of being for him.

_'Bro, you have to get out of here and to your father. You know in your heart why I have to be the one to stay behind.'_

_'Cuckoo…' _far more tender than the previous thoughts, his dark head bowed under the weighty burden of knowledge as broad shoulders slumped. '_I don't like this sis. I know, I know.' he sighed and waved down her arguments before they could begin. 'It is the right course of action and a damned good idea but…'_ A warm hand cupped her cheek, causing Kuroi to give voice to a sigh of her own while he continued more softly. _'I still hate it. It makes me feel like you're being used by us Cuckoo. I don't want that…'_

_'But Inuyasha, you know our link means that Lord Yamatsu will receive up to date information which he can trust.' _Looking up at the apprehensive face hovering slightly above her made Kuroi's smile far more watery than she had intended it to be.

_'Inuyasha, you can save so many lives if we do this right Puppy.' _

'Fuck them all!' the sound of his growls kept catching her off guard because they were reminders of his true nature which conflicted so much with his appearance. '_We could lose **you**!'_

As always, he was the most honest with himself when he was the most upset and knowing that touched her deeply even as it brought a smile to her face. Sparkling far brighter than the red gemstones they mimicked, Kuroi's eyes reflected just how touched she was. '_Ah my Koinu. You and Sessy will never lose me, I swear to that.' _Not wishing to upset him further by sounding unkind, she slipped lithe arms around his waist before laying her cheek on the rough fabric of the shirt.

_'I promise that I will be careful and come to you safe and sound but by the gods Koinu, if you don't do this for us you could lose everything and everyone! We both know that if Lord Yamatsu or Gorotsuki were ningen lords this war would end after only a few months or even half a century at the worst.' _Pulling back a bit, she fixed her best friend with a level stare. _'But we are talking about two youkai here. Taiyoukai at that! If it had been Lord Yamatsu calling the shots, none of these events would have ever gotten this far._' A rude snot punctuated less than amicable thoughts.

_'Gorotsuki would be more than happy to wage a war until every ookami, ningen and living thing in his lands died to uphold his twisted version of 'honor'._ Human or youkai, he doesn't give a damn about anything but himself!' Resting her forehead back against his chest, Kuroi sighed again. _'Inuyasha…this war could go on for centuries.'_

_'That's not true Cuckoo. It is going to end, it would have had too.' _Inuyasha's scowl deepened as he searched for any argument to thwart the truth, no matter how feeble it was. _'Kagome is from 500 years in the future and you know that. Her Yamato is peaceful if stinky.'_

Dead eyes rose to stare at him. _'Do you want to gamble on the war lasting for only 200 or 300 years before Kagome was born?'_

A ragged breath was sucked in before being slowly released in a sound of defeat. _'No…but…kuso!' _the hot curse flooded Kuroi's mind as he rubbed his face fitfully.

_'Inuyasha. Your father, my mom, Sessy, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome…' _Kuroi stretched up to kiss the stubbornly set chin above her head, _'…and the pups.'_

At the last two names his eyes went wide before closing slowly. _'…gods…_' The tension radiating through his body transformed every limb into one carved from stone and not living flesh as Inuyasha stiffened in Kuroi's embrace. It saddened her to no end to know that she had caused that with only a few words.

'Forgive me Koinu. I know that was a low blow to mention your children but you would argue with me and waste what little time we have left to us.' Kuroi mourned inside for another reason as well. While it would mean his guaranteed safety if he left, it would also leave her well and truly alone. That thought itself was daunting enough but Inuyasha's regaining his awareness had actually been a large part of her decision.

A helpless and partially catatonic ningen boy she could have hidden and protected around the ookami to a large degree.

A brash, loud-mouthed hot head who would purposely push the wrong buttons whether he knew he was doing it or not would be a helluva a lot harder to keep under wraps and protected from ookami. Especially since Inuyasha was as well known for his mouth as his appearance.

Nibbling on her lip, Kuroi offered a large portion of the meaty breakfast stew to her friend since his stomach was volubly cussing him out for the refusal of the earlier food Kouga had brought. Watching him polish off the chunks with obvious relish, she gave a light laugh and idly wondered where Ginta and Hakkaku were.

A/N: As I said, I moved from Kansas to Georgia proper, total shipment of 800+ miles by van. With three wee ones in the car, it was far from idyllic but so worth it to get back home.

In celebration of the merry event and the lack of internet, I sat down and re-read I.T.T. and found myself falling in love with Kuroi and the gang all over again. That is a large part of why I present this tiny nugget of apology to the few readers who actually tracked me down by email to ask me to update.

Sorry about that guys and I hope this chapter and the next is well worth it. Also, look for an update of "Trembling Roses" as well. Youko and Shippo have unfinished business to conclude.

Ba: At last! The Mistress has returned!

Ka: Took her long enough…

Ba: But Ka! It was not her fault! She was lured in by the evil MMORPGs!

Ka: Ragnarok is not evil, just unbearably cute gameplay.

Ba: But she's back now and so are we!

Ka: well…as long as she didn't bring any chickens…

…cluck…

Ka: …I hate you all…


	27. To Flee Or To Fight!

Kenami was terrified. Azure eyes nearly lost to the whites surrounding them from fear darted from one side to the other as she raced ahead through the all too precious final moments of dusk still lighting the forest pathway in an attempt to place a greater distance between her and capture.

She fled without heed to little around her save her heart's desperate and unyielding cry to turn home and seek its other half and the safety that represented. But just as intensely it yearned for the light of a sun that shone only for her eyes in the north. A sun that rose behind two eyes of piercing cerulean and filled a lazy smile. A dawn that she felt sure she would never get to see again lest she escape the far too revealing glare of the heavenly orb overhead.

A soft sob would have been choked off if she had not seen and done too much in the last 15 years to make her incapable of such soft emotions. Such simple beginnings had altered her peaceful morn.

After having consumed a simple yet filling fare breakfast, Kenami had laughingly let her little Rin lead her to the location of the 'tree-man' which the girl had been piping on and on about throughout the meal. Weaving and ducking beneath the dew laden branches of the undergrowth, Kenami had marveled at the potency of her companion's vivid imagination. A marveling which had bordered on awe as Rin had expounded with great detail concerning the hair, clothing and features of the 'pretty man'.

Some details had begun a mild twinge of fear which was easily enough to dismiss. After all, it could just be a statue or carving made into the tree by a bored artisan. A scroll left against it as practice? It helped greatly that the dour emotion was so easily brush aside by the excited chatter from the bright eyed Rin

With only half an ear focused on the endearing voices beside her, Kenami followed the persistent tug of the tiny hand until they both had emerged from the verdant maze. Both had arrived breathless and flushed at the edges of a small clearing.

A clearing that had not existed before that day. Kenami was sure of it since she had ridden through the area just the previous afternoon. The far-reaching trail of broken and decimated foliage had pointed with accusatory branches towards the still smoking ruins of an ancient tree, of which only a huge and ravaged stump remained to attest to its majestic girth.

Eyes of crystal blue and innocent brown had stared dumb-struck at the magnitude of the devastation which had occurred so close to them in the night while they'd slumbered. IT had been that lack of cacophony which had made the fine hairs along Kenami's entire body rise, forcing the young woman's breath to quicken. That and the fact she could still sense the tingle in the air about them. An acrid tinge that had made her stomach tense and jump mightily despite the food that weighed it down like chilled lead.

In the aftermath of such chaos, even the surrounding forest had fallen silent, but such a preternatural calm could not remain eternally unchallenged. The stillness had been broken by only one voice which held the power to rock it utterly that morning and it had expressed its owner's genuine confusion aloud with touches of innocent wonder.

"Oneesan...what could have pushed the tree down like this? Was it a giant oni? I think so. He must have taken the pretty man who was in the tree."

Despite the vestigial warmth of the late morning sun, Kenami had felt the skeletal chill of recognition dance across her flesh, growing in intensity with every confirmed trace of the truth she took in with her pale eyes as they had darted over the clearing. She'd effortlessly picked up the telling signs buried in the rubble strewn about them.

The wood fragments that were charred in places but not soot streaked as if from a fire.

The splinters which had been deeply impaled into the ground and surrounding tree trunks like deadly missiles must have stricken their targets with incredible power behind them.

All of the damage had gone out in unnaturally straight line before ending in that precise spot. An explosive ending to be sure as the surrounding area had confirmed.

There had been no evidence of either what or who had been thrown, simply a telling emptiness at an odd indention nestled in the ruins of the felled tree.

An indention shaped roughly like something human.

A Youkai.

By then her scant breaths had ceased altogether, making her vision swim and waver dangerously. Trembling so badly she'd been amazed she could stumble forward at all, her hands had shaken like leaves as she'd plucked at something which had been wedged tightly between some twisted branches.

A large tuft of pale fur, somewhat discolored and dirtied from exposure to what had been there before in the wreckage, but not something found on a natural animal at all.

It was all she'd needed as confirmation of a previous suspicion. A youkai had been nearby while they'd slept. Perhaps even as recently as their meal mere moments ago. She'd been unsure since there had been traces of activity around the devastation that had been very fresh.

She'd almost wept.

It had taken the continued repetition of a question to break Kenami's reverie but she'd quickly shushed her young charge, catching herself just short of smothering the child's face with a hand. It was instinctive, a need to be as quiet as possible in case honed ears were tracking the two of them even at that very moment. Distractedly she'd gathered Rin in her arms, dashing back to the encampment as quickly as her slender legs had been capable of.

Quickly, she'd raced, but her past captivity had taught her time and time again with painful clarity that all of her innate speed was useless against Spider and Kagura.

With every step, Kenami had been certain she'd felt the fetid breath of a ghostly attacker closing in. That every stray breeze had been just the prelude to the traitorous gale which would whisk her upwards into the bowels of a hell in the sky. That the protruding roots which had caused her to stumble in her haste would at any moment ensnare her ankles and limbs, to bear her aloft to that loathed castle between worlds which had been her waking nightmare for the last 25 years.

Her chest had burned, not only from the spurious exertion but also frustration and hopeless anguish.

It had only been a day!!

Surely she should have had more time?!

Bursting through the brush recklessly, stealth abandoned for speed by that time, she'd set the girl down and rattled off directions in a querulous voice to have Rin aid in packing up the camp. Utensils had been thrown into the saddlebags unwashed, the cookery had soon followed. Blankets which had served as both bedding and cover the night before had been jammed into the case un-dusted by trembling hands.

Her time, she'd felt, had been running out before it had even begun. By the gods she'd been tempted at that moment. Tempted to go against all that had been instilled in her throughout her life to commit the forbidden as she shoved the wrapped length through a make-shift holder on the saddle and turned to beckon Rin to her side. Thankfully the girl had hurried over without hesitation.

Tempted, but unsure if the consequences would have been worth the consequences. After all, she'd been warned against doing so but never told what would befall if she'd ever succumbed even once. She only remembered the look of fear of the one who had warned her and that had been enough. It had been that same dogged fear which had kept her obedient enough to resist so small a desire, so great a want, even at the worst of times with Spider and Kagura.

Having sensed a change in his mistress, the dual-headed mount had obediently waited without moving as the bags had been thrown astride his back and the saddle had been cinched and tied with a haste borne of palpable fear.

Rin had watched as well while she followed the sometimes conflicting instructions but doing what her young eyes saw needed to be done in order to leave that place as fast as possible. The large brown eyes had simply followed the other girl in between the tasks of packing with Rin saying nothing. Not when Kenami had muttered distractedly and tried to put a rock in her satchel. She said nothing at all. Even when the arms of her new friend had drawn her small frame onto the back of the creature she'd affectionately named Ahn and Uhn with less gentleness than perhaps had been warranted.

Rin had said absolutely nothing.

Even now, an hour's distance from that place, she still did not resume her idle chatter for a number of reasons which in a perfect world should never find purchase in the heart of one so young.

Especially when the greatest reason among them was what kept her tongue thickened and clued to the roof of her tiny mouth. Every swallow fought its way past the hardened lump which made breathing an arduous task as well. Were it not for the faint flush dusting her cheeks and the life flickering behind her eyes, there was little to differentiate Rin from a cleverly made doll.

For even in the midst of her fear, the child's frail limbs were too numb to even tremble.

This clammy and joy-stealing chill was because of the look she'd seen on her oneesan's face moments before the hurried flight. Glancing upwards, her tiny heart quailed to see that it still remained there, so she let her eyes fall again to watch unseeing as the world whirled past them with a speed that at any other point in her short life could have frightened her.

But she'd seen too much, far more perhaps than the village elder Ukimo-sama. Taxed by the unnamed fears which clung to Oneesan like a stagnant cloud, she leaned back in Kenami's lap and fell into a fitful slumber.

It was an uneasy rest and not a true one at all for her. Even with the comforting embrace of the arm enfolded around her, Tin was jostled often as they raced through the ill used back roads and leapt small ravines. Those all too short reveries were shaken off as much by the rough gait of the mount as the lurid visions which were too harsh to bear the kinder mantle of nightmares.

For the slumbering child was haunted by a past reborn that day to cast its darkened shadows upon her present.

In the pale blue eyes darting frantically to and fro while scanning the road ahead, was the same wild and hunted look her mother had worn the day the wolves had come.


	28. By My Word

Kiso was dying.

Jaken spotted the young man from the corner of his eyes as the hulking figure continued to hold at bay the shrinking borders at the edge of the wolves encircling him while simultaneously shielding the bodies of a few wounded soldiers. The bulk of the massive cross bolt and sword swept out again and again in a dual arc of concussive force and honed steel, but the retainer did not need heightened hearing to pick out the startled scream of a soldier who was snatched from beneath the safety of Kiso's arm span and drawn into the sea of teeth and fur.

When the terrified screaming ended in a choking, unpleasantly liquid note that died all too slowly, the wolves' voices took on a keener note and Jaken cursed his ears for their acuity. His cap had been lost ages ago, leaving the green sweat-speckled head exposed to the unrelenting sun that had just risen scant hours ago. Once fine cloth was dragged quickly across his round face while the other arm deftly flung out a searing pathway of furious fire. The effort to wipe away the sweat was for naught since the sleeves were already soaked through from Jaken's exertion.

Small and nimble still, Jaken could feel his body aching with the combined strain of casting and fighting in tandem. Even so, when his yellow eyes dated towards the other man, they detected a certain flagging of strength in the arcs of each weapon Kiso held.

'And little wonder. He's standing in a pool of his own blood, practically covering his comrades with his as much as they already are covered with their own!' There was a twinge of sorrow in the coarse thought, or as much as could be spared for any person who was not Jaken himself or his revered Lords Sesshomaru and Yamatsu.

Steaming as it fell in crimson droplets, Kiso's lifeblood watered the ground in a gruesome springtime shower, pouring forth from myriad claw and bite marks. One leg had been rendered all but useless, leather and flesh masticated into an unrecognizable mass at the heel and making its owner favor it in a manner that spoke of a severed tendon. It had been meant as a killing strike and the ookami that had delivered it was a barely recognizable smear on a distant wall. But the damage had been done.

The previously meticulous armor was stained with gore and utterly ruined from gashes in numerous areas, becoming more frayed and ragged as its bearer continued to fight tide after tide of slathering ookami and youkai.

Behind the ceremonial face guard, labored breathing bellowed as the great lungs could be heard straining for the next desperately sought portion of air. The sound intensified as Kiso cast aside the piled upon forms of the vermin-like horde which taxed his great strength again and again by leaping or clamoring the youkai. He was trying so desperately to save not only his own life but the lives of the two soldiers still beneath him.

The impact of being thrown off fazed some of the wolves Jaken saw hit the ground, but not enough of them stayed prone for long. Too many found their feet again and turned ravenous blood-filled eyes towards the towering fighter.

They were wolves.

Jaken knew that even a large foe could be brought down once it had been fatigued by the lightning quick attacks designed to keep the boy off balanced and teetering. After all, the best tactic for making the prey tire itself out was to make it try to watch all of its sides at once.

Jaken sent forth greater gouts of flame, turning the air crimson with the crackling heat as he incinerated a small group of wolves who sought to take advantage of his mild distraction to devour him. He knew he should not be sparing the precious moments of speculation upon Kiso, especially with his own tiny legs straining to shake with the effort of staying one step ahead of the enemy.

Heart quaking with dismay when his lantern-wide eyes beheld only the gathered forms of brown and black furred bodies pouring over the walls of the mansion, Jaken nearly succumbed to despair. Each fresh body renewed the strength of the ookami. Even as his attention darted between his own attackers and the distant walls, he could see some of the wolves fan out towards the main house of the mansion, disappearing into the darkened holes where once majestic doors and windows had been.

'No doubt hunting the rest of the household and staff. That accursed taijiya and monk are likely dead. Although the rest of the staff is of no great import, Lord Yamatsu will be most displeased that the house fell along with his new bride.' Oddly disjointed, the grim thoughts carried a certain acceptance of personal fate. The retainer had no illusions that he would perhaps live beyond this day. 'Lord Yamatsu will most certainly be displeased about the Lady Shinaki's demise as well as that of the children.' That last thought brought a strange pang to his small chest and he suddenly longed to see a pair of inquisitive emerald green eyes before he departed this world.

As the macabre musings flew through Jaken's mind, the smoked-filled sky overhead flashed with the false lightening as the barrier was breached repeatedly. Through neither sage nor miko, the retainer was at a loss as to how the ookami had found the seemingly impossible means to bypass such a powerful precaution. Cocooned in the hollow of waving trees, they easily used the weathered woods as a means to safely pass through.

Gibbering madly as he poured copious amounts of chi into the fiery spells; the smaller man was working steadily through his fight to edge closer to the feet of the flagging giant. Once within earshot, he called out with all the authority he could muster in his haggard voice while spanning those last few feet to Kiso's side.

"Do not fall soldier!! You are the vassal of Lord Yamatsu and we will not fail him! Is this understood?!"

The shuddering of the great body was all of the answer he received and for a moment Jaken was afraid that it was the death knoll of the giant youkai. IN fact, a triumphant howl split the air and he heard the protracted groan from behind him as Kiso fell to one knee, body held aloft by the bloodied pillar of a tightly clutched sword.

Around them, the circle held. Wild excitement rippled through the wolves, making the air pungent with the expectation of a kill and the blood lust it incited. The prospect of a swift kill had more than a few of them salivating madly, fangs flashing while they tightened the deadly ring.

It took a moment for Jaken to realize that the air was weighted with far more than the deadly pause before a final attack. There was silence beneath the snarling and snapping of razor sharp teeth. A clarity that even the pitiless laughter could not pierce and it blanketed each combatant likes a shroud until all other noise was smothered and snuffed out.

pat

Blinking to recover his strained wits, Jaken tried to place the familiar and utterly innocuous sound while still remaining alert for any surge forward from the ookami surrounding them. However, the ones closest to them seemed to be suddenly thrown into confusion and were visibly sniffing the air.

pat

There it was again.

It came and went like a heartbeat, replacing the rancid silence which was all that remained as the atmosphere finally choked the sound from the rest of the pack. In the distance, there was still the crackling of the blaze within the household and the cries of those dying but here in the surrounding area about Kiso and he, there was an absolute quietude.

For one moment, he could not understand why the leering faces of the ookami around them were slowly shifting from triumphant greed to a reluctant wariness.

"Hah! It has taken them long enough to recognize the scent of one who closely serves the Lords Yamatsu and Sesshomaru. No doubt tales of my incredible battle prowess has them cowed. Fools! Jaken the Invincible shows no mercy to those who would trespass in the seat of the Western Han!"

While he may have ridiculed the enemy for their less than stellar uptake, it took a moment for the retainer to realize that the wolves were looking beyond him. To be precise, they were wall staring fixedly behind him were a strange glow was emanating.

Jaken did not waste time speculating upon how he had missed this phenomenon. His life was on the line after all. What was most important to him was if this occurrence boded ill or good for him in the long run.

Turning slowly as a dreadful chill formed in the pit of his stomach, Jaken could only join the ookami in gaping openly at the young man who had captured their attention. The glow suffusing Kiso's body had begun at the sword which flared as coolly as starlight, hard and perfect. Where it touched the armored gloves in its inexorable crawl up the handle, the shredded material re-knitted and wove together, renewing as if the years were being washed away in the bathing of that crystalline light. When it crept up his forearms to the expanse of his shoulders, the labored breathing eased with two last shuddering gasps. Afterwards, only the calm and even inhalations could be heard flowing smoothly from behind the ceremonial face guard.

pat, pat, pat

Pointed green ears twitched at the sound, but again Jaken could not urge his sluggish thoughts to identify it. Kneeling upon one leg, Kiso grabbed the hilt of the sword with his other hand, leather-clad fingers creaking as they tightened about the shaft as if the youkai somehow sought to meld his very being with the metal through the force of his will and grip alone.

pat, pat, pat, pat, pat

Cold but curiously soothing as well, Jaken felt something trickle down his cheek like a solitary tear.

Not bothering to wipe it away, he continued to take in the spectacle of the kneeling soldier. By now those huddled beneath his great mass had been touched by the glow as well and slumped to the ground prone, as though given a sleeping draught. The sight of it was enough to make the little man dance away, trying to place as much distance between himself and the eerie light without falling directly into a waiting set of foam-flecked jaws.

By now the sound was coming in a steady fall, once more tugging at the recesses of the retainer's mind with its haunting familiarity. There was something about it… Watching as Kiso bowed the helmed head, Jaken wondered how long the spell could hold them all in stasis before something gave and the returned to the murderous task of killing one another. Struggling to control his breathing, to not let the keen ears hear the slight hitch as his age warred with the need to exist upon this world one more day, Jaken heard the voice borne upon the wind as that great head slowly rose.

"I Am The Vassal Of My Lord." Twin moons blazed forth from the hollow pit which had become the azure man's face and his every word echoed in the sky overhead as the bruise-dark clouds which had been stealthily gathering flashed with the true white-hot lines of lightning. "Upon these grounds you trespass and I have been charged with their protection. You have fought without honor and so will die the same." Rising until both of the massive feet were braced upon the now sodden ground by the gentle patter of rain which hissed as it warred with the flames behind him, Kiso lifted the great sword which even in that petulant gloom shone like the frozen tears of moonlight. Shoulders back and gaze level, his voice was gravelly and thick with a barely checked fury made all the more noticeable for the lack of fear behind it. "Tian Xin Ki So swears it!"

Jaken nearly swallowed his tongue.


End file.
